Linda Locura
by Biso47
Summary: Cuando Eli entra a estudiar su primer año en Otonokizaka, conoce a una chica bastante "inusual" por así decirlo. La chica se comporta tan extraño, tiene quince años pero tiene la mentalidad de una niña de cinco u ocho. Eli es una chica fría, la cual poco a poco se va interesando en su compañera, descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento por la linda chica de cabello purpura y hermosos ojos
1. Chapter 1

Buen Día. En esta ocasión les comparto una historia NozoxEli la cual estoy muy entusiasmado de escribir. Espero les guste esta nueva historia, haganmelo saber en las Reviews y siganme en Facebook para saber cuando actualizo: **Biso47 Fiction**

Sin mas, ,espero que les guste esta linda, muy linda locura... Y preparen su insulina, quizás la necesiten

* * *

 **Linda Locura**

 **La linda chica de la escuela**

Hay veces que la personalidad de una persona es totalmente diferente a lo que aparenta. A lo que me refiero es que hay personas para todo tipo: grandes, altas, animadas, depresivas. Y porque digo esto, simplemente no me puedo sacar de la cabeza que la personalidad de una persona cambie tanto al conocerla.

Esta historia es acerca de una chica bastante, "inusual", por así decirlo, es una niña, a pesar de que tenga quince años se comporta aun como si tuviera cinco u ocho. Esta historia es de cuando conocía a una chica llamada Nozomi…

Esto paso cuando recién me mudé a Japón desde Rusia. Vine a este país con mi madre y mi hermana, y poco tiempo después entré al alma mater de mí querida abuela: Otonokizaka. Ahí, fue donde conocí a esta inusual chica.

Era una mañana, la recuerdo bien porque las clases llevaban más de una semana de haber empezado y las estudiantes caminaba hacia la escuela juntas y socializando. Había muchas estudiantes que parecían divertirse conversando, algo que a mí no me interesaba. Pronto, las miradas curiosas de mis compañeras no se hicieron esperar, ya que parece ser que destacaba mucho con mi cabello rubio y caminando con el uniforme de la escuela. Muchas chicas intentaron acercarse y se preguntaban quién era, si era una estudiante de Otonokizaka. No era obvio, creo que lo era, pero parece que esas chicas no lo entendían, o al menos no pretendían entenderlo. Ya que a mí no me interesaba ir ahí a hacer amigas o socializar con alguien, mi personalidad fue fría con las demás personas. En ese entonces no me importaba nadie más que yo.

Camine por el sendero que llevaba a Otonokizaka, donde las escaleras suben y se puede ver aquella vieja escuela tradicional solo de chicas. Las estudiantes se me quedaban viendo mientras subía y los susurros envidiosos no se hicieron esperar. Entonces, justo en la entrada, la vi por primera vez, y no es que me llamara la atención a primera vista, simplemente fue que esa chica destacaba mucho sin siquiera hacer nada.

Su cabello color purpura brillaba con los rayos del sol, era difícil perderla de vista. Las proporciones de su cuerpo eran destacables, como si fuera una modelo, o al menos ahora así me lo parece, parecía ser que se había desarrollado más que las demás chicas a pesar de su edad. Al principio me acerque a la escuela sin tomarle mucha atención a la chica que curiosa miraba como las demás estudiantes entraban. Cuando pase por el portón de la escuela la chica llevo uno de sus dedos a sus amplios labios, la mire de reojo y pude ver sus lindos ojos verdes brillar. No le tome más atención, simplemente seguí caminando, pero de pronto ella…

– ¡Que linda! –Grito tan fuerte que casi me deja sorda, haciendo que al momento me detuviera a verla con molestia. Pero entonces ella comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

La mire molesta pero aquella chica no parecía molestarle. Me veía con una sonrisa y se contraía por la risa que le causaba haberme "asustado tan repentinamente". Me acerque a ella para reclamarle, pero, apenas sí di un paso, la chica salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela entre risas.

"Que chica más extraña" Pensé en ese momento, y es que lo es.

Retome mi camino y vi a mi lado como algunas chicas con el moño azul característico de las estudiantes de primero, cuchicheaban entre ellas y me señalaban a mí y a la chica de coletas moradas que desde la entrada me veía de reojo y se pretendía esconder entre la puerta.

No le tome atención, seguí caminando como si nada y sin hacer caso a las demás personas. Continúe con lo mío, pero ahora me sentía observada por aquella chica que desde las "sombras" me vigilaba.

.

–Buenos días señoritas… –Dijo la profesora dentro del salón de clases. Yo esperaba afuera para hacer la típica presentación tan monótona de siempre. ¿Por qué tenía que presentarme ante estudiantes que no me interesaban? Quería que todo ese asunto terminara pronto–. Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante de intercambio. Nuestra compañera viene desde Rusia.

– ¡AH! ¡¿Enserio?! –Solo el grito agudo de una chica se escuchó dentro del salón, mire por la pequeña abertura de la puerta y ahí la vi una vez más, a la chica de coletas y cabello purpura. Mire a las demás estudiantes, no parecían tenerle bastante estima ya que algunas se burlaban de ella o incluso la miraban apenadas.

–Así es señorita Tojo… Nuestra compañera…

– ¿Cómo es? ¿Es linda? ¿Dónde se sentara? aquí hay un espacio libre, puede sentarse detrás de mí, ¿puede, profesora, puede?

–Deja que termine Tojo-san… –Escuche como la profesora lanzaba un profundo suspiro y se aclaraba la garganta–. ¡Adelante! –Grito para que entrara al salón, me quede un momento afuera sin saber qué hacer, y es que aun veía a la chica que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja miraba esperanzada a la puerta.

Entre y ni siquiera me digne a ver mis compañeras, quería que la presentación fuera breve y comenzar cuanto antes las clases, no quería que nadie se atrasara, y menos por mi culpa. Solo mire una última vez a la chica de coletas; me miraba emocionada, a decir verdad me ponía un poco nerviosa su comportamiento. Me dispuse a presentarme pero…

–Mucho gusto mi nombre es…

– ¡Te conozco! –Grito de nuevo aquella chica–. Te vi en la entrada, sí que eres linda de cerca… –Y comenzó a reír infantilmente.

–Tojo-san, por favor, deja que su compañera termine de hablar.

– ¿Es linda no creen? –Volteé a ver a todas nuestras compañeras, viendo como rehuían la mirada de aquella chica–. ¡¿Es linda, cierto Nicochi?! –Grito de pronto y una chica de cabello negro sentada justo al lado de la ventana se tensó y volteo a la ventana ocultando su mirada.

Simplemente trate de ignorar eso, y me dedique a presentarme, pasando por alto las miradas de esa chica y la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

–Mi nombre es Ayase Eli, mucho gusto… –Me di la vuelta para escribir mi nombre en la pizarra, pero no sin antes escuchar el suave susurro de la chica de nuevo.

–Qué bonito nombre, Elichi… Qué bonito… –Si bien pretendía susurrarlo, su voz se podía escuchar en todo el salón. La profesora la miro juiciosa y al parecer un poco irritada, haciendo que la chica por fin guardara un poco de silencio.

–Tojo-san, que te he dicho acerca de respetar a tus compañeras. Llámala por su apellido…

–Pero sería un desperdicio, su nombre es bonito, y Ayase es difícil de pronunciar.

–No me interesa Tojo-san, es mejor que te tranquilices sino…

–No me molesta… –Dije de repente y quitándole la importancia al asunto–. Con tal de que no lo vuelva a hacer y que no se vuelva a dirigir a mí… –La mire directo a los ojos. A pesar de que aparentaba ser fría aquella chica seguía sonriendo–. No me molesta…

–Bien… –Dijo la profesora ya un poco irritada–. Pase a sentarse, veamos…

–Aquí hay un lugar…

–Veamos, debe de haber algún sitio para usted…

–Profesora, se lo dije, ¿puede sentarse la señorita detrás de mí?

Sin esperar las órdenes de la profesora, comencé a caminar hacia aquel sitio vacío, ya que era el único.

–No… espere, Ayase-san… –Dijo desesperada la profesora–. No querrá…

–Es el único lugar disponible, simplemente dejémoslo así…

Pero, antes de alejarme lo suficiente de la profesora, escuche sus últimos susurros:

–No diga que no se lo advertí… –Suspiro de nuevo y trato de llamar la atención del resto de las estudiantes–. Bien, empecemos con las clases, saquen su libro de…

–Mucho gusto… –Dijo de pronto la chica cuando estuve justo al lado de ella y apunto de sentarme–. Soy Nozomi, Tojo Nozomi, todos me llaman Tojo, pero a mí no me gusta mucho, puedes decirme Nozomi o Non-chan, como más te guste… Oh, espera un momento… –rápidamente comenzó a rebuscar algo en su mochila–. Creo que lo tenía por aquí…. –Desesperada comenzó a revolver sus cosas, yo no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba ni lo que me quería mostrar. Trate de ignorarla y sentarme, pero de pronto–. Mira esto –Frente a mi apareció un muñeco de peluche de un fantasma con un sombrero de bruja–. Es mi mejor amiga, se llama Homura-chan… –La mire sorprendida, esa chica actuaba muy extraño, trate de ignorarla pero esta vez la vi un poco apenada y sentí que mis mejillas se calentaron–. ¡Oh! estas roja, pero no te prestare a Homura-chan, es mía, tu puede tener uno si quieres y…

– ¡Tojo-san, gurda silencio! –Grito furiosa la profesora–. ¡Las clases ya empezaron, así que por una vez, por favor, cállate! –El comportamiento de la profesora me hizo enojar, y no sabía porque, pero el hecho de hablarle así a una alumna era muy poco profesional, aunque, con Nozomi, quizás tenia razones, no era motivo para regañarla así–. Saca tus libros o quieres esperar de nuevo afuera del salón…

–Está bien profesora… –Dijo alegre Nozomi. Como es que podía comportarse tan feliz cuando la acababan de regañar.

La chica, sin decir nada, comenzó a rebuscar de nuevo en su mochila y saco sus cosas para estudiar, pero creo que estaba más ocupada en poner frente a ella al muñeco de peluche de modo que este la mirara de frente, que en las explicaciones de la profesora. Yo también estaba bastante distraída viendo a aquella chica frente a mí y me preguntaba cómo es posible que ella estuviera aquí, no parecía muy interesada en la escuela, se comportaba como una niña pequeña y, cuando vi que ignoraba a la profesora y se ponía a jugar con su peluche, me di cuenta de que era una chica bastante rara, llegue incluso a pensar que estaba loca.

Y así fue como conocí por primera vez a aquella niña llamada Nozomi…

…

No pude evitar sentirme interesada por aquella chica llamada Nozomi, y no lo hacía porque quisiese, simplemente parecía que en el salón en el que estaba no podían hablar de otra cosa que no fuera de ella.

El día en el salón siempre –por alguna razón extraña y pienso, ajena a mí–, de alguna forma esa chica lograba llamar mi atención. Si bien se sentaba a estudiar frente a mí, lo que menos hacia era eso, estudiar. La mayoría de las clases se la pasaba dormitando en su lugar y en silencio. O en algunas ocasiones, sin alguna razón aparente, se empezaba a reír de la nada o hablaba con ella misma; sí que era extraña esa chica.

La primera semana mis compañeras se acercaban a conocerme mejor, y no había momento en el que no hablaran un poco de la chica que frente a mí se sentaba y jugaba solitariamente.

–Es mejor que no le hables mucho Ayase. –Decía una chica a mi lado. Yo pretendía que la escuchaba, pero realmente no me importaban ninguna de ellas, en especial al ver como trataban a Nozomi y hablaban a su espalda, literalmente.

–Es muy rara, siempre que intentamos hablarle terminamos maldecidas o algo por el estilo… –Que tan aburrida puede ser las conversaciones de esas chicas. Intente persuadirlas sutilmente con mi comportamiento de que no me interesaba ninguna de ellas, pero no aprecia que lo entendieran y en consecuencia seguían hablando de la niña frente a mí.

–Dice que es una bruja, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Cuántos años cree que tiene? –se burlaba otra. No podía soportarlas más. En ocasiones me levantaba de mi asiento y salía del salón ignorándolas a todas. ¡Que no entendían que no me interesaba hablar con nadie!

–Me pregunto cómo pudo entrar a preparatoria con la mentalidad tan infantil que tiene… –Aunque, a decir verdad, eso sí me llamaba la atención.

Como dije, Nozomi no solía estudiar mucho en clase y casi nunca llevaba las tareas que los profesores pedían, y cuando lo hacia lo único que mostraba en sus libretas eran dibujos que ella misma había hecho y les comenzaba a narrar historias fantasiosas a los profesores.

Algunos profesores le tenían paciencia, pero otros ni siquiera intentaban comprenderla. No podía creer la incompetencia de cada uno de ellos.

En ocasiones veía como algunas chicas se le acercaban, por alguna razón eso me hacía sentir más tranquila. Parecía que algunas estudiantes al menos intentaban socializar con ella y convertirse en sus amigas, pero mis esperanzas desaparecían al ver como cada una de las personas que se le acercaban siempre se iban asustadas o murmurando cosas como lo rara que era Nozomi.

–Tojo-san, hoy trajiste cartas… –Nozomi solía traer todo tipo de cosas a la escuela: juguetes, peluches, sombreros de bruja puntiagudos los cuales usaba la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo que yo no pudiera ver al pizarrón; pero en definitiva sus favoritas eran esas cartas del tarot con las cuales decía poder adivinar el futuro–. ¿Crees que puedas leernos nuestra fortuna?

–Claro que sí, yo, la bruja de la luna, Nozomi, les enseñare lo que depara su futuro… –Siempre decía lo mismo y poco a poco yo repetía su frase entre dientes, pensando en lo absurdo que era– Bien, ¿qué quieren saber? –Decía siempre con una sonrisa en los labios. Creo que nunca vi a Nozomi triste o angustiada por lo que las demás personas le decían.

–Bien Tojo, dinos como nos ira este año en… –La chica a lado de Nozomi se sonrojo y entrelazo su brazo con el de su compañera–. Dinos como nos ira en el amor…

– ¿Amor? Eso es taaan aburrido… –La chicas miraron a Nozomi con cara de pocos amigos, pero Nozomi no parecía entender lo que había hecho mal–. No quieren que mejor les diga el día de su muerte, o si sufrirán algún accidente.

–Eso es horrible Tojo… Dinos lo que te pedimos, ¿o acaso no eres la bruja que tanto dices ser? –En situaciones como esas Nozomi si parecía molesta cuando alguien la cuestionaba acerca de sus capacidades "mágicas"

–Claro que puedo… –Nozomi comenzó a barajar las cartas y saco solo tres–. Veamos, la primera es –Parecía que le gustaba mucho hacer drama para ese tipo de cosas, haciendo que sus "clientes" se impacientasen– _Los amantes…_ –Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual pronto se acrecentó para parecer siniestra y sombría–. Pero esta de cabeza, eso quiere decir que no tendrán mucha suerte, quizás incluso sufran alguna ruptura o algo por el estilo…

–Mentirosa, hazlo bien si no quieres que… –Dijo una de las chicas furiosa.

–No miento… –Dijo Nozomi mientras volteaba la segunda carta–. Miren, es _el ermitaño_ …

– ¿Qué significa?

–Que habrá una traición entre sus enamorados… –Mire las caras de las dos chicas las cuales al momento de escuchar la predicción de Nozomi: separaron sus brazos y se miraron molestas.

–Mentirosa, es mejor que te equivoques…

–La bruja lunar nunca se equivoca… –Una de las chicas se acercó molesta a Nozomi y la tomo fuertemente de los hombros. Esto pasaba muy seguido, en ocasiones nuestras compañeras la ignoraban, pero cuando encontraban la oportunidad de infundirle algún castigo físico ninguna dudaba en hacerlo: pequeños roces totalmente provocados, jalones de cabello, invasión de su espacio personal o incluso le tiraban sus cosas para molestarla, aunque parecía que a ella no le importaba.

–Bien Tojo, si esa es la verdad entonces dinos… –La chica se acercó más al cuerpo de Nozomi y la miro con tanta furia que parecía que su rostro iba a explotar de lo rojo que estaba–. ¿Quién de las dos lo hará?

–Eso no lo sé… –La chica presiono más el agarre con Nozomi y ahora si pude percibir que Nozomi se quejaba un poco–. Me está lastimando un poco señorita Nagisa, así no puedo adivinar bien su futuro…

– ¿Quién de las dos –Decía insistente nuestra compañera–, Tamao o yo?

–Así que están saliendo… –Dijo alegre Nozomi y con un deje de dolor en su rostro–. Felicidades –Nuestra compañera, un poco harta, la miro directo a los ojos–. No creo que si lo digo cambien las cosas señorita Nagisa… –Entonces, Nozomi volteo a ver a la otra chica–. Pero quizás deba tener cuidado señorita Tamao…

La otra chica, indignada, salió corriendo preocupada y se alejó de su "amiga"

–Espera Tamao-chan… –Grito preocupada la otra chica soltando al fin a Nozomi. Yo intentaba mantener la risa que me daba al ver lo ridículas que eran esas dos chicas–. Te juro que no es así, solo fue un beso… Hanazono-san me obligo…, eso no quiere decir que te engañe…

– ¡Te odio! –Y así, la bruja lunar había acertado una vez más.

Nozomi solía predecir ese tipo de cosas, y, a pesar de que pensaba que era una completa tontería, la mayoría del tiempo acertaba en lo que predecía: como cuando alguna compañera se accidentada, o el tiempo que haría la siguiente semana. A decir verdad me sorprendía escuchar sus predicciones en ocasiones.

– ¡Sí que eres una maldita bruja! ¡La peor de todas! –Y ahí iba otra víctima y posible chica que seguiría con la cadena de acoso que le hacían a diario a la chica de hermosos cabellos purpuras y con mentalidad de niña.

–Oh, es peligroso que se vayan sin saber cuál era la tercera carta… Bueno, no importa, espero que les vaya bien en su relación.

Era impresiónate lo bien que se tomaba las palabras hirientes de las demás personas, si yo fuera ella quizás no hubiera podido soportar ni un solo día. Eso era algo que se podía destacar de ella: el hecho de que realmente no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ella, y realmente se divertía cada día sin ver lo malo del mundo. Quien fuera como ella, sin aparentes preocupaciones y sin nada que perder.

Desde el día en que la vi por primera vez no volvimos a entablar una conversación que no fuera de un: "buenos días" o "hasta mañana", y realmente, como dije, no me importaba hacer amigas en ese lugar. Pero, al pasar el tiempo, escucharla feliz hacia que mis preocupaciones disminuyeran un poco, igualmente no le hablaba, pero me conformaba con escuchar las locuras que hacia día a día esa chica.

Me gustaba escuchar sus historias fantásticas, las cuales siempre las hablaba sola y con su muñeco de fantasma frente a ella, parecía pensar que " _Homura-chan_ " la escuchaba y que le contestaba:

–Ayer fue un día increíble, ¿no crees Homura-chan? –Decía alegre–. Me gustaría de nuevo ver a esos gatitos, son tan adorables y esponjosos. Es una pena que mamá no quiera tener mascotas, sería divertido tener uno, aunque quizás no pueda cuidarlo yo sola.

O contaba historias fantásticas como:

–Qué bonita historia conto mamá anoche… –Me sorprendía que, a pesar de su edad, su madre le siguiera contando historias para dormir–. Qué bonito fue cuando la chica cantante pudo confesarle sus sentimientos a la persona que amaba frente a todo el público, y la canción que cantaron juntas era hermosa… Ojala algún día alguien me dijera lo mismo… Oh, muchas gracias Homura-chan, yo también te quiero, vivamos juntas para siempre.

O incluso compartía un poco de sus pensamiento y del cómo se veía a ella misma. Ya había dicho que la chica se auto dominaba como bruja de la luna y es porque…

– ¿Qué haremos hoy Homura-chan? Papá y mamá no llegaran hasta muy tarde a la casa. No sé a dónde debería ir. Hoy es luna llena, quizás haga un ritual para que los espíritus vayan en paz y en calma al otro lado, y espero que no escondan de nuevo mis calcetines, es el último par que me queda…

A veces ese tipo de cosas pasaban. Nozomi solía llegar a clases con un calcetín medio puesto; con una coleta amarrada con un lazo y la otra completamente desmarañada dándole un aspecto desalineado; o incluso aparecía en el salón descalza y decía que los espíritus le habían escondían sus zapatos. Era obvio que alguna de las estudiantes se los escondía, pero para lo demás no había explicación alguna, o quizás sí, pero yo la ignoraba. Incluso un día se presentó a la escuela sin…

– ¡Tojo-san!

Fue mucho tiempo después, cuando yo había sido reconocida por mis calificaciones y me habían escogido como representante de la clase.

Estaba en mi lugar, tranquila, cuando la vi entrar al salón. Fue el día que más desalineada se veía; su cabello estaba suelto y desmarañado, tanto que se le hacían bolas de cabello en el la cabeza y en el colgaban algunas ramas y hojas de quien sabe dónde. Además de que lo que más desataca era su pecho debajo del blazer azul de la escuela, el cual, al ser más grande que el de las demás chicas, destacaba en sobremanera, y ese día en especial.

– ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Por qué rayos vienes así?

–Oh, Elichi, Buenos días… –Dijo sin importarle mis constantes preguntas–. Hoy estuve jugando en el parque, me encontré unos gatos que querían jugar y no podía rechazar su oferta–. Mire su uniforme completamente lleno de tierra y barro

–No puedes venir así a la escuela, en especial… –No quería mencionarlo, pero con tan solo verla me sentía nerviosa–. ¿Dónde está eso…?

– ¿Eso? A que te refieres Elichi… –Realmente me avergonzaba mucho habar con ella. Aunque a veces solía hablar un poco con ella más que con las demás estudiantes–. Los gatos se quedaron en su casa, tal vez con su mamá

–No me refiero a los gatos, que paso con tu…

-No lo entiendo Elichi…

–No me hagas decirlo por favor… –La tome de la mano y salí junto con ella del salón.

–Elichi, a donde vamos, ¿quieres jugar?, pero las clases van a empezar, y si la maestra no me encuentra volverá a gritar como la última vez.

–Una chica de tu edad no puede venir así a la escuela, ¿tu madre no te enseño un poco de decencia y sentido común?

–Mi mamá me enseño muchas cosas, ¿quizás deberías conocerla…? –Decía embelesada y parecía que había olvidado por completo la conversación que manteníamos antes–. Quizá algún día venga, o quizás tú puedas ir a verla, es muy buena y yo la quiero mucho, también a papá, pero el casi siempre tiene trabajo y nunca está en casa, pero no importa, le diré a mamá que nos cuente una de sus historias y…

–Cállate por un momento, por favor…

– ¿Por qué, a donde vamos Elichi?

Al lugar que la llevaba era a los vestidores. Caminaba resguardando el cuerpo de Nozomi detrás de mí. Si alguien la veía así sería un problema para ambas, y en especial para mí, ya que era la representante de la clase.

Entramos a los vestidores de la escuela y ahí…

–Vamos, sácate la camisa…

– ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… –El solo hecho de decirle eso me hacía avergonzar, pero las dos éramos chicas, no había razón para avergonzarme de ella–. Mamá dijo que nunca lo hiciera fuera de casa.

–Sí, pero tu mamá no se cercioró de que no te olvidaras de algo… –Me comenzaba a irritar–. Hazlo, yo no te veré, espera aquí hasta que encuentre un sostén para ti…

– ¿Sostén? –Dijo sin entender mucho de lo que habla, pero pronto puso una sonrisa tan grande que me hizo sentir culpable de alguna forma por jugar con su inocencia–. Solo es eso. Los espíritus escondieron el último que tenía, y mamá no estuvo en casa esta mañana, así que vine así a la escuela, no sabía que fuera un gran problema. –Intente ignorar sus delirios y me centre en buscar algo que le sirviera. Quizá con uno mío sería suficiente, pero los de ella son un poco más… No lo pienses Eli, somos chicas, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

–Ya está Elichi, ahora que hago, hace frio… –Decía Nozomi con su voz temblorosa falsa y sobre actuada. No quería voltear a verla, que vergüenza estar con ella así, a solas–. ¿Encontraste uno para mí? A mamá se le dificulta mucho encontrar uno de mi talla, dice que es porque estoy en crecimiento, pero cada vez son más pesados y no me dejan jugar como yo quiero, los tuyos también son grandes, creo que tenemos los mismos problemas Elichi, ¿tú tampoco puedes jugar cómo quieres?

–Puede callarte un segundo… –Estaba segura que mi rostro estaba completamente rojo, lo presentía. Al fin pude encontrar un sostén de repuesto en mi casillero, menos mal que ese día nos tocaban clases de educación física–. Toma, póntelo, creo que te servirá –Se lo di sin voltear a verla y espere a que se lo pusiera, pero por cada segundo que pasaba más nerviosa me ponía y más al escuchar sus...

–Qué problema… No puedo ponérmelo… Espera, creo que así va… Un segundo, ¡no voltees aun Elichi…! Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé…

–Quieres ponértelo de una vez y guardar silencio. Acaso tu mamá suele ayudarte a vestir todas las mañanas. Es mejor que te apresures sino llegaremos tarde a clases.

–Sí, me ayuda, lo estoy intentando Elichi, ¡No voltees! Por más que lo intento no puedo cerrarlo… – ¿No puede cerrarlo?, eso quiere decir que los de Nozomi son más grandes que los míos, eso quiere decir que…

Sentí como mi rostro estallo en calor, estaba nerviosa. Pero si quería salir de ahí con ella lo más pronto posible, no me quedaba otra que ayudarla.

–Date la vuelta –Dije irritada. Ella hizo lo que le dije y yo me acerque a ella para ayudarla–. Como es posible que no puedas hacer esto sola ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Quince, los cumplo en junio… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Elichi?

–Eso no importa ahora.

–Pero si me dice podemos festejarlo juntas, comprare un pastel muuuy grande y le diré a mamá que nos haga una fiesta, pero tendrá que ser pequeña porque en mi departamento apenas cabemos pocas personas… –A decir verdad, los delirios de Nozomi me parecían enternecedores en ocasiones, eran tan despreocupados que lograban tranquilizarme y, por alguna razón, podía conversar con normalidad con ella. Quizás yo también estaba un poco loca después de todo–. ¿Entonces, cuando es?

–En octubre… –Nunca me había sentido tan relajada con alguien, pero Nozomi podía lograr eso en mí, ¿me pregunto porque? –. ¿Quieres hacer una fiesta? No te muevas mucho, ya casi termino, sí que los tienes grandes…

– ¡AH! Elichi, eso duele… –Me costaba ponerle el sostén, pero era eso o quedar expuesta todo el día–. Hare una fiesta en mi cumpleaños, cuando eso sea mamá y papá cocinaran para Homura-chan y para mí, lo prometieron ambos y yo les creo.

– ¿Solo ustedes dos? –Me sentía tan feliz que me olvide por completo de lo que me rodeaba, en ese momento solo éramos Nozomi y yo–. Quédate quieta si no quieres que te lastime.

–Eres muy brusca, ni siquiera los espíritus me tratan así… En las fiestas siempre somos nosotros cuatro. A mamá no le gusta que más gente vaya a la casa, aunque una vez invite a Nicochi, pero nunca se apareció, creo que tenía algo que hacer.

– ¿Yazawa Nico? –Por alguna razón por primera vez estaba interesada en alguien y es impresionante que fuera en Nozomi–. ¿La conoces?

–Si –Dijo entusiasmada–. Vamos en la misma escuela desde la primaria, su mamá es amiga de la mía. A veces va a visitarnos y prepara de comer para Homura-chan y para mí, y Nicochi no tiene mucho tiempo ya que se la pasa cuidando a sus dos hermanitas… Alguna vez deberías conocerlas, son adorables y las dos se parecen, es como una especie de magia.

–Lo siento, pero no me interesa… –Satisfecha por haber podido cerrar el sostén hice que me volteara a ver–. Esta listo, ahora procura no moverte mucho.

–Pero me aprieta, y como se su pone que haga para la clase de educación física.

–No podrás si quieres tener un poco de vergüenza y respeto hacia ti. Está bien que sea una escuela para chicas, pero venir sin sostén a la escuela es peligroso. Entiendes, espero que no se vuelva a repetir Nozomi, sino…

– ¿Nozomi? –Dijo pensativa. Una creciente felicidad se expresó en todo su rostro–. Es la primera vez que alguien más me llama por mi nombre, gracias. Ahora que lo noto, se siente algo extraño…

–N-No… Yo no quise d-decir eso, es solo que… –Estaba tan nerviosa por el simple hecho de decir su nombre, incluso más al verla frente a mí; su pecho se expandía y contra plácidamente solo cubierto por el blanco sostén–. Vístete, v-vamos a llegar tarde.

–Puedes volverlo a hacer, me gusta cómo suena mi nombre cuando tú lo dices, es como más, lindo, siéntete libre de usarlo…

–N-No lo hare, fue un accidente.

–Pero se escuchó lindo, hazlo de nuevo Elichi… –Nozomi se acercó a mí, ignorando por completo que estaba semidesnuda. Sentía mi rostro arder, es la primera persona que logra ponerme en esa situación más de una vez en tan solo unos minutos–. Vamos Elichi, hazlo… –Se pegó más a mí y sentí como el encaje del sostén rozo en mi brazo solo un poco.

–No-Nozomi, estás muy cerca… –Y como si fuera un logro: la chica alegre levanto los brazos en señal de victoria.

– ¡Yei! Espero que no se la última vez, y espero que podamos decir nuestros nombres con normalidad… –Cerro los ojos y me apunto con una mano y con la otra se tocó el corazón–. Yo, la bruja de la luna, Nozomi, lanzare un hechizo para que sepas lo agradecida que estoy contigo… –Musitando entre dientes, Nozomi repitió algo que no tenía sentido para mí, pero, al verla tan concentrada, no pude evitar reírme un poco, en el poco tiempo que he estado en la escuela nunca me había reído, pero al parecer ella lo logro.

–No te burles Elichi… –Dijo indignada y haciendo un puchero, con sus mejillas infladas. Que linda–. Si no quieres un hechizo de buena fortuna, te lanzare una maldición.

–Dudo que funcione… –Dije divertida–. Vamos, se hace tarde –Salí de la habitación acompañada de Nozomi–. Te olvidas de algo importante… –Dije un poco preocupada y menos tensa por los nervios. Señale su cuerpo y al momento se dio cuenta de que solo iba en ropa interior.

–Oh, lo siento, que problema, espera un poco más, ahora mismo estoy lista…

–Tomate tu tiempo –Dije y cerré la puerta de los vestidores tras de mí, esperando a que Nozomi saliera–. Que chica tan problemática. –En ese momento me sentí feliz, y por una razón me sentí a gusto en la escuela. La tensión que siempre aparentaba tener se esfumo tan solo por esos momentos que pase con Nozomi.

Después de eso, regresamos a clases sin ningún contratiempo, me acercaba a Nozomi y le quitaba algunas hojas y ramas que aún tenía en el cabello. El resto del día transcurrió normal.

…

Los días después de ese accidente ya no fueron los mismos. Nozomi había empezado a hablar más conmigo y, aunque intentaba ignorarla o persuadirla de mi incomodidad, siempre me lograba sacar una sonrisa y hacia que le correspondiera aunque sea solo el saludo.

Pronto Nozomi ya no fue Tojo, la llamaba con tanta naturalidad por su nombre que incluso a mí me sorprendía. No había día aburrido a su lado y poco tiempo después nuestra especie de camaradería se fue haciendo más grande, no quería llamarlo amistad por que no estábamos ni cerca de eso.

Con esta nueva forma de vida, las envidias y los rechazos de nuestras demás compañeras no se hicieron esperar, y realmente no me importaban porque sabía que todo lo que decían acerca de Nozomi era completamente falso ya que, aunque pareciera un poco loca, no era eso lo que aparentaba Nozomi, simplemente se comportaba con una actitud aniñada por los constantes mimos que le daban sus padres –al menos eso creía yo–. Quizás no lo aparentara, pero en el fondo esa chica era muy inteligente.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la historia, solo quería aclarar que si ofendí a alguien con la personalidad de Nozomi lo siento mucho. Quería escribir esto basándome en un libro que recién estoy leyendo, donde una de las personajes esta tan consentida que se comporta de esta manera. Si les gusto mucho este capitulo espero que lo apoyen mucho y yo con gusto seguiré escribiendo mas de esta linda Nozomi y la Eli fría que la ama mucho, mucho jajaja.  
PS. Like en Facebook si lograron descubrir todas las referencia, creo que son como cinco jejeje, _y un premio especial al que descubra en que libro me base, quizás se un Oneshot cortito de la pareja que quiera, solo pónganlo en las Reviews_

Sin Mas muchas gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews las cuales aprecio mucho y espero que me den su opinión de la historia...

 **Siganme en Facebook: Biso47 Fiction**


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo, y muchísimas gracias por la aceptación de la historia, no me esperaba que fueran tantas personas a la que le gustara esta linda Nozomi.

Sin Mas disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

 **La linda chica precavida.**

Aunque no lo creí la primera vez, y al ver su actitud despreocupada ante los estudios, me sorprendió ver a Nozomi junto conmigo en la tabla de mejores resultados. Y es que, cuando hacia un examen lo acaba tan rápido y después se recargaba en su pupitre y se ponía a dormir o a jugar en silencio con su peluche, Homura-chan. Uno pensaría que no contestaba nada, pero al momento de dar los resultados siempre quedaba segunda en las calificaciones. Aquella chica me sorprendió más desde esa ocasión e hizo que la imagen que tuviera de ella cambiara por completo.

Para lo único que tenía problemas era…

–Ayase te busca la directora, quiere que vayas a su oficina de inmediato…

Era extraño que me llamaran a mí a la dirección, pero realmente no le tome importancia ya que no había hecho nada malo; aunque una persona no pensaba así…

– ¿Qué hiciste Elichi? –Dijo Nozomi preocupada; sin darme la oportunidad de levantarme de mi asiento–. Debe de ser un error, iré contigo y te justificare frente a la directora, seguramente fue un error, o quizás… –Nunca la había visto tan preocupada, pero en lugar de angustiarme por ella, me hacía sonreír por lo tierna que se veía–. Debe ser que la maldición ya surgió efecto, lo siento, yo no quería hacerlo, es solo que…

–No es eso… –Me aleje y aparente frialdad en mi rostro; aunque por dentro quería morir de risa ante sus reacciones precipitadas–. No te preocupes.

–Fueron los espíritus, estoy segura, no te preocupes, se cómo ayudarte, espera aquí… –Y, sin más que decir, Nozomi salió corriendo del salón a quien sabe dónde.

Yo no me quede ahí para esperarla, sino que fui directo a la dirección a encontrarme con la directora. A pesar de que me burlaba un poco de la actitud de Nozomi, sus palabras lograron preocuparme solo un poco; ya había dicho que logro predecir bastantes accidentes. Que más podía hacer. Simplemente me dirigí a la dirección deseando que alguna de esas predicciones no fueran reales, estar con ella me había hecho un poco paranoica en ese aspecto.

Llegue a la dirección y llame a la puerta.

–Adelante –Escuche decir a la directora desde el otro lado. No estaba nerviosa pro hablar con ella, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya que la conocí cuando recién me trasladaron a Otonokizaka.

– ¿Quería verme señora directora? –Dije tranquila. La directora me esbozo una sonrisa, pero pude percibir un poco de preocupación en su rostro lo cual me contagio al instante. Ella pareció percibir mi confusión y preocupación repentina.

–No te preocupes, no te llame por algo que hiciste.

–En ese caso, ¿cuál fue el motivo?

–Siéntate Ayase-san… –La mujer miraba minuciosamente cada movimiento que hacía. No le quite la mirada de encima; ahora si me estaba asustando un poco–. Tranquilízate, te prometo que no es la gran cosa. Solo quería hablar acerca de… Lo siento, quizás esto te saque un poco de balance, es una conversación bastante extraña –La directora comenzó a buscar algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y de inmediato me acerco un archivo–. Quería preguntarte primero, ¿conoces a esta señorita? –Me acerco el archivo y yo lo abrí. Dentro de él había una foto muy bien conocida por mí.

– ¿Tojo-san? –No entendía en que situación estaba, ni siquiera venia a mí cabeza el porque me preguntaba acerca de ella–. ¿Pasa algo con ella?

–Estos días, otros profesores y yo la hemos estado vigilando un poco –La directora lo hacía sonar como si fuera algo muy malo, al menos así me lo pareció a mí–. Hemos visto cambios significativos en su actitud, y la mayoría de las veces, los profesores afirmaron que está contigo, hablando o intercambiando alguna palabra, ¿eso es cierto?

–Acaso importa con quien hable, es una chica después de todo, y una muy vivaz si me lo pregunta.

–Justamente aquí es donde quería llegar… –La directora Minami entrelazo sus manos frente a ella y me miro con seriedad–. Nozomi-san, digamos… No es una chica común –Asentí con la cabeza, eso me había quedaba claro desde el primer momento que la conocí–. Suele estar inmersa en sus propias "aventuras", a decir verdad llega a un punto en el que es adorable… –La mujer rio un poco, algo que aliviano un poco la tensión–. El caso es que, como dije, Nozomi-san es una alumna bastante especial, y desde hace unos días hemos visto que su comportamiento ha cambiado mucho al socializar con alguien de su edad.

–No entiendo lo que pasa aquí, y si solo me va a hablar de ella creo que esto no me concierne. –La mujer suspiro con cansancio y me vio directo a los ojos.

–Justamente tienes mucho que ver Ayase-san. A decir verdad, yo te quería pedir un favor… –La mire indispuesta y confundida–. Quiero pedirte por favor que permanecieras más tiempo a su lado. Como puedes notar, a su alrededor no hay muchas personas que realmente la aprecien, ya que es un poco "difícil" hablar con ella. Pero, al ver que tú le hablas aunque sea un poco, me gustaría pedirte que fueran un poco más cercanas, quizá amig…

–Alto… –La mire tranquila, pero dentro de mi sentía una gran indignación–. No me interesa nada acerca de hacer amigas, yo vine aquí a trabajar en preservar la escuela que tanto amaba mi abuela, no a platicar con chicas cortas de cabeza… –La mirada de la directora se puso más seria cuando dije eso, parecía un poco molesta; me hizo sentir un poco culpable–. Si bien hablo con Nozomi-san en ocasiones, eso no quiere decir que la considere cercana, y realmente no me interesa. Además, con todo respeto directora, ¿quién es usted para estarle buscando amiguitas a esa chica o a mí? Se me hace una falta de respeto y un insulto hacia mi… –Me levante un poco molesta y le di la espalda a la directora. Quizás haya sido un poco prepotente y grosera, pero eso al menos es lo que pensaba–. Si es todo, señora directora, espero que pase buen día…

– ¡Espera! –Dijo desesperada–. Tienes razón, creo que me estoy metiendo en donde no me llaman, pero entiende que me preocupo por cada uno de mis estudiantes, y, al ver a la chica más inteligente de este plantel pasar por eso, me hace sentir responsable… –Escuche los pasos de la directora aproximarse, me di la vuelta y quede asombrada al ver como hacia una reverencia hacia mí. Me sentía realmente apenada al verla rebajarse tanto. ¿Acaso tanto le importaba Nozomi?– Por favor, al menos considera lo que te dije, tal vez no seas su amiga, pero quizás puedan hablar de vez en cuando, o ir a estudiar juntas… Lo único que quiero es que durante estos tres años Nozomi la pase bien en Otonokizaka. –Avergonzada al ver como la directora prácticamente me suplicaba, no pude hacer otra cosa que salir de ahí, no podía aguantar tanta presión en ese momento.

–Buenos días directora… –Me aleje de su lado y me dirigí a la puerta, pero, antes de siquiera acercarme al picaporte, esta se abrió de golpe con…

– ¡Elichi no hizo nada señorita directora! –Es increíble como la tensión en el ambiente desapareció con el solo hecho de la aparición repentina de Nozomi. La chica entro sin siquiera importarle nada más y vi como la directora le sonreía–. No fue culpa de Elichi, los espíritus lo hicieron, han estado muy traviesos últimamente, pero mire… –Sus manos estaban llenas de tierra y en ellas sostenía dos flores blancas y alargadas–. Tome, esta es para usted, cuídela muy bien, sino la magia no surtirá efecto, de acuerdo… –En ese momento quería estallar en risa al ver como se acercaba a la directora y le acomodaba con delicadeza la flor blanca en su saco. Pero pronto esos pensamientos desaparecieron. Mire a Nozomi impresionada mientras esta se acercaba dando saltitos hacia mí–. Esta es para ti Elichi, tienes que conservarla si no quieres que la maldición se propague más tiempo… –Retrocedí un paso pero ella se acercó más a mí; me tomo del brazo haciéndome imposible retroceder más y acerco sus manos a mi pecho en donde puso la flor blanca.

–E-Espera, Nozomi, q-que haces… –Nozomi parecía concentrada en poner la flor en mi uniforme sin que esta se cayera.

–Quédate quieta Elichi, te hare un conjuro especial para que la buena suerte venga a ti y aleje a los malos espíritus… –Trate de detenerla, pero de pronto Nozomi levanto los brazos y cerró los ojos, solo de vez en cuando nos echaba miradas por el rabillo del ojo–. ¡Oh, dios, si me puede escuchar!

–Tojo-san, hable más quedito por favor…

–Lo siento directora… –Nozomi bajo sus brazos y junto sus manos frente a ella, en manera de plegaria y, como la directora le dijo, comenzó a susurrar–. Oh, dios, por favor brinda protección a estas dos personas, en nombre mío, la bruja de la luna que te lo pide amablemente.

–Nozomi esto… –Me intente mover, pero ella me miro molesta y mejor decidí no hacerlo.

–Quédate quieta Elichi… –Apretó los parpados con fuerza; comenzó a murmurar algo que no entendía muy bien. Estuvimos ahí un par de minutos, pero la espera se sintió como horas. Cuando Nozomi termino su "ritual": abrió los ojos de repente y nos miró tanto a la directora como a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. Bien, ya está. Sé que funciono, porque los espíritus lo dicen y Homura-chan también… –Enserio, quien sabe de dónde saco el muñeco de peluche, no pude verlo bien, quizás si tenía magia después de todo–. ¿Verdad Homura-chan, que Elichi y la directora estarán bien? –Pensativa, se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla-. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque protegí a la directora también? –Se acercó a la directora–. Regréseme la flor por favor, usted no era parte del trato…

–Regresarte esta flor tan bonita que trajiste para mí, lo siento pero, me gustaría conservarla… -Nozomi se quedó pensativa unos instantes y después asintió animosa con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo, pero solo esta ocasión… –Y sin más: salió corriendo de la dirección no sin antes decir–: Te espero en clases Elichi…–Y al fin desapareció.

–Sí que es una chica inusual… –susurro la directora y regreso a su asiento detrás del escritorio con la flor blanca entre sus manos. Lanzo un profundo suspiro y se volvió hacia mí–. No te voy a obligar a que lo hagas Eli-san. Pero al menos considéralo… Puedes retirarte.

No dije nada más, no tenía mucho que decir la verdad, pero las palabras serias con las que hablaba la directora acerca de Nozomi me hicieron pensar mucho. Parecía que la tenía bastante preocupada el hecho de que Nozomi se la pasara bien, pero cientos de dudas rondaron en mi mente; quizás deba tomarle la palabra… Pero que estoy pensando, vine aquí a trabajar, no a jugar.

Tome la flor entre mis manos y camine hasta el salón, ahí la primera en recibirme con un animoso grito y moviendo sus manos en el aire fue Nozomi, me sentí feliz de volverla a ver, y sentí que su felicidad se me contagiaba. Quizás lo intente aunque sea un poco, no perdía nada, después de todo no se me hacía difícil hablarle. Solo un poco, no pasa nada, ¿cierto?

Apreté más la flor entre mis manos y no la solté en lo que resto de las clases.

.

Al salir de la escuela paso otro evento bastante extraño. Aquel día parecía: el día de interrogación acerca de Nozomi, y, cuando me enteré de quien era la siguiente en hacerlo, me sorprendí mucho.

Al principio salí de la escuela con normalidad. Camine hasta el portón ignorando a todas las personas que caminaban a mí alrededor. Pero pronto vi a alguien parada frente a la puerta como si esperara a alguien.

Al principio ignore a esa chica pelinegra que me veía insistentemente de reojo, no le tome atención ya que no la conocía y nunca había hablado con ella. Seguí mi camino pero de pronto…

–Ayase-san… –La mire de reojo y la ignore siguiendo mi camino, ya dije que no quería socializar con nadie, y ella no era la excepción–. ¿Estas sorda? –Dijo un poco molesta al notar que yo la ignoraba. Suspire con cansancio.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, tengo prisa, no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo…

–No te hagas la interesante. Si por mí fuera nunca habría hablado contigo, pero ya no puedo evitarlo.

–Ya somos dos, tu no quieres hablar conmigo y a mí no me interesa… –Quise mostrar compostura y amabilidad, así que le hice media reverencia–. Si no te molesta, espero que pases buen día… –Y Continúe caminando; pero pronto sus palabras repentinas me detuvieron.

– ¿Cuál es tu relación con Nozomi? –Asombrada me di la vuelta y la mire directo a los ojos. Parecía molesta, juiciosa, incluso se podría decir que preocupada.

– ¿Perdón?

– ¿En realidad estas sorda, verdad?, no me hagas repetirlo… –Se acercó a mi lado–. Podemos caminar un rato juntas –No dije nada, pero de un momento a otro ambas ya caminábamos juntas–. Seré clara contigo, no sé lo que Nozomi vio en ti, pero te juro que si le haces algo… –Su ceño se frunció con molestia.

–No sé de lo que hablas… –Estaba comenzando a molestarme y el comportamiento de esa chica lo conseguía avivar más–. Y si solo dices eso para amenazarme; estate tranquila que yo no pienso siquiera seguir hablando con alguien como ella.

– ¿A qué te refieres a alguien como ella? –Se puso frente a mí y me miro más molesta aun. Pero pronto su enojo disminuyo al ver que no me intimidaba; y cómo hacerlo, parecía una niña de primaria, apenas si me llegaba hasta el hombro–. Lo lamento… –Se disculpó, algo que me impresiono de ella. Camino frente a mí y yo la seguí un poco intrigada por su actitud.

– ¿Pasa algo con ella que no se? –Pregunte sin más, ni siquiera yo me lo creía.

–Como ya sabes es un poco… Bueno, esa chica es un poco ingenua… –Ahora era ella la que la insultaba; era extraño pero me sentí un poco molesta por eso–. Es fácil engañar a Nozomi, y, como una niña pequeña, es fácil lastimarla… –Nico parecía más tranquila–. Es por eso que quería saber que intenciones tienes con ella, no quiero que salga lastimada por las demás personas.

–A qué viene eso. Yo no le hare nada si es lo que te importa; ni siquiera me interesa en lo más mínimo

–Bueno si lo dices así ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti –Miro con vehemencia hacia el cielo pigmentado de naranja, parecía bastante preocupada con toda esa situación–. He estado protegiéndola desde hace mucho, es fácil que se aprovechen de ella dado su comportamiento.

–Así que tú eres su defensora de las sombras… –Me burle. La chica apretó sus dientes con frustración, pero no contesto a mis palabras.

–Simplemente no quiero verla sufrir… –Susurro– Así que me hago cargo de las personas que la molestan… –La mire asombrada, y, es que, pensándolo detenidamente, a pesar de que a veces algunas estudiantes molestaban a Nozomi, después de un tiempo no lo volvían a hacer–. Si puedo confiar en que no le hagas daño, entonces no me molesta que hablen en ocasiones… Espero que seas una buena amiga para ella.

–Alto ahí… –Con mis palabras yo también detuve mi andar–. Nunca dije que quisiera ser su amiga, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

–Eso dices, pero siempre te veo hablando con ella y participando en sus locas historias, incluso la ayudaste en una ocasión –Quizá se refería al accidente con el sostén–. Yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor que tu… –La chica esbozo una extraña sonrisa; parecía más tranquila.

–Eso lo hice solo porque yo soy la encargada de la clase, no podía dejarla así…

–Como sea, la ayudaste, y yo también te doy las gracias… –Comenzaba a sentirme indignada por sus palabras, pero por alguna razón mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

–Si es todo lo que tienes que decir es mejor que me vaya, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo. Además, nunca seria amiga de alguien como ella.

–Eso es algo que no me importa, pero… –Se acercó a mí y me miro de frente, sus ojos rojos estaban cristalinos y mostraban una faceta amable en aquella pequeña chica–. Ella fue la que te dio es flor, ¿cierto? Nozomi suele hacer ese tipo de cosas, y al ver tu reacción me doy cuenta de que la aprecias mucho, y te lo agradezco aunque digas que no quieres socializar con ella. –Sentí como me sonrojaba al recordar la flor que tenía colgando de mi mochila. Quería salir corriendo en ese momento; ya no sabía si lo que sentía era enojo o vergüenza. Pero de pronto algo me sorprendió e hizo que no me moviera de donde estaba.

– ¡Oh, es Elichi y Nicochi juntas! –Escuche el estruendoso grito de Nozomi detrás de nosotras. Nico me esbozo una sonrisa.

–Hablando del diablo –Nico me tomo del hombro y comenzó a caminar no sin antes decir sus últimas palabras–: Espero que te lleves bien con ella… Pero si me entero de que algo malo le paso por tu culpa… –Se alejó más sin decir nada, en ese momento Nozomi llego corriendo a mi lado.

– ¡Oh, Nicochi ya se va! –Nico, al escucharla, solo levanto su mano a manera de despedida y siguió su camino–. Bueno, ahora estoy a solas con Elichi… –Rio un poco y se puso frente a mí– Que suerte encontrarte por aquí. Iba directo a casa, tengo mucha hambre pero también quería ir al parque a jugar con mis amigas

– ¿Tienes amigas? –Le pregunte con duda, no me esperaba para nada eso. Continúe caminando ahora acompañada de Nozomi.

–Si tengo, son tres, una es café y con orejas grandes, grandes, y las otras dos son naranjas y con orejas puntiagudas –Supuse que se refería a un animal, quizás a un perro y dos gatos.

– ¿Pues es mejor que vayas a casa si no quieres que tu madre se preocupe?

–Mamá me esperará todo el tiempo necesario, aunque no más de las seis ya que se preocupa mucho y después pone una cara muy, muy roja, da un poco de miedo, pero lo bueno de eso es que me abraza mucho… –Nozomi rio, tenía una risa muy linda a decir verdad.

No sé cuánto tiempo caminamos, realmente mantener una conversación con ella era algo muy extraño, nunca sabía con qué cuento me iba a salir y realmente disfrutaba escucharla. Caminamos hasta que me di cuenta de que me había desviado del camino por el que usualmente caminaba a casa, ahora estábamos frente a un puente que no reconocía muy bien.

–Bueno Elichi, muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa, mamá te lo agradece y Homura-chan también, pero me temo que yo vivo en esa dirección –Señalo animosa hacia un edificio de departamentos que se alcanzaba a ver desde ahí. De pronto un ruido me sobresalto, era el ruido de–… Mi pansa suena como un león hambriento, debí de haber tomado el almuerzo en la hora del descanso.

– ¿No comiste nada? No debes de volver a hacer eso, tendrás problemas de salud –De cuando acá me preocupaba por alguien, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde. Vi a Nozomi no menos preocupada, aunque a ella no parecían importarle mis advertencias.

–Tenía que encontrar las flores para el conjuro –Dijo señalando la flor en mi mochila–. Por cierto, tengo un hechizo mágico para que esa flor dure mucho tiempo más… –Nozomi me hizo un ademan con su mano para que me acercara; ella lentamente se pegó a mi oído cerciorándose de que nadie la escuchaba–. Recuerda ponerla en agua cuando llegues a casa… Además, tienes que ponerle algo de azúcar.

–Bueno, eso suena lógico, gracias… –Dije tranquilla a pesar de su cercanía, pero ella pareció ofenderse por mi comentario.

–No digas eso, no es lógico, es un pócima secreta Elichi… –Inflo las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos–. Si te ibas a burlar entonces no te hubiera dicho nada.

–No me mal entiendas Nozomi, muchas gracias… –En ese momento Nozomi sonrió y comenzó a caminar lejos de mí, pero, antes que se alejara, trate de detenerla–. Espera, Nozomi…. –Me acerque a ella y comencé a buscar algo en el bolsillo de mi blazer; estaba segura que tenía algo para ella–. Toma esto, es chocolate… –Sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, Nozomi lo tomo y lo miro con un brillo en los ojos tan impresionante que pensé que me deslumbraba.

– ¿Para mí? ¿De Elichi? –Cuando lo dijo no pude evitar sentirme ruborizada, solo un poco.

–E-Es por la flor y por el consejo –La mire nerviosa a los ojos, pero no podía mantener mi mirada con la de ella; ¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa?–. Prométeme que te cuidaras y comerás correctamente, no quiero que vuelvas a saltarte el almuerzo solo por mí. –Nozomi parecía que le costaba procesar todo lo que decía, pero cuando lo hizo en su rostro apareció un sonrojo y una hermosa sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

–Guardare este dulce como un tesoro Elichi, muchas gracias… Si quieres, otro día puedes venir a mi casa, le diré a mamá que nos prepare algo de comer y podremos hablar más tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias Elichi! –Y sin tiempo de negarme a su invitación, Nozomi salió corriendo y dando saltitos en dirección a su casa.

A partir de ese día, nunca vi que Nozomi se saltara las comidas en los descansos; en cambio, siempre se sentaba pacíficamente en su lugar y comía lentamente, compartiendo en ocasiones su alimento con su muñeco de peluche o, en raras ocasiones: se daba la vuelta a mi asiento y me acercaba algo de comida con sus palillos, sin oportunidad de negarme lo comía y la miraba alegremente al igual que ella que, sin decir nada, seguía en sus juegos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Porque piensan que se preocupa tanto la directora y Nico? ¿Podrá Eli abrir mas su corazón a la linda Nozomi? Eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Pista para ganarse el Fic escrito por mi: Ya había dicho que es un libro y otra pista que les doy es que es bastante viejo, quizás de hace dos siglos... Por cierto veo que solo encontraron una referencia, pensaba que también iban a descubrir la de Strawberry Panic jejeje

Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews realmente no me esperaba tanto, que bueno que les gusto. Siganme en Facebook, para saber cuando actualizo, ya que por el tiempo que tengo quizás me tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo. Facebook: **Biso47 Fiction**

SmileFace: Que bueno que te gusto, y si el nombre del muñeco de Nozomi es por Madoka, estaba escuchando el soundtrack de Madoka Magica cuando escribía esto así que me pareció divertido ponerle a la loca del tiemp... Quiero decir a la linda Homura.

Jessyca Derly Es: Increíble que reavivara tus ánimos por seguir un Fic, realmente yo tampoco he seguido uno durante mucho, sigo esperando un capitulo nuevo de Salem (un fic bastante viejo sobre love live y brujas)

Love live: Que bueno que te gusto. De hecho el libro no se trata de la persona en la que me base en si, así que quizás no sea lo que tu crees. (ahí otra pista)

Guees: que bueno que te gusto, pero Nozomi es inocente, y linda de por si, (si claro ni yo me la creo)

sparki128: Gracias por tu Reviews. Eli siempre caerá a los brazos de Nozomi, sea cual sea su personalidad.

dianaprince24: Que bueno que te gusto, y solo como primicia, la personalidad de Nozomi no se se diferenciara mucho de la que es en realidad.

Thoka chan: Que bueno que te gusto, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo.

Firestorm: Gracias por tu Review, ybque bueno que te gusto... Espero que la historia te agrade como la estoy planteando.

Maclowd: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. No se porque dicen que la personalidad de Nozomi no es así, yo siempre la veo bastante tierna...

Sin Mas muchas gracias por leer y por su Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Buen Día. Espero que disfruten mucho este nuevo capitulo de Linda locura. Siento la demora en actualizar, a pesar de todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, que bueno que les gusta mucho.

Sin mas, espero que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **La linda chica preocupada.**

A decir verdad, volverme participe de los juegos de Nozomi ya no me disgustaba tanto; cada día era algo nuevo que descubrir de Nozomi. Aun así conservaba mi actitud fría para ella y para mis demás compañeras. Tal vez en este punto no esté en el derecho de decirlo ya que las pláticas con Nozomi eran más recurrentes, pero juro que lo único que hacía en ocasiones era corresponderle las palabras y decirle lo más simple que podía, incluso si no quisiese hablar con ella su lindo rostro siempre me tentaba a hacerlo y a seguir sus juegos. En ese caso no era mi culpa hablarle, ¿verdad?

Después del incidente con la directora y con Yazawa Nico, los días trascurrieron así: yo hablaba de vez en cuando con Nozomi; pero no porque yo quisiera o le hiciese caso a la directora de ser la amiga de Nozomi, simplemente ya no podía ignorar el hecho de que ella necesitaba atención de alguien, y yo, como representante de la clase, tenía que hacerlo, era mi deber (ahora que lo pienso esa es una muy mala escusa ¿cierto?)

Las mañanas la saludaba con una sonrisa completamente involuntaria, no sabía porque pero eso me pasaba muy a menudo: le sonreía a alguien. Ya no ocultaba mi risa ante sus juegos; reía con ella; incluso cuando pensaba que me burlaba de ella y hacia un lindo puchero, por alguna razón cada vez que lo hacía quería apretar esas suaves e infladas mejillas. En este punto creo que ya no engaño a nadie; Nozomi se convirtió en mi compañera, al menos solo eso por ahora.

Entonces, entre los días pacíficos a su lado, un gran acontecimiento exploto sin advertencia de ninguna de nosotras. Haciendo que la relación con Nozomi creciera cada vez más.

.

–Muy bien chicas. Hoy tendremos un examen sorpresa; espero que estén preparadas para esto.

La repentina noticia hizo a algunas chicas quejarse de lo inesperado que era; incluso a mí me sorprendió y no solo por eso, sino que la mismísima directora era la que aplicaría la prueba.

–Tienen una hora entera; quiero completo silencio y espero que este examen ponga a prueba todo lo que han aprendido hasta ahora.

Mire hacia el frente desinteresada y vi como mis compañeras pasaban las hojas del examen. Por más sorprendida que estuviera sabía muy bien que la prueba no sería problema para mí ya que todos los días estudiaba mucho. Claro está que yo era la única medianamente confiada, porque las demás estudiantes se quejaban y susurraban lo injusto de eso; incluso alguien frente a mi parecía indispuesta a contestar el examen, y no solo eso, sino que parecía temblar en su lugar con miedo.

–N-No dijeron nada acerca de un examen… –Dijo Nozomi poniéndose de pie repentinamente; llamando la atención de todas–. Es trampa, no es justo, no estoy lista para esto –No le tome atención hasta que vi como sus piernas estaban tan temblorosas que parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Nozomi tomo a su muñeco, Homura-chan, y lo abrazo con fuerza–. Es trampa, no me gusta… –Su voz se comenzó a quebrar y ligeros sollozos se escucharon salir de su boca–. No lo haga, es injusta señorita directora.

–Lo siento Tojo-san… –La directora la miro preocupada e incluso desvió la vista con pena–; pero así son las cosas. Esto es para evaluar las actitudes de todas.

–P-pero… Pero… –Nozomi no pudo más y se volvió a sentar; ocultó su rostro entre su pupitre y su peluche y comenzó a llorar un poco más. Todas las alumnas la veían con pena, y ninguna se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera yo.

El examen en sí no fue difícil, era acerca de todo lo que habíamos visto durante el último bimestre; no era nada del otro mundo. Claro está que solo yo opinaba eso, porque no podía concentrarme del todo al ver como Nozomi se convulsionaba por sus constantes sollozos. Tenía el lápiz en sus manos temblorosas y lágrimas caían al papel del examen. A veces intentaba contestar algo pero lo borraba con su goma rápidamente y volvía a llorar abrazando a su peluche. Más de una vez me tente en detener todo y hacer que el sufrimiento de Nozomi se detuviera, pero la directora la veía tan fijamente que no me atreví a hacerlo, simplemente seguí con lo mío hasta que la hora de examen termino.

Semanas después se nos dio el resultado del examen. Durante esa semana Nozomi parecía haber olvidado todo acerca de esa prueba, había vuelto a su estado de humor normal cosa que a mí me hizo sentir más tranquila y quizás, feliz. A Decir verdad, no me gustaría verla en esa situación otra vez.

–Bien chicas… –De nuevo fue la directora la encargada de entregar los exámenes. Nozomi parecía distante y no hacía mucho caso a las indicaciones de la directora Minami; simplemente veía a otro lugar y jugaba con Homura-chan–. Realmente debo decir que me sorprendieron, sé que era un examen complicado pero… –La directora libero una ligera risita nerviosa–, digamos que esperaba que fuera peor. Quiero felicitar a Ayase-san por su increíble desempeño. En cuanto a las demás…, me gustaría que estudiaran más –Nozomi se tensó cuando la directora dejo de hablar, y podía ver que quería empezar a llorar en cualquier momento–. Bien, entregare lo exámenes. Recuerden que esto solo era para evaluar sus capacidades; por muy bajo que hayan salido no se les tomara en cuenta en sus calificaciones ni tendrán que tomar regularizaciones. Pero si me gustaría que estudiaran más…–Y, cuando dijo esto, me pareció que me volteo a ver a mí, no a Nozomi, sino a mí.

Como lo esperaba fui la primera de la clase. Mientras tanto, Nozomi lloraba tanto y en silencio que me preocupo; ella había sido la última en la clase. Nunca la había visto tan deprimida. Ni siquiera le afectaba lo que las demás le decían o las veces que la molestaban, pero eso parecía haber sido un gran golpe.

–Tojo-san, me gustaría que vinieras a mi oficina cuando terminen las clases… –Nozomi sollozo más fuerte y oculto su rostro en su pupitre; abrazando fuerte a Homura-chan. Pero entonces, cuando creí que todo se iba a terminar, la profesora se volvió hacia mí–. Ayase-san, también me gustaría que fuera.

Y sin más, dejando a Nozomi llorando y a mi tan confundida, salió la directora del salón sin decir nada.

Durante el resto de las clases, Nozomi se quedó en su asiento sin hacer caso a los profesores o a las clases. Lo único que hacía era susurrarle a su muñeco:

– ¿Yo no tuve la culpa, verdad…? Yo no hice nada malo… Mamá se va a enojar conmigo… –Y así se la paso lamentándose el resto de las clases. Yo podía comprender un poco su dolor, pero no tan al extremo como ella.

Salimos de clases y ambas nos encaminamos a la dirección. Nozomi estaba tan asustada que no podía moverse de su lugar, tuve que llevarla de la mano y entre más nos acercábamos a la dirección más mal se ponía: temblaba tanto que pensé que se desmayaría en cualquier momento; sollozaba quedito pero se notaba que todo eso le afectaba mucho. Trate de reconfortarla un poco intentando hablar con ella, pero estaba tan consternada que no me hacía caso.

Llamamos a la puerta y la directora nos hizo pasar; su mirada era juiciosa y expectante a cada movimiento que hacia Nozomi, me hizo pensar que ella no se compadecía ni un poco de la situación por la que pasaba mi compañera. En ese instante pensé en lo que me dijo la última vez, en que ella se preocupaba por Nozomi, pero al verla ahí, sin inmutarse ante la actitud de Nozomi, no pude evitar pensar que todo lo que dijo era mentira.

–Qué bueno que vinieron.

– ¿M-Me van a castigar? –Dijo asustada Nozomi–. Lo escuche en la escuela; a los niños que se portan mal los encierran toda la noche en la obscuridad hasta que alguien venga al otro día.

–No es nada de eso Nozomi-san. –Dijo tranquila la directora.

–Entonces, ¿me expulsaran?, esta es la cuarta vez… –Nozomi lloro más fuerte y yo me impresione por sus palabras. ¿La cuarta vez que la expulsaban? No puedo creer que haya aguantado tanto–. Mamá se enojara mucho y tendremos que mudarnos de nuevo, ¿no me expulsaran, verdad?, diga que es mentira señorita directora…

–No te preocupes Nozomi-chan –Las palabras fueron cálidas y amables para Nozomi y parecía que eso la tranquilizo un poco–. Solo quería hablar contigo acerca de tu examen.

– ¡Eso fue trampa!, no estaba lista, tenía que estudiar toda la noche anterior si quería aprobar, además de pedirle a los espíritus que me ayudaran y hacer un conjuro… –Nozomi comenzó a llorar de nuevo–. L… Los espíritus no vinieron por más que se los pedí, y… y no pude contestar nada… Lo siento…

–No te tienes que disculpar, tranquilízate un poco Nozomi-chan. –Dijo la directora.

Por consecuente, Nozomi hizo que me apiadara un poco de su dolor y la atrajera a mi cuerpo en un abrazo. Yo misma tenía ganas de llorar al verla así; ya no aguantaba más.

– ¿Para qué nos hizo venir entonces?, hable de una vez. –Dije mientras Nozomi ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho y sollozaba.

–Realmente siento mucho todo lo que hice –No la compadecía en lo absoluto–. Lo que quería era probar las capacidades de esta chica y ver como se desenvolvía en este tipo de situaciones… Y veo que no fue del todo bien… –Como pudo hacerle eso si sabía lo que pasaría; la directora me comenzaba a molestar–. Pero no todo salió mal, y es por eso que te mande llamar a ti Ayase-san.

– ¿Qué quiere que haga yo?

–Bien, seré clara contigo… –Hecho un vistazo tanto a Nozomi como a mí–. Quiero que ayudes a Nozomi-chan en sus estudios a partir de ahora para que cuando este tipo de situaciones se presenten, ella pueda estar lista…. Ya que fuiste la primera de la clase; espero que la ayudes.

–Espere un momento… –Su repentina petición me saco de balance, ¿qué debía de hacer en esa situación?–. Hizo todo esto solo para llegar a este punto, ¿cierto?

–No precisamente, lo hice para ayudar a todas mis alumnas.

–Directora, con todo respeto, déjeme preguntarle… –Estaba furiosa. Una idea muy cruel rondo por mi mente, y solo pedía que lo que le estaba a punto de preguntar fuera mentira–. ¿Esto tiene que ver con la conversación que tuvimos el otro día? –Y, como me temí, la directora no dijo nada, simplemente aparto su mirada de la mía. Estaba que estallaba de enojo; lo que había hecho era jugar sucio.

–Eres perspicaz, señorita Ayase… –La mire furiosa, pero aún estaba consciente de que la persona que estaba frente a mí era la mismísima directora. Así que, aunque me doliera no reclamarle, tenía que calmarme un poco–. Tienes todo derecho de enojarte si es lo que quieres, es solo que…

–No lo hare, no le diré nada, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir, mírela… –Con la mirada señale a Nozomi la cual se abrazaba más a mi cuerpo–. Le juro que si usted u otra persona vuelven a poner a Nozomi en esta situación…, juro que no solo me molestare con usted…

–Lo l-lamento, Ayase-san. Pero entiende que yo solo… –Dijo un poco preocupada viendo como el cuerpo de Nozomi se contraía en sollozos.

–No quiero sus disculpas, yo no soy la que está en esta situación, sino ella –La mujer, comprendiendo la situación; se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Nozomi; la miro un poco preocupada y después la abrazo por la espalda, llamando la atención de Nozomi, la cual, al instante, la miro impresionada.

–Lo siento, Nozomi-chan, quizás no lo entiendas del todo, pero no lo volveré a hacer. –Nozomi, sorprendida por la repentina muestra de afecto de la directora, se enjuago las lágrimas y abrazo a la directora un poco más tranquila; con un dulce e inocente abrazo, como si la directora en ese momento fuera una persona muy cercana.

– ¿N-No me van a castigar? –Su pregunta me rompió por completo el corazón, era tan linda e inocente; como pudo la directora hacerle eso.

–No, solo quiero que estudies más… –Me miro unos segundo y yo asentí con pesar–. Eli-san será tu tutora y te ayudara en los problemas que tengas.

– ¿Elichi, como mi maestra? –Se limpió el resto de las lágrimas y trato de esbozar una sonrisa. Me sentí más tranquila. Y, sin que ella me viera, sonreí para mí; era un alivio verla sonreír de nuevo–. ¿Lo promete, promete que Elichi me ayudará a estudiar? –La directora asintió–. Bien, si es Elichi entonces estoy muy, muy feliz. –La linda e infantil risa de Nozomi rompió aquella pesada tensión que se había creado.

–Nozomi, ¿puedes esperar afuera?, ahora voy contigo. –Dije y mire a la directora; aun había algo que quería decirle.

–De acuerdo Elichi –Nozomi se levantó más animada y corrió hacia la puerta–. ¡Oh no! Deje a Homura-chan sola, debe de estar muy preocupada por mí. –Los pasos apresurados de Nozomi alejarse se escucharon por los pasillos.

–Sé que lo que hice está mal, pero quería ver que ella tuviera al menos una amiga.

–Directora, por favor, no se meta en mis asuntos. Solo yo decidiré si me hago amiga de ella o no, usted no es nadie para entrometerse –La mire furiosa–; así que espero que no vuelva a pasar. Y no crea que le daré clases a Nozomi porque usted lo dice; lo hago por ella y porque yo así lo quiero –Hice media reverencia–. Que tenga buena tarde. –Salí de la habitación sin esperar siquiera la respuesta de la directora.

Si bien estaba molesta por los métodos precipitados que había tomado la directora, me sentí más tranquila cuando vi a Nozomi con una sonrisa y platicando animosamente con su muñeco; parecía como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado.

Éramos las últimas en la escuela. Los rayos naranjas del atardecer entraban en el aula e iluminaban el lindo rostro de Nozomi de color dorado; en ese momento me pareció muy hermosa, y no solo lo pensé, lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón se aceleró de golpe, y, al ver su sonrisa, yo sonreí también; me gusta mucho verla feliz y animada.

Pronto ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se acercó a mi lado.

– ¡Gracias Elichi! –Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente se aventó a mis brazos y me envolvió con los suyos; sentí su cálido cuerpo contra el mío y aspire su agradable aroma–. Gracias a ti no seré expulsada, gracias por la ayuda.

–Y-Yo no hice nada Nozomi –Titubee en mis palabras y sentí como mi rostro se calentó repentinamente–. E-estas muy cerca. –Al darse cuenta: Nozomi se separó de mi lado y me enseño la lengua mostrando el error que había cometido; que linda.

–Y bien, ¿cuando empezamos con las clases? ¿Puede ser hoy? Mamá dijo que no llegaría hasta muy tarde, pero si no te molesta puedes ir a mi casa, solo estaremos Homura-chan y yo –Y entonces Nozomi comenzó a desvariar como de costumbre–. Tal vez tengas hambre y tengamos que esperar; Mamá no me deja cocinar porque es muy peligroso, dice que siempre tengo que esperarla, pero seguro podemos comprar dulces en la tienda, aunque a mí no me gusta mucho ya que me pone muy hi-hiperactiva –Creo que en ese momento ya estaba riendo, pero no me di cuenta que lo había hecho–. ¡No te rías Elichi! No me gusta el caramelo ni la azúcar, prefiero las cosas saladas y a Homura-chan también le gustan. Así que, ¿vendrás a casa? ¿No tendrás problemas con tu papá o mamá?

–L-Lo siento Nozomi, no creo poder ir.

–Q-Que pena –La pronta animosidad de Nozomi se apagó de repente; me dio pena verla así de nuevo–. Lo entiendo, tienes cosas que hacer, no pasa nada, estaremos Homura-chan y yo solas, no te preocupes. Pero espero que otro día si vayas conmigo… –Asentí con la cabeza y me acerque a mi escritorio para tomar mis cosas e irme.

Salimos de la escuela pero, apenas cruzamos el portón, mi celular sonó. Nozomi lo miro asustada y corrió despavorida hacia las escaleras de la escuela.

Sin prestarle mucha atención a ella simplemente conteste el teléfono: era Alisa, diciendo que no estaría en casa y que llegaría muy tarde al igual que mamá.

Vaya golpe de suerte, parecía ser que tenía que considerar la oferta de Nozomi y no porque yo quisiera, sino que se estaba haciendo muy tarde y dejar a Nozomi vagar sola por las calles de vuelta a casa me hacía sentir insegura. Así que decidí acompañarla.

– ¡Así que sí vendrás a mi casa! –Dijo súper contenta–. ¡Qué bien, Elichi en mi casa! En mi habitación tengo muchos, muchos peluches, y muchas cosas como pociones y objetos mágicos; te mostrare todo e incluso pudo mostrarte algo de magia… ¡Mira la Luna Elichi! –La luna ya se asomaba en el horizonte y el manto negro de la noche cubría el cielo–. Se ve hermosa hoy; es una buena noche para hacer magia. Alimentaremos nuestro espíritu con el poder que nos brinda la Doncella de la luna. Quizás consigas un "familiar" como yo, no lo sé. ¡No puedo esperar! –Nozomi estaba tan emocionaba que no pude evitar sentirme plenamente feliz; una felicidad que hacía que el latir de mi corazón se sintiera agradable en mi pecho, realmente su felicidad era placentera y muy contagiosa.

–Recuerda que vamos a estudiar Nozomi. Nada de cosas mágicas, ¿de acuerdo…? –Dije alegre; en ese momento sus desvaríos no me molestaban. Aunque, a decir verdad, aún tenía una gran duda–: ¿Nozomi, Porque huiste cuando conteste el teléfono? –Me miro apenada. Me di cuenta de cómo sus lindas mejillas blancas adquirieron un tenue color carmesí.

–Me dan miedo los celulares… –Murmuró. Si bien Nozomi inventaba cosas raras, esa me impresiono un poco más–. No se lo digas a nadie, es mi secreto y yo te lo estoy confiando Elichi ¡Promételo! –Se detuvo frente a mí y puso su dedo meñique frente a mi rostro–. ¡Promételo, y si rompes la promesa comerás cientos de agujas! –Sin más que hacer: enlace mi pulgar con el suyo y le esboce una sonrisa más grande–. La verdad es que me dan miedo ya que mamá dice que utilizan una magia muy avanzada, algo como ondas, y puede dejar tonta a una persona; es por eso que no pudo siquiera ver uno, porque siento que me arrebataran mi poder mágico… ¡Oh! Con esto no quiero decir que tú seas tonta Elichi… –Aparto su mirada de la mía, solo podía ver como su rubor se acrecentaba más en su rostro–. Tú eres muy lista y muy linda y no creo que eso te afecte a ti…

–Gracias por el cumplido, Nozomi… –No sabía lo que decía, solo me deje llevar por el momento–. Tú también eres muy lista y linda. Veras que los celulares no te harán nada, ni te quitaran tus poderes… –Y, repentinamente, acerque mi mano a su rostro y acaricie su mejilla enrojecida por el rubor, estaba agradablemente cálida.

La hermosa sonrisa de Nozomi apareció en todo su rostro. Me tomo fuertemente te de la mano y animosamente corrimos a su casa. Me sentí tan feliz en ese momento que olvide la vergüenza de tener a una chica tan linda como ella a mi lado.

* * *

Este capitulo fue algo triste, pobre Nozomi. Por cierto, soy muy listo y se me olvido en el capitulo pasado y en el primero, pero solo quiero decir que esta historia tendrá drama, como ya pudieron darse cuenta en este capitulo, algunos ya averiguaron por donde van as cosas me parece, jejeje.

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, si quieren saber cuando actualizo historia siganme en Facebook, ya somos mas de veinte personitas muchísimas gracias a todos: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **Love live:** Bueno, ya aclare que tendrá drama, gracias por tus teorías de lo que le pasa a Nozomi, quien sabe que pasara en los siguientes capítulo.

 **SmileFace:** Sí, Nico es una gran amiga para Nozomi, es un amor de persona aunque no quiera aceptarlo jajaja; y si si esta en Otonoki, la mencione en el primer capitulo. Eli es un poco Tsundere, no tanto como Nico y Maki pero algo de eso tiene jejeje.

 **YourDaddy:** En verdad que bueno que te gusto, me hace querer seguir esforzándome, a decir verdad esta Nozomi también me da una sobredosis de azúcar. por cierto, me encanto lo de ¡GAMBALILLIE! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Pokemon, y la shipeo muy fuerte con Moon (Misuki pa los cuates o la lunitas...) jejeje; me quedo mas con ese que con el otro jejeje, o un clásico, ¡Fight Dayo!

 **Maclow:** Muchísimas gracias por decir que es un buen capitulo, me esforzare mucho en el siguiente. Y bueno ya hable un poco de la directora en este, espero que ya no se meta en los asuntos de la fría Eli sino creo que la va a matar en la siguiente que hiera a su Non-chan, ya sabes, es de Rusia, no sabes lo que pueda hacer (ok no desvarios míos)

 **NozoGartenEli** : Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste la historia. Bueno, dije que tendrá drama, solo diré eso... Y si, Eli es muy novia de Nozomi, no dejara que nada le pase :D

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews, los cuales aprecio en sobremanera.


	4. Chapter 4

Buen Día. Como es costumbre les traigo un nuevo capitulo de linda Locura el cual veo les gusta mucho... Después de que Eli ayuda a Nozomi a sobrellevar su problema con un examen y a enfrentarse a la directora, ahora va de camino a casa de la linda chica con afán de "estudiar", descubriendo así un poco mas de la vida de Nozomi.

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **La linda chica que estudia.**

Durante el camino a casa de Nozomi, ella se la pasó hablando todo el tiempo, aunque, a decir verdad, yo no le ponía mucha atención. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que me costaba seguir su conversación. Estaba pensando acerca de lo que hizo la directora; estaba pensando en cómo había gente que quería proteger a Nozomi, y, claro está, que estaba pensando en aquel destino que me puso ahora frente a ella; sin pensarlo, ahora caminaba a su lado. No soy muy creyente del destino como Nozomi, pero ahora, al verla caminando frente a mí, llevándome de la mano como si fuéramos muy cercanas, y que me sintiera a gusto y calmada con ella; me preguntaba cuando fue que mi actitud fría desapareció, en que momento Nozomi rompió aquella actitud. Y es por eso que pensé en que de alguna forma el destino me había puesto en su camino.

Nozomi parecía tan feliz que su felicidad me la trasmitía a mí; dentro de mí sentía una plenitud indescriptible.

Caminamos durante un tiempo. Pasamos por aquel puente en el que una vez deje a Nozomi y continuamos nuestro camino hacia el complejo de apartamentos que estaba más adelante. Entonces, al ver que estábamos cerca de su casa: Nozomi me tomó de la mano y me arrastro vigorosamente hacia el edificio; en otros tiempos me hubiera negado a correr solo porque sí, pero Nozomi lograba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

– ¡Esta es mi casa! –Gritaba a todo pulmón haciendo que algunos perros le hicieran coro con sus aullidos que se escuchaban a la lejanía–. Bueno, quiero decir, está en sí no es mi casa, pero yo vivo en un pequeño, pequeño apartamento de aquí. ¡Ven Elichi! –Me jalo de nuevo del brazo y me acerco a una ventanilla que estaba en un costado de la entrada del edificio–. Mira, ella es Nadeshiko-san: es la señorita casera. Vamos Elichi, salúdala… –Detrás de la ventanilla había una mujer mayor, la cual, al momento de vernos, esbozo una amable sonrisa y se acercó a Nozomi; paso su manos por la ventanilla y trato de alcanzar la cabeza de Nozomi acariciándola un poco.

–Llegaste hijita, ¿te fue bien en la escuela este día? –Nozomi asistió con ánimo–. Me alegro de que regresaras. Veo que traes a alguien contigo… Increíble, es una chica muy guapa –Ante los comentarios de la mujer mayor no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada, e incluso más cuando ella amablemente acerco su mano a mi cabeza y comenzó a darme caricias en el cabello como antes había hecho con Nozomi–. Buena chica… –¡¿Qué se suponía que era yo en ese momento, un perro?!–. Gracias por acompañar a Nozomi-chan a casa. Como se estaba haciendo tarde pensé que se había desviado de nuevo de su camino.

–N-No fue nada, es un gusto conocerla. –Me incline y le hice una reverencia a la señora.

–Elichi vino a jugar hoy –Pensé que venía para estudiar, pero parece que a Nozomi se le había olvidado todo ese asunto–. Voy a casa. Nos vemos luego señorita casera. –Nozomi se acercó a la ventanilla y deposito un rápido beso en la mejilla de la mujer.

–Vaya, que chica tan cariñosa. –Rio la señora y volvió de nuevo a meterse dentro del cubículo en el que estaba.

En ese momento mire a Nozomi con normalidad, pero por alguna razón no podía sacarme la escena de ese beso de la cabeza; era extraño. Me pregunto si Nozomi hace ese tipo de cosas con las personas más cercanas a ella. No es como si pensara que yo fuera cercana ni nada, pero tenía un poco de curiosidad.

Subimos las escaleras de aquel edificio y llegamos por fin al apartamento de Nozomi, o al menos eso pensé antes de que ella tocara la puerta haciendo un escándalo terrible.

– ¡Nicochi, mira, sal rápido! –No paso ni un minuto cuando la chica de cabello negro abrió la puerta desesperada y miro un poco agitada a Nozomi.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Porque tanto escándalo? –Y, en un susurro apenas audible, dijo–: pensé que te había pasado algo. –Oculto la mirada de la de Nozomi pero ella no parecía prestarle mucha atención a la repentina actitud preocupada de Nico.

–Mira, mira, traje a Elichi conmigo… –Y, como si fuera un perro (otra vez), Nozomi se dirigió a mí–: Salúdala Elichi –En ese momento Nico estallo en risa aunque trato de ocultarlo cuando yo la mire con molestia. Nozomi, sin ponerle mucha atención al ambiente, se dirigió de nuevo a Nico–. Es un gran logro, si quieres puedes venir a jugar a mi casa también.

–Creo que paso… –Dijo Nico tratando de aguantar la risa y volviendo a entrar a su casa no sin antes verme con una última sonrisa burlona que se acrecentaba en todo su rostro; maldita enana–. Vaya, no me esperaba ver a alguien como tú por aquí. Parece que los encantos de Nozomi te sedujeron. –Rio burlona y yo me sentí irritada ante sus insinuaciones, pero más que nada sentí una gran vergüenza.

– ¿Encantos? ¿Soy encantadora? –Dijo Nozomi con inocencia–. Ya lo entiendo, es un hechizo, y Elichi cayó en mi trampa; pero no te preocupes, no te hare nada malo Elichi, a no ser que me sea útil más adelante. –Una tenue risa extraña salió de los labios de Nozomi. Quien sabe que cosas pasarían por su cabeza en ese momento, y la verdad no quise pensarlo mucho.

–Como sea. Mamá te llevara algo de comer más tarde.

–Comida de la mamá de Nicochi… –Nozomi celebro por todo lo alto, como si hubiera ganado un gran premio–. La comida de tu mamá es la mejor, no antes que la de mi mamá, pero también sabe bien; procura traer para Elicchi también.

–Y-Yo… No es necesario, tengo que regresar a casa de todas formas –Nico me miro con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta sin decir nada más.

Cuando escuche que Nico se había alejado lo suficiente me dirigí de nuevo a Nozomi y le pregunte:

– ¿No sabía que ella viviera tan cerca de ti?

– ¿Nicochi? –Nozomi comenzó a caminar a lo que parecía ser su verdadero departamento el cual estaba justo al lado del de Yazawa–. Ella se mudó aquí no hace mucho. Escuche que derribaron el edificio en el que vivía porque estaba muy viejo… –Nozomi se detuvo frente a mí y me miro con confidencia, como si estuviera a punto de revelar un gran secreto–. Pero estoy segura que lo derribaron porque había fantasmas ahí, estoy muy segura. Una vez que fui a jugar con ella pude ver a uno, era blanco y caminaba por los pasillos en la obscuridad. –Nozomi tenía cierto don para hacer que sus historias, aunque sabía que eran falsas, me quedaba la duda si en verdad había pasado o no–. Ven Elichi, te mostrare todos mis juguetes.

–Se supone que venimos a estudiar.

–Eso es muy, muy, muy aburrido Elichi. Quiero jugar –Nozomi se agacho frente a la puerta de su departamento y, de debajo de una maseta, saco una llave.

–Se supone que tuviste problemas por eso; y yo solo vine a enseñarte.

– ¡¿La maestra Elichi?! –Grito y me señalo con su dedo índice.

–Así es, soy tu maestra…, por hoy. Y mi primera instrucción es que no hagas tanto escándalo.

–Buuuu, eso no es divertido. Tienes que decir cosas como lo hace Sumi-sensei. No interpretas muy bien tu papel Elichi

–Quieres apresurarte, aún tengo que volver a casa antes de la cena.

– ¿Porque no te quedas a dormir conmigo? Te puedo prestar mi cama. Y si tienes miedo puedes tomar uno de mis muñecos; pero a Homura-chan no porque ella es mi familiar, de acuerdo –No podía pelear en ocasiones contra sus desvaríos.

–Me temo que no puedo, tengo que llegar a preparar la cena para mi madre y mi hermana.

Por fin Nozomi abrió la puerta y entro a su casa. Yo la seguí de cerca y le di un rápido vistazo al interior de su departamento; parecía muy solitario.

– ¡¿Tienes una hermana?! –Grito Nozomi mientras se descalzaba con torpeza los zapatos y entraba entusiasmada a su casa–. Debería de conocerla algún día. ¿Ella también viene de Rusia? ¿Es tan linda como tú? –Miro embelesada a un punto imaginario en el techo y dijo–: Me gustaría tener una hermanita… Se lo dije a mamá pero ella no quiere.

–Bueno, es un asunto complicado… –Siempre me sorprende lo inocente que es.

No me había dado cuenta pero permanecí inmóvil en la entrada, y es que no estaba muy acostumbrada a visitar casas ajenas, así que esperaba que alguien me diera la orden de pasar o algo por el estilo, pero Nozomi solo corría de un lado a otro y reía sin razón aparente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo esperaba aun en la entrada: Nozomi se acercó a mi lado y me tomo del brazo.

– ¿Qué haces ahí parada?, entra rápido… –Como pude me descalce los zapatos ya que Nozomi me jalaba del brazo insistentemente. Me llevo corriendo por toda la casa.

–Mira, esta es mi cocina; es pequeña pero mamá hace platillos deliciosos –Sin mucho tiempo para ver: Nozomi me jalo y me llevo a otro sitio–. Esta es la sala, no tengo televisión como toda la gente porque a papá no le gusta mucho el ruido –Corrimos de nuevo–. Y este es mi sofá, es muy blandito y suave –Y una vez más–. Esta es mi mesa y aquí hago muchas cosas como pociones y estudio magia también; pero no me gusta mucho; las sillas son incomodas –Nozomi me volvió a jalar del brazo y, sin oportunidad de decir nada, me llevo por un pasillo y llegamos hasta una puerta de madera–. Y esta es mi habitación. Entra Elichi, entra…

Nozomi abrió la puerta y me impresione al ver lo que había detrás de ella. Si bien era una habitación como la de toda niña, precisamente ese era el problema, era una habitación de una niña pequeña. Las paredes eran adornadas por dibujos –supuse–, hechos por Nozomi: en algunos se veía ella sola jugando con Homura-chan y en otros se veía una familia completa: con Nozomi en medio del padre y de la madre y todos tomándose de la mano. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color purpura pastel y podía notar algunos dibujos en la pared hechos con –lo que supuse–, lápices de colores; había símbolos bastante extraños. En el suelo había un verdadero laberinto de cosas tiradas: ya sean peluches, muñecas, juguetes, ropa multicolor tirada por todo el suelo, incluso vi su típico sombrero de bruja que, cuando Nozomi lo vio, puso una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa. Su cama tenía una sábana con volantes de color purpura pastel que combinaba con el color de la pared. En una de las esquinas de la habitación había un estante repleto de libros, la mayoría era de cuentos infantiles, e incluso conocía algunos.

Nozomi corría de un lado a otro de la habitación; tomaba algo que le llamaba la atención y sus ojos brillaban para luego dejarlo cuidadosamente donde estaba. Por un momento pensé que entre su felicidad había olvidado mi presencia, pero pronto se acercó a mí lado y me comenzó a entregar algunos objetos.

–Toma, Elichi… –Me puso un libro en mis manos–. Es mi favorito, se llama _"Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino"_. Yo no lo puedo leer porque es muy complicado, pero mamá me lo cuenta en las noches. ¡No me cuentes el final Elichi –me regaño de pronto–; me enojare contigo si lo haces! –Corrió de nuevo y trajo otro libro–. Mira, este lo escribió mamá para mí. Yo soy la personaje principal –Dijo como si alardeara de un gran logro–. Se trata de una bruja que encuentra su primer amor, te lo prestare solo si prometes devolvérmelo. ¡Oh!, mira eso… –Corrió hacia una de las esquina y tomo un vestido que estaba tirado–. Este es mi vestido favorito. Me preguntaba a donde se lo habían llevado los espíritus, ¿Te gusta? –Lo extendió frente a mí y pude verlo mejor: era un vestido color purpura con una falda muy larga, y, a decir verdad, estaba, por así decirlo, "pasado de moda", y no es que me interesaran ese tipo de cosas, pero parecía del estilo que usaban las doncellas en el siglo XIX; no me podía imaginar a Nozomi vestida así–. Es mí vestido favorito ya que las brujas solían vestir así cuando había más en el mundo. Ahora yo soy la única que queda; no he conocido a más brujas. – No sé si parecía un poco decepcionada cuando bajo la vista hacia el suelo, como si lo que decía fuera lo más normal del mundo.

No sabía que decir, no sabía ni con que empezar, todo lo que había frente a mí me parecía tan extraño que no podía pensar con claridad.

–E-Es mejor que nos pongamos a estudiar… –Fue lo único que conseguí decir.

–Oh, estudiar… –Nozomi pareció un poco indispuesta a hacerlo, pero pronto me miro con una sonrisa–. Espera en la sala entonces; me voy a cambiar el uniforme.

– ¿Pensé que no te podías vestir sola?

–Eso no me dio risa, Elichi. Se hacer algunas cosas que tú no tienes ni idea.

–No pretendía ser graciosa en una situación así… –Y, como si Nozomi se hubiera molestado, me saco a la fuerza de su habitación y azoto la puerta detrás de mí–. ¿Se habrá enfadado?

Camine hacia la sala y espere a que Nozomi saliera de su habitación. Pasaron unos minutos pero no había señales de que apareciera pronto. Me estaba comenzando a aburrir cuando de pronto escuche la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

–Te tardaste, no tengo toda la… –Estaba impresionada–, noche… –Musite. No podía quitar mi vista de ella.

–Vamos a estudiar entonces.

– ¿Por qué te pusiste eso?

– ¿Ponerme qué? –Nozomi me miro como si en verdad no entendiera mi pregunta. Entonces, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se miró el vestido que antes me había enseñado–. Es mi vestido de bruja. ¿Cómo pretendes que estudié si no lo tengo puesto?

–Y-Yo no me refería a eso, es solo que…

Siendo franca, se veía hermosa; a pesar de que hace un momento pensé que era ridículo verla vestida así. Pero el vestido sacaba el mejor provecho de su hermoso cuerpo. Los encajes del vestido le llegaban hasta los tobillos, si bien, no era la gran cosa, verla arrastrar el vestido por el suelo me hacía pensar que Nozomi era una princesa. La parte de la cintura del vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo y la hacía ver más esbelta; como si llevará puesto un corsé antiguo. Su amplio pecho se marcaba en el vestido; con su suave respiración el vaivén de su pecho expandirse y contraerse era casi hipnótico. Su blanca clavícula salía entre el cuello del vestido que llevaba volantes color blanco que resaltaban más el brillo de su rostro. Solo había un pequeño detalle, y es que: el cabello aun atado en sus dos típicas coletas, hacia parecer a Nozomi como una chica ordinaria, lo cual en ese momento no me lo parecía en lo más mínimo; se veía tan bien que me tenté a acercarme a ella y deshacer sus dos coletas. Ella me vio un poco ansiosa ante mi repentina cercanía.

– ¿Q-Que haces…? –Acerque lentamente mis manos a su cabeza y le acaricie el cabello. Como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo: deslice mis manos por la hermosa cabellera purpura de Nozomi y le quite lentamente las ligas que llevaba en el cabello.

– ¿Eres tú, Nozomi? –Mi voz me sorprendió, sonó tan tenue, tan extraña, como un susurro que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo y me enchinaba la piel.

El cabello de Nozomi cayó en su espalda creando ondas hermosas y brillantes; era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura y cubría a la perfección su cuerpo. Realmente me costaba trabajo creer que fuera ella; era una princesa, o un inocente ángel.

–Claro que soy yo. Otra vez te estas burlando… –Me dijo fingiendo molestia e inflando sus mejillas–. ¿Vamos a estudiar o solo me vas a tocar el cabello todo la noche?

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Nerviosa solté el cabello de Nozomi y retrocedí. Pero quería que supiera lo linda que se veía en ese momento; no quería que pensará que me burlaba de ella, no quería quedarme callada, o más bien no podía.

–E-Es solo que te vez, realmente… Realmente linda… –Nozomi al principio no reaccionó. Entonces, ante todo lo que pensaba que podría hacer Nozomi, ella simplemente se comenzó a reír.

–Yo no soy linda, las brujas no somos lindas… –Me miro como si estuviera insultándola gravemente–. Tú si eres linda. Ahora, hay que estudiar antes de que mi magia se agote.

–L-lo siento, no quise decir eso…

– ¿Decir qué? No me molesta. Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir, sino, te lanzare una maldición que hará que te arrepientas de haber dicho eso solo para burlarte –De entre la falda Nozomi saco a Homura-chan. Pasó a mi lado y se sentó frente a la mesa que había en la sala–. Estudiemos entonces, Elichi, ¿por dónde empezamos? –Su indignación, al contrario de ponerme molesta o preocupa, hizo que sintiera ternura por ella.

.

Pasamos más de dos horas estudiando en silencio, o al menos lo pretendíamos, ya que Nozomi escribía algunas cosas en su cuaderno y luego se aburría y dibujaba garabatos o viñetas, y se reía pensando que yo no veía lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras tanto, yo estaba tan concentrada en el vestido que llevaba puesto Nozomi, que no podía concéntrame en lo que hacía. Así que me fue imposible enseñarle algo.

Después de mi fracaso como Maestra, y cansada de estar sentada sin hacer ni decir nada: tomé la decisión de irme a casa y seguir con los estudios otro día.

–C-Creo que se está haciendo tarde –Aun seguía un poco nerviosa y no sabía porque mi corazón latía tanto desde que vi a Nozomi con ese vestido–. Arisa se preocupara si no llego a tiempo.

– ¿Ya te vas? Pero si no hicimos nada.

– ¿Y de quien fue la culpa?

–Tuya por supuesto, yo solo estaba esperando a que me dijeras que hacer.

– ¡¿Es por eso que no estudiabas?! Yo pensé que estaba molesta conmigo.

– ¿Molesta?, porque lo estaría. Se supone que eras mi maestra, pero no te comportaste como Sumi-sensei, y tampoco me enseñaste nada nuevo… –Miro hacia otro lado y con un puchero dijo–: Hubiera preferido jugar contigo. Hoy había luna llena, ¿cierto? Me hubiera gustado hacer un ritual contigo.

–Lo siento, la verdad no sabía muy bien que hacer. Pero te prometo que otro día te ayudare a estudiar correctamente. –Nozomi no se molestó por eso, al contrario, ella me esbozo una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

– ¿Lo prometes? –Dijo con insistencia e inocencia. Tuve que pensar mi respuesta ya que, de solo pensar que la vería de nuevo vestida así, no sabía si podría cumplir adecuadamente mi promesa. Un momento, ¡en que estaba pensando!

–Lo prometo, pero ahora…

–Cariño, ya llegue… –Me quede muda al escuchar la puerta del apartamento abrirse de repente–. Dejaste la puerta sin seguro. Nozomi que te he dicho de… –En el umbral de la puerta apareció una mujer. Me miro directo a los ojos.

Sin saber muy bien la situación en la que me encontraba, la examine de pies a cabeza. Su cabello era tan negro como la noche; tenía la piel tan blanca como la de Nozomi; podía ver algunas arrugas acumularse en sus parpados; y su mirada, aunque aparentaba ser amable, parecía que se enojaba con cierta facilidad.

– ¡Mamá! –Grito animosa Nozomi. Se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a su madre–. Llegaste. Mira, tengo a alguien a quien mostrarte, se llama Elichi, va en mi clase… –Sin saber muy lo que tenía que hacer y un poco paralizada por los nervios que se acrecentaban en mí: me levante de mi lugar e hice una torpe reverencia a aquella mujer.

–B-Buena n-noches, soy Ayase Eli; voy a la escuela con su hija. Mucho gusto y disculpe las molestias.

–Vez, es Elichi, de la que te platique tanto… –No quería voltear a ver a la mujer. Que pasaba si se molestaba conmigo por estar a solas con su hija… ¡Aunque, que estaba pensando! No estábamos haciendo nada, solo estudiábamos, o al menos pretendíamos hacerlo.

–Eli, de la que tanto hablas… –Dijo la mujer tranquila, aunque titubeaba entre sus palabras–. Realmente me sorprende verla aquí… –Mire a la mujer la cual me esbozo una sonrisa–. Nozomi, debiste de haberme avisado que vendría a jugar, si lo hubiera sabido habría venido de inmediato del trabajo.

–Ni yo sabía que vendría, pero pasaron muchas cosas el día de hoy. Elichi vino a darme clases. Pero en lugar de eso solo se la paso jugando…

–Tú fuiste la que te la pasaste ju-juga… –La mirada de la mujer se transformó de repente, ahora me veía un poco juiciosa y sentí que se había molestado por haberle gritado a su hija. Pero momentos después confirme que me había equivocado, cuando la mujer me volvió sonreír. Era extraño el ambiente tan tenso que se había creado.

–Creo que es muy tarde para que este aquí, señorita Ayase. Es mejor que llame a sus padres si quiere quedarse en casa…

–N-No, no quiero molestar más, yo ya me iba…

–Pero mamá te dio permiso de quedarte, compartiremos la cama.

– ¡Nozomi! –En definitiva yo grite, pero la madre de Nozomi también.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto inocente Nozomi, pero parecía divertida con la situación.

–L-Lo siento, pero tengo que preparar la cena para mi hermana… –Un poco insegura y atemorizada de los ojos con que me veía aquella mujer: me acerque lentamente a mi mochila y comencé a guardar mis cosas. Me acerque a la puerta e hice otra reverencia a la mujer que no me quitaba los ojos de encima; tenía una mirada realmente pesada–. Con su permiso, señora Tojo… –Mire a Nozomi la cual parecía realmente animada y feliz–, Nozomi…

– ¿Te llama por tu nombre? –Me tense en ese momento por el error que había cometido.

–Sí –En serio, admiraba la inocencia de Nozomi, no parecía enterarse que entre su madre y yo había una lucha psicológica más allá de sus alcances–. ¿Se escucha lindo verdad? Se lo dije la primera vez que lo dijo.

–Me parece bien Nozomi, solo si a ti te gusta… –Se volvió a mirarme de nuevo–. Espero que mi hija no le ocasione problemas, y espero que le siga dando clases.

–C-Claro, siempre y cuando ella quiera.

– ¡Si quiero! –Nozomi se acercó corriendo a mi lado y me tomó de las manos–. Pero la próxima vez no me veas tanto y realmente enséñame como una maestra.

– ¡¿Verte?! –Grito escandalizada la mujer. Era mi fin, lo presentía.

–N-Nozomi, te veo mañana en clases… –Y sin más, me separe de su lado dispuesta a irme. Pero antes de eso, Nozomi…

–Adiós, Elichi. Cuídate mucho y no dejes que los espíritus te asusten en la noche… –Con la mayor inocencia del mundo: Nozomi se acercó a mi lado y deposito un suave y rápido beso en mi mejilla.

Sentí como el calor de mi rostro se extendía hasta mis orejas; el rubor que sentía ocupo toda mi cara, sentía como temblaba un poco por la vergüenza que inundaba toda mi mente.

– ¡Nozomi! –Ahora sí que estaba en problemas, pero no sabía que más hacer. Mire una última vez a la mujer que me veía con su mirada indescifrable y hui de esa casa sin decir nada más.

Camine –casi corrí–, fuera de ese edificio. La mirada de aquella mujer era tan pesada que no pude creer que alguien como Nozomi fuera su hija. La protegía demasiado como ya lo presentía, pero era excesivo. Nozomi parecía una joya que su madre no quería dejar de cuidar, poco tiempo después me entere de eso. No sabía si regresaría a esa casa, pero quizás lo hiciera solo por Nozomi y cuando su madre no estuviera.

Camine más tranquila al sentir que me alejaba lo suficiente de la casa de Nozomi y pensé en ella; en lo verdaderamente linda que se veía con ese vestido.

– ¿De dónde habrá sacado tanta belleza…? –Sentí mi rostro arder una vez más en esa noche; pero no podía evitar pensar en eso al recordar a su madre–. Realmente no se parecen mucho...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Me encanto a parte en la que Eli huye de la mamá de Nozomi jajaja, dejen su opinión en las Reviews los cual aprecio infinitamente leer.  
PD: El siguiente capitulo sera el primer especial, en el cual Nozomi tendrá una hermanita, si yo digo que si, si, si.  
PD2: soy muy listo y se me olvido dar referencias a la temática del libro: Bien en este capitulo doy la pista del siglo en la cual fue escrito el libro y como otra pista doy que fue una mujer la que lo escribió. Vamos intenten adivinar, digo, el cumpleaños de Umi se acerca y si ustedes quieren puedo salirme de lo habitual y escribir algo con cierta pajarita.

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo a esta historia, realmente lo aprecio demasiado. Siganme en Facebook para enterarse de cuando actualizo: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **Robin Schultz:** Aprecio mucho tu comentario, en especial lo que dijiste de que las relaciones llevan tiempo, en lo personal son las historias bonitas como esas las que más me gustan a mí. Es curioso que compararas a Eli con un perro, pero juro que este capitulo ya lo había escrito desde hace mucho y cuando vi tu comentario me impresione un poco. Ademas agradezco que leas los capitulo mas de una vez, muchas gracias por tu tiempo.

 **Maclow** : Eli le tendrá mucha paciencia a Nozomi; aunque con lo fría que es cualquier cosa puede pasar. Espero que te gustara la reacción de Eli y su "suegra".

 **YourDaddy:** Gracias por tu comentario. El drama va ir poco a poco, me basare mas en el romance la principio. PD: Que bueno que te gusta mucho Pokemon, tengo esperanza (O mas bien un sueño que se que nunca pasara) que Moon salga en el anime de Pokemon. Muchas gracias.

 **jaydisita.8709** : En especial a ti es de quien más agradecido estoy, ya que te agradezco demasiado que, ademas de esta historia, también te dieras una vuelta por todas mis demás historias y dejaras una Review, te hago una reverencia de agradecimiento. Espera más de esta linda y tierna Nozomi.

 **Roi faineant:** Al contrario, gracias a ti por comentarme que te pareció la historia y me alegro mucho de que, al menos un poco, haya hecho que esta historia te distrajera un poco del tedio de tu día. PD: He leído mucho a Nozomi como para decidir hacer un pequeño cambio en su personalidad burlona o incluso misteriosa, y ella me pareció la indicada para desempeñar esta linda personalidad, realmente la amo mucho y créeme que disfruto mucho y se me hace muy fácil escribir a la tierna Nozomi. PD2: amé tu foto de perfil.

 **Joss sonoda:** Que bueno que te decidiste en leer mi historia, te prometo que no la dejare a medias, yo suelo terminar todo lo que empiezo, si no me siento mal conmigo mismo. Por cierto, eres la primera que me dice que escriba un Leemon, y la verdad pensé que podía huir de eso; y no es que no me guste, sino que la verdad me cuesta mucho escribir situaciones así; aunque la verdad si que he pensado uno que otro, pero nunca lo escribo por que me da un poco de pena como quede, pero te aseguro que me esforzare y quizás escriba algo.

Sin mas, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus adoradas Reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Omake I

Espero que disfruten este capitulo nuevo de Linda locura, el cual no tiene nada que ver con la historia principal pero espero les guste.

Sin mas, disfruten el capitulo

* * *

 **Omake: Una mañana con la linda chica.**

Esto paso un día cualquiera. Los pájaros trinaban en aquel caluroso fin de semana. Los rayos de sol de Japón eran abrazadores para mí; no estaba acostumbrada a ese intenso calor. Sonidos venían de todas partes: eran las cigarras que con su chirrido rompían el silencio haciendo un ruido insoportable. Era un día como cualquier otro, por así decirlo.

–Gracias por acompañarme, One-chan… –Dijo mi hermana, Arisa, a mi lado. Pero estaba tan concentrada en el calor que no le prestaba mucha atención.

Aquel fin de semana no teníamos clases y podía aprovechar todo mi día en pasarlo en casa y estudiar. Pero claro está que yo era la única que pensaba en el estudio como medio de entretenimiento y desestrés. Mi hermana no era así, ella, más bien, iba a su ritmo, en ocasiones no podía evitar compararla con… Bueno, en este punto mis cavilaciones por cierta chica se hacían más frecuentes, todo lo que hacía me recordaba a ella, y quizás era entendible ya que mi hermana apenas tenía doce años; aún era una niña. Pero, aunque lo tratara de evitar, Nozomi siempre estaba en mi mente.

– ¡Mira ahí! –Gritó mi hermana. Yo apenas si me podía mover, como es que ella tenía tanta energía–. ¿No es lindo este vestido?

Estábamos en el centro de Akihabara. No conocía muy bien los lugares de Japón, y por consecuente mi hermana y yo no sabíamos cuál era el mejor sitio para comprar ropa, simplemente caminábamos sin rumbo en aquella gran ciudad.

Claro está que tengo sentido de la moda; me gusta verme bien, pero anteponía mi comodidad en la ropa en vez de como se veía en mí. Pero vestir como mi hermana parecía gustarle era algo que yo no podía hacer.

–Es un traje de sirvienta –Dije mientras observaba el vestido detrás del aparador que señalaba mi hermana–, ¿qué harás con eso? –Tuve que arrastrar a mi hermana del brazo para que dejara de ver embelesada a aquel vestido.

– ¿No es lindo? ¿Es lo que suelen usar en Japón, cierto?

–Solo sí eres una exhibicionista…

Estaba un poco cansada y la fatiga por el calor cada vez aumentaba entre más caminábamos. Habíamos estado deambulando horas por las concurridas calles de Akihabara.

–Deberíamos de ir a una tienda departamental grande, quizás encontremos algo útil. –Dije sin muchas ganas. Lo único que quería era descansar, y si complacía los deseos de mi hermana puede ser que eso fuera más rápido de lo que pensaba.

–Te sigo, solo dime dónde ir. –Decía eso, pero Arisa estaba más concentrada viendo como unas personas vestidas con Kimono cruzaban la calle, o se distraía viendo a todo tipo de personas vistiendo ropas extravagantes de algún programa de televisión. Sí que era extraño aquel lugar.

Caminamos sin rumbo alguno por las calles repletas de gente. Entrabamos a tiendas y salíamos con las manos vacías. Mucha gente se nos quedaba viendo y no sabía si pensaban que éramos delincuentes –por el tono de cabello–; o sí éramos de algún tipo de secta extraña. Inclusive me confundieron con una modelo, fue lindo el cumplido, pero me desagrado en sobremanera que me lo hiciera un grupo de chicas atendiendo una tienda de algo que parecían disfraces muy llamativos.

–Estoy cansada, no puedo más. –Me detuve por fin en un parque cercano.

Nos habíamos alejado de la multitud al fin. Arisa me miro comprensiva pero pude notar que aún le quedaban energías. ¿Qué tan vieja estoy? Apenas tengo quince años y parezco de más. ¿Cómo es que Arisa podía aguantar todo ese calor?

–Sentémonos a descansar entonces.

Arisa se sentó a lado mío, en una banca del parque. El sopor que me provocaba el calor se acrecentaba entre más descansaba. Solo podía ver como mi hermana movía los pies animosamente y veía como algunas personas caminaban por la calle, asombrándose con cada una de ellas, en especial cuando un fuerte grito se escuchó.

– ¡Quédate quieta! –Supuse que era por el calor y lo cansada que estaba, pero esa voz se me hacía conocida.

– ¡A-Alguien…! ¡Alguien que me ayude! –Un fuerte grito hizo que mirará frente a mí. Mi hermana rio y se levantó de un salto, mientras veía a las dos chicas que llegaban al parque.

Me asombre al ver a Nozomi, con su sombrero típico de bruja y con una capa negra que cubría sus hombros. Pero no solo eso, si no que a cuestas llevaba a una chica castaña, y con su otra mano sostenía una cuerda con un perro café (puede que fuera una especie de Cocker) atado en ella, el cual no mostraba incomodidad; le meneaba la cola tanto a Nozomi como a la niña misteriosa.

–Mira, parece que es una pelea… –Observo mi hermana; yo sabía que no era así.

–Vámonos, sigamos buscando en alguna otra tienda –Quería ignorar a aquellas chicas, a decir verdad no tenía paciencia en ese momento para aguantar a Nozomi–. ¡Arisa! –Insistí al ver que mi hermana no se movía. De pronto, un ligero rubor se mostró en todo su rostro, mire hacia donde ella estaba mirando y no pude hacer otra cosa que…–: ¡Qué demonios, Nozomi! –No supe porque me impresione tanto, tampoco sé porque grite buscando evitar aquel acto que pasaba frente a mí, pero no me podía quedar simplemente viendo como Nozomi se acercaba a esa chica y la besaba insistentemente en las mejillas; aunque la otra chica no parecía disfrutarlo mucho, parecía más bien asustada.

Nozomi se dio la vuelta cuando mi grito resonó en todo el parque. Su sonrisa se acrecentó y, llevando a cuestas al perro y a la chica, se acercó a nosotras. Yo quería salir huyendo en ese momento, pero antes de eso, Nozomi llego a mi lado dando brinquitos de felicidad.

– ¡Es Elichiii! – Gritó aguda y prolongadamente. Me señaló con su pulgar y el perro puso sus patas en mis rodillas, buscando afecto, pero yo no quería que siquiera me tocara, así que retrocedí un poco–. Qué bueno que te encontré hoy, sabía que las cartas no mentían: me dijeron que habría un encuentro predestinado, y aquí estas… –Miro a mi lado, donde mi hermana aún estaba viéndola con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas–. ¡Oh, es otra Elichi! Qué clase de magia es esta… –Y, un poco asustada, Arisa se escondió detrás de mí.

–No es otra Eli… –Dude por un momento decir mi nombre de la forma que ella lo hacía. Me aclare la garganta y tome un profundo respiro–, es mi hermana, Arisa –Le señale a mi hermana y esta hizo una reverencia tímida detrás de mí.

– ¡Que linda! –Grito entusiasmada y por fin soltó a la chica que tenía a su lado para acercarse a mi hermana–. Eres tan pequeña, y tan rubia, que linda. ¿Todos en Rusia son rubios? Me gustaría ir alguna vez, pero eso será hasta que pueda volar por los cielos con mi escoba, aun no puedo hacer ese tipo de magia… –Su hermosa risa llego a mis oídos–. Ahora que lo recuerdo… –Se acercó velozmente a la chica castaña la cual quería huir sigilosa y lentamente; no lo consiguió–. ¡Yo también tengo una hermana ahora!

– ¡¿No dijiste que eras hija única?! –Grité exaltada. ¿De dónde había sacado a esa chica? Ni siquiera se parecía un poco a ella. Aunque quizás compartían dos rasgos muy similares–. ¿Quién es ella? –Tal vez soné molesta, y no sabía porque lo estaba al ver la cercanía con la que trataba Nozomi a esa chica.

–No lo sé… –Me quede de piedra al escucharlo–, no se lo pregunte… –Y, acercándose a su supuesta hermana, le pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo–: ¿Cómo te llamas hermanita? –La chica se sobresaltó y comenzó a temblar.

–Y-Yo… –Su voz apenas era perceptible para el oído humano–. Yo… A-alguien que me… Ayude… –Susurró por lo bajo.

–Así se llama. Que nombre tan extraño.

– ¡No creo que se llame así! –Grité un poco irritada. De pronto, Arisa salió de detrás de mí y se acercó lentamente a aquella chica, la cual, al ver lo cerca que estaba mi hermana de ella: retrocedió un poco.

– ¿Estas bien, señorita? –La chica castaña asistió con la cabeza; pude ver como algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos–. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Un poco más tranquila, la chica le contesto:

–H-Hanayo… K-Koizumi, Hanayo…

– ¿Y qué haces con esta chica? –Nozomi parecía intrigada por todo ese asunto, así que se acercó a mi hermana y a Hanayo y se unió a la conversación; acercándose mucho, demasiado, a las dos, tratando de no perderse nada de la conversación.

–N-No lo sé… Simplemente llego y yo me acerque al ver que tenía un perro muy lindo… –El perro, como si le hablaran a él, se acercó también a las chicas–. Y después, ella me tomo de la mano y me trajo hasta aquí, me dijo que yo sería su hermana a partir de ahora… Entonces, me perdí y ya no sé cómo regresar a casa.

– ¡N-Nozomi! –Le grité. Pero parecía tan conmovida por la historia de Hanayo que apenas si me hacía caso–. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Lo que hiciste está mal, es un secuestro.

–No, yo no hice eso. Ella estaba perdida y pensé que podría ser mi nueva hermanita –Dijo tranquilamente–. También lo encontré a él… –Me enseño la cuerda con que ataba al perro–. Pero no te confíes mucho, es un enviado de _Hades_ : es _Cerberos_ , es muy bravo y yo fui encomendada a llevarlo hasta el templo donde están los espíritus –El perro ladro animosamente, tratando de unirse a la conversación. Nozomi decía que era peligroso, pero no parecía que matará ni a una mosca.

–P-Por favor… Ayúdenme… –Dijo la otra chica entre lágrimas.

No podía ignorarlo, tenía que al menos ayudar a esa pobre niña secuestrada por la inocencia de Nozomi, la cual, si bien tenía toda la culpa, ni yo ni mi hermana nos disponíamos a echárselo en cara.

–Te ayudaremos –Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos–. ¿Sabes la dirección de tu casa? –La chica asintió y de su bolsillo saco un papel con su dirección.

– ¡Oh! No es justo –Dijo Nozomi indignada–. Ella es mi hermanita Elichi, tú ya tienes una. Si quieres otra pídesela a tus padres –Se acercó a Hanayo y la protegió detrás de su espalda–. ¡ _Cerberos_ , mantén a Elichi alejada! –El perro ladro y me movió la cola.

– ¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo?! –Tanto yo como mi hermana gritamos, y es que, al escuchar de lo que estaba hablando Nozomi, no pude evitar avergonzarme al igual que mi hermana, la cual parecía que iba a explotar de lo rojo que estaba su rostro–. Nozomi, esto no es un juego, es algo serio, y ella no es tu hermana, así no es como funcionan las cosas.

– ¿Y entonces cómo? Mamá no pudo tener más hijos porque la cigüeña fue mala y no quiso recibir más cartas de ella.

– ¿Sabes al menos de lo que hablas? –Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza, sobándome la sien; estaba un poco cansada de las absurdeces que decía Nozomi.

–Claro que sí. La cigüeña traía antes a los niños, pero todo eso termino cuando una señorita cigüeña dejo caer a un bebe en… –Su sonrisa se acrecentó maliciosamente–. ¡En un isla desierta con cientos de dinosaurios carnívoros!*, es cierto, lo leí en algún lado –Dijo insistente para hacer que sus palabras sonaran más creíbles; lo cual no resulto, al menos para mí.

Hanayo grito asustada, pero yo me comenzaba a cansar de los desvaríos más absurdos que había escuchado de Nozomi; aunque, pensándolo bien, esa historia me sonaba de algo.

–Vamos, Nozomi. Se está haciendo tarde y la madre de esta chica se va a preocupar, detén esto de una vez.

–Pero… Mi hermanita… –Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes, y estuve a punto de ceder ante sus suplicas, pero luego pensé racionalmente que estábamos tratando con una vida humana; no podía hacer caso a los caprichos de Nozomi, no debía.

–No, Nozomi. Comienza a caminar si no quieres tener más problemas.

–Buuuu. ¡Elichi, eres muy, muy, muy aburrida!

–Sí, lo soy, pero al menos no secuestro niñas indefensas como tú.

– ¡Ya te dije que yo la encontré! –Gritó con molestia.

–Nozomi, por favor, mira a esa chica, está muy asustada –Sabía muy bien que si no me tranquilizaba Nozomi tampoco lo haría; trate de hablarle suave e ignore mi enojo. Nozomi miro a la chica y su mirada se fue apaciguando poco a poco.

– ¿Tienes miedo? –Le preguntó y se acercó a ella; Hanayo le asintió con la cabeza–. Lo siento, es solo que pensé que había encontrado al fin a una hermanita.

–T-Te comprendo… –Me sorprendí por lo repentino que fueron las palabras de Arisa, la cual permanecía detrás de mí, solo viendo la situación–. Sé cómo te sientes. A veces pienso que no sé qué haría si no tuviera una hermana tan buena como Eli –Arisa le sonrió a Nozomi y en ese momento hizo la cosa más noble y linda que me podía esperar de mi adorable hermana–. No sé muy bien lo que sientes, pero si tú lo quieres, puedo ser tu hermanita también, pero solo en ocasiones –Nozomi estallo en felicidad; se acercó a mi hermana y la abrazo con fuerza, pude percibir como Arisa se dolía por el abrasivo abrazo, pero pronto le correspondió a Nozomi; entonces ella deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de mi hermana; en ese momento me acerque a ellas y las separe.

– ¡Arisa! –Mi hermana estaba en shock y con la cara completamente roja. Nozomi tenía esa mala costumbre de besar a todas las personas, pero me sentí molesta al ver que lo hacía con otra persona, y en realidad no sé porque le reclame a mi hermana en vez de a Nozomi, la cual había provocado todo eso–. Llevemos a esta chica de vuelta a casa. Y tú, Nozomi, te pondré como castigo una hora más de estudio…

– ¡AH! –Se quejó Nozomi–. Pero yo no hice nada ahora, solo le agradecía a Arisa-chan… Eres muy mala Elichi.

Me acerque a reprender a Nozomi, pero apenas si di un paso cuando…

– ¡Kayochin! –Un grito agudo logro impresionarnos a todas. De la nada, y entre los árboles del parque, apareció otra chica. Hanayo puso una sonrisa en todo su rostro al verla. Pensé que era alguna conocida de ella–. ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando todo el día nya.

–R-Rin-chan –Gritó Hanayo entre lágrimas y salió corriendo en dirección a la nueva chica–. Qué bueno que viniste por mí…

La chica de cabello naranja abrazo a Hanayo y la miro un poco más tranquila, pero pronto se dio la vuelta y vio a Nozomi con molestia.

– ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para robarte a Kayochin de esa forma nya?!

– ¡Oh no, nos encontraron! –Nozomi se acomodó bien el sombrero de bruja en su cabeza e hizo volar su capa con su mano–. Eres un enviado de _Hades_ y has venido por _Cerberos_ , pero no te lo permitiré, ahora él es mi fiel compañero; después de Homura-chan claro está –Y, de debajo de su capa, saco repentinamente a su peluche, Homura-chan–. Ayúdame, Homura-chan, _Cerberos_ …

Nozomi soltó al perro y fue directo a la chica nueva; pensé que le iba a hacer daño. Corrí hacia la chica y Hanayo para intentar protegerlas, pero con lo único que me encontré fue que la chica estaba en el suelo soportando los lengüetazos que le daba el perro.

–Hace cosquillas nya –Decía la chica revolcándose y riendo con euforia en el suelo–. Suéltame nya.

–No puede ser, es más poderosa de lo que pensé –Grito Nozomi y de pronto empezó a correr–. ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, recuperare a _Cerberos_ un día de estos! –Nozomi corrió tan rápido y desapareció entre los árboles del parque dejándonos tanto a Arisa, como a las otras chicas y a mí, asombradas por su repentina y dramática salida del "escenario".

Me acerque a la chica nueva y le ayude a levantarse. El perro de pronto salió corriendo hacia la dirección que se había ido Nozomi; Hanayo, al ver a su amiga en el suelo, corrió a su lado a abrazarla.

– ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunte a la chica que aún se reía un poco. Ella simplemente asistió.

–Qué bueno que viniste Rin-chan, no sabía cómo regresar a casa.

–Además de todos los problemas que te ocasiono Nozomi. Te pido una disculpa –Apenada hice una reverencia para disculparme por Nozomi, pero lo que dijo aquella chica me sorprendió mucho:

–Ella no hizo nada malo, y yo no estaba asustada de ella, sino que no sabía si realmente encontraría el camino de vuelta a casa… –Hanayo se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó más a Rin, ahora una hermosa sonrisa se acrecentaba en sus labios–. A decir verdad esa chica era un poco extraña, pero también muy divertida, y me dio un beso para sentirme mejor.

– ¿Te dio un beso? –Pensé que la chica había dicho eso con molestia, pero después ella dijo tranquilamente–: Que buena chica nya… –Dijo Rin conmovida– Vamos Kayochin, tu mamá se preocupará si no regresamos nya.

–Harasho… –Dijimos tanto mi hermana como yo al mismo tiempo; un poco consternadas por lo que acabábamos de escuchar.

Solo sentí como mi sonrisa se forzaba por aparentar felicidad, pero la verdad estaba muy confundida por todo lo que había pasado. No nos movimos hasta que vi como las dos chicas se despedían de nosotras con sus manos en el aire y desaparecían en una de las esquinas del parque.

Ese día no supe más de Nozomi. Pero al otro día, en la escuela, se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado; solo una cosa si me pregunto:

–Elichi, ¿cuándo puedo ver de nuevo a mi hermanita? Tienes que compartirla porque ella dijo que quería, así que espero que no te la quedes toda para ti –Creo que a Arisa le costara mucho trabajo encontrarse de nuevo con Nozomi.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado este extra el cual a mi me gusto mucho escribir, realmente Nozomi es adorable aveces jejeje. Ademas que mi perro hizo un cameo en este episodio, también es un Cocker muy cariñosos. Ok ya no los entretengo mas.  
Quizás el siguiente capitulo tarde un poco mas en publicarlo, aun tengo que corregir muchas cosas y ademas de que hice un capitulo nuevo pero no me gusto del todo, así que lo comenzare a escribir de nuevo, pero pronto estará listo, espero.

Referencia del libro: Ya dije que era una chica la que lo escribía, y diré que fue una comedia de "Romance" con personajes de inicios del siglo XIX y finales del siglo XVIII. El hermano de la autora era adicto al opio y todos sus hermanos murieron a temprana edad.

*Referencia a Yoshi Island, así es, esa historia de dinosaurios si existía pero no tanto como decía Nozomi. Ademas decir que fue uno de mis primeros juegos de GameBoy.

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo en esta historia, se que me repito mucho pero no esperaba que les gustara tanto. Siganme en Facebook para saber cuando actualizo. **Biso47 Fiction**

 **Gracias por las Reviews a: Joss Sonoda, Shana Hadadgali, Maclow, SilentDrago, Robin Schultz y Ayrton Sacar. Aprecio mucho el apoyo que dan en esta historia.**

 **Dudas:** Veo que les gusto mucho la reacción de Eli y la madre de Nozomi en el capitulo anterior, realmente pensé en hacer a la madre de Nozomi muy dura con Eli, pero en el siguiente, estén atentos que quizás Eli regrese de nuevo al matadero, (me acorde del cerdo de matadero de Harry Potter jejeje).  
Ademas que veo que algunos necesitan insulina para tan adorable historia, y no la guarden, la necesitaran de nuevo.  
Muchos dan muchas teorías a lo que le pasa a Nozomi, y temo decirles que algunos tienen razón, otros no, pero eso solo lo sabrán conforme avance la historia, en el siguiente capitulo habra mas pistas y quizás una nueva revelación.  
Y por ultimo, referente a los días de actualización, no tengo fecha establecida, pero intento subir un capitulo cada diez días a mas tardar; es solo que la corrección de capítulos se me dificulta y toma mucho tiempo, y ademas tengo muchos exámenes estos meses, así que quizás el otro capitulo tarde un poco mas en llegar.  
Espero que les guste mas así la aclaración de dudas, como, gracias a sus constantes Reviews, son mas, pues no me quiero extender demasiado con cada uno, lo siento, pero es para que disfruten mas la historia.

Sin mas, Muchísimas Gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Buen día a todos. Sin previo aviso llega un nuevo capitulo de Linda Locura...  
Después de que Eli va a la casa de Nozomi y se encontrará con su madre, ella decide que la forma en que esta manejando la situación de los estudios no es la correcta; Eli no quiere ver de nuevo llorara Nozomi.  
Este capitulo tiene una canción recomendada que es... la pongo en mi facebook para mas misterio jejeje. **Biso47 Fiction** (es super obvia la canción)

Sin mas, disfruten este largo capitulo.

* * *

 **VI**

 **La linda chica y su madre**

No tuve otra oportunidad de ir a casa de Nozomi después de ese "accidente". Y no es que le tuviera miedo a su madre la cual la cuidaba como una joya, sino que simplemente no había una buena oportunidad de ir, ya que Nozomi me decía que desde que estuve ahí su madre salía más temprano del trabajo y estaba más tiempo con ella. Quería pensar que era normal, pero en realidad pensaba que yo era la razón de ese drástico cambió.

Así que, sin oportunidad de ayudar más a Nozomi, simplemente dejé de estudiar con ella, o si lo hacía íbamos a la biblioteca de la escuela. Pero pronto eso dejo de ser una opción…

– _¡Aah! Solo nosotras dos…_

A Nozomi no parecía interesarle mucho estudiar en la biblioteca. Ella se la pasaba jugando con _Homura-chan_ , cantando, o haciendo ruidos que molestaban e irritaban a las demás estudiantes. Como excusa siempre decía que no tenía su vestido para estudiar y que los espíritus no la ayudarían.

– _En el jardín de cristal_ –Cantaba Nozomi y, en vez de sentirme molesta, me hacía sentir avergonzada.

Trataba lo más que podía de llamar su atención, pero era tal el ambiente de miradas molestas que recaían en nosotras que no podía encontrar el momento oportuno para hablarle.

–N-Nozomi, guarda silencio, harás que las demás se molesten contigo… –Dije después de darme por vencida con los estudios.

–Pero quiero cantar… –Me miro con una sonrisa–. Canta conmigo Elichi… _¡Quiero florecer como si estuviera a punto…!_ –Cada vez levantaba más la voz, y las miradas molestas de las estudiantes no se hicieron esperar–. Espera, ¿qué más iba…? A si… _¡A punto de quebrarme!_ –Un momento. ¡¿Qué clase de canción es esa?! ¡Donde diablos la aprendió!

–Nozomi, por favor, harás que nos echen de aquí.

– ¿Por qué?, no estoy haciendo nada malo…

No sé si fue por mis suplicas, pero de un momento a otro Nozomi se quedó unos minutos en silencio y se dedicó mejor a jugar en silencio con su peluche.

Yo, al verla, pensé que esa era la mejor oportunidad de al fin ayudarle. Sé que es difícil ayudar a estudiar a esta chica, pero desde que la vi siendo llevada al extremo la última vez que tuvimos un examen, me prometí que nunca volvería a pasar. Además, la temporada de exámenes estaba muy cerca y me había atrasado mucho al tratar de enseñarle a Nozomi algo útil.

– ¿Quieres estudiar ahora? – Nozomi no me volteó a ver, pero yo, al verla más tranquila, decidí acercarme a su lado y comenzar a explicarle algo. Pero en su lugar, al ver su cuaderno lleno de garabatos, lo único que pude hacer fue…–: ¿Qué estás haciendo Nozomi? –Nozomi estrujo más a su peluche y me miro con una sonrisa…

–Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías… –Dijo aliviada, como si esperara a que le hiciera esa justa pregunta durante todo el día–. Estamos estudiando matemáticas, ¿cierto? –Esperó a mi reacción: Simplemente asentí con la cabeza un poco desconcertada–. Pues bien, mira. Si ponemos esto… –Comenzó a dibujar un símbolo básico de división–, y luego ponemos muchos números… –No entendía muy bien su método, pero al menos parecía comprender como se hacía una operación–. Mira, es la casa de los números –Y rio infantilmente. Ante su lógica la mire un poco avergonzada, pero después–: Y si después un numero quiere entrar, podemos hacerlo pasar a su casa y después… –Su método era un tanto extraño, pero entre más avanzaba su explicación yo sentía como mis ojos se abrían, impresionados ante lo que estaba viendo–. Y así todos son felices, ¿te gusto mi historia Elichi? –Mire al cuaderno y me di cuenta de que las operaciones a manera de juego habían salido exitosamente bien, dando el resultado correcto ante una operación tan compleja.

–Eres increíble Nozomi… –Lo dije sin pensar y, cuando me di cuenta, un calor se apodero de mis mejillas. Volteé a ver a Nozomi y ella me miraba más feliz que nunca.

– ¿Soy increíble? ¿Una bruja increíble? –Ante sus preguntas me dieron una gana impresionantes de reír, pero dentro de mi sentía una tranquilidad que se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo al ver cómo, con una sonrisa, Nozomi me veía esperando mi respuesta. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no te gusta estudiar si lo haces muy bien Nozomi? –Ella me miró un rato y después desvió la mirada hacia el cuaderno.

–No es que no me guste… –Nerviosamente pasaba sus manos por el pelaje esponjoso de su muñeco–, es solo que no se me da muy bien.

–Pero… –Me apresuré a decir–, eres muy inteligente, pudiste resolver esto de una manera fácil y que tú lo entendiste. –No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero de pronto vi algo que no había visto nunca en su rostro: era un ligero rubor rosado en sus mejillas, estoy segura que eso era.

–Mamá me enseñó a hacer esto de una forma que yo entendiera… –En ese momento me pareció que estaba muy consciente de la situación por la que estaba pasando, a pesar de que siempre la ignoraba. Pude ver como su sonrisa se agrandaba y temblaba, como si…

– ¿Estas nerviosa? –Me volteó a ver de repente y sus ojos brillaron.

–N-No lo estoy… –dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, ocultando su mirada tímidamente de la mía, como si le avergonzará verme a los ojos.

–Entonces… –Eran pocas las veces que podía hacer este tipo de cosas con Nozomi; sino no es que esa era la primera vez que lo intentaba–, ¿estas avergonzada? –Y entonces, en el rostro de Nozomi vi la reacción más hermosa y adorable que jamás haya visto:

Su rostro entero se pigmento de carmesí, hasta las orejas. De pronto, Nozomi se llevó la mano al pecho y al momento aparto su mano, como si se hubiera pinchado con una aguja.

–T-Te estás burlando de mi Elichi… –No pude negar que era en parte cierto, pero aquella reacción que tuvo mi pequeña broma no me la esperaba para nada. Tanta era mi impresión que Nozomi logro avergonzarme y ahora era yo al que se sentía cohibida y nerviosa.

–L-lo siento… –Desvié mi mirada de la de ella–. No quise hacerlo. –Mentí, ya que, si tenía otra oportunidad de verla ruborizada tiernamente, no la desperdiciaría.

Pero ahora, una gran incógnita rondaba en mi cabeza: ¿Por qué me pasaba esto con Nozomi? Volteé a verla: ella ya se había tranquilizado un poco pero aún le temblaban las manos mientras jugaba con su muñeco.

–Te veías muy linda… –Dije repentinamente; ni siquiera pensaba lo que decía.

–L-Las brujas no somos lindas –Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos–. Ya te lo había dicho.

Sonreí sin decir nada y volví mi mirada a mi cuaderno. Sentí como mi corazón latía desesperadamente. Nunca había sentido esta sensación, eran como nerviosismo y angustia.

Traté de concentrarme en mis estudios, pero el resto de la hora que permanecimos en la biblioteca hubo tal silencio incomodo que ni Nozomi ni yo nos atrevimos a cortar. Ella, aun a mi lado, parecía no querer verme en ese momento, y se la paso hablando quedito con su muñeco. Pero no volvió a sorprenderme con su forma tan única de resolver problemas matemáticos.

…

Esto no podía continuar así, tenía que hacer algo antes de los exámenes que estaban próximos, no quería ver de nuevo a Nozomi llorar de esa manera. Para eso tenía que hacer que Nozomi se tomara en serio la forma de estudiar, y que me enseñara como lo hacía. La biblioteca ya no era una opción, ya que la encargada, desde el último día en que Nozomi se la paso gritando y cantando, nos prohibió la entrada a ambas. Me sentí molesta ante esto, pero no pude evitar sentir que tenía razón.

Pensé en llevarla a mí casa e incluso poder hacer todo lo que ella quisiera: llevar su vestido y sus objetos de bruja para que se sintiera más tranquila. Pero pensé que era extraño para mí que llevará a alguien a casa. ¿Qué pensaría mi madre? No creo que se enfade, pero era extraño que yo tuviera a una amiga… Además de que Arisa aún le tenía un poco de miedo al verla desde la última vez que la encontramos en el parque.

Así es, Nozomi se había convertido en mi amiga de la noche a la mañana, hablábamos más que antes y nos divertíamos juntas; o al menos eso hacia ella, porque yo trataba de guardar la compostura en todo momento. Pero ya no podía ignorar el hecho de que me sentía muy bien a su lado, y ella, cuando me decía: "Elichi es mi primer amiga" no podía evitar pensar que ese sentimiento era mutuo. Nozomi era mi primera amiga y una a la que quería proteger más que nada.

La última opción que me quedaba para ayudar a Nozomi era volver a su casa, quizá algún fin de semana en el que no estuviera su madre, ya que, si ella estaba seguramente no me podría concentrar del todo bien. Así que, como mejor y única opción, decidí preguntarle a Nozomi si podía ir a su casa el fin de semana más próximo. Al principio pensé que sería fácil, pero, al ser mi primera vez al hacer ese tipo de cosas, me costó mucho…

– ¿N-Nozomi…? –Le pregunté un día en que las clases ya habían terminado y ella iba vestida de la manera más extraña que podía.

– ¡Harasho Elichi! –Volteó a verme entusiasmada. El porqué de lo que dijo fue que desde la mañana había traído puesta una capa blanca y un sombrero cilíndrico como los que se utilizaban en Rusia para cubrirse del frio; diciendo que era como yo–. ¿Qué pasa Elichi?

–H-Harasho… –Dije nerviosa, no me podía concentrar del todo bien al verla vestida así–. Es solo que, Nozomi.

– ¿Por qué tú nunca traes un sombrero como el mío? ¿No crees que es muy lindo? ¡Harasho! –No creo que ella supiera el significado de esa palabra–. Mamá dijo que era muy lindo, pero pareció un poco indignada cuando le dije que quería un gorro como los que usan las personas de Rusia, y al instante me comenzó a preguntar acerca de ti… –Rio infantilmente. Que hermosa risa tiene Nozomi, podía tranquilizarme aunque los nervios en ese momento eran mayores y más al escucharla hablar de su madre.

– ¿T-Tú, le hablas mucho de mí a tu mamá…? –Ella asintió con mucho ánimo.

– ¡Así es! Le dije que eres mi mejor amiga y que tu hermanita ahora es la mía, además, le dije que me ayudabas mucho en clases –Se acercó confidente a mí y en un susurro me dijo–: Ya no me sacan tanto del salón como antes. Además, le dije que tú eras muy linda y que quería al menos saber que se sentía ser como tú –Dijo señalándose la vestimenta que traía puesta–. ¿Te gusta? Algún día deberíamos ir a juego.

–N-Nozomi… –Pensé que ese era el momento oportuno de preguntarle si podía ir a su casa una vez más–. B-Bueno yo… –Por qué estaba tan nerviosa, no es como si le fuera a preguntar otra cosa, o algo indecente o… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué ese tipo de cosas se me pasaban por la cabeza? Era como si le estuviera pidiendo una…, una cita–. Es solo que…

– ¿Que pasa Elichi? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Los espíritus te hacen travesuras de nuevo? –Negué con la cabeza–. Ya se… –Dijo entusiasmada. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios–. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a algún lugar a jugar juntas? ¡Vestiremos iguales! –Me sorprende lo impredecible que pueden ser las peticiones de Nozomi, pero en ese momento pensé que era el momento perfecto de decirle sin titubear y menos nerviosa.

–M-me encantaría… –No sé si lo parecía, pero yo aún me sentía muy nerviosa, tanto que, al parecer, cuando Nozomi vio mi rostro, no pudo evitar soltar una risita–. ¿D-De que te ríes?

–Hiciste una cara muy graciosa… –Se llevó tímidamente la mano a su boca tratando de silenciar sus risitas; que linda–. Si quieres podemos ir a…

–Nozomi, me gustaría ir de nuevo a tu casa… –Me apresure a decir. Sentí como mi corazón latía frenéticamente–. Es solo que, los exámenes se aproximan, y pensé que quizás, podríamos…

– ¿Estudiar? –Me miro pensativa–. ¿No prefieres mejor ir a jugar? –No sabía que decir, parecía que hubiera usado toda mi energía para decir lo anterior, y al notarlo: Nozomi cedió un poco–. De acuerdo, Elichi, si eso es lo que quieres entonces… –Me sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa en ese momento–, divirtámonos estudiando mañana. Sólo espero que no salgas huyendo como la última vez…

Me sentía tranquila, feliz de que las cosas hayan salido bien, la miré y le trate de sonreír sinceramente.

–Lo prometo Nozomi.

–Entonces le diré a mamá que tú vas a ir, nos pude preparar algo delicioso de comer y podemos jugar las tres juntas y…

–Nozomi, ¿me podrías hacer otro favor? –Sentí como los nervios inundaban todo mi cuerpo, otra vez–. No le digas a tu madre que voy a ir, quiero estar contigo a solas y estudiar, s-si quieres puedo prepararte algo de comer igual de deliciosos y…

– ¿Comida de Elichi? –Dejó salir un gritito de emoción y se acercó más a mi rostro; podía sentir su aliento contra el mío–. Está bien, si tú vas a preparar la comida entonces no le diré a mamá… –Entusiasmada acerco sus manos a las mías y las tomo con fuerza, sentí su calor trasmitirse a mi cuerpo con tan solo eso–. Pero tú tienes que prometerme algo también… –Lo creí justo, después de todo le estaba pidiendo demasiado a Nozomi. Asentí con la cabeza y sentí como su aliento golpeo con el mío; estaba muy cerca–. Prométeme que iremos a juego: tu traerás tu mejor ropa y yo usare mi vestido y, solo por ese día, no seré la bruja de la luna, si no que seré como tu hermanita, y nos pondremos los mismos sombreros y…, y… –Decía emocionada. No pude evitar tranquilizarme y reír ante sus constantes peticiones.

–Está bien Nozomi, solo por ti lo hare… –Dije mientras me limpiaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad que salieron de mis ojos al momento de comenzar a reír.

– ¡De acuerdo! –Se separó de mi lado y comenzó a guardar con desesperación sus cosas–. ¡Te espero mañana Elichi! –Gritó y salió veloz del salón de clases–. ¡No se te olvide nuestra promesa! –Dijo antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

–No la olvidare…

Y, como si hubiera corrido un maratón entero sin descansar: sentí el latir desesperado de mi corazón y, al contrario de sentirme avergonzada de esto, sentí felicidad dentro de mí y un sentimiento extraño y ajeno que no sabía muy bien lo que era.

…

Al día siguiente salí muy temprano. Los rayos blancos de sol y la ola de calor me golpearon apenas salí de casa. No pude haber elegido un día peor para salir vestida así.

No soportaba muy bien el clima tan caluroso de Japón, y menos vestida como solía hacerlo en Rusia. Si bien me gustaba usar ropa abrigadora, nunca me imaginé tener puesto un sombrero como el de Nozomi. Ni siquiera tenía uno para empezar, se lo tuve que pedir prestado a mi hermana. Pero todo era por Nozomi; solo para qué se sintiera más a gusto a mi lado.

Camine sofocada por el calor hasta el apartamento de Nozomi. En más de una ocasión pensé en volver a casa y cambiarme de ropa, pero ya estaba a medio camino y ya no me podía retractar. Algunas personas me miraban extrañadas por la cantidad de ropa que llevaba encima, otras parecían sofocarse con tan solo verme. En cualquier momento creí que desfallecería. Pero, cuando estuve frente la puerta del departamento de Nozomi, no me pude sentir menos aliviada.

Siendo sincera, estaba nerviosa, y no sabía si el sudor que bajaba por mi frente era por el calor o por el simple hecho de pensar que estaría a solas con Nozomi, tratando de estudiar, compartiendo una plática amena. Esto no era para nada una cita, lo sabía muy bien, pero en mi cabeza rondaba esa palabra como una abeja, y por más que intentaba olvidar la tonta idea de ver a esa situación como tal, no podía hacerlo.

Nerviosa, levante mi rostro y me quede unos segundos viendo la puerta de Nozomi, no sabía si tenía más miedo a tocar la puerta y que saliera Nozomi a recibirme alegremente como solía hacerlo, o que su madre repentinamente apareciera detrás de la puerta y me mirará con el rostro molesto y sobreprotector con el que me vio aquella vez.

Pero bueno, yo no era del tipo de persona que se dejan derrotar fácilmente. Tuve que tragarme mis nervios y, aunque un poco temblorosa aun e insegura, llamé a la puerta. Entonces, en el instante que sonó el timbre, escuche como dentro del departamento se caían cosas, luego pasos apresurados resonaban más fuerte conforme se acercaban a la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Nozomi, no pude estar más maravillada.

Nozomi me vio con un rostro inexpresivo al principio, pero luego, una hermosa y brillante sonrisa ocupo todo su rostro. Pero yo no estaba tan concentrada en la sonrisa, si no en lo que llevaba puesto. Si bien ya había visto una vez a Nozomi vestida con un vestido parecido, este aprecia incluso más elegante. Era un vestido blanco, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un encaje en la falda; su figura se marcaba a la perfección en la cintura y el pecho estaba completamente bien cubierto. En su cabeza llevaba su típico sombrero de bruja pero este, en vez de ser negro como lo era usualmente, era de color blanco el cual realzaba el color de sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y hacia que el brillo verde de sus ojos se viera incluso más hermoso.

– ¡Es Elichi! –Grito animada y se acercó a mi lado; saliendo de su casa descalza–. Si viniste, te estábamos esperando –Sus palabras hicieron que me estremeciera un poco, acaso dijo, "estamos". Nozomi no pareció esperar a que yo contestará, simplemente dijo de manera alegré–: ¡Harasho! Veo que si cumpliste tú promesa, pero, Elichi, ¿no crees que hace mucho calor para venir con tanta ropa encima?

– ¡P-pero fuiste tú la que me obligo a venir así! –Grité un poco frustrada por el comentario de Nozomi, pero ella no quito la sonrisa de su rostro–. Además dijiste, "estamos". Nozomi, prometiste que no le dirías a tu mamá que vendría a darte clases –Dije indignada y quitándome el gorro de la cabeza. A pesar de eso, Nozomi no pareció entender el porqué de mi enojo, simplemente me vio expectante, como si esperará a que dijera otra cosa.

–Mamá no está… –Dijo después de un rato–. Te lo dije, Mamá tiene que trabajar todo el día de hoy –Apartó al mirada de la mía y vi como sus mejillas se inflaban en un puchero–. Te dije que podía guardar el secreto Elichi, y tú me dices cosas feas… –No pude evitar sentirme mal ante mis pensamiento precipitados.

–L-Lo siento, no quería…

–Como sea Elichi –Nozomi me tomó del brazo y, jalándome con todas sus fuerzas, me hizo pasar a su casa–. Ven, te estamos esperando todas…

– ¿Todas? Nozomi a que te…

Nozomi se separó de mi lado cuando yo, con dificultad, me estaba descalzando los zapatos, se acercó a la pequeña mesa de la sala donde me sorprendí al ver…

– ¿Que es todo esto?

–Son tus alumnos. Dicen que todos quieren aprender de la maestra Elichi.

Acomodados en el suelo, frente a una pizarra, estaban más de una docena de peluches diferentes. Me acerque paso a paso y los mire dudosa y un poco asustada por las miradas de plástico de todos esos muñecos.

–Mira, Elichi –Contra mi voluntad: Nozomi me tomo de la mano y comenzó a tomar uno a uno los muñecos–: Está se llama _Olivia_ , es muy traviesa y un poquito mentirosa –Dejo el muñeco y sostuvo otro–. Esta es _Mili_ , es muy linda y sabe cantar muy bien… Y esta es _Sakura_ , ¡es una chica mágica! ¡Oh! y ella quería conocerte desde que le hablé de ti –Tomó a un zorro blanco de peluche esponjoso–. Se llama _Kikuo_ creo que se está volviendo fan de la linda maestra Elichi… –No sabía que decir, las palabras no salían de mi garganta, solo sentí como mi rostro se encendía en calor al escuchar las palabras infantiles de Nozomi; en especial lo último que dijo.

–V-Veo que hay muchas alumnas aquí el día de hoy… –Intenté seguirle el juego a Nozomi, solo para terminar pronto con eso. No quería perder otro día de estudios solo por incomodar a Nozomi; me lo había propuesto–. Q-Que les parece si empezamos las clases.

– ¡Sí, profesora Elichi! –Dijo animada Nozomi mientras corría hacia el frente del montón de peluches y se sentaba a lado de su fiel y siempre unida amiga _Homura-chan_ –. ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy? Podemos pintar algo lindo, o cantar; dijiste que cantarías conmigo…

–Nunca dije que fuera a cantar contigo… –Me aclare la garganta y me puse detrás de la pizarra; al menos eso me serviría de ayuda–. ¿Qué te parece, historia?

– ¡Oh!, yo sé una historia muy linda: es de una princesa que vivía en el mar, y después, después se enamora de una linda, linda estrella.

–No ese tipo de historia. Veamos…

–Y después de eso, la princesa del mar se hace muy amiga de la estrella y… –Rio infantilmente–, le da un lindo beso… Verdad que fue linda esa historia _Homura-chan._ –Dijo viendo a su muñeco e ignorando por completo lo que trataba de explicar.

–Nozomi, no juegues más, tenemos que estudiar… –No me sentía irritada, ni siquiera molesta, en ese momento simplemente estaba tranquila y feliz, muy feliz al ver la actitud aniñada de Nozomi–. Bien, la historia es algo parecido. ¿Sabes cómo perdió Napoleón su primera batalla?

– ¡Oh, yo se profesora! –Dijo Nozomi levantando su mano con ánimo para responder–. No _Homura-chan,_ yo gane primero, le contestaré a la linda profesora –Mi corazón dio un vuelco terrible al verla levantarse y mirarme fijamente a los ojos; realmente era una chica muy linda–. Bien, ese señor fue a visitar tu casa… –Sin entender lo que decía, simplemente me quede perpleja y dejé que continuara–. Harasho… –Dijo con una sonrisa, pero esa palabra fue suficiente para entender lo que decía, y de nuevo me sorprendí por su exactitud–. Después el señor, como no llevaba un suéter como el tuyo, tenía mucho, mucho frio, y después se murió.

–Bueno no es como si se hubiera muerto, pero… Realmente eres sorprendente Nozomi, no es que esté del todo bien, pero parece que acertaste; eres muy lista.

– ¡Soy Lista! –Dijo llena de alegría–. No me importa _Homura-chan_ –Se volvió hacia su muñeco–, yo te gané en contestar –Con una mirada esperanzada me miro de nuevo. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que apenas si me podía concentrar–. Quiero mi premio maestra Elichi.

– ¿He?, no sé de qué hablas. Sigamos…

–No, quiero un premio de Elichi; contesté bien así que lo quiero…

–Nozomi, no seas una estudiante problemática, siéntate y… –Nozomi me miraba con unos ojos en verdad hermosos, como los de un cachorrito. Ante eso, no me pude negar a sus suplicas–. Como sea, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

– ¡YEI! –Pensativa se llevó el dedo a su barbilla y acerco su oído a su muñeco de peluche, como si escuchará un secreto que él le decía–. ¡¿Qué?! No puedo dejar que hagas eso _Homura-chan_ –Sus palabra me asustaron; no sabía que estaba maquinando en su cabeza, pero, dada la personalidad de Nozomi, podía ser cualquier cosa–. Elichi no aceptará hacer eso, es muy vergonzoso… De acuerdo, se lo diré… –Me volteó a ver y, con un tenue color rosado en sus mejillas, dijo cabizbaja–: _Homura-chan_ dice que te reta a que le des un beso a… –Sus palabras me aceleraron el corazón. ¿Cuándo una recompensa se volvió en un reto?, y lo que era más importante, ¿por qué me pedía que besará a alguien? Las únicas ahí éramos Nozomi y yo, así que supongo que yo y ella…, no es que yo quisiera que se repitiera aquel beso que me dio días atrás, pero si no era eso no me podía imaginar otra cosa. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y golpeaba fuerte en mi pecho. Sentí como el calor se acumuló en mis mejillas, y, ante la mirada de Nozomi, no pude hacer más que sentir como mis piernas se debilitaban–. Dice que quiere que le des un beso a… _¡Kikuo-chan!_ –Me miró con la cara enrojecida, pero yo estaba tan absorta e impresionada por sus palabras que no sabía que más decir ni hacer. Mi cuerpo parecía petrificado de un momento a otro–. Es un reto y lo tienes que cumplir Elichi –Nozomi se acercó al muñeco de zorro y lo puso frente a mí–. Pero es un beso de amigas, así que no te preocupes, eso no cuenta, ¿está bien?

Sin saber qué hacer y, ante la mirada expectante y ruborizada de Nozomi: Me acerque al muñeco como si mi cuerpo se moviera lentamente hacia él. Pero, antes de que tocara al afelpado muñeco, algo nos detuvo:

– ¡ALTO! –Gritó escandalizada Nozomi–. Esto no se vale. ¿Porque yo, que contesté bien, tengo que ser la que salió perdiendo? –Y ahora me sorprendía con su repentino sentido de razonamiento–. No es justo eso, ¿verdad Elichi?, no puedes darle un beso a _Kikuo_ solo porque _Homura-chan_ lo dice… –Asentí con la cabeza–. Todo es culpa de Homura-chan. –Nozomi miro un segundo a su fiel compañera con desdén y un poco indignada.

–N-Nozomi… –Por fin pude hablar después de toda la conmoción–. S-simplemente sigamos con las clases… –Pero, en el momento que di un paso hacia atrás…

–Nozomi, cariño, ya llegue… –En la puerta principal se escuchó la voz de la madre de Nozomi, otra vez; esto parecía una especie de déjà vu. ¿No se suponía que trabajaría todo el día? Esto no podía ser por mí, ¿cierto?

–Oh no… –susurró preocupada Nozomi mientras se aventaba a mis brazos haciéndome caer de rodillas–. Te descubrirán Elichi, entonces tendrás problema, y, y entonces, te regañarán. Que haremos, que haremos… Tu no me hables ahora _Homura-chan,_ estoy molesta contigo… –No sé quién aparentaba más preocupación: Nozomi o yo, que estaba tan nerviosa por la situación que no pude evitar contagiarme de la inseguridad de Nozomi– Tienes razón _Homura-chan_ , es muy buena idea que se esconda en mi habitación. –Pensé que estaba molesta con su muñeco, ¡Maldición, no es el momento de pensar en eso!

– ¿Estás en casa, Nozomi?

–Ya voy mamá –Nozomi se tapó la boca como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo–. Creo que no le debí de haber contestado, es tu culpa otra vez _Homura-chan._

–N-Nozomi, no pasa nada, no estamos haciendo nada ma… –Nozomi puso su mano en mi boca impidiendo que terminara de hablar.

Se puso de pronto tras de mí, y, de cuclillas, me comenzó a guiar a su habitación. No sé cómo su madre no nos vio, ya que pasamos justo a su lado. Pero ella estaba más concentrada viendo el desastre en la sala.

–Quédate aquí y no hables. –Me estaba tratando como su mascota una vez más, pero la situación se había puesta tan tensa por una tontería que no me atreví a desobedecer sus órdenes.

– ¿Nozomi, qué es todo esto en la sala? Te dije que guardaras tus juguet…, quiero decir, a tus amigos en tu habitación.

–Estaba jugando con _Kikuo-chan_ –Dijo con burla mientras volteaba a ver a _Homura-chan_. Rápidamente Nozomi corrió hacia la sala–. Mira mamá… –Los pasos de Nozomi se escucharon alejarse y ahora yo estaba completamente sola en su habitación.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que me diera cuenta de que la situación en la que me encontraba era muy absurda, fácilmente podía salir de la habitación y disculparme con la madre de Nozomi. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, la paranoia de Nozomi se me había contagiado tanto que el simple hecho de disculparme con su madre me aterraba un poco.

Cuando escuché las carcajadas de Nozomi y las risas nerviosas de su madre a lo lejos: sentí que era el momento oportuno de tranquilizarme. Tome un profundo respiro y me levante del suelo. Esperé un momento y comencé a caminar en la habitación de Nozomi.

Ahora que estaba en ese sitio, me invadió un sentimiento de curiosidad. Comencé a caminar por la habitación; mirando los dibujos hechos por Nozomi pegados en la pared. Vi los peluches que, aunque pensé que no podía tener más de los que había en la sala, parece ser que me equivoque. Vi la ropa que solía usar tirada en el suelo y vi el sombrero cilindro que llevó a la escuela tirado en lo más profundo de un pequeño estante. Entonces, cuando me acerque a su cama y me senté: vi algo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerará.

En la mesita de noche junto a su cama, como en una especie de pequeño altar, y a un lado de un portarretratos: vi el chocolate que le había dado a Nozomi mucho tiempo atrás. Me sentí tan llena de alegría que no pude evitar sonreír y soltar una ligera risita.

–Nozomi… –Musité su nombre tan bajo que cada letra la sentí suavemente salir por mis labios y resonar en la habitación. Miré una vez más al chocolate y sentí como mi sonrisa se acrecentaba.

Deje el dulce de nuevo en su lugar cerciorándome de ponerlo muy suavemente, como si estuviera hecho de un material muy frágil. Entonces, entré mi curiosidad, tome el retrato que estaba justo al lado.

Al principio no note nada raro en aquella foto, pero muy pronto un extraño escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. La foto en sí no tenía nada de especial, simplemente era de Nozomi con un rostro inexpresivo. Pero fue justo eso lo que me sorprendió; aquella niña no se parecía en nada a lo que ahora es Nozomi. La vi detenidamente y sentí un frio extremo recorrer mi cuerpo. No sabía lo que era, pero la Nozomi de esa foto trasmitía un sentimiento de angustia que se reflejaba en sus cristalinos ojos verdes. Asustada, y como si me hubiera hecho daño con el portarretratos: lo solté dejándolo caer al suelo. Lo vi detenidamente y aprecie la vestimenta obscura de Nozomi en la foto. Entonces…

– ¿Nozomi, a quién crees que engañas?

–No engaño a nadie.

–Cierto, no lo haces.

–N-no quise decir eso… –La conversación entre Nozomi y su madre logro sacarme de mis pensamientos. Miré a la puerta y me di cuenta de que ambas se acercaban a la habitación–. No puedes entrar a mi habitación, es el lugar privado de una bruja, no puedes simplemente entrar porque una maldición caerá en ti mamá.

–Apártate Nozomi, no trates de engañarme, sé que Ayase-san está aquí.

– ¿C-Cómo sabes que es Elichi…? –Dijo nerviosa–. Es Nicochi la que está ahí adentro, ¿verdad Nicochi…?

– _"Que se le va a hacer…"_ –No dije nada, y realmente no fue necesario porque Nozomi intentó imitar torpemente la voz de Yazawa; pero le salió una voz muy extra cuando lo hizo.

–Te dije que era Nicochi. –Dijo Nozomi muy alegre y despreocupada.

–Buen intento señorita. Aunque es una muy extraña casualidad que me haya encontrado con Nico-san hace un momento llegando a su casa con las compras para la cena.

No me sentí presionada por la insistencia de Nozomi por esconderme, al contrario, me sentí un poco molesta al ver como su madre le contestaba a Nozomi. Así que decidí salir de la habitación y hacer lo que desde un principio pensaba hacer: Disculparme con la madre de Nozomi. No estábamos haciendo nada malo después de todo.

–Ayase-san, por favor, salga, no estoy molesta ni nada… Solo quiero hablar con usted… –En ese momento abrí la puerta y vi como Nozomi dio un salto asustada al ver que aparecía.

– ¡Increíble aparición, Elichi! –Dijo más emocionada que preocupada–. Yo la traje aquí con mis poderes mamá, vez como soy una gran bruja… –Alardeó orgullosa Nozomi.

–Sí que lo eres mi querida lunita… –Dijo su madre con afecto y le acarició el cabello.

–Siento mucho la interrupción, no quería ocasionar todo esto –Era sorprendente que me comportara tan tranquila después de todo ese asunto–. No quiero molestar más. Además, para decir que no estaba molesta, lo pareció bastante –Dije fría y cortantemente. Miré directo a los ojos a la mamá de Nozomi y me sorprendió la amabilidad que se reflejaba en esos enormes y…

–No es necesario que te disculpes, Ayase-san… ¿Puedo llamarte Eli? –Dijo la mujer y yo asentí con la cabeza. Parecía más amable que la primera vez que la vi–. No pienses mal de mí, Eli-san, es solo que, al ver como Nozomi me ocultaba que tú estabas aquí; pensé que estaban haciendo algo más…

–No sé de qué me habla. –Y no me lo quería ni imaginar; sobre todo después del reto que casi me obliga a hacer.

– ¿Podemos hablar en la sala? Quiero decirte algo importante desde hace mucho… –Dijo la mujer.

La señora Tojo comenzó a caminar hacia la sala y Nozomi me tomo del brazo para llevarme con ella. Nozomi no parecía preocupada, pero en cambio yo, sentía que los nervios se revolvían en mi estómago.

–No tengas miedo Elichi, mamá no está molesta… –Me susurró Nozomi.

La madre de Nozomi no dijo nada en un largo tiempo en el que se la paso en la cocina preparando té. Después de un rato se acercó a la mesa junto a nosotras con una bandeja con pastelillos y me acercó una taza de té. Nozomi, al ver los pastelillos, grito de felicidad y se llevó animosamente uno a la boca, yo la vi con una sonrisa renovada en todo mi rostro; esa chica no podía ser más tierna.

–No creas que te voy a regañar o algo por el estilo –La madre de Nozomi por fin rompió el silencio mientras tomaba su taza de té de forma elegante–. Te parecerá extraño lo que voy a decir, y es que es muy simple… –Sus grandes ojos brillaron y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en todo su rostro; en ese momento pude notar con claridad el parecido con Nozomi–. Gracias Ayase Eli…

Sentí como mis parpados se abrían grandes por la impresión. Lentamente dejé la taza de té en la mesa mientras veía a aquella mujer directo a los ojos.

– ¿P-Porque, yo no…? –No sabía cómo expresarme ante aquel comentario. Los nervios en mí se acrecentaron más mientras veía como la sonrisa de la mujer se hacía más grande en todo su rostro ante mis torpes reacciones–. N-No me tiene que agradecer nada, yo no he hecho algo que amerite su gratitud

–Has hecho mucho Eli, aunque no lo creas… –No sabía a lo que se refería. Pero entonces, cuando dirigió su mirada a Nozomi, sentí una increíble calma dentro de mí–. ¿Estas feliz Nozomi…? –Le pregunto a la chica mientras la veía con vehemencia.

– ¡Sí! –Asintió al mismo tiempo que habló; con sus mejillas llevas de pastelillo y con restos de crema manchando toda su boca. Antes dije que Nozomi no podía verse más tierna, pero me equivoque.

Instintivamente busque en uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones y le presté mi pañuelo a Nozomi. Al no entender para que era, tuve que tomar parte del trabajo y limpiarle las mejillas llenas de crema.

–Lo ves Ayase… –Miré a su madre; por un segundo había desaparecido para mí, pero ahora estaba tan apenada que sentí como mi rostro entero ardía por la vergüenza–. Sin decirte que lo hicieras… Sin ninguna indicación, tú, simplemente te acercaste a Nozomi y la ayudaste… –La voz de la mujer pareció que se quebraba–. La ayudaste mucho aunque nadie te dijo que lo hicieras… –Me sorprendí y me sentí angustiada al ver un par de lágrimas bajar por las mejillas de la señora Tojo–. Ella está muy feliz ahora… –Vi a Nozomi la cual mira preocupada a su madre.

– ¿Mamá está llorando? –Dijo con pena.

–L-lo siento, pero no es por tristeza cariño.

– ¿Estas muy feliz entonces? –Pregunto con inocencia.

-Así es, estoy feliz porque últimamente tú también estas feliz, y la razón es…

– ¡Elichi! –Mi corazón golpeó fuerte en mi pecho al escuchar sus palabras. Fijé mi mirada en Nozomi y, al ver su sonrisa llena de gratitud y esperanza, no pude evitar sentir ganas de llorar por cómo se expresaban de mí.

–Eli-san… –La mujer saco un pañuelo y se limpió el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro–. Nozomi está muy feliz ahora, y es por ti. Eli-san, muchísimas gracias.

–No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí… –Dije un poco desconcertada.

–No es necesario. Simplemente quiero decirte que no veía a mi Nozomi tan feliz al hablar de alguien; no veía a mi Nozomi tan feliz desde que te conoció, y eso ya es mucho decir, ya que Nozomi suele estar siempre alegre, pero desde que me entere que tenía una amiga como tú, esa seguridad en ella aumento.

– ¿A-Amiga…? –Mi cuerpo entero se calentó y en vez de vergüenza sentí una increíble tranquilidad por el solo hecho de decir esa palabra. Intente sonreírle a las dos personas frente a mí, y es que realmente me sentía feliz por primera vez al decir esa palabra.

–Elichi no es mi amiga… –Nozomi se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y me sorprendió abrazándome por la espalda–. ¡Es mi mejor, mejor amiga! Al igual que _Homura-chan_ … –Aquella inocencia con que lo dijo me aceleró más el corazón. Ya no lo podía negar más, era la amiga de aquella linda chica.

La conversación con la madre de Nozomi se alargó bastante después de eso. Ella se la pasó agradeciéndome durante el resto de la tarde, y se divertía al escuchar las historias que contaba Nozomi; al igual que yo. Después de eso por fin pudimos estudiar –aunque fuera poco–; pude entender un poco la manera de pensar de Nozomi con la ayuda de la señora Tojo. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento que, cuando llego la hora de despedirnos, no quería realmente irme de aquella casa que antes me asustaba pero ahora me hacía sentir como si estuviera con mi familia, con mi hermana, con alguien muy especial para mí, con mi mejor amiga.

–Esperó que vengas de nuevo a visitarnos Eli-san… –Dijo la señora Tojo mientras me acompañaba a la puerta–. A Nozomi le encantaría que estudiaras de nuevo con ella. –Eche un vistazo al sofá de la sala, donde Nozomi dormía plácidamente.

–Claro que vendré, me divierto mucho con ella… –Dije sinceramente.

–Oh, casi se me olvida… –La mujer se alejó de mi lado y corrió a traer su bolso–. Toma esto Eli-san…

La mujer extendió frente a mis dos boletos: eran para ir a un parque de diversiones. Pensaba rechazarlos, era demasiada amabilidad por su parte, pero, al ver la insistencia en quitarlos frente a mí, y por más que me negué, al final tuve que aceptarlos.

–Y-yo no sé qué decir, esto es demasiado…

–Acéptalos como regalo por ser la primera amiga de Nozomi, y por cuidarla siempre como lo has hecho –La mujer abrió la puerta de la entrada mientras yo me ponía los zapatos–. Esperó que vayan juntas, es un nuevo parque de diversiones, yo quería ir con Nozomi pero no tengo mucho tiempo por el trabajo y, ahora que te tiene a ti, espero que la acompañes y se diviertan. –Asentí con la cabeza y tome una gran bocanada de aire.

–Si ella quiere ir conmigo yo con gusto iré… Seguro que se alegrará mucho por la idea…

La mujer me sonrió una última vez y se despido de mí mientras yo comenzaba a caminar fuera del edificio; de vuelta a casa en ese extraño día junto a mi amiga Nozomi.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer este capitulo espero que les haya gustado. ¿Que se vendrá a continuación? creo que ya todos sabemos lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto, si alguien ya descubrió lo que le pasa a Nozomi (o al menos algo referente), le pido por favor que no lo ponga en las Reviews para que sea mas misterioso todo; pero creo que pueden deducir un poco con este capitulo.

Con respecto al la referencia del libro, ya hubo un ganador (Redoble de tambores. mp3): el ganador es **SilentDrago** (el cual posteó la respuesta en facebook) acertando con el nombre del libro el cual era: "Cumbres Borrascosas"... Para que no quede duda me base en la personalidad de Cathy cuando pensé en el personaje que está desempeñando Nozomi, ya que así se comportaba Cathy cuando tenia como trece años y de adulta decía que era una bruja, estaba un poco loca jejeje. Ya estoy en proceso de escribir la historia que pidió, y sera un KotoxUmi. Como premisa diré que sera en París.

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, el próximo capitulo si que me demorare mas en traerlo, pero espero que sea pronto. Siganme en Facebook para saber mas de cuando actualizo esta y mis demás historias: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **Muchas gracias a: Chica/o Guees, Maclow, YourDaddy, Robin Schultz, Roi faineant, jaydisita.8709, SilentDrago, Dark Gatomo la chica que siempre esta pendiente de las actualizaciones en Facebook (no pongo tu nombre para respetar tu privacidad, pero sabes quien eres)**

 **Dudas:** Veo que les divirtió mucho este capitulo, decían que se iban riendo también en el bus; no es como que yo haga eso, pero después leo unas cosas que no pudo contener la risa. Que bueno que les anima leer mi historia y les hace olvidar un poco sus problemas para divertirse un rato, muchísimas gracias por hacérmelo saber y esfuércense mucho cada día, ¡Fight Dayo!. Gracais tambien por sus buenos deseos y vibras que me manda, me esforcé mucho para traer este capitulo hoy, ya que el día de ayer recibí una buena noticia y por eso quise traer este capitulo, me tomo todo el día corregirlo.  
Puede que Nozomi saque de quisio al principio, pero luego recurdas que es un amor y se te pasa, nunca podría enfadarme con ella, excepto cuando engaña a Eli con alguien mas "cofcofNicocofcof".  
Que bueno que les gusté la historia, si extrañan a Arisa en el próximo capitulo estará, y si extrañan a Nozomi y la densa de Eli, el siguiente capitulo ya verán.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias Por leer y Por sus Adoradas y hermosas Reviews, las cuales me animan mucho a escribir.


	7. Chapter 7

Buen Día. Espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo.  
Un regalo inesperado de la madre de Nozomi hace que Eli y la linda chica sean mas cercana. Y esta vez, en este día, las dos chicas pasaran su día entero en el parque de diversiones, divirtiéndose con los lindos desviaros de Nozomi. Aunque Eli no se ha sentido bien últimamente, parece que esta muy enferma.

Disfruten el capitulo y gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VII**

 **La linda chica y el parque de diversiones.**

– ¿Y, cómo te sientes en realidad cuando estas con ella, One-san…?

Con aquella pregunta comenzó todo, con aquella pregunta que de tan solo pensar una respuesta me hacía sentir insegura, angustiada, me daba miedo y no sabía porque. Sentía como mi corazón latía desesperado dentro de mi pecho; como queriendo escapar. Aquella pregunta sin respuesta que lo único que me hacía pensar era en: Nozomi.

Porque me pasa esto, acaso estaré enferma, porque cuando estoy con ella me siento intranquila, nerviosa, avergonzada. Ya no lo sabía, y no podía hablar de esto con mi madre, tenía pena de que me dijera que estaba enferma, inclusive tenía miedo de que estuviera loca, al igual que la linda locura de Nozomi. Así que sin más a quien acudir, decidí contarle estos problemas, esto que sentía, a la única persona más cercana que conocía: mi adorable hermana de doce años: Arisa…

Me comencé a sentir así después de haber conocido mejor a la madre de Nozomi: me sentía enferma de alguna forma al estar cerca de aquella linda chica. No sabía que me pasaba, pero ya no podía estar a su lado sin avergonzarme al verla actuar lindo. Y eso era algo que no me gustaba ya que Nozomi era mi mejor y única amiga, y no quería que dejara de serlo solo por lo que sentía.

–Pues bien, yo… Arisa, es solo que… –Como podía contarle esto a una niña de doce años; seguro que piensa que estoy loca–. Es solo que no me siento bien últimamente…

– ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Te duele el estómago?, ¿algo? ¿Qué te pasa, One-san? Creo que es mejor contárselo a mamá

Estaba muy nerviosa de hablar de esto, y no quería que nadie más se enterará hasta saber lo que tenía. Pero incluso así era difícil expresar mis síntomas con palabras.

–Veras… –Libere un prolongado suspiro, dejando así que mi corazón se tranquilizara un poco

Miré hacia la ventana, en donde algunos rayos de sol matutino entraban por ella y calentaban agradablemente mi habitación. Era un fin de semana precioso; estaba despejado y era perfecto para salir. Justamente lo pasaría enteramente con Nozomi en el parque de diversiones. Tan solo de pensarlo me hacía sentir feliz e impaciente.

–Arisa, no sé qué es, pero algo extraño me pasa…, y ya no sé qué hacer… –Sonreí con ironía; era lo único que podía sentir al no saber lo que me pasaba–. Últimamente me siento más nerviosa que de costumbre… No sé porque, pero mi actitud fría, como tú la conoces, ya no es la misma. En ocasiones siento que me avergüenzo con más facilidad, o una repentina fiebre se apodera de mí…

–Realmente estas muy enferma, One-san… –Dijo Arisa sentándose en mi cama. Ella se había tomado muy enserio el papel de ser mi consejera; así que por eso tenía una libreta, en la cual apuntaba todo lo que decía, y llevaba unos anteojos grandes que usaba en ocasiones–. No sé lo que es, ¿puedes decirme más? –Nerviosa me estruje las manos.

–Bueno, es extraño, pero esto no me pasa todo el tiempo, solo me pasa con… –Y ahí estaban otra vez los síntomas, nerviosismo, vergüenza, ansiedad, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora con el solo hecho de mencionar su nombre–. Solo me pasa con, Nozomi… –Mire a mi hermana con un poco de miedo, y con una voz muy tenue le dije–: ¿Me estaré volviendo loca como ella…? N-No quiero decir que ella esté loca ni nada, es solo que, bueno, tú sabes, es solo que… –Mi rostro ardía y sentí como el rubor de mis mejillas calentaba todo mi rostro hasta mis orejas.

–Creo que sé lo que tienes hermana… –No sé si fueron los nervios, pero por un segundo vi que mi hermana sonrió con malicia–. Dime, One-san… –Arisa bajo su voz y se acercó a mí con confidencia–. ¿Quién es el chico, es guapo…? Supongo que será de otra escuela ya que tú vas a una solo de chicas.

Yo no entendía muy bien su razonamiento, y no entendía siquiera la razón por la cual mencionaba a un chico. Realmente estaba confundida, y, si antes ya lo estaba, ahora ese sentimiento se duplicaba.

–No entiendo lo que dices, no conozco a ningún chico de otra escuela… –Por alguna razón el nerviosismo disminuyo; hablar de eso no me causaba ningún impacto extraño, además de que era lo más absurdo que había escuchado–. Solo conozco a algunas chicas, pero como sabes ninguna de ellas me interesan.

–Entonces si no es un chico, lo cual parece obvio, entonces es una chica… –Seguía sin entender, y, a decir verdad, me comenzaba a irritar. Antes de decir otra palabra: Arisa corrió hacia la puerta de mi habitación y miro hacia el pasillo. Regresó corriendo a mi lado y me hizo un ademan con su mano para que yo me acercará a ella, entonces, en un susurro, dijo–: Debe de ser una chica de la que tu estas… –Liberó una ligera risita–, enamorada…

Cada palabra resonó suavemente en mi cabeza y pronto se acrecentó haciendo un escándalo terrible dentro de mí. Cuando me di cuenta me sentía desfallecer; sentí como mi cara ardía en calor y mi corazón latía más desesperado que antes por la repentina revelación de mi hermana.

Aun turbada, pensé en sus palabras: ¿A mí, gustarme alguien? Si bien Arisa tenía razón al decir que no me gustaba ningún chico, se me hacía más improbable que estuviera enamorada de una mujer. Quiero decir, los chicos nunca me interesaron, nunca los vi con afecto, incluso me parecen inútiles y una molestia, pero de eso a estar enamorada de una mujer; no podía ser. No sabía ni siquiera como se siente estar enamorada de alguien. Pensé que mi hermana solo se estaba burlando de mí, y, como Nozomi, estuviera inventando algún desvarío extraño.

–N-No puede ser… –Mi hermana me sonrió–. Yo no sé cómo se siente estar enamorada, y menos de una chica; ni siquiera sabía que eso se podía. S-Solo te estas burlando de mí. Yo no estoy enamorada de Nozomi.

–Yo nunca dije que se tratará de Nozomi-sempai… –Juro que si antes me sentía avergonzada, eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora: sentí que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, y más al escuchar la tenue risa burlona de mi hermana.

Caminé hacia la puerta de mi habitación, y no era por molestia con mi hermana ante sus constantes burlas, realmente quería huir de ahí lo más rápido posible y ponerle fin al tema. Ojala nunca le hubiera contado nada.

Caminé veloz hacia la puerta, pero, antes de siquiera pensar en abrirla y huir, Arisa me detuvo tomándome del brazo. Voltee a verla: tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, tan pura, tan blanca; me pareció un pequeño ángel que me quería mostrar una respuesta. Arisa se quitó las gafas que tenía puestas y apretó con fuerza el cuaderno contra su pecho.

–Claro que es posible enamorarse de una chica… –La sonrisa de Arisa se acrecentó más, dejándome ver sus aperlados dientes–. Es amor después de todo…

–P-pero, yo no sé qué se siente…

–Sabes, One-chan… –Los ojos azules de mi hermana brillaron; me miraba con vehemencia y un sentimiento extraño e indescifrable para mí–. Todos tienen formas distintas de experimentar el amor…

¿Cómo es que una niña de doce me estaba diciendo todo eso? ¿Quién le enseño tanto? Acaso Arisa estaba…

–El amor es…, impredecible… –Arisa se llevó las manos al pecho, logrando así que mi corazón acelerado se sintiera bien con su apresurado latir–. Nunca sabes en quien lo encontraras… Para mí es algo bonito que te puedas enamorar de la persona que realmente te gusta, sin importar de quien sea. Cuando estás enamorada tu mente permanece siempre inmersa en los pensamientos de esa persona… –La tranquilidad con la que hablaba Arisa me hacía sentir de la misma forma. No sabía si eran inventos suyos, pero realmente me cautivaba con sus bellas palabras–. Cuando estás enamorada las horas pasan rápido junto a esa persona, y, cuando llega la hora de despedirse, sientes como tu corazón se parte en dos para que una parte acompañe a la persona que más quieres….Cuando estás enamorada quieres estar siempre con la persona que más amas, y cuando no estás con ella la espera hasta el otro día se hace eterna… –Puedo jurar que los ojos azules y brillantes de mi hermana se desviaron por un segundo de los míos para ver detrás de mí; al reloj en la pared–. Seguramente es algo fantasioso lo que estoy diciendo, pero así es como yo veo lo que siento… –De pronto, el color rojo en las mejillas de Arisa se hizo más visible–. Q-Quiero decir, lo que pienso del amor…

No podía decir nada, simplemente las palabras no salían de mi boca, pero quizás, si tuviera que pensar en alguien de la misma forma en que lo describía Arisa, seguro pensaría en Nozomi, ya que eso mismo siento cuando estoy con ella, cuando no estoy con ella y cuando me encuentro a su espera.

Ya no pensaba que esto fuera una enfermedad. Pero me hace pensar que incluso, sabiendo lo que es el amor, estar con otra chica es algo extraño de ver. Al menos en las novelas románticas que leo, o en los programas de televisión, nunca había visto a dos chicas enamoradas.

Pronto, entre mis cavilaciones, el repentino sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos para traerme de nuevo a la realidad. "Esto no era amor –pensé por ultimo antes de volver al mundo real–, somos chicas, tal vez solo sea el otro paso de nuestra amistad."

El insistente sonido del timbre resonó más fuerte. Arisa se sobresaltó y dio un brinquito. Yo no sabía muy bien el porqué de su comportamiento, pero de pronto ella se ruborizo mucho, y más cuando en un susurro apenas audible dijo:

–De-Debe de ser Yukiho…

Arisa corrió de pronto y escuche como abría apresurada la puerta de su habitación. Yo Salí apresurada detrás de ella al ver su extraño comportamiento.

– ¡One-san!, ¿puedes abrir la puerta? Estaré lista en un segundo

Era extraño ver a Arisa comportarse así, y más después de tener esa extraña conversación con ella. Pero simplemente lo pase por alto y camine hacia la puerta donde el timbre sonaba cada vez más insistente.

– ¡Ya voy! –Grité.

Aquella chica, Yukiho, parecía tener mucha prisa, porque se empeñaba en destrozar el timbre en cualquier momento si yo no abría; el sonido me estaba comenzando a irritar. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que abriera, me comenzaba a molestar mucho la actitud de aquella chica, ni siquiera la conocía pero ya me parecía una molestia. Abrí lentamente la puerta y sin ver al frente le reclamé:

–Si bien eres una invitada, señorita, no crees que deberías tener más respeto por las casa aje…, ajenas…

Estaba maravillada. Frente a mí no solo estaba una chica que no conocía (bastante bajita, con el cabello color chocolate y unos brillantes ojos color aguamarina), si no que a su lado, aun tocando con insistencia el timbre, había una chica muy bella:

Su cabello purpura estaba atado en una trenza que le bajaba por un costado de su hombro derecho. Llevaba un vestido purpura claro de una pieza al estilo marinero el cual le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas; la hacía parecer más aniñada de lo que ya era. Además de que llevaba unas medias de color blanco y unos zapatos negros de correa. Era una niña, y era Nozomi. La cual al verme solo puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se lanzó sin pensarlo a mis brazos.

– ¡Encontré a Elichi! –Gritó tan cerca de mi oído que casi me deja sorda, pero no me importo porque mi mente todavía permanecía en su vestimenta.

La otra chica, un poco roja de las mejillas y avergonzada, hizo una reverencia hacia mí al ver que yo no le hacía mucho caso.

–D-Disculpe las molestias, Ayase-san… –Me percate de su presencia solo cuando Nozomi se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tímidamente–. E-Estoy buscando a, A-Ayase Arisa, ¿se encuentra en casa? –Tal vez aquella chica se había puesto nerviosa por mi repentina reprimenda antes de abrir la puerta. La miré un poco apenada por mi error y le mostré una sonrisa tranquila.

–Saldrá en un momento. Pasa por favor… –La chica, un poco insegura, se descalzo los zapatos mientras entraba a la casa. Mientras tanto, Nozomi intentaba hacer lo mismo. Yo estaba aún desconcertada por su repentina aparición–. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? –Nozomi se comenzó a reír tratando de desabrocharse los zapatos.

–Oh, yo vine a buscar la casa de Elichi y por fin la encontré… –Nozomi dejo de batallar con las correas de los zapatos y vio fijamente hacia la puerta–. No vives tan lejos de mi casa, pero tuve que caminar mucho, mucho, mucho. Descubrí un lugar muy lindo, en donde hay mucho poder espiritual; iremos juntas algún día. Y también me encontré con una abuelita que no podía cruzar la calle y entonces yo le ayude, mira… –Nozomi comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su vestido–. Me dio una fruta, mira, Elichi, es amarilla y parece una estrella… –Con una gran sonrisa: Nozomi puso la fruta frente a mí–. Nunca me la comeré, seguro que si la guardo obtendré poderes mágicos más poderosos –Nozomi volvió a guardar la fruta y comenzó a batallar de nuevo con sus zapatos. Al ver que no podía quitárselos, me acerqué a ella para ayudarla.

–No tenías que venir hasta acá. Te dije que te iría a buscar a tu casa.

–Pero no podía esperar más… –Nozomi me vio directo a los ojos–. Mamá me peinó esta mañana y me puso brillantina en el cabello–. Mire el cabello de Nozomi y así era, brillaba un poco con la luz del sol–.Y después de eso escogimos un lindo vestido. Después le dije que quería llevar mi sombrero, pero ella no me dejo porque dijo que mi peinado se arruinaría. Entonces me quede mucho tiempo esperando a que llegaras, pero, como no avanzaban las agujas del reloj más rápido, decidí consultar las cartas y ellas me dijeron que viniera a buscarte y me ayudaron a encontrar tu casa; dijeron que te alegrarías de verme… ¿Te alegras de verme Elichi? –Asentí con la cabeza y sentí como mi sonrisa se acrecentaba cada vez más; estaba muy feliz de verla mucho antes.

–Sí, me alegra mucho que estés aquí… –Con mi respuesta conseguí que Nozomi sonriera mostrándome sus hermosos dientes blancos y soltara una ligera risita de felicidad; que linda.

– _Homura-chan_ también vino y me ayudó a no perderme… –No lo había notado hasta que Nozomi me mostro como su muñeco de peluche colgaba de un lazo que llevaba amarrado en su falda.

–Aun así, me impresiona la exactitud con la que encontraste mi casa…

–Eso fue porque…

–L-Lo siento… Ayase-san… –De pronto, la repentina voz de La chica nueva me hizo percatarme de nuevo de su presencia–. C-Creo que fue mi culpa… –Dijo nerviosa, yo la mire con una sonrisa; intentado tranquilizarla–. Encontré a esta chica en la puerta del edificio, de pronto se abalanzó sobre mí y me pregunto si conocía a, Eli… Elichi… –Nozomi se comenzó a reír de pronto–. Y bueno, yo recordé que Arisa-chan dijo que tenía una hermana que se llamaba Eli, y entonces decidí traerla… –La chica, un poco preocupada, hizo una apresurada reverencia–. Siento haberle ocasionado problemas.

–No te preocupes… –Por fin desabroche los zapatos de Nozomi (realmente lo había hecho desde hace mucho pero quería quedarme así mientras ella estaba sentada frente a mí), me levanté y ayude a Nozomi a ponerse de pie–. Gracias por ayudar a Nozomi. Le diré a Arisa que estas esperando.

Fui a busca a Arisa a su cuarto. Si bien, no me impresione al verla, me pareció que estaba algo diferente: Se había cambiado el vestido y se había alisado más el cabello. ¿Me pregunto porque está actuando tan extraño? Solo va a salir con una amiga.

Llegamos a la sala y ahí se encontró con Nozomi y Yukiho. Y, como era costumbre, Nozomi abrazaba a Yukiho asiendo que esta se sonrojara hasta las orejas. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero cuando mi hermana lo vio: ella corrió a lado de Yukiho y apartó a Nozomi poco a poco. Las dos salieron poco tiempo después y se despidieron de nosotras dejándonos solas.

Yo ni siquiera estaba lista ya que Nozomi había llegado a mi casa antes de lo pensado, así que tuve que apurarme mientras que ella…, bueno, se inventaba una extraña historia; típico de ella.

–Ahora soy tu mamá… –Decía mientras yo me secaba el cabello después de la ducha; mientras que ella estaba en la cocina–. ¿Qué quieres de comer hoy hijita? –Nozomi parecía tener la libertad de tomar todo lo que veía de la cocina, porque no se detuvo cuando empezó a abrir cajones y estanterías–. Te preparare algo delicioso.

–Deja de jugar. ¿Por qué estas sacando todas las ollas?

–Estoy preparando un pastel… –Se acercó a la estufa e hizo como si la encendiera; comenzó a remover dentro de una olla vacía con una cuchara de madera. Solo podía seguir hipnotizada el vaivén del movimiento de las manos de Nozomi–. Estará delicioso, será de fresa, ¡no!, de chocolate… Sera por tu cumpleaños.

–Todavía falta mucho para eso… –Termine de secarme el cabello y corrí a buscar un peine para por fin estar lista para salir–. No dejes horneando nada, dentro de poco nos iremos…

– ¡Al parque de diversiones! –Gritó Nozomi animada soltando la cuchara que tenía en la mano. Me acerque a la cocina y me impresione al ver lo que había dentro de la olla que supuse vacía.

– ¿Porque la quieres cocinar a ella?

–Le da un sabor delicioso al pastel –Ante su lógica simplemente corrí hacia la entrada para ponerme los zapatos

–Vámonos, y no dejes a _Homura-chan_ ahí, se enfadara contigo.

–Yo estoy enfadada con ella.

–Pero no por eso tienes que cocinarla.

–Quería probar a que sabe. –Dijo Nozomi haciendo un lindo puchero y acercándose a mí.

Nozomi se sentó a lado mío y me estiro las piernas. No entendía muy bien lo que quería, pero pronto me di cuenta que necesita ayuda para ponerse de nuevo los zapatos.

Las dos salimos directo al parque de Diversiones y, a decir verdad, al ver la actitud animada de Nozomi, yo también me comencé a emocionar.

…

El día era soleado y brillante. Las nubes eran blancas y esponjosas en el cielo azul. Era un día perfecto para salir. El calor era aceptable para mí y en lo único que pensaba era en divertirme junto a Nozomi la cual no cabía de emoción, al igual que yo.

Fuimos en tren hasta el parque de diversiones. Me impresionaba lo inocente que era Nozomi, ya que, al parecer, nunca había subido antes a un tren. Cuando bajamos por el túnel se comenzó a alertar: mirando a todas las direcciones con precaución y pegándose más a mi cuerpo. Yo la protegía, de nada, pero me agradaba mucho tenerla cerca de mí. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir en ningún momento. Cuando subimos al tren Nozomi se la pasó todo el camino viendo el paisaje por la ventanilla. Felizmente veía pasar personas en la calle y las señalaba con mucho ánimo. Yo tenía que documentarlo todo, así que había llevado una cámara de fotos en la cual había más de una docena de fotos solo de Nozomi; se veía muy hermosa iluminada por los rayos de sol.

Al llegar al parque de diversiones me sentí impresionada. Nunca había estado en uno, era la primera vez que veía aquellos juegos mecánicos enormes que sobresalían del parque y se alzaban hasta el cielo. Nozomi los miraba más que maravillada que nunca; sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Cuando entramos me comencé a reír de ella ya que la confundieron con una niña pequeña en las taquillas. Y ella, ofendida, se la paso haciendo pucheros. Me estaba divirtiendo tanto que no quería que terminara ese día, y lo bueno era que apenas era el comienzo.

Nozomi corría por todos lados del parque, yo me abría paso por la multitud de gente para no perderla de vista, pero ella me arrastraba insistentemente hacia lugares que le llamaban la atención.

– ¡Es muy grandeeeee! –Dijo levantando su cabeza para alcanzar a ver el final de la montaña rusa que se erguía frente a nosotras–. Elichi, Elichi, tenemos que subir ahí, es de Rusia, escuche que te vuelves ruso cuando te subes. Pero no sé qué te pasará a ti, probablemente te vuelvas más hermosa.

Mi corazón latió a mil por hora. Mi cara se ruborizo tanto al escuchar a Nozomi que pensé que explotaría. Esto no podía ser lo que decía Arisa, solo estaba avergonzada ante lo repentino que fue lo que dijo Nozomi.

–N-No digas eso… –Musité, pero Nozomi no me escucho ya que ella me jalaba insistentemente en dirección a la montaña rusa, la cual de cerca se veía más imponente que nunca.

Olvide por completo mi vergüenza para enfocar toda mi atención en el miedo que sentía al ver que estábamos a punto de subir a la montaña rusa.

–N-Nozomi… –Mi voz apenas salía; tenía un poco de miedo–. ¿De verdad quieres subir ahí primero? Mejor vamos a otro lado.

–No quiero… –Dijo con convicción–. Tengo que practicar para mi examen de vuelo en la escoba y esto será un buen entrenamiento.

–P-pero, ¿no tienes miedo? –Nozomi me miró incrédula; no entendiendo mis palabras, pero pronto una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una bella y burlona sonrisa.

– ¿Tú tienes miedo Elichi…? –Dijo en tono sugerente–. No pensé que fueras una miedosa, Elichi.

– ¡Yo no tengo miedo! –Grité convencida.

Tenía mucho miedo. De un momento a otro ya estábamos las dos juntas sentadas en el carrito mecánico el cual se movía lentamente, haciendo que el metal de la montaña rusa vibrará. Poco a poco fuimos subiendo en los rieles y, cuando estábamos muy arriba, tan arriba que las personas debajo de nosotras se veían como hormigas. En ese momento reconsideré las últimas palabras que le dije a Nozomi.

– ¡N-Nozomi! –Grité para que ella me escuchara entre tanto traqueteo y gritos; al menos no era la única asustada–. Tengo miedo, no debí de haber subido…

–Aguántate Elichi, se viene la mejor parte… – El carrito frenó súbitamente, haciendo que mi vista se dirigiera hacia abajo, donde un gran riel bajaba hasta topar con el suelo.

–E-Esto no es una buena idea, quien diseño esto, no tiene lógica. –Nozomi se pego a mi cuerpo y me abrazó; ella también temblaba, pero estaba muy tranquila, y solo por eso me logre calmar un poco.

– ¿No la diseñaron de donde tu vienes? –Dijo incrédula antes de que el carrito se pusiera de nuevo en marcha arrancando eufóricos gritos tanto míos, como de Nozomi.

Pronto me acostumbre a las subidas y bajadas que daba el carrito en los rieles y reía con normalidad al sentir todas esas cosquillas en mi estómago por la adrenalina que sentía cuando íbamos a una gran velocidad. Pero creo que en parte también me ayudo que Nozomi nunca me soltó de la mano, y que en todo momento se reía y compartía su felicidad conmigo.

Bajé tan mareada de la montaña que no me podía sostener en pie. En cambio, Nozomi, salió bastante normal; dando brinquitos de felicidad y repitiendo:

–Definitivamente voy a poder volar, por los cielo podre volar. –Decía animada mientras apretaba con fuerza a _Homura-chan_.

– ¿Q-Que tal si vamos a algo más suave? –Dije mientras me tiraba en una banca cercana; haciendo que mis piernas por fin dejaran de temblar.

–No descanses Elichi, vamos a ese lugar… –Nozomi señalo con el dedo un lugar algo extraño.

Era una casa de madera negra, con las ventanas rotas y con polvo acumulado en los marcos. Encima de la puerta había un gran letrero que decía: "Casa del Terror". Palidecí apenas lo leí.

–No, No, definitivamente todo menos eso… –De nada sirvieron mis negaciones; Nozomi me tomo del brazo y me comenzó a arrastrar de nuevo.

–Será divertido, hay muchos fantasmas ahí… Quiero ver un dragón…

– ¡Un dragón no es un fantasma! –Dije gimoteando y resistiéndome a ir hacia aquel sitio–. Yo no puedo entrar ahí, Nozomi.

–Te prometo que no te soltare nunca, Elichi. Incluso si un monstro, o un hombre lobo, o un fantasma, o una bruja te llevan, yo estaré siempre contigo.

Eran palabras absurdas, pero que me llenaban de tranquilidad. De nuevo mi corazón latió más desesperado que nunca. Me sentí cohibida por la mirada de Nozomi la cual brillaba con un sentimiento misterioso que me hacía sentir bien.

Ya no luche por soltarme del agarre de Nozomi. Aun no quería ir a esa casa, pero ese miedo se me olvido hasta que estuve dentro de la casa, y, cuando el miedo volvió a mí, ya era demasiado tarde.

Mientras más avanzábamos por los obscuros pasillos de aquella casa, más temblaba. Estaba muy obscuro, ¿porque tiene que estar tan obscuro? No prestaba mucha atención a lo que me rodeaba, la mayor parte del tiempo iba con los ojos cerrados, simplemente dejándome arrastrar por la mano de Nozomi y solo escuchando su voz.

–Mira, un lindo fantasma.

» –Mira eso, es un dragón, es verde y repugnante…

» –Esa señora no parece que lo esté pasando muy bien… Mira, mira Elichi, es una bruja como yo. Me pregunto si ella podrá volar por los cielos.

Yo tenía tanto miedo que no me paraba mucho en pensar en los desvaríos de Nozomi, lo único que quería era salir lo más rápido de ahí; donde hubiera luz.

–Dame un descanso… –Apenas si me podía mantener en pie después de salir de aquel horrible lugar, solo me deje caer en una banca cercana; que conveniente que hubiera tantas en aquel sitio.

–Vamos a otro lado, Elichi… –Negué con la cabeza–. A un juego tranquilo, tranquillo… –Nozomi miraba en todas direcciones, buscando algún otro lugar al que pudiéramos ir–. ¿Qué tal ese?

Mire hacia el lugar que señalaba Nozomi y vi como algunas personas daban vueltas y vueltas en unas tazas de un juego mecánico.

– ¡Eso se ve divertido! Quiero intentarlo… –Dijo emocionada Nozomi.

–Espera, Nozomi… –Estaba muriendo poco a poco. Como es que Nozomi se divertía tanto y yo estaba a punto de desfallecer; los parques de Diversiones sí que son peligrosos.

Subimos al juego y fue más divertido de lo que pensé. Dábamos vueltas en las tazas y Nozomi gritaba con euforia, al igual que yo, ese juego no estaba tan mal, ya que además de eso me dejaba ver el cabello de Nozomi volar haciéndola ver muy linda. ¡¿Porque pienso eso?! ¿Qué me pasa?

Corrimos por todo el parque. Nozomi y yo reíamos de felicidad, nunca me había sentido así; tanta felicidad, tanta diversión, definitivamente no me arrepentía para nada de estará ahí con Nozomi.

Subimos a más juegos: A uno que te colgaban de una silla y daba muchas vueltas; en el cual estuve a punto de devolver el estómago. En uno en el que por fin nos separamos y tomamos un carrito mecánico cada una para estrellarnos entre nosotras. Todo empezó muy tranquilo hasta que se convirtió en una especie de competencia entre nosotras hasta ver quien aguantaba más, y, para mí sorpresa, yo fui la ganadora, y le restregué mi victoria a Nozomi durante un rato.

Subimos a un juego muy tranquilo el cual Nozomi le llamo la atención ya que le parecían muy lindos los pequeños botes en forma de cisnes y las luces rosas del túnel del juego; decía que era como _"El lago de los cisnes"_. Nozomi estaba muy tranquila viendo como algunos ángeles disparaban flechas multicolores a nuestro bote, y viendo embelesada las parejas que iba en otros botes. Mientras tanto yo, no pensaba, estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos de vergüenza y nervios que no podía pensar con claridad.

–Mira todo el color Elichi… –Decía con ánimo Nozomi–. Mira el agua, puedo ver mi reflejo en ella.

No hacía mucho caso a lo que decía, ya que estaba petrificada viendo como una pareja del bote de adelante se comenzaba a acercar más, y más, ¡y demasiado!

–Qué lindo, son una pareja –Nozomi me sobresalto cuando se puso de nuevo a lado mío–. Les hare un hechizo para que sean felices.

–Nozomi… –La miré directo a los ojos. En ese momento la conversación que tuve con Arisa volvió a mi mente, ocupando todos mis pensamientos–. Déjalo… –Sonreía, pero sentí que estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que mostraba mi rostro era una forzada mueca.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que lo escuchaba en mis oídos. Mi cara se sentía tan ruborizada que todo mi cuerpo lo sentía arder. ¿Por qué subí aquí con Nozomi? ¿Hubiera preferido la montaña rusa? Aunque, ahora mismo me sentía como si estuviera en ella.

Lentamente lleve mi mano a la de Nozomi y la intente tomar, pero ella se me adelanto, y, para mi sorpresa, se acercó más a mi cuerpo reposando su cabeza en mi hombro. Viéndolo de esa manera, ahora si parecíamos una…, una…

–Parecemos una pareja… –No sabía las capacidades de mi propia vergüenza, pero estoy segura que con las palabras de Nozomi habían superado todas mis expectativas–. Somos como ellos de adelante…

Tenía un poco de miedo de lo que pensaran los demás, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo en ese momento, simplemente me pegue más al cuerpo de Nozomi sin decir nada, disfrutando de su aroma, de su cercanía, de su agradable y cálido tacto, de sus suaves suspiros y de su inocencia.

Salí un poco desorientada de aquel juego.

Caminamos de nuevo por el parque. ¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado? Ni siquiera me di cuenta pero, cuando miré al cielo, los rayos naranjas y purpuras del ocaso ya pigmentaban las nubes. Me estaba divirtiendo tanto que no me di cuenta que era tan tarde.

– ¡Qué bonito! –Mis pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos por el asombro de Nozomi.

Me detuve de pronto y miré hacia donde, embelesada, Nozomi veía. Sus ojos resplandecían y brillaban con los rayos del atardecer. Sus ojos desprendían felicidad al ver el puesto de peluches frente a nosotras, y en especial a un peluche de un zorro amarillo que estaba en el aparador de premios.

–Es Elichi… –Dijo en un ensoñado susurro; sin dejar de ver al muñeco. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de pronto que me hizo estremecer–. Quiero uno como ese…

–P-puedo… –Porqué estaba tan nerviosa. Me aclare la garganta y con confianza dije–: Puedo ganarlo por ti… –¿Desde cuándo era tan altanera? No es como si quisiera mostrarle a Nozomi que podía conseguir el muñeco; algo que no dudaba en lo absoluto.

– ¡NO! –Gritó Nozomi como una niña pequeña, haciendo que mi ego cayera de pronto–. Yo lo conseguiré por mi cuenta –Nozomi se acercó al puesto y con una sonrisa le pregunto al empleado–: ¿Que hechizo hago para ganar en este juego? Quiero a _Elichi._

– ¡Nozomi! –Grité escandalizada–. No creo que el entienda lo que dices…

–Solo tienes que disparar al blanco pequeña… –Dijo aquel hombre, y para mi sorpresa, muy poco impresionado por la actitud de Nozomi–. Si logras acertar justo en el blanco podrás escoger el muñeco que quieras; toma el rifle de aire y dispara.

– ¡Lo intentare!

Nozomi tomo el rifle que el hombre le entrego, se lo coloco torpemente entre las manos y el hombro. El rifle temblaba tanto en las manos de Nozomi por el peso de este que apenas si podía apuntar. Nozomi presionó el gatillo y…

–Fallaste… Te quedan dos tiros, pequeña…

– ¡No soy pequeña! Eso fue trampa, esta cosa es muy pesada… –Me acerque a Nozomi, pero ella parecía muy concentrada en su labor por apuntar al blanco frente a ella.

A Nozomi le temblaban mucho las manos y parecía un poco nerviosa por no poder sostener bien el rifle con sus manos. Me acerque más a ella al verla tan alterada. Pero cuando estaba junto a ella…

–Fallaste señorita, te queda un tiro más… –El hombre lanzo una risa burlona–. Puedes decirle a tu hermana que lo obtenga por ti… –Mire al hombre un poco indignada.

Esta vez sí me acerqué a Nozomi y la tome de la cintura, ella se sobresaltó por la sorpresa de mi repentina cercanía. Me acerque mucho a Nozomi; podía escuchar con claridad sus respiraciones a pesar del barullo de gritos del parque de diversiones. Levanté mi mano y sentí como mi cuerpo entraba en calor. Puse mi mano en donde estaba el gatillo del rifle, donde Nozomi tenía su dedo tembloroso el cual dejo de temblar apenas lo toque. Lleve mi otra mano detrás de su espalda y la junté a su otra mano, haciendo así que le rifle dejara de tambalearse.

– ¿E-Elichi…? –Nozomi me volteó a ver, pero ahora mismo yo solo pensaba en mi objetivo, y no sabía si era disparar en el blanco, o hacer callar las risas burlonas de aquel hombre al burlarse de la incapacidad de Nozomi.

–Respira profundo… –Murmuré muy cerca de su oído, sentí como su cuerpo se tensó. Nozomi miro hacia el frente y tomo una profunda bocanada de aire–. Lo haremos juntas.

–Solo puede intentarlo una a la ve… –Dijo el hombre, pero lo callé mirándolo con molestia y enojo–. Bien, c-como quieran.

–Y-Yo no sé si pueda Elichi… –la voz de Nozomi salió nerviosa, pero no aceptaría que ella dijera eso, claro que podía, yo confiaba en ella.

–Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, no hay nada que Nozomi no pudo hacer. Solo concéntrate.

Mire hacia el frente, sentí como mi corazón golpeaba con insistencia el brazo de Nozomi por su acelerado palpitar. Me sentía muy bien a su lado, tanto como para no titubear ante mis acciones. Vi fijamente el blanco y moví mi brazo junto con el de Nozomi: poniendo en mira nuestro objetivo. Nozomi saco la lengua de lado mientras yo veía como comenzaba a temblar de nuevo, entonces, en un segundo, con su dedo y el mío, presionamos el gatillo y de pronto…

–C-Como fue que… –Un ensordecedor campaneó anuncio nuestra victoria–. F-felicidades, supongo… –El encargado parecía nervioso, pero le esbozo una sonrisa muy grande a Nozomi cuando vio que ella estaba muy emocionada–. ¿Felicidades pequeña?

– ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! –Gritaba Nozomi emocionada sin prestar mucha atención al hombre. Tuve que poner mis manos en sus hombros para que se calmará. Nozomi de pronto se dio la vuelta y completamente convencida dijo–: Quiero a _Elichi_ … –El hombre dudo un poco ante el extraño pedido de Nozomi. Paso su dedo por varios muñecos hasta que señalo al muñeco de zorro amarillo–. Ese, ese. ¡Es _Elichi!_ –Dijo tan feliz que comencé a reírme de la felicidad.

Nozomi casi le arrebató el muñeco de las manos a aquel hombre y lo abrazo como si fuera el mejor tesoro de todos; que linda.

– ¿No es lindo? Es _Elichi_ , ahora estarás conmigo por siempre… –Había olvidado lo que Nozomi estaba causando en mí durante todo el día, pero definitivamente el calor que regresaba a mis mejillas de manera más intensa me lo recordó al instante.

–V-Vamos… –Dije nerviosa. Pero antes…

–Esperé, señorita… –Voltee de pronto cuando la voz de aquel empleado llamo mi atención. Al principio lo vi con molestia; el parecía bastante nervioso por mi reacción–. Y-Ya que ambas dieron en el blanco… –Mi mirada se fue apaciguando ¿Qué pretendía aquel hombre?– Y como lograste ayudar a tu hermanita… Creo que es justo que tengas un regalo también –El hombre se acercó al mostrador y me enseño un peluche bastante peculiar:

Era un muñeco esférico con orejas pequeñas, como las de un oso, con una nariz muy linda y con una cola esponjosa con colores intercalados entre café y un tono más claro de este. En la cabeza llevaba una hoja verde que lo hacía ver más adorable: Era un _tanuki_.

– ¿E-Enserio puedo tenerlo? –El hombre asintió nervioso.

–Siento haber subestimado a tu hermanita, disculpa… –dijo y me entrego el muñeco.

–El señor sigue pensando que soy tu hermanita… –Rio Nozomi mientras nos alejábamos de aquel lugar– Es muy lindo tu muñeco… –Dijo mientras intercambiaba miradas envidiosas entre el muñeco de zorro que tenía en brazos y entre el mío. Pero pronto abrazo tan fuerte al muñeco de zorro que me hizo pensar que no estaba interesada en mi _tanuki_ –. Pero _Elichi_ es más linda. ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga Elichi?

– ¿Tengo que ponerle nombre?

–Claro que sí, es tu primer familiar. Tienes que ponerle un nombre lindo para que cuando te ayude a hacer magia sienta más afecto por ti. Te querrá mucho y pronto serán una familia muy linda, te lo aseguro, y después pueden visitar a _Elichi_ y a _Homura-chan_ , jugaremos mucho juntas y nos divertiremos, y después, después… ¿Cómo se llama entonces?

Mire al muñeco un segundo, y por alguna razón sentí como mi rostro se contrajo en un amplia sonrisa. Sin pensarlo mucho, dije lo primero y único que pensaba al ver a ese muñeco.

– _Non-chan…_ –Una risa ensoñadora que no sabía que podía reproducir con mi voz salió de pronto de mi boca–. Se llama _Non-chan_.

Me detuve de pronto, y no fue porque yo lo quisiera, sino que Nozomi se había detenido detrás de mí. Voltee a verla con felicidad mostrada en mi rostro, la cual pronto desapareció al ver como ella me miraba con la cara completamente roja. Me acerque a ella pero se rehusaba a verme a los ojos. Vi como su cuerpo se tambaleaba y tiritaba. Pensé que le había ocurrido algo grave, pero de pronto ella, en un susurro, dijo:

–T-Te estás burlando… –Levanto el rostro, el cual se veía más rojo bajo los rayos dorados del atardecer–. Eres mala, pero…, pero…, c-creo que me gusta… –Nozomi comenzó a balbucear torpemente y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa torcida y un poco forzada–. S-Serán, _Elichi_ y…, y N…. –Nozomi estaba tan nerviosa pero se veía tan linda así que no quise interrumpir ninguna de sus reacciones. Avergonzada miraba a todos lados, parecía un poco asustada–. ¡Mira! –Gritó de pronto, haciendo que yo, un poco preocupada, mirará hacia donde ella veía–. Q-quiero subir ahí…

–Es muy tarde, deberíamos de volver a casa pronto.

–P-Pero es muy lindo, ¿no crees? Cuantos colores… –Su voz aun sonaba nerviosa pero poco a poco recobraba su ánimo de antes. Con su dedo señalo una atracción que se veía por todo el parque y, como la noche estaba próxima, los soportes de la rueda de la fortuna se iluminaban con cientos de luces de colores-. ¿Es bonito, no crees, Elichi?

Voltee a verla de pronto y me acerque a ella, aquella felicidad que sentía en ese momento era algo nuevo. Sentí como mi corazón me presionaba fuertemente, como si de pronto me quedará sin aire; pero se sentía muy bien. Me acerqué a su lado y tomé su mano, Nozomi se sobresaltó de pronto y me miro directo a los ojos, el brillo de sus hermosos ojos verdes hizo que sintiera como ese sentimiento extraño que venía desde mi corazón inundaba más y más mi cuerpo. Ella desvió la vista y se llevó la mano al pecho y la quito rápidamente. Comenzó a caminar de pronto y yo la seguí de cerca, guiándome hacia la última atracción del día.

El ambiente después de eso se puso muy tenso. Pero pronto, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Nozomi volvió a sonreír con normalidad cuando nos subimos a la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna.

El juego comenzó a funcionar, y, emocionada, Nozomi veía como lentamente se movía y nos despegábamos del suelo; con sus dos muñecos de peluche abrazados fuertemente.

–Se mueve Elichi, se mueve –Decía sin mirarme, viendo como poco a poco íbamos subiendo más alto. Ella estaba sentada frente a mí, pero tenía enormes deseos de apartar a los dos muñecos de peluche que tenía a su lado y sentarme junto a ella. –Mira que bonito, se puede ver todo desde aquí.

–No nos hemos separado tanto del suelo, supongo que se verá más hermoso desde arriba.

–Más lindo, imposible, mira a todas las personas, son como hormigas… Cuantos colores.

– ¿Estas contenta Nozomi? –Le pregunte llevándome como contestación una hermosa risa y una deslumbrante sonrisa–. Me alegró que te la hayas pasado bien hoy, a decir verdad tenía un poco de miedo.

– ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

–B-Bueno, nuca había hecho esto…, quiero decir, el salir con una amiga, y tú fuiste con la primera que salí y en verdad, en verdad te lo agradezco, me divertí mucho. Gracias, Nozomi…

De pronto me dieron unas ganas impresionantes de llorar, pero estaba muy feliz, estaba muy feliz de estar con mi mejor amiga divirtiéndome. No sabía si lo que decía Arisa era real, si lo que sentía por Nozomi fuera lo mismo que ella describió, pero, mientras lo descubría, estaba feliz disfrutando de su compañía.

–Yo también estoy muy feliz… –La tranquilidad con que lo dijo me alarmó un poco. Mientras la rueda de la fortuna subía más, el rostro de Nozomi se iluminó con los primeros rayos de luna– Gracias por todo esto, Elichi… –La voz que Nozomi utilizo se me hizo extraña, nunca había escuchado a Nozomi hablar así, tan, tan…, madura. Pero en definitiva se me hizo más sinceras sus palabras que cuando lo decía con su típica animosidad.

De pronto Nozomi se acercó a mi lado y se sentó conmigo; dejando a sus muñecos atrás. La rueda de la fortuna ya estaba en su máxima altura. Los rayos de la puesta de sol iluminaban el horizonte a nuestra izquierda, mientras la luna salía por el otro lado, haciendo que sus rayos plateados entrarán a la cabina. Repentinamente Nozomi hizo algo que no me esperaba: Suavemente, tan suavemente como su tacto podía trasmitirme, Nozomi acercó su mano a la mía y lentamente entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. La vi directo a los ojos y ella también hizo lo mismo. Una mueca muy extraña apareció en sus labios y un extraño sentimiento me estremeció el corazón. Esa mueca era algo que yo creí haber olvidado; era la misma mueca llena de un sentimiento incierto, aquella misma mueca de la foto en su habitación. Comencé a temblar de pronto, al notarlo, Nozomi se acercó más a mi cuerpo y reposó su cabeza en mi hombro, dejándome desconcertada al principio, pero en definitiva, más tranquila, y más al escuchar como soltaba una risita.

–Te quiero, Elichi… –Dijo muy bajo, como si fuera un secreto. Su voz sonó de nuevo animada y de pronto sus ojos me miraron de nuevo fijamente–. Gracias por estar conmigo hoy…

Estaba tan impresionada por la mirada fija y hermosa con la que me veía Nozomi, por sus repentinas palabras, pero más al ver la bella sonrisa que me esbozaba, haciendo que toda preocupación se esfumara de un momento a otro.

Ya no tenía duda. Pero este sentimiento que tenía era extraño, muy extraño. Pero estoy segura, estoy muy segura que…

–Yo también te quiero… –La mire directo a los ojos, sentí como mis labios temblaban por cada palabra; cada letra que salía de mi boca era más gratificante que la anterior, y más al decir lo que más amaba…–. Nozomi –Su nombre.

Los rayos que nos iluminaban los rostros resplandecieron de pronto, y la sonrisa infantil que siempre tenía Nozomi en su rostro apareció de pronto. Cuando menos me di cuenta ella ya estaba en mis brazos, abrazándome con insistencia y gritando desesperada.

– ¡Elichi, eres mi mejor amiga!

Pronto el balanceo de la cabina nos estremeció a ambas haciéndonos saber que el tiempo en el juego estaba por terminar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y entiendan la metáfora del final. El siguiente capitulo no necesitaran insulina sino lanzas, picos y antorchas porque seguro que me linchan jejeje. ¿Que vendrá ahora que Eli descubrió un nuevo sentimiento? ¿Como se sentirá Nozomi con todo esto? ¿Por qué rayos Eli siempre es tan densa? Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Muchísimas gracias por esperar esta historia, realmente agradezco el apoyo y siento la demora en los capitulo. Si quieren saber cuando actualizo esta y mis demás historias siganme en Facebook: **Biso47 Fiction**. He decidido que intercalare esta historia con mi otra historia: "Hechizo". Dado que actualizare una historia cada semana, este fue el turnó de linda locura, pero la siguiente semana se actualizara Hechizo.

 **SilentDrago:** Ten en mucho en cuenta a la madre de Nozomi, en el siguiente capitulo me van a matar jejeje.

 **Maclow:** Muchos secretos se ocultan para Eli y poco a poco los irá descubriendo, quiero decir que esto pronto se tornará gris.

 **Alejandra627:** Realmente te agradezco mucho tu Review, que bueno que te gustan mis historias. Yo trato de esforzarme mucho, que bueno que te gusto también Hechizo, un saludo enorme.

 **YourDaddy:** También a mi me hace muy feliz esta actitud de Nozomi; es muy linda. Con respecto al libro, ya sabes lo que pasa, si tienes dudas no titubees, mejor da un paso al frente y ponte en marcha (letsuragodesu (a que no saben de que Anime es esa frase jejeje, premio a quien lo adivine, ok no))

 **Chica/o Guess:** No me acordaba que en girlfriends apareciera esa frase, pero también tenia en mente a Little Witch Academia, ademas de muchos otros. Que bueno que te gusto y amaste la parte del Garasu no hanazono (PD: Que desesperante era Mari)

 **Ryomura:** Amé tu comentario, muchas gracias por darte cuenta de la referencia a uno de los fic que he escrito que mas me gusta. La madre de Nozomi parece muy buen, demasiado...

 **Robin Shultz:** No, Nozomi no le esta tirando la onda; es demasiado inocente, y en su mente, decir linda a Eli o quererse parecer, no es mas que un juego, recuerda que es como una niña pequeña; eso si, no te voy a negar que algo dentro de Nozomi esta creciendo, algo que se ve mas en este capítulo.  
Muchísimas gracias por tu concejo de acentuación, se que tengo muchos errores ortográficos los cuales poco a poco busco solucionar; espero ir mejorando un poco mas cada capitulo (PD: Eli seguirá siendo densa, muy muy densa)

 **Roi Faineant:** (En serio cada que veo tu foto de perfil me entran ganas de gritar de la emoción; es muy linda) Quizás necesitas insulina este capitulo, pero en el siguiente querrás algo para estrujar. Por cierto, respecto a Nico, jejeje, bueno, no diré nada.

 **FIRESTORM:** Gran entrada, un poco extraña, le pongo un 8 por la ejecución y un 10 por el efecto de luces.  
No te equivocas, todo esta muy color de rosas para que en cualquier momento pase algo, no te lo voy a negar. Las cosas en mis historias siempre se tuercen cuando menos lo esperas, (referencia a Hyaku Monogatari).  
Que tengas buen día y esfuérzate en la universidad.

Me gusta mas esta forma de responder Reviews, es mas personal.

Sin más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y por sus adoradas Reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Buen día... Espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo de Linda locura.  
Después de pasar un día agradable junto a Nozomi en el parque de diversiones, Eli descubre gracias a una platica con su hermana una nueo y extraño sentimiento...

disfruten mucho el capitulo  
(Nota. En este capitulo hay una palabra que tiene significados diferentes dependiendo de que lugar lo lean, creo que en Chile tiene el significado cambiado, solo para cuando lo lean no piensen en eso, lo explico mejor abajo)

* * *

 **VIII**

 **La linda chica y la tormenta.**

Desde aquel día en el parque de diversiones, desde aquel día en que supe la forma en que me sentía junto a Nozomi; la forma de estar con ella cambio considerablemente.

Aun dudaba que este sentimiento fuera el mismo que mi hermana me describió, pero sin duda ya no podía evitar sentirme más y más cercana a Nozomi. Las salidas con ella se hicieron más frecuentes de pronto, no pasábamos ni un día sin estar juntas, incluso en días que no teníamos escuela yo iba a su casa a estudiar o simplemente a divertirme, o ella venía a mi casa a pasar el rato.

Mi nueva vida estaba llena de colores vivos, colores que solo me traían felicidad y que por mucho que lo intentara ya no podía dejar de sentir. Pero pronto comprendí una cosa: "Si mesclas muchos colores al mismo tiempo, en cualquier momento este se tornará gris, incluso negro". Y eso fue lo que paso un día sin siquiera pensarlo.

Nunca pensé que la relación que tenía con Nozomi se rompería tan pronto, pero, cuando pasó, algo en mi cambio, y el sentimiento de querer protegerla se acrecentó más, el sentimiento que dentro de mi aun dormía floreció dándome cuenta del verdadero significado.

Todo comenzó en un día de tormenta…

– _Lluvia, lluvia, cae, cae…_

El incesante golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra la ventana resonaba fuerte en el aula de clases. La sensación gélida y húmeda del ambiente se acrecentaba cada vez más. El cielo era grisáceo y las nubes se arremolinaban dejando un paisaje deprimente.

Además del ruido del agua golpear la ventana, solo dos sonidos más resonaban en el aula: uno era el de mi bolígrafo que velozmente se deslizaba en los papeles; y el segundo era el canto infantil de Nozomi.

– _Lluvia, lluvia, cae, cae…, Elichi, Elichi, cae, cae…_ –Esperen un momento, ¿porque yo estaba en su canción? B-Bueno, este no es momento de pensar en eso–. _Elichi, Elichi, escribe, escribe…_

Solo desviaba mi mirada de los papeles para ver a Nozomi; su canción me comenzaba a intrigar un poco. Su cuerpo estaba iluminado por los tenues y grisáceos rayos de sol. Su mirada no se desviaba de la ventana, la cual veía maravillada el correr del agua contra el cristal. Sus piernas se balanceaban una y otra vez al compás de su canción; dejándome absorta en ese movimiento.

–Tengo hambre –Solo cuando su canción por fin termino, yo pude volverme a concentrarme en los papeles que firmaba frente a mí–. ¿Te falta mucho, Elichi? Quiero irme a casa.

–Te dije que te podías adelantar. –Apresurada escribía nombres en el reporte de la clase; desviando mi mirada de vez en cuando al rostro de Nozomi.

–Pero quiero ir a comer helado con Elichi… –No prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía Nozomi, pero, por cada palabra que salía de su boca, más presionada me sentía. Tenía que acabar rápido, así podríamos ir juntas.

–Aun si termino, creo que tendremos que esperar hasta que la lluvia se calme –Por fin alcé la mirada y frente a mí me encontré con los bellos ojos de Nozomi. No me había dado cuenta, pero cuando me la encontré frente a mí, tan cerca de mi rostro, no pude evitar sorprenderme y sentirme avergonzada al instante por su repentina cercanía–. E-Estas muy cerca… –Musité.

– ¿Terminaste? –Dijo con duda mientras intercambiaba miradas entre los papeles de mi pupitre y mis ojos– ¿Iremos a comer helado?

–Te dije que tenemos que esperar. Además no traje un paraguas, así que quizás no te pueda acompañar.

–Pero lo prometiste… –El rostro de Nozomi cada vez estaba más cerca. Ella me miraba con un lindo puchero que inflaba sus lindas y rosadas mejillas–. Yo tengo un paraguas muy lindo –Y repentinamente cambio la conversación mientras se apartaba por fin de mi lado y veía con vehemencia hacia la ventana–. Me lo compro mi mamá. Es purpura y tiene unas orejas de gato en la parte de arriba; es un _gatoparaguas_. Mi mamá me lo compro porque a mí me gustó mucho. ¿Te gusta Elichi? ¿Verdad que es lindo?

– ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No lo he visto… –Nozomi pareció muy ofendida porque me vio con una mirada molesta–. Vamos Nozomi, no te enojes, es imposible que yo sepa si es lindo o no –¿Por qué me intentaba justificar? Yo no tuve la culpa por su comportamiento.

–Elichi Tonta… –Susurró, lo cual, en vez de molestarme, me pareció enternecedor–. Y yo que pensaba compartirlo contigo para que no te mojaras de camino a casa, incluso te pondría un hechizo para que no te enfermaras… Pero como me dijiste algo feo ahora ya no.

Lentamente fui procesando lo que decía Nozomi: Ir a su lado, en la lluvia, las dos juntas bajo un paraguas, con el sonido de la lluvia, el olor del agua contra el asfalto, la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos; eso es algo muy roman…

– ¡Si quiero ir contigo! –Me apresuré a decir; mi voz salió nerviosa y quizá un poco desesperada. Pero parece que Nozomi no lo noto, ya que simplemente me sonrió; probablemente ya esperando esa respuesta–. Iré a entregar el informe a la profesora, espérame en la entrada.

Como si hubiese sido impulsada por un resorte: me levante de mi lugar y camine desesperada a la puerta del salón.

–Te espero en la entrada Elichi, no tardes… –Escuche el último grito de Nozomi antes de perderme en uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

Últimamente mi actitud había cambiado mucho. Hacía ese tipo de cosas solo cuando estaba con Nozomi: me comportaba de manera avergonzada y despreocupada, además de que siempre me ponía muy nerviosa. Pero ya no lo pensaba tanto porque siempre tenía en mente aquella plática que tuve con mi hermana. Ya no sabía si actuaba así por lo que sentía por Nozomi o por algo que me pasaba en mi cabeza, pero últimamente ya no me importa sentirme así; lo disfrutó mucho.

Camine, casi corrí, velozmente hacia la sala de profesores, y, tan rápido como entré, salí de ahí en dirección a la salida de la escuela.

Camine por los pasillos de Otonokizaka viendo el paisaje grisáceo por las ventanas. La lluvia había comenzado a arreciar más y hacia resonar las ventanas con más fuerza que antes. El paisaje afuera era completamente gris, y apenas si se diferenciaba entre el cielo y el cumuló de nubes negras.

Baje apresurada las escaleras, pero, justo en el momento en el que bajaba los últimos escalones, escuche una voz que me hizo detenerme al instante:

– ¿Aun sigues aquí, lela*? –Supuse que era la voz de una estudiante–. Que coincidencia que al fin te encontremos… –No sabía con quién habla, iba continuar con mi camino cuando otra voz me detuvo.

– ¿Por qué no hablas lela? ¿Qué harás ahora que no tienes a tu perro guardián detrás de ti? –Mi corazón latía desesperado y comencé a sentirme angustiada. Bajé otro peldaño lentamente, no queriendo interrumpir nada–. Que conveniente lo que traes ahí, es un paraguas muy lindo. Además, ¿qué es eso…? ¿No crees que ya estas grandecita como para seguir jugando con muñecos?

–N-No me llamo así…, me llamo Nozomi… –Solo un susurro de Nozomi bastó para que mi corazón se estremeciera desesperado–. Esa es mi mejor amiga, _Homura-chan_. No lo pueden tener porque es mi familiar, y…, y…

–Sabemos muy bien tu nombre, acaso nos consideras estúpidas como tú.

Tan pronto escuche eso me apresure a llegar hasta donde estaba Nozomi. Baje los últimos escalones y camine rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida de la escuela, en donde me encontré por fin con una escena que me molestó apenas la vi.

Frente a Nozomi se encontraban dos chicas: una era castaña y con el pelo corto y esponjoso hasta los hombros; y la otra era una chica pelinegra con el cabello largo y brillante, la cual con una mano acorralaba a Nozomi contra los casilleros en los cuales guardaban los zapatos. La chica tomaba con insistencia a _Homura-chan_ con su otra mano, tratando de arrebatárselo a Nozomi, pero ella apretaba con todas sus fuerzas a su esponjoso muñeco.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a lado de Nozomi. Las dos chicas no se percataron de mi presencia hasta que estuve justo al lado de ellas e hice que el casillero a lado de Nozomi resonara con el fuerte golpe que le di, haciendo que las dos chicas me miraran incrédulas y sorprendidas.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Dije tratando de guardar la compostura a pesar de que la sangre me hervía al ver a esas dos chicas acosando a Nozomi.

Las dos chicas por fin se apartaron de lado de Nozomi y la dejaron libre. Me puse frente a ella y la reguardé detrás de mí. La mirada de la chica pelinegra parecía complacida de mi llegada, como si ya lo esperara. En su rostro apareció una amplia sonrisa. Mientras que la chica castaña se ocultaba detrás de la chica que frente a mí me veía con desdén.

–Que sorpresa, Ayase-san… –Dijo la chica pelinegra con una voz burlona e irritable–. Pensé que la lela, se había olvidado se su perrito el día de hoy.

– ¿Cómo la llamaste? –Di un paso hacia esa chica, entre más hablaba más furiosa me sentía.

– ¿Ni siquiera te preocupa que te haya insultado? Solo te preocupa esa chica tonta… –Di otro paso, pero me detuve al sentir como Nozomi me tomaba del brazo

Al instante sentí como su mano temblaba. Voltee a verla un poco preocupada, encontrándome con sus ojos cristalinos y temblorosos. Por un momento deje pensar en aquellas chicas para concéntrame en Nozomi, la cual parecía muy asustada en esa situación. Era la primera vez que la veía actuar así, a pesar de que ya había sufrido de acoso anteriormente.

–Ayase-san… –Pronto me percate de nuevo de la presencia de aquellas dos chicas; esta vez había hablado la chica castaña–. ¿No me digas que la vas a defender? No puedo creer que te interese esta chica, quiero decir, eres mejor que ella en todos los aspectos, si sigues a su lado solo te echaras a perder –Apreté con furia los dientes, Nozomi comenzó a temblar más; quizá al verme actuar de esa forma.

–E-Elichi, es mi amiga… –Pronto la voz de Nozomi me tranquilizo de nuevo. Hablaba tímidamente y con la voz entrecortada. Seguía temblando mucho, pero no despego su mirada de la mía–. E-Ella, es mi amiga, al igual que _Homura-chan_ , así que yo, puedo estar con ella muy feliz, y también ella es feliz a mi lado. Además, ya les dije que yo no me llamo…, como ustedes dicen, me llamo Nozomi… –Las palabras de Nozomi me pincharon el corazón y me hicieron estremecer. ¿Cómo podía actuar así en una situación como esta? ¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente? ¿Por qué esas chicas querían molestarla? Ella no le hacía daño a nadie.

Pero solo yo pensaba eso, porque no tardaron en llegar las risas burlonas de aquellas chicas ante lo que había dicho Nozomi; haciéndome sentir cada vez más y más molesta.

–Enserio que eres divertida, niña tonta… –Escuche los pasos de una chica acercarse a mí, pero yo en todo momento veía a Nozomi, al menos hasta que sentí la mano de aquella chica tomándome del hombro–. Ayase-san, ¿no me digas que le vas a creer todo lo que te dice? Lo que dice no son más que estupideces. Por favor, dice que es una bruja, y que habla con su peluche, no pude ser más lenta –La chica volvió a reír, pero esta vez reaccione quitándome bruscamente su mano de mi hombro y por fin la voltee a ver.

–No te atrevas a tocarme… –Dije apretando tanto los dientes que me dolía hacerlo. Mi corazón latía despertado y solo podía sentir una gran furia al ver como las dos chicas frente a mí se mofaban con satisfacción al ver mi reacción–. No quiero que vuelvan a insultar a Nozomi, si no…

– ¿Que Ayase? ¿Nos vas a pegar? Tú tienes más que perder que nosotras. Impresionante que solo lo hagas por proteger a esa niña. –Iba a contestar, y estaba punto de acercarme violentamente a aquella chica pelinegra si no fuera por la mano temblorosa de Nozomi la cual me detuvo de nuevo.

–V-Vamos Elichi, t-tengo hambre y quiero comer helado… –Tan inocente. ¿Cómo podía serlo? ¿Cómo podía comportarse así? ¿Por qué no se enojaba? tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo. ¿Por qué cada que Nozomi hablaba sentía ganas de llorar por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos? ¿Por qué soportaba tantos insultos?–. Está bien Elichi, vamos a divertirnos juntas… –Nozomi de pronto me esbozo una sonrisa la cual me tranquilizo un poco.

– ¡No me diga que ya se van! Está bien, las dejaremos ir, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, pero mañana tendrán que venir a la escuela y la lela tiene un muñeco muy lindo el cual me gustaría tener… –De nuevo sus risas, esas horribles y despertantes risas que me provocaban molestia e ira.

Ya no podía soportar que se burlaran más de Nozomi. A pesar de que ella me arrastraba con insistencia yo me libre de su agarre y corrí hacia las dos chicas en un ataque de furia.

Por fin la risa de las dos se detuvo. La chica pelinegra me miro con ira, mientras que la castaña se escondía nerviosa detrás de su compañera. Cada vez más rápido me acerque a ella y, cuando menos me lo esperé, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, estampe mi puño contra la cara de la chica que con una extraña mueca maliciosa me veía. El sonido resonó a la par que un trueno en el cielo. Mis nudillos dolían por lo fuerte y repentino que fue el golpe.

La chica no se quedó solo viendo, en un segundo ella también se había acercado a mí y levantaba la mano para estamparla con violencia en mi cara. Desesperada busque tomarla de un lugar, así que la tome del cabello y la comencé a zarandear. Pero pronto me detuve.

Como si fuera un trueno resonó el fuerte, agudo e irreconocible grito de Nozomi detrás de nosotras. Me alarme y me trate de separar de aquella chica, desconcertada y un poco asustada por el eco que provoco el grito dentro de mí, pero ella aprovecho mi distracción para comenzar a golpearme más y más fuerte, pero eso a mí ya no me importaba, porque ahora lo único que me preocupaba era ver si Nozomi estaba bien; si no le había pasado nada malo.

– ¡Nozomi! –Grité desesperada mientras intentaba liberarme del agarre de la otra chica. Voltee mi mirada como pude y por fin vi a Nozomi.

Nozomi estaba de cuclillas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Mientras que con sus manos se presionaba la cabeza. De sus ojos apretados con fuerza salían grandes lágrimas que mojaban todo su rostro. Nunca la había visto llorar así, pero sin duda hizo que mi preocupación aumentara y que sintiera como mi corazón dejaba de bombear sangre, dejándome en una especie de adormecimiento mientras veía su rostro lloroso y lleno de miedo.

– ¡No Ayase! ¡Querías pelear! –Decía la chica pelinegra con instancia; tratando de llevarme de nuevo frente ella para intentar golpearme.

En un ataque de desesperación y pánico solté un golpe al aire buscando liberarme por fin de aquella chica, pero lo único que conseguí fue golpear a la otra chica detrás de ella.

La chica castaña se tambaleo por el golpe que le di en la nariz y repentinamente cayó al suelo, mientras que la otra chica por fin me liberaba y se acercaba a su compañera con preocupación. Pero esto a mí ya no me importaba, mi única prioridad era Nozomi, saber que estaba bien, y hacer que dejara de llorar.

Me acerque su lado corriendo y me tire al suelo para quedar a su misma altura. Lentamente me acerque su cuerpo, pero ella se sobresaltó cuando se percató de mi presencia. Sus ojos cristalinos y llenos de lágrimas me miraron fijamente. Con insistencia se mordía el labio inferior haciendo que sus sollozos disminuyeran. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cada vez más; parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

Otro grito resonó cuando intente acercar mi mano a Nozomi. Asustada aparte mi mano y la mire con miedo. Esos ojos con los que me veía me provocaba cierta angustia, esos ojos con que Nozomi me veía me hacían sentir culpable de que ella se encontrara así… Esos ojos que me veían me destrozaron el corazón.

– ¡Eres una idiota Ayase! –La voz de la otra chica también parecía desesperada. Voltee a verla encontrándome que ella también estaba a lado del cuerpo inerte de su amiga–. Kumiko, despierta, por favor, Kumiko… –Decía con insistencia zarandeando el cuerpo de su amiga.

No me interesaba mucho lo que les pasara a esas chicas, solo veía como Nozomi se alejaba cada vez mas de mi lado, como lentamente se levantaba y asustada se acercaba a la puerta de la escuela.

–N-Nozomi… –Mi voz se comenzó a quebrar y sentí como lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos–. ¿Estás bien? Nozomi por favor, dime que estas bien… –Pero la mirada de Nozomi no cambio, en cambio parecía que estaba cada vez más horrorizada al escuchar mi voz–. Háblame…, por favor… –Susurré entre sollozos.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Una nueva voz logro llamar mi atención– ¿Ayase? –Voltee y me encontré con el rostro impresionado de Nico. Sorprendida pasaba su mirada por cada una de las chicas que ahí nos encontrábamos, hasta que vio a Nozomi; su mirada parecía incluso traumatizada–. ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? –Nico se me quedo viendo, con sus ojos carmesís mostrando una creciente ira–. ¡¿Qué le hiciste Ayase?!

Desesperada negaba con la cabeza. Trataba de controlar las lágrimas y encontrar una buena explicación, pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba nada; al fin y al cabo yo tenía toda la culpa de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Nozomi.

Nico camino rápidamente a mi lado y me miro con molestia, me chasqueo los labios y en un susurro apenas audible me dijo:

–Tenemos que hablar después… –Desvió su mirada de la mía y comenzó a caminar hacia Nozomi–. Nunca debí de haber confiado en ti… –Tomo a Nozomi de los hombros y comenzó a llevarla lentamente hasta la salida de la escuela, donde vi como desaparecían lentamente de mi vista; rodeadas por el manto de lluvia que cubría sus cuerpos.

Estaba indecisa si seguirlas o no, tenía miedo de lo que había pasado, tenía miedo de la mirada intimidante de Nico, pero más que nada estaba preocupada por Nozomi. Con convicción de seguirlas di un paso hacia el frente, pero me detuve de pronto al escuchar una nueva voz…

– ¿Ayase-san? –No podía venir en peor momento. Cuando me di cuenta de quién era esa voz, no pude evitar sentirme angustiada. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con la mirada molesta de la directora Minami, la cual me vía directamente a los ojos–. Quiero vengas a mi oficina ahora mismo… Señorita –Se dirigió a la chica pelinegra, la cual trataba con desesperación de parar la hemorragia de la nariz de su compañera que aún seguía inconsciente–, lleve a su compañera a la enfermería y después reúnase con nosotras.

Me quede un momento parada en la entrada, indecisa de si seguir a la directora o a Nico y Nozomi. Pero la directora se acercó a mi lado y me tomo con brusquedad de la mano; llevándome a rastras hasta su oficina.

.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Cuando llegamos a la oficina no podía prestar atención a lo que la directora me decía. Mi mente permanecía en el rostro de Nozomi, en como sus ojos me miraban con pena y miedo. Ella tenía miedo de mí, lo podía notar claramente, y de solo pensarlo hacia que mi corazón se oprimiera dolorosamente.

– ¡AYASE! –Solo ese grito de la directora logro hacerme volver a la realidad–. No estoy jugando, dígame que paso, ahora mismo.

Como pude le explique lo que había pasado. Le dije que aquellas chicas estaban molestando a Nozomi. Le dije que por su culpa Nozomi se había sentido mal. Le dije, le dije que yo había iniciado la pelea porque me moleste con ellas. Le dije que yo había golpeado accidentalmente a la otra chica que quedó inconsciente. Y entre más pasaba mi relato, la mirada de la directora se suavizaba, haciendo que yo por lo menos me tranquilizara un poco.

De un momento a otro por fin apareció la otra chica en la puerta de la dirección, mirando cabizbaja el suelo y con las manos llenas de sangre. La mire detenidamente y vi como tenía un corte en el pómulo derecho y como tenía un moretón grande en su ojo izquierdo.

– ¿Señorita? –La directora la miró expectante.

– Reina, Shirakawa Reina… –Dijo la chica acercándose tímidamente frente al escritorio y sentándose en la silla a lado mía

– ¿Cómo pudieron siquiera pensar en pelearse aquí? –Dijo la directora con irritación, las dos la miramos impresionadas–. ¿Acaso pensaron las consecuencias antes de hacer esta estupidez?

–Y-Yo no empecé la pelea… –Dijo nerviosa la chica.

–No me interesa saberlo, el caso es que ustedes dos se pelearon. Y tú no te hagas la victima Shirakawa-san, sé muy bien que insultaste a una de mis estudiantes…

– ¿Eso fue lo que ella le dijo? –Dijo apresurada la chica. Me comenzaba a irritar por el descaro que tenía por inculparme–. Ella golpeo a mi amiga y perdió el conocimiento por su culpa; Kumiko es muy sensible… Ayase ocasiono todo.

–Y eso te daba derecho insultar a Nozomi… –Dije entre dientes, sin voltear a verla siquiera a los ojos; no merecía la pena.

–No quiero que peleen de nuevo aquí. Sea cual sea el motivo, ahí tienen las consecuencias. –La directora libero un profundo suspiro y nos miró directo a las dos–. Tendré que suspenderlas por dos semana… –Alarmada me levante del asiento–. Ni se te ocurra reclamar Ayase, además de eso te pondré a prueba con el trabajo de representante de la clase… Mientras que tú, Shirakawa-san, estas vetada de todos los clubes escolares por un mes y tendrás que presentar tus disculpas a la señorita Tojo.

–Enserio va a hacer que me disculpe, ella fue la que empezó todo. –El rostro de la directora pronto se puso más serio, incluso pude ver que parecía más molesto que el mío al ver a aquella chica.

–Si puedes probar que Nozomi Tojo fue la que inicio todo…, te revocare el castigo –Los ojos de la directora vieron fijamente a los de la chica, la cual retrocedió un poco intimidada–. ¿Crees que no conozco mis estudiantes? ¿Crees que no sé cómo tratar a cada una de ellas?

–Esto es favoritismo… –Dijo molesta pero aun nerviosa–. Esto no está bien, señorita directora, después de lo que hizo Tojo y Ayase dejara que…

–Tres semanas para ti y para tu amiga… –La chica quería reprocharle pero no le dio tiempo cuando la directora la miro con más molestia–. Cuatro si quieres seguir con esto…

–La está defendiendo… Realmente va a creer todo lo que le dice Ayase… –La directora negó de pronto-. ¿Entonces por qué…?

–Ya te lo dije, no lo hago por favoritismo ni nada, yo conozco muy bien a mis estudiantes como para saber que Nozomi Tojo, una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela, es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien… –La mirada de la directora pareció más tranquila–. Siento mucho lo que hago, pero espero sirva de lección de que si cometes algo malo tiene consecuencias.

–Esto es muy injusto… –Dijo la chica entre dientes y se levantó de la silla rápidamente. Camino con desesperación a la puerta de la dirección y la azoto cuando estuvo afuera de la oficina.

–Esto no es ningún premio para ti Ayase… –La voz repentina de la directora me sorprendió–. Sabes que hiciste mal las cosas, no pensaste en las consecuencias y…

–Lo sé, yo tuve toda la culpa de lo que le paso a Nozomi… –Y era verdad, no podía imaginar peor castigo que haber visto a Nozomi llorar por mi culpa.

– ¿Está bien? –No lo sabía, no sabía si Nozomi estaba bien o no, y de tan solo pensarlo me sentía más angustiada. Comencé a sollozar cuando ya no pude aguantar la desesperación, y pronto mis sollozos resonaron en toda la habitación.

–Fue mi culpa… Por mi culpa Nozomi esta, Nozomi esta… –Solo podía recordar la mirada de Nozomi, aquella mirada aterrada de tenerme cerca.

–Ve a verla lo más pronto posible y avísame como esta…. –Un ligero suspiro proveniente de los labios de la directora hizo que la viera directo a los ojos; parecía muy preocupada en ese momento–. Probablemente si este siendo menos dura contigo, pero creo que quieres mucho a Nozomi como para hacerle daño. Espero que este bien, esa chica ha pasado por mucho… Y justo ahora que pensé que podía ser feliz.

Cada una de las palabras de la directora me hacía sentir más culpable. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que quería era saber si Nozomi estaba bien. Lo único que quería era cerciorarme que lo que paso hoy nunca se volviera a repetir.

* * *

*La palabra "Lela", aquí en México (y en mas partes de latino américa) es una manera mas leve de decirle "tonta" o "lenta" a una persona. Se que en Chile, y no se en donde mas, es la forma de referirse a una chica homosexual, pero en esta historia no es el caso.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si me quieren linchar después de leerlo es mejor que no se precipiten ya que el siguiente es aun mejor jejeje (en el mal sentido quiero decir). ¿Que pasar ahora con Nozomi? ¿Por qué se comporto de esa forma tan repentinamente? ¿Que hará Elichi para ayudarla?

Pro cierto, si reconocieron a los dos personajes que hicieron cameo en este capitulo, sepan que solo tome prestadas su apariencia y sus nombres, se que ellas no se comportarían así, yo lo se, (bueno, aunque Reina me queda duda)

Realmente espero que no haya ofendido a nadie con el tema aquí tratado, pero el drama tenia que hacerse presente en esta historia ya que, si lo vemos de este modo, demasiados momentos felices, demasiados colores vivos, demasiados momento lindos con Nozomi como en los capítulos anteriores, creo que volverían repetitiva esta historia, (además de que quería tomar el tema del bullying desde el principio; pobre Non-chan déjenla en paz D:) Pero no se preocupen solo serán dos capítulos mas de drama, después volvemos un poco a la normalidad.

Muchísimas gracias al apoyo que le dan a esta historia, realmente no me esperaba que a tantas personas les gustarse. Ya somos mas de treinta personitas en Facebook, y no puedo hacer mas que agradecerles bastante por el apoyo. Si quieren saber cuando actualizo esta y mis demás historias siganme: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **Roi Faineant:** Que bueno que te sentiste así, era lo que quería trasmitir, que sintieran lo que Eli sentía en ese momento, realmente me gusto escribir mucho ese capitulo.

 **YourDaddy:** No hay mas que decir, el cerebro de Eli esta dividido por una capa inmensa de conocimiento y otra de orgullo, y es por eso que no deja entrar tan fácilmente los sentimientos amorosos, !Es tan densa!... Gracias por tu sugerencia con lo de Alisa, quizás lo tome en cuenta en un capitulo especial. Tambien ten buen día.

 **Joss sonoda:** Que bueno que te gusto, gracias por el Follow.

 **Alejandra637:** Sí, Nozomi pues ser tan linda y tierna, aun no me explico como hay personas que la odian. Espero que no tuvieras que usar el cloro, el cloro es malo...

 **SilentDrago:** Vaya Silent, como supiste que en el siguiente capitulo la mamá de Nozomi tomara un papel importante. PD: Ya no me sorprende la densidad de Eli, es algo que la caracteriza jejeje.

 **MariG-Chan:** Que miedo que siempre tienes las antorchas jajaja, al menos estas preparada para todo. Que bueno que te diste cuenta del cambio repentino de Nozomi en la rueda de la fortuna, algo que casi nadie noto, o al menos no me lo pusieron en las Reviews, fue la metáfora de: "Deslindarse de sus muñecos infantiles para dejar un poco esa actitud atrás y acercarse a Eli, fue muy bonito para mi poner eso, es la parte que mas me gusto" Gracias por tu comentario y no lo pudiste decir mejor ¡¿Qué esta pasando doctooooor?! (Jajaja, ame eso)

 **Robin Schultz:** Aaaahhh, pobre Eli con el sillazo, ser densa no es su culpa, así nació; culpa a la genética jajaja (pobre silla). Gracias por los Animos, me esforzare para que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado.

 **Shana Hadadgali:** Realmente que bueno que amaste el capitulo y te hizo sentir lo que describía en el, que bueno que te emocionaste.

 **jaydisita.8790** : ¡No te mueras por favor! Realmente que bueno que te gusto, pero ahora me queda la duda sí si estas de verdad en el hospital o solo es por el exceso de azúcar y ternura del capitulo pasado... cualquiera que sea la situación espero que no te pase nada mas, se ficticio o real.

Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por Sus Reviews, las cuales aprecio como no tiene idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Buen Día a todas/os. Lamento la demora en actualizar esta historia, pero por fin les comparto el nuevo capitulo de Linda Locura. Espero que lo disfruten mucho.

Después de una repentina pelea la cual lleva a Eli a proteger a Nozomi, la actitud de la linda chica cambia, su semblante es preocupado y asustado al ver a Eli, la cual solo buscaba protegerla. Ahora Eli se encuentra de camino a la casa de Nozomi, para averiguar si ella esta bien.

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **IX**

 **La melancolía de la linda chica.**

Como la directora me sugirió, fui directo a casa de Nozomi apenas salí de la escuela. No me interesaba llegar a mi casa a pesar de que el dolor de los golpes que me propino aquella chica comenzaba a hacer mella en mí. Me dolía mi rostro, sentía como estaba hinchado, además de que al verme al espejo me di cuenta de que tenía un ojo morado y los labios partidos. Mis nudillos aún estaban enrojecidos y me dolían. Mis piernas estaban temblorosas y no sabía si era por los golpes que me dio aquella chica o por el miedo de ver a Nozomi llorar así; frente a mí, por mí.

Así es, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que algo grave le haya pasado a Nozomi. Con cada paso que daba a la casa de Nozomi mas angustiada me sentía. ¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos después de haber ocasionado algo como eso? ¿Cómo podría hablar con ella después de ver que mi voz la asustó? Tenía miedo por no saber lo que le había pasado.

Ya no me importaba la torrencial lluvia que me empapaba el cuerpo. Estaba muy desesperada por llegar a casa de Nozomi que ni siquiera recordé que no tenía un paraguas para refugiarme de la tormenta.

Cuando llegue al departamento de Nozomi los nervios me envolvieron por completo. Estaba frente a su puerta; el solo hecho de tocarla y anunciarme me daba pánico. Pero era más la preocupación por Nozomi que el miedo, así que decidí tocar, aunque no hizo falta ya que, apenas toque la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente.

El ambiente que se había creado era muy denso. Entre el ruido de la lluvia y el silencio del departamento solo escuchaba un solo ruido: el sonido del latir apresurado de mi corazón. Me debatí mentalmente en entrar al departamento, el cual estaba muy obscuro y parecía, de cierta forma, abandonado. Di un paso hacia el frente y pensé que ya no había vuelta atrás; comencé a caminar dentro del departamento.

–Nozomi… –Llame con una voz muy baja y temblorosa, y como me imagine no hubo contestación.

Comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Nozomi, en donde por fin pude ver una luz que provenía de ahí. Me sentí un poco más tranquila, pero aún estaba insegura de lo que vería dentro de la habitación.

Cuando vi a Nozomi en la cama, tranquila y pacíficamente dormida, mi corazón dejo de latir unos segundos y un sentimiento de tranquilidad llenó todo mi cuerpo. Ella estaba bien y parecía como si la pelea de antes nunca hubiera ocurrido, incluso a mí se me olvido momentáneamente que algo así hubiera pasado. Nozomi simplemente dormía. Pero, al ver su lindo rostro, sus lindos labios entre abiertos y su pecho expandirse y contraerse, no pude evitar sentir ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué alguien quisiera ver llorar a esta chica? ¿Quién pude ser tan malo como para molestar a este lindo ángel? ¿Por qué aquellas chicas le dijeron todas esas cosas horribles a Nozomi si ella no tenía la culpa de nada? Simplemente es una niña pequeña que no le hace daño a nadie. Si tan solo la hubiera protegido mejor, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan impulsiva. Lo siento tanto Nozomi.

–Lo siento tanto… –Sin darme cuenta mi voz salió como un débil sollozo que resonó con fuerza en la habitación. Me lleve las manos a mis mejillas para darme cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar sin siquiera darme cuenta–. Todo fue mi culpa… Mi Nozomi…

Entonces, entre el ruido de mis sollozos y mis respiraciones entrecortadas, la suave voz de Nozomi llego a mis oídos.

– ¿Mamá? –Musitó sin abrir los ojos. Parecía que seguía dormida y su mente aún estaba en un profundo sueño–. ¿Papá? –Comencé a acercarme a su lado lentamente cerciorándome de que el ruido de mis pasos no la despertara; se merecía descansar después de lo que paso.

–No, Nozomi, soy yo, Eli…. –Susurre bajo sin intención de que me escuchara.

– ¿Elichi? –Sus labios se movieron lentamente, y cuando su voz pronuncio mi nombre ya no pude soportar más el llanto y los sollozos que salían de mi boca.

–E-Estoy aquí, tranquila, ya todo paso, estarás bien… –Acerque lentamente mi mano a su cabeza y comencé a acariciarle la frente, el rostro, el cabello, suavemente, como si estuviera hecha de porcelana–. Duerme tranquila, mi Nozomi. Ya paso todo.

– ¿Chizuru-chan? –Solo basto esa palabra para que mi cuerpo se quedara por completo paralizado, mi mano en su piel comenzó a temblar y en mi cabeza comenzaba a pensar en lo que había dicho Nozomi.

Estaba segura que era otro de sus desvaríos. Pero por alguna razón, la forma en que Nozomi dijo aquel nombre me pareció extraña, angustiante. Mi preocupación se hizo más grande cuando el rostro de Nozomi se comenzó a contraer, su ceño se frunció y entre sueños se comenzó a remover en la cama.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Chizuru-chan? –Repitió. Su rostro lleno de desesperación me hizo pensar que algo no iba bien con ella. Se comenzó a mover más agobiada en la cama– ¿Mamá?

Asustada me separe de su lado. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero de tan solo ver el rostro de Nozomi me pareció que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

–No Nozomi, soy yo, Eli… –Me comencé a sentir preocupada. Angustiada me acerque a su lado–. Despierta Nozomi, ¿estás bien? Nozomi tranquilízate…

– ¡NO! –Gritó de pronto con una voz muy aguda–. Déjame, déjame tranquila, Mamá, Papá… Tengo miedo, mamá, ayúdenme, mamá, Chizuru-chan…

– ¡N-Nozomi por favor despierta! Por favor… –Mis palabras salían en sollozos y yo desesperada las repetía una y otra vez.

Quizás fue por mi insistencia, pero cuando menos me di cuenta el rostro de Nozomi volvió a la normalidad y sus angustiantes gritos poco a poco se tranquilizaron. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Nozomi decía todo eso? Esto ya no aprecia un desvarió de ella, esto parecía, en cierta parte, muy real. ¿Quién era Chizuru? Ella nunca había mencionado ese nombre. Solo conocía a _Homura-chan_ y a sus demás amigos peluches, pero nunca había mencionado ese nombre. Por alguna razón al recordarlo me hacía sentir extraña y temerosa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí…?

Mi cabeza era un lio en ese momento. Era tanta mi angustia por mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sola con Nozomi en la habitación. Al instante me di la vuelta y me encontré con los ojos carmesís de Nico que me miraba con una creciente molestia.

– ¿Porque estás aquí? ¡Lárgate!

–Nico, tranquilízate… –Me sobresalte por la nueva voz la cual reconocí al instante; la madre de Nozomi entraba por la puerta de la habitación detrás de Nico

– ¿Cómo quiere… que me tranquilice después de lo que ella le hizo a Nozomi?

–Y-yo no le hice nada. –Dije un poco aturdía por todo lo que había pasado antes.

– ¿Y piensas que con tan solo decirlo te creeremos? Yo lo vi todo. ¡Vi cómo te estabas peleando con esas chicas!

– ¡Y si lo viste porque no hiciste nada! –Grite desesperada–. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerme, Nico? Sí, sé que por mi culpa Nozomi se encuentra en este estado, pero…, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Solo quería defenderla, no sabía que…

–Sal de aquí Ayase-san… –Incrédula mire a la madre de Nozomi, la cual parecía más molesta que Nico; me recordó a la primera vez que la vi–. Sal de una vez, no quiero que Nozomi escuche gritos.

–Pero yo…, Nozomi… Solo quiero saber si está bien…

–Ella estará mejor si tú no estás aquí para cuando ella despierte. Sal de aquí… –Repitió mientras apartaba a Nico de su camino.

–Y-Yo no lo entiendo. Pensé que… usted me entendería… –Di un paso hacia ella, pero cuando me vio fijamente todo mi cuerpo se tensó–. A Nozomi la estaba insultando y yo solo quería protegerla. No pretendía hacerle daño…

–Pues lo hiciste, Ayase-san, lo hiciste sin saberlo.

–P-Pero, ¿qué fue lo que le paso? Ella, ella.

–Ese no es asunto tuyo… –La mujer se acercó más a mí y me tomo del hombro, yo no la podía siquiera mirar a los ojos por la impotencia y la vergüenza que sentía–. Ayase-san, si bien te confié ser la amiga de Nozomi, eso no te da derecho a meterte en su vida. Creo que me equivoque contigo.

–Y-yo no… No puede hacer esto, no puede sepárame de Nozomi así, sin decirme nada de lo que le pasa. Somos amigas.

–Creo que es mejor que se den un tiempo… –Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron de golpe ante las palabras de aquella mujer. La madre de Nozomi comenzó a acercarse a la cama en donde estaba Nozomi y lentamente se sentó a su lado–. Desde hoy no quiero que te le acerques a mi hija… –Cada palabra era una puñalada en mi corazón. ¿Cómo podían terminar así las cosas?–. ¿Escuchaste, Ayase? –La mujer apretó con fuerza los dientes, parecía que iba en serio con todo lo que decía–. No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar… No quiero que ella se ponga de nuevo así… Entiende, lo hago por su bien…

–P-pero… –Y en ese momento, en ese justo momento cuando la mano de la señora Tojo acaricio con suavidad el cabello de Nozomi, en un acto de molestia y enojo, simplemente no pude contener más estos sentimientos que en mí desbordaban. Con impertinencia e ira mire a la mujer que se acercaba más a Nozomi y, con una voz ronca y llena de enojo, pregunté–: ¿Quién es Chizuru? –instantáneamente mi pregunta paralizo todo movimiento de aquella mujer; sus ojos llenos de asombro subieron a buscar mi mirada, la cual estaba segura que era una molesta y llena de rencor. La mujer comenzó a temblar mientras que lentamente se apartaba de lado de Nozomi.

– ¿Quién te dijo eso?

–Usted también cuida mucho a Nozomi, y yo no soy diferente a usted. Ella es mi amiga, alguien a quien quiero proteger. Usted dice que no tengo derecho a estar con ella, que ella no me pertenece, dice que lo hace por su bien, pero no sabe lo que Nozomi quiere… –Apreté con fuerza los dientes mientras veía fijamente el temblor de los labios de la mujer–. Usted la protege como si fuera una Joya, como si se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento. Nozomi puede ser inocente, pero es muy capaz de decidir por sí misma. Ella no se quebrara tan fácilmente. Ella es fuerte, lista, y sabe muy bien la situación por la que esta pasando; lo sé porque he visto como a veces su mirada se llena de pena, de miedos, de incertidumbre cuando está en una situación que le desagrada y que le causa preocupación y angustia o que no entiende, lo sé porque he visto cómo se comporta cuando está conmigo. Ella no muestra solo ingenuidad, dentro de ella hay algo que quiere salir, algo que me muestra al verme a los ojos, una fortaleza que estoy segura usted no conoce. Aunque se comporta como una, ella no es ninguna niña, es una chica grande con la mentalidad de una, pero sobre todo Nozomi es una chica que muestra madurez cuando menos lo espera… Usted lo único que hace es ocultar eso, usted le está haciendo tanto daño como yo le hice.

–Largo… Ayase… –Dijo la mujer con una voz sombría y con sus ojos fijos en mi–. Desde hoy te prohíbo acercarte a Nozomi.

–U-Usted no puede hacer eso, ella es mi amiga y si ella quiere puede estar a mí lado, usted no pude negarle eso…

–Ayase… –La mujer se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí; parecía muy molesta por mi impertinencia. Yo aceptaría todo castigo proveniente de ella; después de todo estaba peleando contra un adulto, contra la propia madre de Nozomi. Pero, antes de dar otro paso, ella se detuvo…

– ¿Mamá? –De nuevo la voz de Nozomi nos dejó paralizadas a todas– ¿Dónde estás mamá? –Alarmada, la señora Tojo intercambio su mirada conmigo y con Nozomi. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado; tomándola de las manos y acariciándole de nuevo el cabello.

–Aquí estoy cariño, ya paso todo, aquí estoy… –Dijo suavemente, con un tono maternal que llenaba de calma el ambiente.

–Mamá, no te veo… –Los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron poco a poco, dejándome ver su resplandeciente y cristalino iris verde, pero este pronto se expandió con sorpresa–. ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde está mi mamá…?

–Estoy aquí cariño, ¿no me reconoces? Cálmate. Vuelve a dormir…

– ¡NO! ¿Dónde está mi mamá? –Desesperada Nozomi comenzó a ver hacia todas direcciones–. ¿Nicochi? –Dijo cuando vio a la pelinegra detrás de mí–. ¿Quién es esa linda señorita? –Sus palabras me dejaron paralizada, y la madre de Nozomi, al darse cuenta, me miro con asombro–. ¿Dónde está mi mamá, Nicochi? Dile a…

– ¡Sácala de aquí Nico! –Dijo apresurada la señora Tojo a Nico, no dejando que Nozomi siguiera hablando. Nico no dudo ni un segundo en tomarme de la mano y comenzar a arrastrarme hacia la puerta de la habitación–. ¡Rápido! –Dijo exasperada la mujer.

– ¿Dónde está mamá y papá? –Decía inocente Nozomi, y, al escucharla, ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de llorar. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Nozomi se comportaba así? ¿Por qué ya no me reconocía? ¿Por qué intentaba buscara a su madre si estaba frente a ella?

–Estoy aquí, cariño… –Decía la mujer, pero Nozomi se impacientaba más y cada vez parecía más angustiada. Ella comenzó a gritar asustada.

– ¡No! Señorita Yazawa por favor llame a mi mamá… –Sentí como mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar eso.

–Tranquila, Nozomi, estarás bien, estoy contigo, tranquila cariño, por favor cálmate corazón…

Nico me arrastro con más insistencia del brazo, sin oportunidad de seguir viendo a Nozomi, pero yo estaba tan concentrada en sus palabras de antes que solo sentí como mi cuerpo era arrastrado por el departamento sin poner ninguna resistencia. Rápidamente me llevaba Nico del brazo y entre más me alejaba de la habitación de Nozomi me sentía más aterrada y preocupada por ella.

– ¡Nozomi! –Grite y al mismo tiempo que un grito proveniente de la habitación me alarmo–. ¿Qué le hacen? ¡Nozomi!

– ¡Tengo miedo! –A los gritos de pronto se le unieron lamentos y sollozos–. Quiero a mi mamá. ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Dónde está Chizuru-chan?

Comencé a poner resistencia cuando escuche esto; lo cual me destrozo por completo el corazón. Tenía que estar con Nozomi, no soportaba verla llorar así, sin saber que pasaba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que algo malo le pasara. Pero, cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba afuera del departamento y los sollozo se atenuaban poco a poco.

Frente a mi estaba Nico viéndome con molestia, pero sus ojos carmesís estaban cristalinos y todo su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas; ¿Por qué estas llorando Nico?

–No regreses por favor, Ayase… –Dijo Nico con dificultad–, si realmente la quieres aléjate de ella. No te preocupes, ella estará bien.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan fácilmente? No pueden hacerme esto, yo quiero verla.

–Esto tampoco es sencillo para mí. Por favor, Ayase, te lo pido, aléjate de Nozomi, no la busques más… –Nico me miró fijamente; con amabilidad reflejada en sus ojos– Ella no está del todo bien, tiene que descansar… Ella está pasando por mucho más de lo que tú piensas, déjala descansar de ti, por favor, hazlo por ella.

Aquel cabello negro y brillante de Nico. Aquellos ojos carmesís que parecían molestarse con facilidad, pero que parecían muy amables en ese momento. Aquella pequeña estatura que a pesar de eso parecía intimidante. Aquella voz, aquella voz, aquella voz con la que hablaba maternalmente. Y aquella mirada que me decía que todo iba a estar bien con Nozomi.

Retrocedí por fin dándome cuenta de algo que pase por alto todo este tiempo; dándome cuenta del significado de las palabras de Nozomi. Me lleve la mano a la boca tratando de silenciar un grito que quería salir de mi boca. Mire fijamente a Nico, tan fijo que me dio miedo seguir viéndola. Ella intentaba ocultar su rostro, mostrando que se había dado cuenta de lo que yo pensaba en ese momento. Aquel cabello negro, aquel cabello negro; aquellos ojos rojos, aquellos ojos rojos que pase por alto la primera vez.

No pude averiguar nada de Nozomi en ese momento, pero, cuando vi a Nico, me di cuenta de una horrible verdad…

Nico tenía los ojos de su madre.

…

Mis pasos se sentían pesados. La fría lluvia se sentía en cada rincón de mi cuerpo; pero no me importaba. Mi rostro estaba empapado, y no sabía si era por la torrencial lluvia o por las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos. Mis pasos eran lentos, torpes, trastabillaba a cada paso que daba. Me sentía mal, tenía miedo, temblaba pero sabía que no era de frio; era por la revelación anterior. Era una broma, no podía ser verdad; me repetía una y otra vez. Pero cuando lo pensé detenidamente y cuando visualice el rostro de la mujer que cuidaba a Nozomi y el de Nico, no pude evitar sentirme como una idiota; ¿cómo es que no lo vi antes? Quería mentirme diciendo que no era cierto, pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquellos ojos carmesís: los de Nico, que me miraban con condescendencia y preocupación, y los de la "madre de Nozomi"; aquellos ojos carmesís que me miraban con molestia, con ira, reprochándome todo lo que le había pasado a su hija.

Cuando llegue a mi casa no fue mejor mi estado de ánimo. Estaba destrozada, y los golpes de la pelea comenzaban a escocerme en el cuerpo; además de que sentía el ardor en mis labios por el agua de lluvia y las lágrimas que empapaban todo mi rostro.

Abrí la puerta del departamento y lo primero que hice fue dejarme caer en la entrada.

– ¿Onee-chan? –Se escuchó muy distante la voz de mi hermana, ya que en todo lo que pensaba era en Nozomi– ¡Onee-chan! –Gritó desesperada y su voz me aturdió–. ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso…?! ¡Mamá!

Yo no ponía atención, pero de un momento a otro mi madre y mi hermana me ayudaban a levantarme y me arrastraban a mi habitación.

Descanse un rato. Pensé que ya no tendría que pensar en todo lo que me había pasado en ese día, pero sabía que tenía que darle explicaciones tarde o temprano a mi madre de todo lo que había pasado, y, conociendo muy bien su carácter, no me esperaba que fuera suave conmigo. Sabía que me regañaría por lo que había hecho, y así fue; no parecía sentir mucha pena por el estado en el que me encontraba. Pero sabía que se preocupaba por mí, lo sabía porque sus ojos brillaban y amenazaban con romper en llanto en cualquier momento después de lo que le conté, después de que le conté acerca de la pelea, de cómo trate de proteger a Nozomi y de cómo había terminado todo. Como casi siempre me la pasaba hablando de Nozomi, mi madre la comenzó a conocer y la consideraba una buena chica. Tal vez fue por eso que ella también pensaba lo mismo que yo. Pensaba: "¿Quién le pudo haber hecho eso a una chica como ella?" No quería contarle por completo lo que había sucedido, quería olvidar lo más que podía el llanto de Nozomi y como se comportó cuando la fui a visitar.

Ella me regaño, como era de esperarse, pero parecía igualmente preocupada, y, como hizo la señora Tojo, de igual forma ella me prohibió volver a ver a Nozomi, diciendo que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Me dijo que Nozomi me había cambiado, que yo no solía ser así. Me dijo que lo mejor sería romper con nuestra amistad; de una manera suave, pero igualmente me dolía escuchar eso. Ella no entendía como me sentía, como me preocupaba por lo que le pasa a Nozomi, ella no sabía nada de ella… Yo no quería apartarme de Nozomi así de fácil; como si nada de lo nuestro hubiera pasado.

La única que me comprendía era mi hermana. Ella trataba de hablarme con normalidad a pesar de que mi mente se encontró siempre dispersa al pasar de los días.

Al no poder ir a la escuela por mi suspensión, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en casa; pensando, abrumada, angustiada.

No intente volver a la casa de Nozomi, y no era por obedecer las órdenes de Nico o de su supuesta madre; era porque tenía miedo de volver a verla, tenía miedo de que cuando la viera frente a frente ella me dijera las mismas dolorosas palabras de antes: «¿Quién es esa linda señorita?» De solo pensarlo me hacía sentir enferma

Entre más pasaban los días más me preguntaba: "¿Qué le pasa en realidad a Nozomi? ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera?" Nunca me lo había planteado tan seriamente, pero, al darme cuenta de cómo querían ocultar la verdad tanto Nico como su madre, no podía simplemente pasarlo más tiempo por alto. Tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que saber porque Nozomi se comportaba con aquella linda locura que la hacía parecer infantil. Tenía que conocer su pasado para poder protegerla en el presente, y de esa forma hacer que siempre sonría en el futuro; no quería verla llorar más.

Las dos semanas de mi castigo pasaron muy rápido. Desganada volví a la escuela. Estaba decidida como ningún otro día en cumplir mi promesa con Nozomi; la seguiría protegiendo. En algo tenía razón mi madre: yo no solía ser así: miedosa y llena de dudas; yo siempre fui fría, pensante y muy orgullosa. No podía verme débil frente a Nozomi, no podía dejar que lo que paso en la pelea se reflejara en mí. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser como solía ser en el pasado; solo para proteger a Nozomi, solo por ella, solo por ella… Aunque estoy segura que Nozomi me influencio tanto que quizás nunca sea como lo era antes.

El día después de mi castigo era lluvioso como los anteriores. No había vuelto a ver un atisbo de la luz del sol después de la pelea.

No podía negarlo, aún tenía miedo de ver de nuevo a Nozomi, no sabía cómo la vería a los ojos después de lo que paso. Pero trate con todas mis fuerzas de sacar esos pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza; todo estaría bien.

En el momento que llegue a la escuela los ojos acusadores de estudiantes se posaron al instante en mí; parecía como mi primer día en Otonokizaka, pero las miradas con las que me veían aquellas chicas no eran las mismas. Algunas me miraban con temor, otras se apartaban de mi camino; los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Atravesé la puerta de la escuela, tratando de ignorar a las estudiantes como lo había hecho el primer día de clases, pero esta vez me costó más, me pregunto si fue por el miedo que sentía o porque quizás esta vez sí tenían razones para mirarme y hablar de mí. Odiaba mucho como se sentía, las miradas incriminatorias, los cuchicheos a mis espaldas, odiaba ser el centro de atención en ese momento solo por lo que había hecho.

Fui directo al salón, tenía que mantenerme firme en mis palabras, tenía que ser valiente en un momento así. No agache la cabeza, sino que levante la mirada orgullosa. Intentaba parecer fría, como solía serlo; tratando de ignorar a todas.

Entré al salón. Mis piernas temblaban, las voces de estudiantes resonaban como en un eco. Di un paso al frente y de nuevo fui el centro de atención de todas. Pero no me importaba nadie, yo solo estaba interesada en una cosa, o mejor dicho, en una persona…

Volteé hacia mi pupitre, no esperando verlo, sino a la chica que se sentaba justo delante de él…, esperando ver a Nozomi. Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa que sentí. Sentí como mi pecho se contraía, mi corazón latía rápido y la angustia que prometí sacar de mi cuerpo volvió con fuerza… El asiento de Nozomi estaba vacío, y así permaneció el resto de las clases…

Pasaron los días. El primer día me preocupe mucho, apenas si puse atención a las clases. Mi mente permanecía distante pensando en la ausencia de Nozomi.

El segundo no fue mejor ya que tampoco había rastros de ella. Parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, ya que, como ninguna de nuestras compañeras solía acercarse a ella, era como si nunca hubiera existido ahora que su pupitre estaba vacío.

El tercer día estaba más desesperada que nunca, Nozomi no apareció y a nadie parecía importarle; ni siquiera los profesores la mencionaban cuando pasaban lista. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Al cuarto día fue tanta mi desesperación por saber lo que había pasado que fui con la persona que menos me espere pedirle ayuda: con la directora Minami… Ella parecía muy preocupada cuando le conté que Nozomi no había asistido a clases últimamente, pero sin duda ella lo sabía mejor que nadie; sabía el porqué de su ausencia. Pero por más que lo intente, por más que pregunte e incluso suplique, ella no me dijo nada sobre la repentina ausencia de Nozomi.

Al quinto día ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que verla, tenía que saber lo que había pasado, ya no me importaba si su madre me lo impedía, ya no me importaba que me regañaran. Nozomi estaba pasando por algo muy grave, estaba segura que algo malo le paso desde el ultimo día que la vi en su casa. Esa angustia ase acrecentaba más.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos durante esos días que deje pasar algo por alto. Solo había una última persona a la que le podía preguntar acerca de Nozomi, pero después de lo que paso en su casa no creo que ella se una buena opción, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer si no era acudir a Nico?

Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de haberme tragado mi orgullo cuando le pregunte a Nico, la situación no fue diferente a como lo fue con la directora. Nico ni siquiera se dignó a hablarme, a pesar de que yo la seguía a todos lados que ella iba; preguntándole preocupada por Nozomi.

Era patética, estaba actuando como una niña estúpida; estaba actuando como si me hubieran arrebatado un juguete. De esto me di cuenta cuando vi que no podía hablar con la directora ni con Nico. En mi afán por ser valiente y rechazar las palabras que dijo la madre de Nozomi, de rechazar alejarme de ella, me estaba convirtiendo en una persona dependiente de Nozomi. Parecía que en esos días Nozomi era la llave de una máquina de engranes que me movía; sin ella no podía avanzar con normalidad. ¿Cuándo me volví una inútil? Así no la podría ayudar. Si me comportaba así nunca la podría comprender.

El sexto día volví a mi vida rutinaria en casa. Me quede toda la mañana sola, ya ni siquiera pensaba en intentar visitar a Nozomi, quizás su madre tenía razón, tenía que dejar que ella descansara de mí, o quizás yo tenía que descansar unos días de ella. Pero como podía hacerlo si el simple hecho de estar encerrada en mi habitación me hacía recordarla más intensamente; además de que el peluche de _Tanuki,_ el cual guardaba uno de mis más preciados recuerdos con ella, no ayudaba a tratar de sacarla de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Por qué tiene que terminar esto así? –Presione el muñeco de peluche contra mi pecho– Dime que este no es el final, _Non-chan_ … Dime que la volveré a ver… –Mi mirada se desvió hacia la ventana, donde los rayos grisáceos del sol apenas se alcanzaban a ver entre las nubes–. ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Yo no soy así y a pesar de eso…, a pesar de eso Nozomi me hizo algo que no me permite olvidarla después de lo que paso… ¿Acaso será uno de sus hechizos mágicos? –Vi con vehemencia hacia el cielo lleno de nubes grisáceas y blancas. Sentí como mis ojos temblaban, amenazando con romper en llanto, pero yo no quería volver a llorar, no debía de llorar de nuevo; tenía que superar todo esto. Tenía que superarlo ya que no sabía si volvería a ver a Nozomi, y si no lo hacía no podía quedarme deprimida para siempre.

Pero entonces, cuando pensé que podía deslindarme de la presencia de Nozomi, algo se presentó repentinamente… azotando la puerta del departamento…

El timbre sonaba desesperado. La puerta de mi departamento incluso era azotada.

Mire una vez más hacia la ventana. Aun había algunas gotas de lluvia que se precipitaban de las nubes en el cielo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los pálidos rayos del sol pasaban entre las nubes creando una imagen muy hermosa en el cielo grisáceo.

Rápidamente me acerque a abrir la puerta. Estaba sola en el departamento: ni mi madre ni mi hermana me acompañaban. Dude en abrir la puerta. Estaba indefensa y no podía sino pensar en lo peor al escuchar el aturdidor sonido del timbre, pero pronto ese pensamiento desapareció cuando escuche los desesperado gritos de…

– ¡Ayase-san! ¡Ayase-san! –La madre de Nozomi golpeaba con insistencia la puerta y gritaba entre jadeos y agudos gemidos–. ¡Por favor abre! ¡Sé que está aquí, tiene que estarlo!

Me apresure a abrir y vi de nuevo, después de una semana, a la mujer que protegía a Nozomi. Sus cristalinos ojos carmesís estaban llenos de lágrimas y su cabello negro y largo colgaba desmarañado y empapado por la lluvia. Su rostro estaba lleno de sudor y entre gemidos y jadeos trataba de hablar; parecía muy agitada.

– ¿D-Dime que está aquí? –Decía desesperada la mujer. Yo no entendía a lo que se refería, pero en definitiva me sentí angustiada al verla actuar de esa forma–. D-Donde está, por favor, dile que regrese… –La mire desconcertada– ¡Nozomi! Cariño, por favor sal, dime que estas aquí amor –La mujer me miró fijamente– Dile que salga Ayase… –Un agudo sollozo salió de sus labios, seguido de lagrimas que empapaban todo su rostro, pero para esas alturas la mujer se había dado cuenta de que evidentemente mi desconcierto era genuino, y estaba tan confundida por lo que decía que un sentimiento de impotencia se apodero de mi– Por favor Ayase, dile que salga, dile que su mamá vino a buscarla…

– ¿R-Regrese…? –Dije con una voz débil y en un tono ingenuo, pero yo también me comenzaba a dar cuenta de la verdadera situación en la que me encontraba –. N-No sé de lo que habla…

– ¡Por favor! –La mujer estaba en un estado deplorable, se mordía con ímpetu los labios tratando de que sus sollozos se silenciaran, su ceño se fruncía mostrando la pena que sentía en ese momento– Tú no entiendes lo que tiene ella, por favor, por favor…

La mujer se dejó caer de rodillas y yo me comencé a preocupar más. Los sollozos de la mujer inundaron el ambiente y rompieron incluso el sonido de la lluvia que caía afuera. Desconcertada y muy preocupada me puse de cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura que la mujer.

– ¿E-Esta bien…? –Acerque mi mano hacia ella, pero, antes de siquiera tocarla, la señora Tojo me sorprendió tomándome de los hombros y mirándome fijamente a los ojos; con esos ojos carmesís que parecían amables y llenos de preocupación en un momento como ese.

–P-Por favor… Ayúdame… –Mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente. No quería saber en que quería ayuda, lo sabía pero no quería saberlo; tenía miedo–. Nozomi no está… –Me deje caer de rodillas frente a ella–. ¡Nozomi se escapó de casa y no sé dónde está!

Volví a escuchar el fuerte sonido de la lluvia, y todo ruido a mí alrededor desapareció de pronto. Solo era el sonido de las gotas de lluvia y mi corazón acelerado lo único que escuchaba en ese momento.

* * *

Muchas revelaciones en este capitulo, algunas inesperadas y otras totalmente premeditadas. ¿Alguien se imaginaba lo de la madre de Nozomi? Creo que lo deje muy claro cuando la describí; quiero decir, no es que se me haya olvidado, pero en un personaje siempre suelo describir dos cosas: su cabello y, lo que no puse, el color de sus ojos. ¿Quien sera Chizuru? Aunque no lo crean la respuesta a eso ya esta en uno de los capítulos. ¿Que pasara ahora con Eli? ¿Podrá defender a Nozomi? ¿Podrá encontrarla? Esperen con ganas el siguiente capitulo, el cual ya no sera de sufrimiento, y solo para que se animen, diré que volveremos a la empalagosidad.

Muchísimas gracias al apoyó que dan a esta historia, realmente se los agradezco y otra vez, lamento mucho la demora, espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Siganme en Facebook para saber cuando actualizo esta y mis demás historias, ademas de que pronto comenzare con una nueva dinámica para una historia en la cual necesitare de toda su ayuda, pero luego hablamos de eso... **Facebook: Biso47 Fiction**

 **YourDaddy:** Jajaja me encanto tu comentario, pero te entiendo, al principio escribí la pelea mas seriamente, pero después pensé una forma de suavizar la situación y así surgió la idea de poner a Kumiko y Reina como las dos acosadoras, al menos a mi me gusto eso porque simplemente pensaba que ellas dos no harían esa clase de cosas y harían que la historia no se desviara tanto a un dramon gigantesco. Y, dirás de broma lo de la comparación del padre de Ash y el de Nozomi, pero ya te diste cuenta de que algo de razón tenias, jejeje. Por cierto, que miedo lo de la antorcha en mano. Que tengas un buen día.

 **MariG-chan:** Lo del paraguas lo puse para que dijeran: "No se suponía que se venia un dramon, porque Nozomi es tan tierna, quiero presionar sus mejillas, que linda es, que lindo canta, que bonita es con Eli, que lin... ok me salgo del tema" Pero después se transformo hermosamente, okno. Si que tiene que ver con la foto y, ¿por qué todos le echan la culpa a su padre? El no es mala persona, si yo digo que no, si, si, yo lo digo, a no ser... Me alegra mucho que esperes con ansias esta historia como Hechizo, te agradezco mucho el apoyo.

 **SilentDrago:** Sí, a Eli le dolió mucho como se comporto Nozomi, pero en este capitulo vemos como se comporta Eli al darse cuenta de ese hecho. Y pues si, tuviste razón con la madre de Nozomi, a excepción que no era su madre sino la de Nico y algo mas oculta jejeje.

 **Joss sonoda:** Tienes razon, no creo que ninguna de las dos, tanto Kumiko, como Reina, se comporten de esa forma; aunque bueno, recordando como reina hizo su berrinche por no tener el solo de trompeta en la primera temporada, (lo cual fue totalmente justificado ya que a ella le salia mejor el solo) no lo se... Que buenas observaciones hiciste de la historia, muchísimas gracias por las deducciones que me compartes, y solo decirte que tienes parte de razón.

 **Shiro Shihiro:** Y ahora necesitaras cloro, y después nuevamente insulina, y mas para el siguiente capitulo... Yo solo digo.

 **Robin Schultz:** Yeeeees, eso creo, pero me dio mucha risa el meme que me compartiste en Facebook, quedo acorde con la situación.

 **Roi faineant:** que bueno que te gusto, y poco a poco, después de este capitulo, Eli encontrara la forma de acercarse a Nozomi y conocer su pasado.

 **Alejandra637:** Así es, todo el drama le cayo a Eli sobre los hombros cuando menos se lo esperó, espero que no se deprima tanto... Espera un segundo... Okno... Un saludo de vuelta para ti también.

 **jaydisita.8709:** Ya me había espantado con lo del capitulo pasado (con lo de que casi mueres). Pobre Reina, no se merece tanto bullying, o tal vez si, pero yo digo que pronto pagara por sus actos, y sera de una forma que nadie se lo espera.  
Me gusto mucho tus palabras finales, ya que, dada la historia que estaba escribiendo, el tema del Bullying hacia una chica que se comportaba como Nozomi era parte de la primicia de esta historia, ya que quería experimentar esa situación un poco. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dijiste, nadie se merece ser molestado solo por ser diferente del resto, se me hace un acto muy cobarde.

En el siguiente capitulo regresaran Reina y Kumiko en forma de fichas, ademas de que por fin se terminara un poco el drama..., de momento. Dejen sus opiniones del capitulo en las Reviews.

Sin Más, Muchísimas gracias por Leer y por Sus Reviews, las cuales aprecio como no tienen idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Bienvenidos al capitulo final de temporada de Linda Locura; ¿Que a que me refiero? Lo diré abajo, mientras disfruten este capitulo que espero les guste mucho

Después de que Eli descubriera una abrazadora verdad y se deprimiera sin saber que mas hacer por Nozomi, ahora se encuentra preocupada por la inesperada llegada de la madre de Nozomi diciendo que ella había escapado de casa.

Disfruten este capitulo, espero que lo hagan de verdad. Den mucho apoyo a este capitulo final.

* * *

 **X**

 **Los sentimientos de la linda chica.**

Corría exasperada por la calles de Akihabara. La lluvia me escocia en el cuerpo; como si fueran frías navajas. No me importaba. No me importaba el frio, no me importaba el dolor, no me importa nada más. En mi cabeza solo se hallaban recuerdos de Nozomi.

Después que la madre de Nozomi fuera mi casa y se presentara de esa forma. Después de que me revelara que Nozomi se había escapado de casa; no lo dude más, no dude ni un segundo en salir a buscarla. Nada me detendría esta vez, la encontraría, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que volver a verla y explicarle todo lo que había pasado. Tenía que volver a verla sonreír, y que me contara aquellas historias que tanto me gustaban escuchar. Tenía que volver a ver a _Homura-chan_ , a _Elichi_. Tenía que verla de nuevo y expresarle todo lo que siento por ella, todo este lio de sentimientos nuevos que aún no sé lo que son pero sin duda es algo que solo siento con ella. Tenía que encontrarla.

Pasaba entre calles, callejones, corría sin rumbo alguno a toda la velocidad que con mis pies podía. Veía desesperada a mis costados; hasta donde el manto de lluvia me dejaba ver.

No sabía por dónde empezar. Nozomi podía estar en cualquier lado. Tenía que ponerme un rumbo fijo para comenzar a buscar. Y el primer lugar que pensé al que podría ir fue a la escuela…

Corrí rumbo a la escuela sin detenerme. La lluvia parecía que se calmaba cada vez más y los rayos de sol blanquecinos pasaban entre las nubes creando una hermosa vista del cielo azulado que aparecía poco a poco.

Cuando llegue a la escuela no me detuve ni un momento. Cruce la puerta rápidamente y abrí apresurada la puerta de entrada. Corrí por los pasillos; buscando en cada salón. Abría las puertas, una a una, sin dejarme ningún aula por revisar. Subí al primer piso e hice lo mismo. Subí al segundo y busque aún más angustiada. Entre a nuestro salón y me percaté de que algo había cambiado.

Por fin tome un respiro cuando algo en el salón me sorprendió. El costado me comenzaba a doler mucho con un fuerte dolor. Lleve mis manos a las rodillas para descansar, pero inmediatamente me acerque al pupitre frente al mío, justo al de Nozomi, en el cual había algo diferente… En él había uno de sus cuadernos.

Por un segundo me sentí aliviada. Mire detenidamente el cuaderno pero no había nada diferente que me mostrara el paradero de Nozomi. Era el mismo cuaderno que conocía; con problemas matemáticos de la forma tan única que ella solía resolverlos; con historias que ella me contaba escritas en las páginas; con dibujos y garabatos creados por ella misma.

Abrace el cuaderno y lo deje de nuevo en donde estaba.

—Donde estas, Nozomi… —Musite

Mire hacia todos lados buscando más pistas, al menos sabía que ella había estado ahí en algún momento.

Mire en cada rincón del salón pero no había nada nuevo en él. Salí de nuevo hacia los pasillos y corrí otra vez en su búsqueda.

Subí al último piso, a la azotea. No esperaba que estuviera ahí, nadie tiene acceso a ella desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía que intentar buscarla en cada rincón de la escuela.

Me acerque a la puerta de la azotea y me sorprendí al ver que estaba abierta. Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta y, entre la lluvia y los rayos de sol, vi una silueta…

— ¡Nozomi! —Grite y me acerque corriendo hacia ella, pero me sorprendí al ver que me había equivocado, y, al contrario de lo que pensaba, la persona que estaba ahí no era Nozomi, sino que era…

— ¿Ayase? —La chica castaña se volteó apenas escucho mi voz. No podía ser ella; no podía ser el momento menos oportuno para volvérmela a encontrar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Retrocedí cuando la vi directo a los ojos; aquellos ojos ambarinos que mostraban incredulidad. Ella parecía sorprendida y no mostraba ni una pisca de ironía en su cara como lo había hecho semanas antes; cuando ocurrió esa pelea.

Sin decir nada me aleje y comencé a correr de nuevo a hacia la puerta de la azotea. Pero antes de eso me detuve al ver que frente a mi estaba la otra chica pelinegra viéndome igual de sorprendida que su amiga.

—Sí que viniste… —Dijo en un susurro.

La mire, estaba desconcertada, no entendía a lo que se refería, pero sin duda no tenía tiempo de tratar con ellas así que intente ignorarlas.

—Por favor, no tengo tiempo para esto, por favor, te pido que te apartes de mí camino… —Dije un poco molesta, pero la sorpresa en la chica frente a mí no se borraba de su rostro.

— ¿Paso algo…? —Escuche la voz de la otra chica a mi espalda— ¿Ayase, puede que tú…?

—Por favor, deja que me vaya, no quiero problemas, por favor…

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pero la chica pelinegra no me dejo salir. Al contrario, después de lo que paso en aquella pelea, ella se atrevió a tomarme de los hombros para detenerme. Su rostro mostraba un genuino desconcierto y me hizo pensar que no quería vengarse por lo que le había hecho a su amiga.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Creo que fue porque mi cara mostraba desesperación, pero la chica en ese momento me pareció un poco preocupada—. Solo será un segundo…

—De verdad no sé lo que pretendes, no quiero volver a iniciar una pelea contigo —Dije con cierta molestia—. Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto.

— ¿Es por Tojo-san? –Al instante voltee a ver impresionada a la otra chica tras de mí, la cual se acercaba junto conmigo hacia la puerta de entrada—. ¿Me equivoco?

—N-No les inte… —Pensaba responder con molestia, pero algo en las miradas de aquellas chicas me hizo sentir más tranquila; algo me decía que tenía que confiar aunque sea un poco en ellas—. ¿Qué saben de ella?

—No mucho, solo que… —La chica pelinegra esbozo una sonrisa—. ¿Estas preocupada por ella? —Sus palabras salieron burlonas.

Sabía que no debía de confiar en ellas, solo estaban buscando burlarse de mí; incluso la chica comenzó a soltar tenues risitas.

—Oh, no me lo tomes a mal, es solo que cuando hable de ella me pareció ver que tu rostro se puso más nervioso, además de que las caras que haces cuando alguien dice su nombre son un poco extrañas… —Me comenzaban a molestar en serio. Sin pensarlo más decidí ignorar a la chica y la aparte por la fuerza de mi camino.

Comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras tratando de ignorar a aquellas dos chicas pero no pude dar ni un paso en los peldaños cuando de nuevo las palabras de una de ellas me detuvieron.

— ¿La estas buscando? —Dijo la chica castaña sin una pisca de malicia, pero yo estaba comenzando a molestarme y me pareció que lo decía en forma de broma—. Ella estuvo hace poco en la escuela…

Mire impresionada a la chica y me acerque a ella.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Por favor, si saben dónde está…? —Las mire de manera juiciosa y al ver sus rostros fijamente dije—: Si ustedes dos le hicieron algo yo…

—Te equivocas, nosotras no le hicimos nada —Dijo la pelinegra—. Al contrario, ella nos hizo algo a nosotras.

—Mentirosa, ella es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, y si solo quieren burlarse de mí es mejor que desaparezcan de una vez sino…

—Te molestas con facilidad Ayase… —Dijo la chica castaña—. Ella nos hizo algo, eso es cierto, nos lanzó un hechizo extraño, no sé cómo lo llamo, pero realmente me pareció muy rara cuando lo hizo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De que estas hablando?

—Ella vino en la mañana… —Comenzó a decir la pelinegra ganándose toda mi atención—. Nosotras vinimos a la escuela porque estamos cumpliendo con el castigo que nos puso la directora: limpiar las aulas y ver que no se hayan olvidado cosas las estudiantes. Pero repentinamente Tojo-san apareció de la nada… Nos sorprendimos mucho… —La chica me vio directo a los ojos, su mirada parecía muy sincera—. No te voy a mentir, cuando la vi sentí como me hervía la sangre y por un segundo me dieron ganas de golpear esa linda carita suya… —La mire con molestia, pero ella prosiguió—. Pero de pronto ella se acercó a nosotras y nos dijo algunas cosas. Dijo que ella era una bruja buena, que venía disculparse por todo lo que ocasiono, y nos pido que la perdonáramos… —La chica comenzó a reír, y yo sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar velozmente; en definitiva eso es algo que haría Nozomi—. Nos dijo que estaba buscando algo, que últimamente no se sentía bien y fue ahí cuando sentí pena por ella. ¿Sabes porque se comporta así? —Su pregunta me dejo paralizada al recordar un poco de lo que había pasado semanas atrás, y la verdad yo tampoco sabía contestar a eso; no sabía que le pasaba a Nozomi— ¿Es como una niña pequeña? En ese momento me pareció muy indefensa, pero sin duda me pareció… —Las mejillas de la chica comenzaron a adquirir un tenue color carmín—. Me pareció muy dulce al pedirnos disculpas de esa manera… Ella no tenía por qué hacerlo, después de todo nosotras fuimos las que ocasionamos todo. Fue todo nuestra culpa.

Como si se encontrara detrás de ellas, con vehemencia mire hacia a la pared, y pensé verla ahí, sonriendo, y quitándome un poco la preocupación que tenía. Sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho y como mi cuerpo se tambaleaba al escuchar la forma en que Nozomi había solucionado todos los problemas que había ocasionado yo.

—Nozomi… —Susurre.

—Con esto no quiero decir que las perdonemos, y no esperamos que nos perdonen a nosotras… Es decir, tú golpeaste a Kumiko.

—Fue un accidente…

—Si lo fue ya no me importa —Dijo la chica castaña; ambas chicas me esbozaron una sonrisa—. Nos comportamos como unas idiotas diciéndole esas cosas hirientes a Tojo-san. Te juro que no solemos ser así, pero al verla ahí, siendo el centro de atención, jugando como si no le importaran las cosas, pretendiendo ser alguien que no es…, pensamos que solo lo hacía para llamar la atención. Pero no me pude imaginar que realmente se comportara de verdad así… Quizás le tenemos un poco de envidia…

—No buscamos que nos perdones, Ayase-san, ni nosotras te perdonaremos, pero lo dejaremos todo como esta, ¿de acuerdo? —Desconcertada asentí con la cabeza—. Oh, por cierto, ella dijo que era probable que vinieras.

— ¡¿En serio?! Saben a dónde fue, la estoy buscando, ella… —Estaba un poco indecisa de contarles, pero creo que podía confiar un poco en ellas después de oír todo lo que me dijeron—. ¿Saben en donde esta?

—No lo sabemos —Me decepcione al escuchar eso—. Ella es muy rara. Después de que nos lanzó un hechizo de fortuna, como ella lo llamo, nos dijo que iría a un lugar donde había un poder espiritual muy fuerte en donde ella y _Homura-chan_ podían recargar sus poderes mágicos y resguardarse de la lluvia antes de volver a casa.

Asombrada mire a la chica. No sabía a qué se refería con todo eso, pero sin duda era una pista para saber en dónde estaba Nozomi. Por mero instinto hice una reverencia y di un paso hacia las escaleras; teniendo en mente un nuevo lugar en donde buscar.

— ¿Tú la quieres mucho cierto? —Me detuve de pronto al escuchar la voz de Kumiko—. Ella dijo que estaba buscando a su mejor y más grande amiga, a alguien a la que está unida por un hilo rojo muy fuerte que por nada del mundo se romperá, ¿esa eres tú? —Sentí vergüenza al escuchar las palabras de esa chica, sentí como el calor volvía a mis mejillas, era extraño sentir de nuevo esa sensación después semanas de no hacerlo y de nuevo era ocasionado por algo que Nozomi había dicho—. Espero que la encuentres, Ayase-san…

No me quede a averiguar lo que decían aquellas chicas y yo no dije nada más. Solo continúe en mi búsqueda de Nozomi.

.

Salí corriendo fuera de la escuela. El cielo ya no era gris sino de un pálido color azul. Los rayos blancos y pálidos del sol pasaban entre las nubes y hacían brillar las últimas gotas de lluvia que caían al suelo.

Volví a correr por las calles. Buscando en cada callejón, en cada calle. Pensando en la pista que aquellas dos chicas me dieron. Pero por más que lo pensaba nada se me venía a la cabeza.

¿Un lugar con gran poder espiritual? ¿Un lugar con gran poder espiritual? Repetía una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza. No sabía en dónde buscar. Nozomi solía decir que había muchos sitios así que visitaba en ocasiones, pero ninguno lo conocía yo, no sabía dónde se encontraría ese lugar que menciono. No… lo sabía…

Claro que lo sabía.

De pronto, con los rayos de luz dorados que salían en el cielo, recordé algo que nunca pensé que me ayudaría en esa situación. Recordé el día en que fui con Nozomi al parque de diversiones. Me detuve en medio de las calles, viendo como las últimas gotas de lluvia caían al suelo; viendo como los rayos de sol se hacían más fuertes; viendo mi reflejo en los charcos llenos de agua; y recordando las palabras que aquella distante mañana me dijo Nozomi:

"¡Encontré un sitio lleno de poder espiritual! —Parecía como si estuviera a mi lado y me dijera esas palabras al oído, claramente podía escuchar su voz; la voz de Nozomi que me llamaba a que fuera con ella y me quedara a su lado—. "Tu casa no está lejos, pero tuve que caminar mucho, mucho—Mire hacia el cielo, dándome cuenta por fin de donde comenzar a buscar— Encontré un sitio lleno de poder espiritual, algún día tenemos que ir juntas."

Sentí unas ganas enormes de llorar, y no era por tristeza, si no de sorpresa, de alegría, de un sentimiento que me aceleraba el corazón. Comencé a reír, mi sonrisa se sentía muy grande en mi rostro, se sentía como nunca la había sentido. Las lágrimas de mis ojos me mojaron otra vez el rostro, y me sentí tan tranquila que no quería que se detuvieran.

"Elichi" —Escuche su voz dentro de mí, su voz que me llamaba, su voz que, a pesar de que no estaba a mi lado, la escuchaba tan claramente que me asustaba. Mi corazón golpeaba violéntame contra mi pecho. Mi rostro se sentía tan caliente por el rubor que tenía en mis mejillas que calentaba las frías lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo haces Nozomi…? —Musité—. ¿Cómo puedes ser así…? ¿Cómo es que a pesar de que no estés a mi lado… te escucho cerca de mí? —Comencé a caminar una vez más—. Me atrapaste Nozomi, de nuevo con esa actitud tan extraña que tienes —Comencé a correr—. ¿Por qué me siento así, Nozomi…? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? —Susurre—. Eres un completo misterio. ¿Cómo es que logras encontrarme si yo soy la que te está buscando? Espera un poco más… Nozomi.

Corrí más rápido, en dirección a la casa de Nozomi. Aun no sabía con certeza a donde me dirigía, pero el sitio del que me hablo Nozomi estaba cerca de su casa y la mía. Cruce calles y en todo el camino mi corazón golpeaba más fuerte contra mi pecho y la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro no desaparecía. Escuchaba mis risas entre jadeos, y es que, al ver el paisaje, al pensar en Nozomi, eso es lo que sentía dentro de mí en ese momento. Se sentía muy extraño ya que antes estaba preocupada y ahora estaba… con un extraño humor, era parecido a la alegría pero no se sentía igual ya que aún me preocupaba no encontrar a Nozomi; no sabía lo que sentía.

Entonces, entre calles, por fin vi algo que hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por un segundo. Di vuelta en una calle y vi algo debajo de los peldaños de una escalera. Corrí hacia el objeto y cuando lo vi lo tome con fuerza: Era _Homura-chan_ , llena de lodo y completamente mojada. La mire extrañada y la preocupación embargo de nuevo mi mente. Mire hacia las escaleras. Parecía que llevaban a un sitio que yo no conocía. Sin dudarlo comencé a subir las escaleras, ahora con _Homura-chan_ en mis manos.

Cuando llegue a la cima de las escaleras vi que frente a mi había un templo que nunca había visto. Era un lugar que, con las últimas gotas de lluvia, parecía brillar. Rodeado de grandes y verdes árboles. Con su fachada de un tono escarlata brillante y el techo de color verde pálido; sin duda ese era un lugar mágico y al verlo detenidamente pensé de nuevo en las palabras de Nozomi. Ella buscaba un sitio con grandes poderes espirituales y estoy segura que nunca había visto un sitio con tales características como aquel mágico y misterioso lugar.

Me acerque lentamente, viendo hacia todos lados del templo. Viendo las hojas de los árboles que se mecía con la suave brisa que las golpeaba, viendo las luces pálidas que alumbraban al templo y viendo por fin algo que me tranquilizo el corazón…, viendo el cabello de Nozomi debajo de la caja de ofrendas.

—N-Nozomi… —Apreté con fuerza a _Homura-chan_ con mis manos y comencé a correr hacia ese lugar—. ¡Nozomi! —Mi voz resonó con fuerza en todo el lugar, creando un eco que solo fue opacado por el sonido del viento—. ¡NOZOMI! –Y entonces, volví a ver sus ojos que me veían curiosos y fijamente, escondidos detrás de la caja de ofrendas del templo.

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, pero lentamente Nozomi salió de su escondite y entonces en su rostro apareció algo que me lleno de tranquilidad: Una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿E-Elic…? —Sin tiempo a que terminara de hablar corrí hacia ella y la envolví con mis brazos, abrazándola fuertemente para que no se volviera a escapar de mi lado.

Mi cuerpo entero temblaba, y sentí como el cuerpo de Nozomi desprendía un agradable calor que me calentaba del frio que sentía. Poco a poco fui sintiendo el tacto de Nozomi en mi espalda, sintiendo como correspondía a mi abrazo y me atraía más a su cuerpo. Comencé a llora, mis sollozo resonaron fuertes en el lugar, y sentí como el cuerpo de Nozomi se contraía, quizás se había espantado por lo repentino que fue el abrazo, por lo repentino que fueron mis lágrimas, por lo repentino que fue encontrarla ahí. Entonces escuche algo que hizo que me separara de ella: Nozomi también estaba llorando.

—N-Nozomi… —Me separe de su lado un poco y la tome de los hombros—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hice daño? Lo siento es solo que…

—N-No estoy llorando… —Dijo limpiando desesperada las lágrimas de sus ojos. Sus lágrimas que antes me parecían angustiantes ahora las veía de diferente manera, ya que esas lagrimas no eran de tristeza, lo sabía muy bien, sino que desprendía un sentimiento que no conocía aun—. N-No digas mentiras, Elichi, a las niñas malas que dicen mentiras les caen maldiciones muy feas… —Sentí un nudo en mi garganta cuando escuche las palabras de Nozomi, y las lágrimas que aguantaba volvieron a salir con furor.

— ¿Qué cosas dices…? —Y entre lágrimas y sollozos comencé a reír un poco—. ¿Por qué dices eso…? —La mire directo a los ojos, ella parecía desconcertada—. Extrañaba tanto…. tanto escucharte. Extrañaba tanto tus desvaríos.

— ¿P-porque dices eso Elichi…? —Y haciendo que mis preocupaciones se esfumaran de un momento a otro, solo basto con ver el tuene rubor rosado en las mejillas de Nozomi—. Si solo viniste a burlarte de mí mejor no hubieras venido a mi lugar secreto —Solté una risa y volvía a abrazar a Nozomi, escuchando claramente sus respiraciones, oliendo su aroma, sintiéndola cerca de mí, como si me hubiera separado de ella una eternidad completa.

—Eres tan linda… —Dije sin pensarlo, pero, a pesar de que me sentí avergonzada, ya no me importaba porque podía soportar ese sentimiento que por dentro crecía cada vez más—. ¿Por qué lo eres?

—E-Estas muy rara Elichi, me estas asustando… —Nozomi se intentó apartar de mi lado, pero yo no la solté aunque ella insistía—. Solo te burlas de la pobre Nozomi. Y yo que estaba preparando un ritual especial para ti.

— ¿Un ritual? —La mire directo a los ojos, no para pedir explicación, simplemente quería escuchar su voz y sus desvaríos, los cuales sentía como si nunca los hubiera escuchado.

—Sí, es un ritual para traerte aquí —Tímidamente oculto su mirada de la mía— H-Hace mucho que no te veía, y me estaba preguntando si tú ya no me quería ver, porque de repente un día desapareciste y no supe nada mas de ti… —Y entonces mis pensamientos regresaron a la angustia que sentí durante esa larga semana, rememorando de nuevo todo lo malo que había pasado—. Pensé que Elichi ya no me quería ver, y por eso vine aquí, donde hay un gran poder espiritual para llamarte… —Sus sonrisa se acrecentó, pero sus labios temblaban por la vergüenza que se mostraba en todo su rostro y la fuerza por mantener la sonrisa—. P-parece que si funciono, pero ahora te estas comportando muy extraño… T-Tal vez no salió del todo bien…

— ¿Es por eso que escapaste de casa? —La mire con un sentimiento de seriedad en mí, ahora pensando detenidamente en lo que decía y hacía. Me separe más de su lado y la vi fijamente, esperando una respuesta, pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza—. No lo vuelvas a hacer… —Le reproche—. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba… —Dije con un hilo en mi voz, sintiendo impotencia en todo mi cuerpo—. ¿Escuchaste bien, Nozomi? No vuelvas a hacer este tipo de cosas solo por mí.

—P-Pero… —Nozomi me miro con reproche—. Mi mamá no me dejaba salir de casa, y por más que quería ir a la escuela ella no me dejaba; dijo que tenía que quedarme en casa… —Su mirada parecía llena de pena—. Últimamente una señorita doctora me visita mucho, y pensé que algo malo me pasaba porque me duele mucho —La mire directo a los ojos, impresionada por sus palabras; comencé a sentir miedo—. Tenía mucho miedo de no volver a verte… —Nozomi no me miraba a mí; miraba fijamente al suelo—. Y después de esa pelea… —Entonces me comencé a sentir preocupada. ¿Así que si recordaba lo que había pasado?—. Sentí como mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas…

—Tranquila, ya paso todo… —La atraje más a mi cuerpo.

De nuevo sentí ganas de llorar, pero tenía que mantenerme firme frente a Nozomi para bridarle todo la tranquilidad posible, mostrándole así la confianza que tenía en ella y mostrando valentía para apoyarla en todo.

—N-No, Elichi… —La mire directo a los ojos, ella fruncía el ceño y desviaba su mirada de la mía—. N-no está bien porque, a pesar de que ya no me duele la cabeza y ya estoy bien para caminar y para ir a la escuela, siento algo… Sabes… —Sus ojos me miraron fijamente, esos hermosos ojos parecían tener una luz propia que me iluminaba por completo—, aun me siento un poco mal…

—N-Nozomi, no tienes que decir nada, si te sientes mal es mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

—No es eso Elichi… —Su mirada parecía suplicante a que la siguiera escuchando—. Escúchame… —Me tomo de los hombros, haciendo así que le pusiera toda la atención—. Esto es algo que siento desde hace un tiempo, no solo cuando vi esa pelea contigo… —De pronto sentí como me tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a su pecho; en un acto tan inocente que ni siquiera se percataba de que a mí me causaba vergüenza —. ¿Lo sientes? Me duele mucho… —Yo no entendía lo que decía, y lo único que sentí en su pecho era el acelerado latir de su corazón—. Me duele Elichi, me duele mi corazón. Es algo extraño porque parece que me picaran con algo… —Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa por las palabras de Nozomi—. Siempre que estoy contigo me pasa…

Entonces la mire fijamente y pensé en sus palabras: "Siempre que estoy contigo me pasa", y recordé entonces como se comportaba Nozomi cuando estaba conmigo. Como cuando mostraba esa vergüenza que me gustaba ver y ocasionar, en ocasiones se llevaba su mano a su corazón y la apartaba rápidamente.

—Estos días que no estuve contigo me dolía más que nunca mi corazón… —Parecía muy preocupada, como nunca la había visto—. ¿Qué es Elichi? ¿Por qué me duele tanto cuando estoy contigo? ¿Por qué me duele mi corazón…? —Mire fijamente a Nozomi; a esos hermosos ojos suplicantes en busca de respuesta—. ¿Acaso me estaré volviendo loca? Tengo miedo Elichi… —Nozomi aparto sus manos de las mías y se las llevó a su rostro ocultando su mirada—. Me duele mucho y no sé porque es. Mi mamá tampoco sabe lo que me pasa, y la señorita doctora solo se ríe cuando le cuento sobre ti… Todos se burlan de mí. Y yo tengo mucho miedo de que, cuando tú ya no estés a mi lado, mi corazón duela cada vez más…

—A mí también me duele… —Mis palabras llenaron de impresión el rostro de Nozomi, el cual poco a poco reaparecía entre sus manos.

—Mentirosa… —Dijo mostrando sorpresa en su voz—. Solo te burlas de mí también…

—No es mentira Nozomi… —Dije apresurada—, no es para nada una mentira —Tome de nuevo sus manos con las mías y lleve su mano a mi pecho—. Mira, ¿lo sientes? Sientes como mi corazón también se siente como el tuyo… —Sentí el cálido tacto de Nozomi en mi pecho y sentí como mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente su mano. Ella miro su mano con una creciente sorpresa, pero luego, como solía hacerlo cuando ella se tocaba el corazón, quito su mano rápidamente de mi pecho como si se hubiera pinchado con algo.

— ¿También te duele Elichi? —Me miro incrédula, y yo solo pude poner una sonrisa en mis labios al ver su lindo y confundido rostro; que linda es—. ¿Y no tienes miedo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Lentamente lleve mi mano hacia ella, toque sus mejillas y pase mis manos por su cabello, sintiendo la suavidad de este, acariciando suavemente su cabeza y pasando mi mano por todo su rostro; Nozomi es una chica tan hermosa. Ella parecía sorprendida al sentir como la tocaba, pero de un momento a otro Nozomi llevo su mano a mi rostro y lo comenzó a acariciar como yo lo hacía con ella.

—Tengo mucho miedo Nozomi… —Dije viéndola a los ojos—. Tengo miedo de volverte a ver llorar, tengo miedo de no saber nada sobre ti, tengo miedo de verte preocupada como ahora, pero de este sentimiento que siento dentro de mí, tengo miedo de que algo lo rompa…

— ¿Sentimiento…? —Nozomi me miro aún más confundida—. ¿Estamos enfermas de sentimiento?

Y entonces, repentinamente, la conversación que tuve hace días con mi hermana regreso a mi cabeza. Mostrándome la respuesta a todas las preguntas de Nozomi. Mostrándome que, con una sola palabra, podía resolver todas esas incógnitas que compartía con Nozomi.

—Sí, Nozomi, estamos enfermas de sentimiento… —La mire fijamente a los ojos, tan fijamente que me daba miedo apartar mi mirada de la de ella. Tome suavemente su mano y entrelace mis dedos con los de ella. Esboce una sonrisa y sentí como las lágrimas de mis ojos volvían recorrer mis mejillas—. ¿Sabes cómo se llama este sentimiento Nozomi?

—N-No Elichi —Nozomi se acercó más a mí. Quizás no sabía lo que significaba ese sentimiento, pero ella también podía presentir lo que estaba a punto de decir—. ¿Es malo? Mi corazón ya no duele tanto, se siente… —Me miro impresionada—, se siente bien, Elichi.

—Este sentimiento, Nozomi… —Las dos unimos nuestras miradas, viendo lo hermosos que eran sus ojos—. Este sentimiento se llama amor...

Nozomi me miraba impresionada, quizás pensando aun en lo que había dicho, pero cuando se dio cuenta sus mejillas se tornaron de un salvaje color carmesí y sentí que mi rostro también estaba por completo ruborizado; pero no me importaba. Nozomi buscaba todos los medios para ocultar su mirada de la mía, pero siempre terminábamos viéndonos fijamente de nuevo.

— ¿Amor? —Dijo con una voz muy suave y dulce, con una voz que me hizo sentir esa palabra en todo mi cuerpo—. Pero yo no lo entiendo…—Me miro dudosa mientras se llevaba las manos a su corazón—. Eso quiere decir que… ¿Qué estoy enamorada de Elichi?

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. La mire fijamente, pero un grito muy fuerte quería salir de mi boca. Quería aventarme a sus brazos y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, quería llorar, quería sonreír, quería reír, quería que ella supiera lo mucho que la amaba.

—Así es… –Me acerque más a ella y la tome del rostro—. Yo también estoy enamorada de Nozomi…

La atraje más a mi cuerpo y pase mis brazos por su espalda; sintiendo el cuerpo de Nozomi cerca del mío. Ella parecía indecisa, pero de pronto sentí como ella también me abrazaba.

— ¿Es por eso que me sentía así cuando tu no estabas Elichi? —Me pregunto en un susurro—. Me sentía como si me faltara algo muy importante dentro de mí.

—Yo me sentía igual, Nozomi… Me sentía como si te hubieras llevado algo mío para conservarlo por un tiempo.

—Y cuando te volví a ver ese algo se juntó y estuvo completo… —Soltó una ligera risita; una hermosa y adorable risa que me hizo estremecer.

—No sabes cuánto te quiero Nozomi… —Comencé a sollozar de nuevo—. Tenía miedo de que te alejaran de mi para siempre, tenía miedo de que algo malo te hubiera pasado, tenía mucho miedo de que cuando te volviera a ver ya no fueras la misma..

—Yo también tengo mucho miedo de lo que me pasa… —Escuche como ella también sollozaba y se estremecía en mi cuerpo—. Tenía miedo de no volverte a ver nunca Elichi. Cuando fue esa pelea…

—No recuerdes eso por favor.

—Escúcheme. Elichi… cuando fue esa pelea pensé que te harían daño, y que yo no podía hacer nada para defenderte.

—Tú no tenías que hacer nada.

— ¡Pero quiero protegerte Elichi! —Sus palabras me presionaron el corazón—. Ahora que sé que este sentimiento es amor, no quiero que nada malo te pase… E-Eso es lo que hacen las personas que se aman, ¿verdad? –Deje salir una tenue risa que se confundió con mis sollozos.

—S-Se supone que soy yo la que dice ese tipo de cosas…. —Aparte a Nozomi de mi lado y la vi de nuevo frente a frente—. Se supone que yo soy la persona fuerte que te protege siempre…

—No puedes ser siempre fuerte… —Sus palabras me dejaron paralizada. Sentí como si me aventaran un balde de agua fría y es que era tan simple lo que decía que me asombro demasiado—. En ocasiones tú también necesitas que alguien te proteja Elichi, y espero ser yo la que te proteja de ahora en adelante…

—Eres tan linda… —Dije volviendo a abrazarla, y es que cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sentir que me desprendía de un gran peso que cargaba involuntariamente, liberándome de una responsabilidad muy grande que me imponía yo misma—. Gracias Nozomi.

Las gotas de lluvia se escuchan distantes en el ambiente. Los rayos de sol pasaban entre las nubes iluminando con una increíble e irreal luz el templo en el que nos encontrábamos. El sonido del viento era tranquilizante, al igual que el susurro de las hojas de los árboles ser golpeadas por él.

Permanecimos un rato Nozomi y yo juntas, abrazadas, sin decir nada más, solo disfrutando la compañía de la otra, como si esa larga espera de no vernos haya sido eterna. Nozomi soltaba ligeras risitas, y parecía muy feliz, tan feliz como siempre la recordaba, y yo me sentía de la misma forma.

Ya no pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, ya no pensaba en todo lo mal que había descubierto en aquella semana. Ni en la madre de Nozomi, ni en la pelea, ni en como Nozomi angustiada gritaba buscando a su madre, a su padre y a esa otra persona que no sabía quién era. Pero de momento ya no me importaba, porque sabía que ahora que estaba con Nozomi, el lazo que nos unía se había hecho más fuerte. Sabía que todas esas dudas se resolverían tarde o temprano, ya sea para bien o para mal. Y en cualquiera de las situaciones tenía claro una cosa: Siempre estaría a su lado, para apoyarla en todas sus penas, al igual que ella estaría conmigo cuando ya no pudiera soportar más la incertidumbre de descubrir su pasado.

Nos separamos al fin cuando los rayos del sol naranjas ya anunciaban el ocaso y el cielo se pigmentaba de un hermoso y pálido color dorado. Sostuve la Nozomi de la mano y la ayude a levantarse. Sostuve tan fuerte su mano sintiendo que si no lo hacía se alejaría de mí. Pero al ver su sonrisa, al ver como se reía y me miraba con tanta felicidad como nunca lo había hecho, supe que podía soportar sepárame un poco de ella, supe que podía enfrentarme a cualquiera cosa que se presentara a futuro. Supe que el amor que sentía por Nozomi era algo muy fuerte que nunca se rompería por más que alguien o algo lo intentara quebrar.

Caminamos fuera del templo y Nozomi miraba maravillada el lugar. La veía con una creciente felicidad que me llenaba todo el cuerpo. Y entonces me percate de algo…

— ¿Nozomi? —La mire fijamente a los ojos, y con incredulidad pregunte—: ¿Qué hacia _Homura-chan_ en las escaleras del templo?

— ¡EH! Elichi, ¿quitaste a _Homura-chan_ de las escaleras…? —Nozomi inflo sus mejillas en un puchero—. ¿Porque hiciste eso? Eres muy mala…

—C-Creo que no entiendo a qué te refieres, ¿hice algo malo? —Tome al muñeco de Nozomi entre mis manos y lo puse frente a nosotras—. No es bueno que lo dejes en ese lugar, alguien se lo pudo haber llevado, qué harías si ya no la vuelves a ver.

—Eso no es cierto Elichi… —La mire sin entender lo que traba de decir—. _Homura-chan_ solo estaba vigilando la entrada por si alguien malo venía a este sitio espiritual; es mi familiar después de todo, y, ya que este sitio tiene mucho poder, ella debía de vigilar por si algún enviado de una bruja malvada venía a atacarme.

Y entonces –mirando a Nozomi fijamente a los ojos– comencé a reír a carcajadas, reír como nunca lo había hecho; escuchando y disfrutando mucho los desvaríos de Nozomi. La linda chica y su linda locura que me hacían tan feliz, haciendo así que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Al menos por ahora.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Disfrutaron de nuevo la insulina o siguen con el cloro? ¿Qué opinan de la resolución de problemas de Nozomi? Solo ella podía solucionar las cosas de esa manera tan linda y única. ¿Qué opinan ahora de Kumiko y Reina? ¿Por qué sera el capitulo del final de temporada?  
Bueno, aclarare solo una ultima cosita: se me paso decir que le cambie el apellido de Reina para que no coincidiera con el de Honoka. Ahora si explico lo del final de temporada.

Como pudieron leer este capitulo esta lleno de sentimientos descubiertos por Eli, por fin descubrió que era lo que sentía con Nozomi, y, al escribirlo, pensé: "Parece que con este capitulo las cosas se calmaron considerablemente, creo que es momento de darle un pequeño parón" No se preocupen, regresara esta historia ya que le han dado todo el apoyo que jamas me imagine que tendría, ya que aun nos falta aclarar muchísimas incógnitas. Esto también lo hago para por fin acabar mi otra historia: Hechizo. Entonces, justo cuando acabe Hechizo, subiré el siguiente capitulo de linda locura, esperenlo con muchas ganas y muchísimas gracias por el Apoyo.  
Si quieren estar pendientes de esta historia siganme en Facebook: **Biso47 Fiction.** Estaré diciendo por ahí cuando se sube el siguiente capitulo el cual comenzara con un nuevo Omake.

 **Roi faineant** : Uuuh no y lo que viene jajaja. Que bueno que te impresiono esa revelación tan desconcertante para muchos.

 **YourDaddy** : La verdad no entendí muy bien tus comparaciones ya que no veo Steven Universe, pero me doy una idea, quiero decir, se llamaba Rose, era obvio que era diamante Rosa, como es que no lo vi venir antes, okno paro. No te preocupes, llora todo lo necesario, y espero que no te derrumbes en este capitulo. Me encanto lo del padre de Non-chan y la comparación con Pokemon; aunque yo tampoco suelo utilizar a Kotaro en mis historias, prefiero que Nico tenga un par de lindas gemelas como en el manga. Y pues ya ves, todas villanas tienes sus razones, y en Kumiko y Reina no fue la excepción.

 **SilentDrago** : Algo así como una hermana adoptiva, pero ella aun no lo sabe así que no se lo digas ssshhh. No mencione a Shizuru, solo hice insinuaciones en cierto capitulo que nadie tomo enserio, pero ya que todos lo saben diere que... cofcofomakecofcof

 **Robin Schultz** : Con tu comentario realmente me hace pensar que le pusiste toda la atención a la historia y me alegra mucho, es de los comentarios que mas me gustaron a pesar de que fue solo eso. Pero adivinaste, aunque el jardín no era jardín sino el Templo que todos conocemos.

 **Shiro Shihiro:** Que miedo, tengo un fantasma como lector/a, eso es un privilegio, entones, señorita o señorito fantasmita, espero que disfrutes de nuevo la sobredosis de azúcar.

 **FIRESTORM** : ¿Pues tú donde vives que formas cráteres en el suelo y sales quien sabe de donde jajaja? Me siento privilegiado x2, tengo a un fantasmita y a un Sayayin con un increíble espectáculo de luces y explosiones como lectores, muchísimas gracias. Y si, lo lograste, estaba desconcertado con tú entrada, pensé que me ibas a matar como todos con sus antorchas fuera de mi casa. Creo que coincidiste con todos y me alegra que les haya causado esas sensaciones en ustedes, ya que lo que mas me gusta de las historias es sorprenderme con algo inesperado. Por ultimo, gracias por la recomendación de música, aunque no soy muy fan de la electrónica, en todo caso yo escribí ese capitulo con el Ost de Madoka Magica de fondo, ya te imaginaras por que tanta desesperación. Y muchas gracias por los halagos, aunque no soy nada de lo que dices, solo me gusta escribir y sacar las ideas que tengo en la cabeza basándome mucho en lo que he leído, así que, que me llames genio es un poco muy excesivo para mi, me sentí cohibido cuando lo leí pero te lo agradezco.

 **Chica/o Gues** t: Pues espero que la duda ya no te carcoma por dentro con este capitulo.

 **Joss Sonoda:** Es un poco fatalista todas las teorías que compartes, pero ya se sabrá en su tiempo.

 **ErzaAckermanAyase41777:** Que bueno que te impacto, y espera con ganas el siguiente capitulo con mas de la linda locura de Nozomi

 **jaydisita.8709** : Gracias por las felicitaciones, me imagine en un lugar muy sofisticado, ustedes como un publico refinado y yo como un pobre y fachoso pianista todo triste que tocas sin saber que mas hacer y grita ¡Por Homucifer, ojala me muera pronto!, okno desviaros míos olvida todo eso.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y esperen pronto una nueva actualización. Dejen su Review acerca de que les pareció el capitulo.


	11. Chapter 11: Extra

Muy buen Día, espero que lo hayan pasado o pasen super bien el día de hoy. En esta ocasión, y como prometí, les comparto este capitulo especial de linda locura ya que hoy es un día muy especial para la protagonista de esta historia; así que espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo.

Este capitulo esta escrito de una manera un poco diferente, ya que: Eli cuenta como siempre la historia en primera persona, pero también ella cuenta otra historia desde su perspectiva, así que tienen que poner mucha atención a los cambios, aunque creo que los supe diferenciar de buena manera aun así, para que estén atentos, les aviso; es así como la historia dentro de la historia dentro de la historia.

Sin Mas, Disfruten el capitulo y... !Feliz cumpleaños, Nozomi!

* * *

 **XI**

 **Extra: La aventura de la linda chica.**

¿Quieren escuchar una historia? Esta vez les contare una historia corta, y, como toda historia, tiene que comenzar desde el principio… Me refiero a que tienen que conocer el porqué de todo; desde que comenzó. Nadie quiere secretos complicados en una historia como esta. Nadie quiere giros inesperados, ni sorpresas, ni enredos. Esta historia es la de una chica llamada Nozomi… Mi Nozomi…

Esta historia, a pesar de que no estuve siempre con ella, estoy segura que puedo saber muy bien lo que hacia esa linda chica cuando yo no estaba a su lado. ¿Preparados? Esta historia se trata de la linda chica en su vida diaria.

¿Qué cómo empezó todo? Digamos que, como toda historia, tiene que empezar con la heroína despertando en una hermosa mañana…

Los rayos dorados del sol entraban tenuemente entre las cortinas purpuras de su habitación; iluminando un poco la suave obscuridad de ella. Los rayos pasaban por toda la habitación, centelleando en el suelo en donde había cientos de juguetes y peluches tirados. Los rayos del sol se levantaron más, hasta alcanzar la cama de la joven chica, escalando como si tuvieran vida propia por las sabanas de la cama hasta detenerse en la figura de la joven. Los rayos blanquecinos del sol golpearon el rostro de Nozomi, la cual no tardo ni siquiera un segundo en sentir los cálidos rayos en sus ojos.

Aquellos ojos verdes adormilados y un poco cegados por la blanca luz, hacían un esfuerzo por mantenerse abiertos; pero la chica solo quería mantenerlos cerrados para poder dormir otro rato. Con los ojos cerrados, Nozomi busco a su lado, palpando las sabanas de su cama con delicadeza hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, y esto no era otra cosa que su fiel compañera; su familiar de bruja: _Homura-chan_. Nozomi apretó el cuerpo afelpado de _Homura_ con sus dos manos y lo acerco a su cuerpo; aun sin tener ninguna intención de levantarse de la cama. Nozomi lanzo un profundo bostezo que sonó como si fuera un lindo maullido; ¡que linda!

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, adecuando su mirada por fin a la luz del nuevo día.

Aun adormilada por fin se levantó lentamente. Primero se trató de incorporar con sus manos sentándose en la cama. Después saco un pie y toco el cálido suelo de madera con las plantas de sus pies; en todo momento sostenía _a Homura-chan_ sin soltarla ni un instante.

Pero de pronto, cuando menos se lo pensó, un fuerte ruido interrumpió su ensoñación…

—Nozomi, despierta, se va a hacer tarde para la escuela… —Dijo una voz maternal que entraba suavemente a la habitación de la chica seguida del sonido que ocasiono la puerta de su habitación al ser abierta bruscamente.

—E-Es muy temprano… —Se quejó Nozomi con una voz suave y apenas audible—. Quiero dormir más.

—Todos los días dices lo mismo, Nozomi. Sabes que tienes que llegar temprano a la escuela —La mujer de cabello negro y amables ojos color carmesí se paseaba desesperada por la habitación, viendo en cada rincón del desordenado lugar buscando algo—. ¿Dónde dejaste tu uniforme esta vez? Ayúdame a buscarlo o no llegaras a la escuela.

—Los espíritus lo escondieron de nuevo… —Dijo Nozomi mientras lanzaba otro bostezo el cual estremeció todo su cuerpo—. Son muy traviesos, algún día no dejare que entren en la casa, pero ahora mismo no tengo tanto poder espiritual apara alejarlos. Además, _Homura-chan_ siempre se queda dormida cuando más la necesito.

—Pues dile a los espíritus que te regresen el uniforme o llegaras tarde.

Nozomi lanzo otro bostezo y lentamente llevo su mano bajo las sabanas, sacando la pulcra falda azul de Otonokizaka y el blazer azul marino característico, al igual que su moño azul que caracterizaba a las chicas de primer año.

—Pues algo me dice que cierta señorita lo escondió para no ir a la escuela hoy.

Esta vez Nozomi abrió bien los ojos, mirando fijante a su madre, como si la hubiera descubierto repentinamente por algo que ella "no" había hecho.

—No es cierto, a mí me gusta mucho la escuela, pero los espíritus… —Nozomi no pudo terminar de hablar porque la mujer la miraba con unos ojos que mostraban falsa malicia.

Lentamente su madre se acercó más a Nozomi y, cuando menos se lo espero, la señora Tojo ya estaba encima de ella presionando con insistencia sus costados haciendo que Nozomi se comenzara a carcajear por el repentino ataque de cosquillas.

—No… mamá… me hace cosquillas… —Nozomi reía con ímpetu; tenía una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro.

Esto por fin termino de despertar a Nozomi, la cual, después de un tiempo de haber terminado el castigo de su madre, siguió riendo.

—Te ayudare a vestirte. Apresúrate antes de que se haga más tarde.

Nozomi asintió con ánimo y se puso de pie. La señora Tojo la miro impresionada, si bien, ella no solía ser muy alta, al ver a Nozomi frente a ella le pareció que había crecido mucho sobrepasando la altura de su propia madre. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer y una hermosa mirada tomo posesión de sus cristalinos ojos carmesís los cuales veían con vehemencia el rostro de Nozomi.

—Has crecido mucho, cariño… —Dijo con una voz muy tranquila—, estas más grande que yo… —Dijo viendo en todo momento los ojos de Nozomi, la cual no podía estar más feliz por el cumplido de su madre.

—No es cierto, mamá también es grande, aun te falta crecer mucho, mucho… —Dijo Nozomi con felicidad—. No es como si yo fuera una gigante o algo así.

—Claro que no lo eres… —Dijo La señora Tojo mientras salía de su ensimismamiento. La mujer tomo de los brazos a Nozomi y la acaricio suavemente—. Crecerás mas y muy fuerte, ¿verdad Nozomi?

Nozomi asintió con ánimo y esbozo una bella sonrisa que abarco todo su rostro. Nozomi no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada por todo lo que decía su madre, así que un pequeño rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas; el cual intento ocultar poniendo a _Homura-chan_ frente a ella.

Sin decir nada más, la señora Tojo tomo de los hombros a Nozomi y, como era rutinario cada día, le ayudo a quitarse el pijama. Después de eso la señora Tojo le ayudo a vestirse; si bien, Nozomi ya era una chica grande y se podía vestir perfectamente por su cuenta, aun le costaba algunas cosas que intentare omitir para no recordar aquel día en el aula de educación física…

Después de que Nozomi estuvo lista y vestida, la señora Tojo cepillo el abundante cabello purpura de la joven, ato sus dos típicas coletas con sus ligas color purpura y por fin estuvo lista para salir a la escuela.

—Mamá —Dijo de pronto Nozomi sentada en el pequeño tocador que tenía en su habitación y viéndose en el espejo que estaba frente a ella—, me gustaría que hoy me hicieras un peinado diferente. —La señora Tojo miro desconcertada a Nozomi.

— ¿Por qué? Pensé que te gustaba ir siempre con este peinado

—Me gusta mucho, mucho… —Nozomi llevo apresurada una mano a un bolsillo de su falda, sacando de pronto una carta con el dorso azul y con una figura del tarot en el frente—, pero las cartas me dijeron que hoy tenía que cambiar algo, y que algo diferente pasaría el día de hoy…

La verdad, la madre de Nozomi nunca había entendido muy bien todo ese asunto de las cartas, pero no podía negarse a una petición de su hija y menos cuando la veía insistentemente con una mirada fija en ella.

—De acuerdo cariño. ¿Qué te parece una linda trenza?

—No… —Nozomi aparto la mirada de su madre; mirando con pena hacia el suelo—, me gustaría llevarlo suelto… con ondas en las puntas.

—Pero Nozomi… —Dijo un poco alarmada la madre, como si lo que decía Nozomi fuera lo peor del mundo—. Tienes el cabello muy largo, y siempre que juegas después de la escuela llegas hecha un desastre. ¿Segura que podrás mantener tu cabello lindo después de este día?

Nozomi no miro a su madre, pero asistió tímidamente con su cabeza mientras que se sostenía insistentemente sus dedos pulgares.

—Puedo hacerlo… —Dijo sin mirar a su madre—. Ya soy una niña grande, prometo que no me meteré por sitios peligrosos y no arruinare el peinado que mamá me haga.

Los ojos de Nozomi buscaron los de la señora Tojo y, cuando se encontraron, la señora Tojo no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro lleno de resignación.

Y entonces así fue. La madre de Nozomi fue a su habitación por una rizadora de cabello y con sumo cuidado, ya que Nozomi nunca había usado una, y ya que era un instrumento un poco peligroso, la mujer dejo el cabello de Nozomi libre y ondulo las puntas de su cabello, haciéndola parecer una chica completamente diferente.

Nozomi estaba encantada con el peinado. De vez en cuando se tocaba los bucles de las puntas y jugaba con ellos; era como si fueran un nuevo juguete para ella.

Después de un desayuno rápido, Nozomi y su madre salieron de casa en camino a la escuela. La señora Tojo acompaño una parte del camino a Nozomi ya que ella también tenía que salir a trabajar.

—Nozomi, no te olvides de tu promesa, no quiero que te arruines el cabello —Dijo juiciosa la señora Tojo—. No te desvíes de camino a la escuela y no hables con extraños.

—Ya lo sé mamá, siempre me dices lo mismo —Nozomi le sonrió a su madre—. Si me pasa algo _Homura-chan_ se encargara.

—Está bien, confió en ti y en _Homura-chan_ —La señora Tojo dio un paso en dirección a la calle que estaba a su derecha pero se detuvo de nuevo captando la atención de Nozomi—. Por cierto, hoy pasare por ti a la escuela.

— ¿Pero, por qué? —Dijo Nozomi a manera de reproche—. Te dije que no me gusta, a ninguna de las otras niñas las recogen sus mamás en la escuela; me verán raro.

—No reproches Nozomi. Pasare por ti a la hora de salida.

—Pero... —Nozomi iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al ver el rostro de su madre que mostraba un poco de molestia—. Buuuuuu, eres aburrida mamá.

—Claro que no soy aburrida, solo me preocupo por ti…

La señora Tojo se acercó a Nozomi, pero ella con cada paso inflaba mas las mejillas mostrando un puchero en su rostro; que linda… l-lo siento, me desvió de la historia.

—Realmente has crecido mucho en estos años Nozomi… —Y de nuevo, la señora Tojo miro a Nozomi con esa vehemencia que parecía que veía atreves de ella. La señora Tojo acerco su mano a las mejillas infladas de Nozomi y ella miro impresionada a su madre; incluso a ella le pareció que estaba actuando un poco más afectuosa que de costumbre—. Me voy al trabajo. Ya sabes, no te desvíes del camino… —Dijo la señora Tojo y, antes de emprender su camino, deposito un beso en la mejilla de Nozomi.

Nozomi comenzó a caminar repentinamente, un poco avergonzada por la muestra de cariño que le daba su madre.

— ¡Nozomi! —Gritó de pronto la señora tojo—. ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?! ¡Ese no es el camino para la escuela!

Pero los gritos de la señora Tojo pasaron desapercibidos porque Nozomi ya caminaba alegremente por aquella calle que se desviaba por completo del camino que tenía que seguir.

—Esta niña…—Dijo la señora Tojo comenzando su propio camino.

.

La linda chica caminaba por las calles. Musitaba una tenue tonada que de sus labios salió con suavidad. Su largo y libre cabello se mecía con los constantes saltitos que daba mientras caminaba. Sin rumbo alguno Nozomi caminaba con impaciencia.

Pero, ¿a qué lugar se dirigía Nozomi? ¿Por qué había tomado repentinamente ese camino? Las dudas pronto se aclararon cuando…

Escuche el desesperado sonar del timbre de la puerta de mi casa. «¡¿Pero cómo paso eso?! Aun no era momento, todavía no estaba lista para salir y no quería que Nozomi entrara a mi casa, no podía, y menos ese día.»

Desesperada fui a abrir la puerta encontrándome frente a frente con Nozomi la cual me miraba con unos ojos brillantes y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. La mire fijante; estaba muy hermosa ese día. Como ya lo dije: llevaba el cabello suelto, pero no era lo mismo imaginármela que tenerla frente a mí, realmente era como si un ángel caído del cielo estuviera ahora frente a mí, así era la única forma en la que la podía describir: Nozomi era un lindo e inocente ángel.

— ¡Ya vine Elichi! —Anuncio con ánimo mientras daba un paso hacia dentro de mi casa; pero yo impedí que entrara.

—V-vaya, Nozomi, no me esperaba que vinieras hoy a visitarme tan temprano. —Definitivamente estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y no solo era por ver a Nozomi tan hermosa frente a mí.

—Las cartas me dijeron que viniera a recogerte para ir a la escuela… —Nozomi insistía en entrar a mi casa, pero yo no la dejaba. Me movía de un lado a otro para que ella no se atreviera siquiera a dar un paso dentro—. M-Mi mamá me acompaño de camino a la escuela, pero ella ya se fue a trabajar, y ahora solo traje a _Homura-chan_ conmigo —Nozomi trataba de mirar con insistencia dentro del departamento, pero yo me ponía siempre frente su mirada—. Quiero pasar Elichi, ¿me dejas?

—R-Realmente no es buen momento Nozomi… —Me acerque a ella y cerré la puerta detrás de mí; Nozomi miro fijamente la puerta, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—. Me gustaría mucho acompañarte a la escuela, pero aun no estoy lista para salir. ¿Qué tal si te adelantas?

—Pero quiero ir con Elichi —Dijo sin despegar los ojos de la puerta; con un mirada curiosa y con su dedo índice en los labios—. ¿No puedo? —Negué insistente con la cabeza. Quizás estoy muy nerviosa por esto, pero parecía que Nozomi no lo había notado— ¿Entones puedo pasar a saludar a mi hermanita, Arisa? —Negué de nuevo con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no?

—E-Ella ya no está aquí; se fue con una amiga muy temprano a la escuela.

— ¡Onee-chan! Mamá dice que te apresures si quieres tener todo listo… —Se escuchó el repentino grito de Arisa dentro de la casa; no pudo ser más oportuna ¿verdad?

— ¿Quién es ella entonces? —Nozomi esbozo una sonrisa—. Ya sé: ¿tienes otra hermanita? ¿Puedo verla?

—N-No, no puedes… —Sin quererlo de mi boca salió una voz fría y cortante, la cual hizo que la insistencia de Nozomi se detuviera de pronto, y ahora sí que me miraba desconcertada por lo que había dicho—. Te dije que fueras sola a la escuela, te alcanzare luego.

—Pero Elichi yo…

Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero si quería que Nozomi se fuera lo más rápido posible tenía que entrar a mi casa y resguardarme dentro. Así que lo hice: entre velozmente a mi casa sin dejar de ver a Nozomi y después azote la puerta sin decir nada más; quizás fui un poco dura con ella.

«Bueno, regresemos al relato…»

Nozomi miro la puerta con desconcierto. Su animosidad disminuyo al ver la puerta cerrada frente a ella.

—Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi cabello…—Dijo desanimada mientras lentamente caminaba fuera del edificio de apartamentos en el que yo vivía.

Nozomi camino cabizbaja todo el camino a la escuela. Murmuraba algo para sus adentros y lanzaba suaves suspiros.

— ¿Por qué Elichi se comportó así? —Nozomi tomo a _Homura-chan_ en brazos— ¿Qué hice mal? Además, parecía que se molestó un poco; ¿acaso hice algo malo? ¿Tú que dices _Homura-chan_? ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo no hice nada malo? Ya lo sé, sé que no hice nada malo, solo quería entrar a ver a mi hermanita y pasar a visitar la casa de Elichi, pero ella es muy mala ¿verdad? Elichi es muy, muy mala —Nozomi hizo otro puchero, pero estaba vez miraba hacia el frente un poco indignada—. Sí, es verdad, fue Elichi la que tuvo toda la culpa, yo no hice nada malo; tonta Elichi. Solo por eso voy a hacer una fiesta de té con todos mis amigos y no la voy a invitar a ella. Después, le mandare fotos de mi fiesta y se sentirá culpable por hablarle mal a la pobre Nozomi. Ya vera Elichi, se arrepentirá por haberme tratado feo… —Nozomi libero una tenue risita, pero más que eso parecía un ligero sollozo—. Tonta Elichi, eres muy tonta porque me hiciste cosas malas, tonta, tonta…

Nozomi camino hacia la escuela sin decir nada más, pero ahora ya no estaba para nada animada, en cambio, se sentía muy triste, y el no saber el porqué de su humor la hacía sentir aun peor.

«Creo que me pase un poco, pero no fue mi culpa, es solo que… Bueno, continuando con Nozomi…»

Nozomi estaba cabizbaja y realmente no tenía ganas de continuar su camino hacia la escuela, pero aun así tuvo que ir, recordando lo que le dijo su madre: "Iré por ti a la salida de la escuela". No tenía de otra, tenía que asistir a clases; no tenía elección.

«Como en toda historia, en ella deben de existir villanos que se interpongan en el camino de nuestra heroína. Sí, ya sé que yo actué como la villana antes, pero no fue mi intención. Si bien, estas villanas no eran tan malas, aun así se interpusieron en el camino de la joven heroína cuando llego a la escuela…»

—Vaya, Tojo, llegas temprano… —Aquella desagradable voz era de una chica castaña que estaba frente a la puerta de la escuela.

«¿Cómo que no era tan desagradable su voz? A mí me lo parece mucho.»

La chica miro hacia todos lados, como si esperara encontrar a alguien detrás de Nozomi, pero se sorprendió al no ver lo que esperaba.

—Me sorprende de ti no verte acompañada de Ayase… —Nozomi miro fijante a la chica castaña—. ¿No me digas? ¿Te peleaste con ella? —Dijo la chica en tono burlón y soltando una leve risita—. Eso es imposible, ¿cierto?

Pero Nozomi no dijo nada, simplemente miro cabizbaja al suelo; resignada ante las palabras de la joven frente a ella.

La chica castaña miro desconcertada a Nozomi y pronto la sonrisa burlona que tenía en sus labios desapareció. En el momento preciso en el que la chica castaña cambio su semblante, detrás de Nozomi apareció una nueva chica. Esta vez era una chica con un brillante y largo cabello color negro, la cual miro desinteresada a Nozomi y paso a su lado sin prestarle la mínima atención. Pero su amiga castaña llamo su atención arrastrándola bruscamente del brazo.

— ¿He? ¿Qué crees que haces tan repentinamente Kumiko? —La susodicha miro preocupada a la pelinegra y, con tan solo una mirada, hizo señas para que viera a Nozomi la cual no se movía de su lugar y seguía mirando decaída al suelo— ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Y-Yo no le hice nada —Dijo Kumiko en un ruidoso susurro—. Le mencione a Ayase y de pronto se puso así.

— ¿Y tú porque tienes que meter tus narices en donde no te llaman? —La chica pelinegra libero un profundo suspiro—. Solo déjala ahí, ya se le pasara luego —Ella intento caminar, pero no pudo siquiera dar un paso con la mano de Kumiko que aprisionaba su brazo—. ¿Puedo irme a clases ahora?

—No podemos dejar a Tojo… Se van a enojar con nosotras.

—A mí no me metas en tus problemas, tú fuiste la que ocasiono todo, ahora déjame ir.

—No, ayúdame Reina —Gimoteo Kumiko.

Resignada ante la voz insistente de Kumiko, Reina simplemente libero un profundo suspiro y se acercó a Nozomi con completo desinterés.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Nozomi no contesto— ¿Que te hizo esta idiota?

— ¡Oye!

—Lo que sea que te haya pasado no es asunto mío… —Reina libero otro suspiro—. No tengo tiempo para tratar con niñas molestas como tú, así que solo dime que te paso para terminar rápido con esto.

Nozomi por fin reacciono. Lentamente levanto la mirada y vio a la joven pelinegra. Sus labios se movieron lentamente y con una voz casi silenciosa dijo.

—Elichi se molestó conmigo, pero yo no sé porque… —Reina puso toda su atención en Nozomi—. Me dijo cosas muy feas, y después me cerró la puerta de su casa en mi cara… —Reina giro los ojos.

— ¿Cómo es que la quería proteger si ella también la trata mal? —Dijo más para ella que para Nozomi. Libero otro suspiro—. No sé lo que le haya pasado a Ayase, pero sus razones tendrá…

Reina llevo su mano al hombro de Nozomi haciendo que la viera incrédula ante la repentina muestra de afecto de la pelinegra. «¿Porque siento que está muy cerca de ella? Es mejor que se aleje de mi Nozomi sino… Lo siento, otra vez me salí de la historia. ¿En qué iba?»

—No te preocupes por esa tonta chica, ya verás que no es nada… —Reina tomo a Nozomi de los hombros—. Así que no te preocupes por ella, deja de lamentarte por algo insignificante como una pelea, ya veraz que se arreglaran las cosas.

Reina se acomodó su mochila mejor al hombro mientras miraba la reacción embelesada que aparecía en el rostro de Nozomi.

—G-Gracias, señorita Reina —Dijo de pronto Nozomi con una voz dulce e infantil—, creo que me siento mejor.

«Las mejillas de Reina se… ¡¿Cómo que se ruborizaron?! ¿Qué clase de historia es esta? ¿Por qué no estoy ahí para evitar todo eso? ¿Qué soy yo la que lo ocasiono? Bueno si, pero eso no le da derecho a ella a ser tan cercana con Nozomi…»

—Como sea… —Dijo Reina dirigiéndose de nuevo a la escuela—. P-Por cierto, te queda muy bien el cabello suelto… —Nozomi miro a la joven de cabello negro con vehemencia y una linda y tierna sonrisa adorno su rostro; parecía que Nozomi volvía a estar bien.

Kumiko miro a Nozomi con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de disculpa. Ella le siguió el paso al Reina la cual ya estaba adentro de la escuela cabiéndose los zapatos y actuando como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado.

Nozomi vio a las dos chicas perderse por unos de los pasillos de la escuela. Se quedó un rato afuera hasta que la campana de la escuela sonó anunciando que las clases estaban a punto de empezar. Nozomi entro rápidamente a la escuela y corrió en dirección a su salón de clases.

.

Nozomi esperaba pacientemente sentada en su lugar. A pesar de que siempre, antes de clases, se la pasaba jugando y haciendo un escándalo terrible al hacerlo, esta vez estaba bastante decaída. Solo, de vez en cuando, volteaba a ver el lugar vacío detrás de ella que ocupaba…

Así es. No era costumbre en mí pero, después de que Nozomi fue a mi casa repentinamente, tuve que preparar algunas cosas antes de poder salir de casa. Así que llegue tarde a la escuela.

Cruce velozmente los pasillos, sofocada por el cansancio y la desesperación por llegar moderadamente a tiempo; pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando llegue al aula de clases: deslice la puerta encontrándome con las miradas sorprendidas de las estudiantes al veme entrar tan repentinamente. La maestra ya estaba dando clases y yo me puse nerviosa al ver cómo era el centro de atención.

—S… Siento llegar tarde… —Dije mientras que al mismo tiempo trata de recuperar el aliento y la compostura.

La profesora me asintió con la cabeza, parecía bastante desconcertada al verme llegar tan de repente. Estaba segura que le sorprendía que yo, una alumna que nunca solía llegar tarde, lo hiciera por primera vez. Con una voz insegura la maestra me hizo pasar y yo, lentamente y con mis piernas temblando por los nervios, me acerque a mi lugar. Pero antes: mire el rostro de Nozomi, parecía…

—B-Buenos días… —Dije en un susurro. Pero al escucharme, Nozomi desvió su mirada de la mía; solo conseguí ver un ligero rubor rosado tomar posesión de sus mejillas.

—Llegaste tarde… —Dijo en un susurro sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme—. Y no te regañaron como lo hacen cuando yo llego tarde… Tonta Elichi… —murmuro.

Parecía que Nozomi estaba muy enojada; y no sabía porque… Bueno, si lo sabía, pero en ese momento me costó mucho entender el porqué de su enojo.

Sin prestarle más atención, me acerque a mi asiento y me deje caer derrotada. El resto de las clases continuaron como normalmente lo hacen, a diferencia de que yo no estaba muy atenta a las clases, sino que esperaba que terminara el día de escuela para poder regresar a mi casa rápidamente; aun tenia cosas que hacer.

Cuando las clases terminaron…

—Ya que te portaste feo conmigo, Elichi, me gustaría que me acompañaras a casa por lo menos… —Nozomi se acercó a mi cuando las chicas de nuestra clase ya salían del salón. Yo aún estaba guardando mis cosas y me enlistaba para salir rápidamente de la escuela—. No es como que quiera que me acompañes; mi mamá va a venir a recogerme. Pero como eres muy tonta te dejare que me acompañes…

— ¿Por qué me estas insultando desde la mañana? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? —Decía mientras guardaba mis últimas cosas en mi mochila y me la ponía al hombro—. Aun así, creo que hoy no podré ir contigo, tengo que regresar rápido a casa. —Nozomi me miro incrédula ante lo que le había dicho.

—Pero… —Dijo en un susurro. Pero entonces, el rostro de Nozomi cambio, nunca la había visto ponerse así; parecía muy molesta, incluso, el lindo puchero que hacía en ese momento, no me pareció tan tierno—. Has lo que quieras entonces, ya no te quiero Elichi, eres muy mala conmigo… —Nozomi acerco su rostro más al mío y me enseño la lengua—. ¡Ere una tonta Elichi!

Nozomi giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón, y antes de salir, me miro una última vez y me volvió a enseñar la lengua con su rostro lleno de molestia.

Lance un profundo suspiro cuando Nozomi se fue, pero no podía hacer nada, aún tenía que preparar muchas cosas antes de volver a verla.

.

«Bueno, regresemos con nuestra heroína; la densa y tonta Elichi puede… ¡Esperen, quien escribió todo esto! Si bien soy lenta no tienen por qué escribirlo también aquí. Además, ya me siento lo bastante mal como para que me lo recuerden a cada rato…»

Nozomi salió un poco triste de la escuela, pero en definitiva ya no lo estaba tanto como en la mañana, en cambio, intercambiaba su mirada triste con una llena de molestia.

—Elichi es muy mala, como se atreve a decirme todas esas cosas malas —Con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios comenzó a decir en un susurro—: Todo por eso le lanzare una maldición. ¿Qué dices Homura-chan? Sí, sé que dije que no lo volvería a hacer, pero en esta ocasión Elichi se pasó mucho conmigo, yo solo quería que estuviéramos juntas el día de hoy. Las cartas me dijeron que tenía que ser así; que Elichi estaría conmigo. Pero la tonta Elichi se niega a aceptar el destino de las cartas, es por eso que no importa si yo le lanzo una maldición, será castigada de todas formas —Nozomi miro hacia el suelo, donde su cabello suelto cubrió un poco su rostro. Nozomi llevo sus manos a su cabello y paso suavemente sus dedos por el—. Además, otra vez no se dio cuenta de mi cabello… Elichi es una malvada.

Nozomi camino hasta el portón de Otonokizaka, cruzo la calle y bajo por las escaleras que llevaban a aquel sendero lleno de árboles frondosos y verdes, encontrándose así con su madre, la cual la esperaba pacientemente. Pero no era la única que la esperaba, sino que a su lado estaba una chica que era la viva imagen de la madre de Nozomi: Yazawa Nico.

—Cariño, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en salir? —Nozomi miro a su madre aun un poco molesta y con un lindo puchero en sus mejillas— ¿Por qué haces esa cara? ¿Te paso algo? —Nozomi no contesto, simplemente se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a su madre— Nozomi, contesta, ¿qué te paso?

—Sabes mamá, hoy, cuando iba a la escuela, fui a casa de Elichi; pero ella es muy mala…

— ¿Qué te hizo?

«¿Soy yo o esa voz se escuchó un poco sombría y molesta? Quizás solo es mi imaginación»

— ¿Dime que te hizo?

—Cuando fui a su casa, ella me dijo cosas feas y no me dejo entrar a su casa a pesar de que yo quería jugar adentro, después me cerró la puerta en mi cara… —Nozomi miro a su madre alarmada—. ¡EN MI CARA! Pude haber muerto en ese momento y a Elichi no le hubiera importado.

E-El rostro molesto de la madre de Nozomi se fue apaciguando solo un poco, se acercó a Nozomi y la envolvió en sus manos; acariciándole suavemente la cabeza.

—Esa niña… —D-Dijo entre dientes. «Comienzo a sentirme un poco asustada»—. Bueno, Nozomi, ella tendrá sus razones para no haberte dejado entrar; no te preocupes por eso… —La mujer desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, viendo detrás de Nozomi. «Por alguna razón siento una mirada muy pasada en mí y no sé porque»—. No sabe muy bien cómo actuar con delicadeza… —Dijo más para ella que para Nozomi.

Después de un rato en que Nozomi y su madre platicaron y caminaron por el sendero de árboles que llevaba a la calle principal. Las dos jóvenes chicas, Nozomi y Nico, acompañadas de la madre de, de… «Lo siento aun me cuesta decidir cómo decirlo», de Nozomi, decidieron ir a un lugar antes de regresar a casa. Pero Nozomi no estaba de mucho humor para pasear con su madre.

—Vamos Nozomi, tú no sueles ser así… —Dijo de pronto Nico con voz condescendiente—. Deja de pensar en esa idiota y concéntrate. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por helados?

—No quiero helados, quiero ir a casa…

—Pero aún es muy temprano Nozomi, es aburrido regresara casa tan temprano.

— ¿Porque dices eso Nicochi? ¿No se supone que tienes que cuidar a tus hermanitas?

—E-Ellas están a cuidado de alguien más hoy, no pasa nada si yo no estoy ahí.

—No quiero ir, es mejor que regrese yo sola a casa.

—De ninguna manera Nozomi… —Dijo la madre de Nozomi—. Hoy salí temprano del trabajo solo por ti, así que iremos a divertirnos a algún lugar. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Quiero ir a casa de Elichi… —Dijo en un susurro y desviando la mirada de su madre.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó alarmada la mujer—. Pero dijiste que estabas enfadada con ella.

—Yo lo dije, pero tengo que hacer algo en su casa.

— ¿Se puede saber lo que quieres hacer cariño?

—Como fue muy mala, _Homura-chan_ y yo planeamos lanzarle una maldición para que no pueda salir de su casa; así aprenderá a no meterse con Nozomi.

—Iremos más tarde… —Dijo nerviosa la señora Tojo—. Pero ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos al centro de Akihabara? —Con una mirada vehemente miro a Nozomi—. Has estado creciendo muy rápido y desde la mañana pensé que podríamos ir a comprarte algo de ropa nueva, ¿te gustaría? —El rostro de Nozomi se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa que fue apareciendo lentamente.

— ¿Ropa nueva? —Dijo ilusionada. La señora Tojo asintió con su cabeza; satisfecha por la reacción de Nozomi—. Quiero un vestido nuevo, un vestido de bruja, y también… también quiero algo para _Homura-chan_ y también quiero otro vestido largo, largo para que parezca una princesa, y también… —El rostro de Nozomi se ilumino con un súbito rubor—. Quiero comprarle algo a Elichi…

«Es muy linda, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le hice quiere regalarme algo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan dulce Nozomi?»

—Pero dijiste… —Nozomi miro hacia otro lado, ocultando su repentina vergüenza. La señora Tojo no pudo hacer otra cosa que liberar un suspiro resignado—. De acuerdo, pero tu escogerás lo que quiera Ayase-san —Nozomi miro a su madre con una sonrisa inocente.

—Gracias mamá… —Dijo mientras se separaba de Nico y de su madre y corría frente a ellas; volviendo así a recuperar su típica animosidad.

.

El ocaso pigmentaba de naranja las nubes de la gran ciudad y poco a poco el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Después de pasearse por Akihabara y comprar vestidos, la señora Tojo y Nozomi comenzaron su camino de regreso a casa.

Nico las había dejado a mitad del camino con la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer. Así que se fue antes que ellas, dejando a madre e hija a solas.

Entonces mientras caminaban, un mensaje en el celular de la señora Tojo hizo estremecer a Nozomi, la cual salió corriendo despavorida apenas lo escucho.

— ¡No te vayas muy lejos! —Gritó la señora Tojo mientras veía como Nozomi huía de ella.

La señora Tojo reviso el mensaje en su celular y, sin decir nada, se acercó a Nozomi de nuevo, la cual solo la miraba curiosa y esperando a que su madre le dijera algo.

—Es hora de regresar a casa —Dijo la señora Tojo—. Se está haciendo tarde y estoy comenzando a cansarme…

—Pero yo tengo hambre… —Dijo Nozomi mirando curiosa a su madre—. Quiero comer _Yakiniku_ —Dijo animada.

—Prepare la cena en casa, así que cuando lleguemos ahí te consentiré con todo lo que quieras.

Nozomi le esbozo una hermosa sonrisa a su madre mientras emprendían de nuevo el camino. O al menos eso pensó Nozomi.

Ambas continuaron su camino de vuelta a casa. La señora Tojo tomaba de la mano a Nozomi y ella caminaba dando brinquitos y cantando una linda melodía; en ese momento parecía muy feliz. Pero de pronto se sintió desconcertada, y es que parecía que mientras más caminaba parecía desconocer las calles por las que iban.

— ¿Dónde vamos mamá? —Dijo Nozomi mirando en todas direcciones—. Creo que te equivocaste de calle; por aquí no se va a casa.

—Claro que no me equivoque, estoy segura que este es el camino por el cual tenemos que ir.

—No es cierto. Nozomi sabe dónde vive, Nozomi sabe que teníamos que tomar otra calle para…

Pero Nozomi se quedó sin habla al ver al edificio de departamentos frente a ella.

—Esta es…

— ¿Querías venia aquí, verdad Nozomi? —Dijo la señora Tojo mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa a su hija y liberaba un suave suspiro—. Pues aquí estamos. ¿Qué tal si pasamos a saludar?

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Sí, se lo que dije, pero creo que tienes que arreglar las cosas con Ayase-san… —La mujer la miro con perspicacia—. Sin ningún maleficio, entendiste Nozomi… Solo le iras a preguntar porque se comportó tan mal contigo.

Nozomi le esbozo una gran sonrisa a su madre y, sin que se lo dijera dos veces, Nozomi comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de aquella joven rubia que la esperaba impaciente.

Cuando Nozomi estuvo frente a la puerta de mi departamento, dudo un rato en tocar la puerta y es que se sentía un poco nerviosa de volver a verme después de todo lo que había pasado antes y durante la escuela.

Nozomi tímidamente golpeo la puerta y no paso ni un minuto cuando aparecí frente a ella.

Vi a Nozomi fijamente, tan fijamente como si no la hubiera visto en un gran periodo de tiempo, y es que así fue, había estado ocupada todo el día y no pude siquiera disculparme adecuadamente con ella o hablarle como es habitual en mí.

—Bienvenida Nozomi… —Dije con una voz que salió suave de mis labios. Ella aparto la mirada de la mía y miro con vergüenza hacia el suelo; me comencé a sentir verdaderamente culpable por todo lo que había pasado—. ¿Estás bien? —Nozomi no contesto nada; seguía viendo hacia al suelo; me comenzaba a preocupar—. Adelante Nozomi, puedes pasar…

Di un paso hacia un lado de la puerta para dejar que Nozomi entrara a la casa, pero ella parecía titubear en entrar o no. Al final termino dando un paso hacia atrás, pero antes de que retrocediera más, se encontró con su madre la cual la sostuvo de los hombros.

—Gracias por invitarnos hoy, Ayase… —Dijo la mujer con un tono alegre y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Nozomi miro a su madre sin entender el porqué de su sonrisa; parecía muy desconcertada—. Vamos Nozomi, adelante.

—Pero… —Nozomi no parecía querer entrar a mi casa, entonces, al verlo, me acerque a ella y la tome suavemente de la mano.

—Perdón por lo que paso esta mañana… —Dije de pronto, con toda la sinceridad que de mi salía; con una voz suave que capto al instante la atención de Nozomi—. Tenía que hacer algo en mi departamento antes de que tú lo pudieras ver.

— ¿Por eso te portaste mal conmigo? —Pregunto Nozomi con inseguridad.

—Lo siento, ni siquiera te dije lo bonita que te veías con el cabello suelto —Acerque mi mano lentamente al cabello de Nozomi, sintiendo cada mechón de su abundante y suave cabello, el cual parecía brillar bajo la luz del ocaso que se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte—. Ven, Nozomi, entra rápido a casa…

Tome a Nozomi de la mano invitándola a pasar. Aun parecía un poco insegura pero, cuando estuvo dentro de la casa y le ayude a descalzarse los zapatos, su típica animosidad comenzó a mostrarse de nuevo en su rostro, parecía que ya se encontraba menos nerviosa y recuperaba su sonrisa y su felicidad.

La acompañe a la sala de mi casa y ahí, entre la oscuridad…

— ¡SORPRESA! —Se escucharon algunas voces que al unísono se mesclaban con un suave suspiro sorprendido que salió de los labios de Nozomi.

Los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa, y veía incrédula a las personas que frente a ella se encontraban; sin entender muy bien la situación.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Nozomi… —Mis palabras salieron mecánicas, como si no sintiera que hablaba en ese momento; en todo momento veía el rostro de Nozomi.

La fuerza con que Nozomi me sostenía la mano se perdió y dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados, como si la sorpresa hubiera absorbido toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo.

Entonces, con una sonrisa enorme, Nico se acero a lado de Nozomi y la tomo de la mano.

— ¿No me digas que realmente lo olvidaste? —Dijo, con un tono que parecía confiable. Al verlas juntas no pude evitar pensar que era como si Nico fuera una hermana mayor para Nozomi.

Detrás de Nico aparecieron dos pequeñas niñas completamente idénticas, con el cabello negro como su madre al igual que los ojos de un fuerte color carmesí.

— ¡Felicidades, Nozomi-onee-chan! —Dijeron ambas niñas al mismo tiempo—. Te sorprendiste mucho verdad, verdad.

Entonces, detrás de las dos niñas apareció mi dulce hermanita acompañada de su amiga Yukiho.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Nozomi-onee-chan… —Dijo mi hermana mientras que lentamente le acercaba a Nozomi una especie de corona hecha de flores azules y purpuras en la cual había estado trabajando durante todo el día—. El día de hoy te ves muy hermosa—. Dijo mi hermana mientras acercaba la corona de flores a la cabeza de Nozomi y la dejaba suavemente en ella.

Nozomi miraba a las chicas frente a ella sin moverse; después de un tiempo me comencé a preocupar. Me acerque a ella para cerciórame de que estuviera bien, y entonces, cuando la vi directamente a los ojos, cuando vi lo que de sus ojos brotaba, mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar súbitamente; golpeado con insistencia mi pecho.

— ¿Nozomi? —Pregunte con una voz trémula, llevándome como contestación un suave sollozo de los labios de Nozomi—. ¿Estás bien? —Dije acercándome más a ella.

Entonces Nozomi por fin reacciono. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, con esos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes que me hacían estremecer.

— ¿M… mi cumpleaños? —Dijo en un susurro—. ¿Es el cumpleaños de Nozomi?

Al escuchar las palabras de Nozomi solo conseguí esbozarle una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Así es, es tu cumpleaños. ¿En serio te olvidaste de que día es hoy?

Nozomi dio un respingo mientras apartaba la mirada de mí y se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que lograron salir de sus cristalinos ojos.

—Mi cumpleaños… —Dijo con una voz embelesada.

—Así es Nozomi. Siempre me lo habías estado recordando, así que… —Mire a mi alrededor, invitando a que Nozomi viera todo el lugar, el cual estaba decorado perfectamente para una pequeña celebración—, prepare todo mi departamento para que tuvieras una fiesta de cumpleaños acompañada de las personas que más te quieren.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste, Elichi…? —Como si se percatara de algo, Nozomi me miro directo a los ojos—. ¿Es por eso que me dijiste cosas feas antes y no me dejaste entrar a tu casa? —Asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo siento por portarme mal, pero quería que esto fuera una gran sorpresa… —Me acerque a su rostro y, como si imitara a Nozomi cuando me preguntaba ese tiempo de cosas, le pregunte infantilmente; como nunca lo había hecho—. ¿Estas sorprendida? —Dije con una voz muy animada. Nozomi rehuyó de mi mirada, pero yo acerque más mi rostro al de ella—.Nozomi, ¿estas sorprendida?

De pronto, una tenue risita resonó en el lugar. Mire como Nozomi ocultaba su mirada en sus manos y se limpiaba las lágrimas que desesperadas salían de sus ojos, pero esas lagrimas no me causaba miedo o incertidumbre, ya que sabía que, a juzgar por sus suaves risas, esas lágrimas de Nozomi no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

—Ya no volverás a pasar un cumpleaños sola… —Dije con seriedad, viéndola fijamente—. Me dijiste que solo tú y tu madre celebraban tu cumpleaños, pero… —Mire a mi alrededor, donde todas las chicas veía a Nozomi con una sonrisa—. Ya no estarás más tiempo sola —La mire fijamente, sentía una gran tranquilidad al ver sus ojos que mostraban impresión por mis palabras—. Yo estaré siempre contigo… para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Nozomi volvió a reír, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos no se detenían, y entonces, cuando menos lo pensé, Nozomi se abalanzo hacia mí envolviéndome con sus brazos en un repentino abrazo.

—Gracias —Dijo con una voz llena de sentimientos; con aquella voz madura y misteriosa que solo yo conocía su significado—. Te quiero mucho, Elichi… —Dijo, haciendo que se me acelerara el corazón.

Sin esperarlo, Nozomi se acercó a mí, sentí como su respiración golpeo en mi rostro, sentí el suave latir de su corazón golpear contra mi pecho y, cuando menos lo pensé, sentí un suave e inocente beso en mi mejilla. Los suaves labios de Nozomi depositaron un suave beso que me hizo estremecer cuando lo sentí; era como estar en las nubes de lo suave y lindo que fue.

—Me gustó mucho la sorpresa Elichi…

Aunque Nozomi decía eso, ahora mismo yo estaba más sorprendida que ella; lo podía asegurar.

Después de eso celebramos el cumpleaños de Nozomi como estaba planeado. Comimos pastel de fresa…, perdón, era de chocolate. Pasaron las horas en las que Nozomi se la paso jugando con las hermanitas de Nico, con mi hermana y Yukiho. Yo habla con Nico y con la madre de Nozomi, aunque parecía un poco molesta por la forma en la que oculte las cosas, pero a pesar de eso parecía satisfecha con la fiesta que había preparado para Nozomi.

Aquel día me divertí mucho, como si hubiera vuelto a ser una niña, estaba tan feliz que quería que esa felicidad nunca se terminara.

Cuando llego la noche y la celebración había terminado, Nozomi y yo no nos separamos ni un momento. Compartimos las últimas horas de ese hermoso día, las dos juntas, viendo por la ventana la luna plateada que se cernía sobre nosotras, sin despegarnos ni un segundo la una de la otra, no nos hacían falta palabras para expresar todo lo que sentíamos en ese momento. Permanecimos tomadas de las manos, sintiendo como mi corazón latía con fuerza, sintiendo la respiración de Nozomi cerca de mi cuello ya que estaba recostada en mi hombro… Así termino ese día…

— ¿Te gusto la historia…, Nozomi?

Mire el rostro de Nozomi a mi lado, ella ni siquiera abría los ojos, pero esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa en todo su rostro. Lentamente, y pegándose mas a mi lado en el proceso, asintió con la cabeza y me tomo con más fuerza de la mano.

—Pero tu dijiste que no tendría sorpresas… —Dijo mientras un lindo puchero aparecía en su rostro.

—Mentí… —Solté una risita, captando la atención de Nozomi la cual inflo con ímpetu sus mejillas y me miraba un poco molesta.

—Eres mala por hacerme cosas feas, Elichi… —Dijo mientras se apartaba de mi lado, entonces vi como fruncía el ceño, pero no parecía molesta, y al contrario de causarme preocupación, me parecía una reacción encantadora—. Y tampoco sabes contar historias.

—Pero ya te dije que yo no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas… —Dije apresurada, tratando de justificarme; ¿pero por qué lo hacía? yo creo que fue una buena historia—. Eres tú la que cuenta historias fantasiosas, yo no soy nada buena para eso.

—A tu historia le falto más magia, más cosas lindas… —Nozomi me miro perspicaz—. Solo dijiste lo que paso en la vida real; eso es aburrido Elichi.

—Está bien, soy mala para esto. Además, mi historia si tuvo cosas lindas…

—No lo creo, yo solo escuche que eras muy mala con la pobre Nozomi.

—Claro que había algo muy lindo… —La mire directo a los ojos, en ese momento sentía como mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho y una sonrisa enorme aparecía en mis labios—. Lo más lindo que conozco apareció en mi historia.

— ¿A, sí? ¿Qué…? —Nozomi desviaba la mirada, parecía un poco avergonzada. Entonces, de un momento a otro, ella me miró fijamente como si algo en mi rostro la cautivara.

—Tú… –Sentí como esa sola palabra hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo como se tensaba; pero se sentía bien, era como sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo mi cuerpo— Tú, mi linda chica.

Nozomi me miró fijamente a los ojos, tenían un brillo especial el cual solo yo notaba. A nuestro alrededor se creó un silencio muy denso, era como si me hubiera perdido en el tiempo con el solo hecho de ver los ojos de Nozomi. Entonces, cuando vi que ella me esbozaba una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo yo esboce una. Un rubor carmesí apareció en sus mejillas y yo sentía las mías arder, pero a pesar de eso yo no separe mi mirada de la de ella.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, ya que, después de una breve pausa en esta historia, por fin pude escribir de nuevo como quería, Ademas muchas gracias a ustedes por el apoyo que me brindan, me hace querer esforzarme mas.

¿Que les pareció el día de Nozomi? ¿Murieron de ternura en algunas partes? ¿tuvieron una sobredosis de azúcar con la linda Nozomi celebrando su cumpleaños? Para serles sinceros, derrame algunas lagrimas al final y no se porque; es una parte muy bonita que espero también les guste.

Muchísimas gracias por esperar esta historia con muchas ganas, saben que pueden seguirme en Facebook para saber cuando actualizo esta y mis demás historias. Muchas gracias por esperar. **Facebook: Biso47 Fiction**

 **SilentDrago:** Sí, al fin Eli dejo de ser un poquito densa para poder comprender mejor a Nozomi, poco a poco se irán acercando mas hasta que se confiesen como es debido; eso creo.

 **EAA41777:** Pues ya no tienes que esperar mas ya que aquí esta la nueva actualización, pero solo momentáneamente y ya que coincidió con el cumpleaños de Nozomi... Muchas gracias por tu comentario; un gran saludo.

 **Shiro Shihiro:** jajaja espero que con este capitulo se haya equilibrado tu nivel de Azúcar, y con respecto al ultimo párrafo del capitulo anterior: pues aun quedan mucho secretos por revelar. Que bueno que te pasaste algunos capitulos por aquei comentando, y muchas gracias por el apoyo que le brindas a esta historia; ademas de que me hiciste tener un deja vu al decir que eras un fantasmita; eso ya me había pasado antes jejeje.

 **Kuro Kat:** Gracias por el cumplido del poder espiritual, pero eso se lo dejo a Nozomi, ella es la del verdadero poder. Así es, aun queda historia para rato y ya iré intercambiando entre el drama y la melosidad, ademas de que el beso aun no me queda muy claro como ponerlo o escribirlo, pero ya lo pensare.

 **YourDaddy** : Espero que te sientas mucho mejor estos días después de tu anterior estado de humor. Muchas gracias por al menos escribirme una Review ya que aunque sea pequeña a mi me agrada mucho leerlas ya que me levantan el animo, y como recompensa espero que este capitulo te realce el animo a ti también. Lo se, se que el capitulo no es triste de cierta forma, pero era melancólico con todos los sentimientos expresados, ademas que la música siempre hace buen acompañamiento a toda historia y que bueno que lo lees de esa forma. Espero que te sientas mucho mejor, mucho animo en todo lo que hagas y, como digo cuando estoy desanimado (de verdad lo hago) !FIGHT DAYO!

 **FIRESTORM** : Te entiendo,yo también sonreí mucho en esa parte, tiene un efecto especial que te hace sonreír al verlas por fin juntas después de un tiempo. Solo aclarando lo que le paso a Nozomi, realmente si revivió un trauma, esa fue la razón del porque se comporto de esa manera ya que, al no saber como proteger a Eli, tuvo tanto miedo que cuando inicio la pelea con Reina revivió algo en ella, así que esa es la explicación; sino no hubiera recordado lo de la mamá de Nico en el capitulo anterior a ese. Poco a poco iremos aclarando las dudas.  
Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis demás historias, espero te gusten. Y no, no soy un genio ya que tomo muchas ideas de lo que he leído, eso no me hace genio sino que soy una especie de interprete de situaciones (me gusta como suena eso jejeje)

 **Joss Sonoda** : Todos prefieren la dulzura, yo también lo prefiero, pero el drama le da un poco de sabor a la vida...

 **Krishellsolis:** Todos parecían muy desconcertados con la revelación de la mamá de Nico; así que pude cumplir mi cometido, !yei! Yo también ame la parte del reencuentro, dejaron un poco el dolor para expresar todo lo que sentían; fue muy bonito. Ahora que lo pones de esa forma y expresas todas las dudas, a mi también me dieron ganas de saber que pasa, ya ni yo lo se; bueno si pero ya se sabrá después.

 **Robin Schultz:** Siempre que veo tus comentarios me agrada ver la atención que le pones a los detalles. Primeramente, así es, Eli es densa pero al fin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. Segundo, así es , la señorita doctora no es densa, eso creo, dicen que todo se hereda... Y así es, la madre de Nozomi es densa también, o eso quiere hacerle creer a Nozomi y a Eli. También ame el dialogo de Nozomi, fue tan enternecedor que me puse a gritar como loco; hecho verídico. Espero no demorarme en los siguientes capítulos, ya voy maquinando mas a menos lo que pasara con esta historia

 **Shana Hadadgali** : Sí, fue muy hermoso y todo... pero no se te olvida el drama, el drama mueve naciones enteras jejeje

 **Jaydisita.8709:** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, demuestra mucho de lo que es esta historia: una linda locura jejeje. No sabes cuanto ame tu Review, es decir, que me digas que me historia te hizo poder transportarte al lugar de los hechos en el que Eli estaba con Nozomi, es el mejor halago que me han hecho, y es que eso es precisamente lo que quería lograr, no solo con estas, sino con todas mis demás historias. Suizas suene presuntuoso, pero en mis historias me gusta mucho describir muy bien los paisajes, los sentimientos, las emociones, las reacciones de los personajes a tal punto que transporten al lector a la historia y lo hagan participe de esta. Es por eso que me gusta mucho el libro de "20000 leguas de viaje submarino, ya que creo que Verne logra muy bien eso en ese libro; y de ahí me base para crear mis historias. Tienes razón, el poder de las lectura es impresionante y mas si uno con su imaginación participa con el solo hecho de ponerle voces a los personajes dentro de cabeza o amenizar mejor la historia con música de fondo o ponerse en una situación similar a la que narra.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews en las cuales espero que me expresen su opinión. Muchas gracias.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todas/os espero que pasen un buen día. Como prometí, les comparto el nuevo capitulo de esta esperadisima historia, comenzando así con la nueva temporada en la cual habrá mas secretos, mas drama y sobre todo, mas de la linda chica que se robo el corazones de todos.

En el capitulo anterior: Eli desesperada busca a Nozomi después de que la señora Tojo fuera a su casa a decirle que había desaparecido. Eli la busca por todos lo lugares en los que posiblemente podría estar, hasta que por fin, un recuerdo lejano, hace que Eli la encuentre en un templo que guarda ahora sentimientos revelados por ambas chicas.

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **La linda chica y nuestro secreto.**

Aquel brillo, aquel brillo único e indescriptible, aquel brillo que me llamaba, aquel brillo de un verde mágico y misterioso. Sus ojos, esos ojos que fijamente veía sin despegar mi mirada de ellos; viendo minuciosamente cuando adquirían un nuevo brillo; cuando se dilataban por la luz del sol; cuando se opacaban por la tristeza; cuando resplandecían de alegría; aquellos ojos verdes que me tentaban a permanecer hipnotizada solo viéndolos. Esos ojos verdes que me veían y me trasmitían paz, seguridad, felicidad. Frente a mí estaban esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba ver, sus ojos verdes que podían llevarse toda mi preocupación con tan solo enfocarme en ellos. Aquellos ojos verdes que vi una vez llenos de pena, aquellos ojos vedes que pertenecían a la persona que amaba, a la chica que inocentemente me veía; con una sonrisa dibujada en todo su rostro y esperando a que llegara a su lado. Esa escena era mágica, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido; mientras me dejaba llevar por mis pensamientos de la chica que estaba frente a mí. La chica que me hacía sentir tanto dentro de mí. Esa chica que, con las fugaces luces del ocaso y los fulgores de la concluida lluvia, la hacían parecer una hermosa ilusión de un ángel; un inocente ángel; mí hermoso ángel… Nozomi.

—Apúrate Elichi —Su voz resonaba con un eco extraño en mi cabeza, sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez dentro de mí. Su voz era suave, tan suave que sentía cada sentimiento que desprendía de cada una de sus palabras—, rápido, rápido…

Mire a los ojos a Nozomi, mientras que sentía como el viento acariciaba suavemente mi rostro; un viento agradable y húmedo, un viento que hacía que el cabello de Nozomi danzara libremente, con un movimiento hipnótico.

—Elichi, pon atención —La estaba poniendo, aunque no al entorno que me rodeaba, ya que solo estaba concentrada en ella; solo en Nozomi. Pero como podía no verla, si ella hacia un lindo puchero; un hermoso puchero el cual amaba ver—. Vamos, Elichi, date prisa, no puedo esperar más a llegar a casa, contigo, con mamá, con _Homura-chan._

Entre la voz de Nozomi podía escuchar cada latido de mi corazón. Mi palpitar era tranquilo, tan tranquilo que parecía que mi corazón se detenía por momentos. Me dolía un poco, me presionaba contra mi pecho, pero no era doloroso, para nada lo era, era más bien un sentir especial, un sentir que me hacía realmente feliz, un sentir que no quería que desapareciera nunca.

Nozomi se comenzó a acercar a mí al ver que yo no me movía de donde estaba. Me pareció que su andar era muy lento mientras caminaba por aquel templo.

Ella era una chica distraída —claro que lo era, era una niña después de todo—, y lo demostró cuando camino hacia mí, quedando absorta en un charco que había creado la lluvia. Animada fue hacia él, quizás olvidando su primer propósito que era acercarse a mí. No me importo, porque cuando Nozomi salto, cuando Nozomi se elevó suavemente en el aire y golpeo con sus pies el suelo lleno de agua haciendo que las pequeñas gotas se elevaran hasta su altura, no me importo siquiera esperar un poco más para tenerla a mi lado.

—¡Ven, Elichi, ven a jugar conmigo! —Su felicidad era inigualable, incluso pienso que ni siquiera mi propia felicidad se compararía con la de Nozomi; esa felicidad desinteresada que la caracterizaba.

Nozomi volvió a saltar en el charco de agua, los brillos de las gotas se pigmentaban del mismo color del ocaso y el reflejo del agua hacia contraste con el color de Nozomi; con el color de su cabello, con el color de sus ojos, con su blanca piel. Era una chica muy linda, lo sabía muy bien…

Era un espectáculo hermoso el que tenía frente a mí; quería que durara para siempre, quería que no acabara nunca. Pero toda esa magia termino cuando Nozomi trastabillo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, en el charco con el que jugaba, haciendo que el agua se levantara más y la mojara por completo.

—¡Nozomi! —Grite asustada, pero no me sentía tan preocupada como pensaba, al contrario, al escuchar su risa, al ver la sonrisa en sus rostro, puedo decir con certeza que ese atisbo de preocupación no existió nunca.

Me acerque a ella velozmente y me deje caer a su lado, la abrace sin decir nada y la atraje más a mi cuerpo. No me importaba que me mojara, no me importaba nada más que tener a Nozomi cerca de mí.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? —Ella me contesto con una risa mientras chapoteaba en el charco con sus manos; mojándome en el proceso—. Vamos, Nozomi, no estés jugando, si sigues así pescaras un resfriado

—Eres muy, muy, muy, muy aburrida —Un chorro de agua se elevó de sus manos hasta mi rostro, sorprendiéndome por lo inesperado que fue—. Toma esto, Elichi… —Y comenzó a reír mas, con una hermosa risa que parecía una preciosa melodía para mis oídos.

—Oh, vamos, no quieres empezar una pela conmigo ¿verdad? —Me anime, y como no estarlo cuando me sentía tan llena de vida en ese momento.

Acerque mis manos húmedas a las mejillas de Nozomi.

—Esho no she vale Elshi —Dijo con dificultad, ya que yo presionaba mis manos contra sus mejillas, haciéndola parecer más linda. No pude contener la risa, y es que Nozomi hacia un rostro tan gracioso en ese momento que no pude aguantar más—. ¿Te eshtas burlando, Vershdad? Que mala Elishi. ¡Déjame sha!

De un manotazo aparto mi mano, pero no fue nada violento, sino que simplemente quería su espacio y yo lo respetaba completamente.

—¿Vamos a casa entonces? —Nozomi miro hacia el suelo, viendo su reflejo en el charco de agua bajo nosotras. Pude percibir un extraño sentimiento en sus ojos cuando Nozomi se miraba en el espejo de agua, pero no quise pensar en eso, no ahora que mi corazón latía desenfrenado por un hermoso sentimiento

—¿Realmente lo quieres…? —Mi corazón se detuvo con esa pregunta, y más por el tono de voz de Nozomi. No quería pensarlo, realmente no lo quería pero la idea ya albergaba mi mente; ya no podía evitar pensar en los días grises que pase sin Nozomi a mi lado—. Pues vamos entonces… —La mirada de Nozomi se elevó y una sonrisa apareció en sus rostro, pero era distante como la que vi en el parque de diversiones; esa sonrisa distante que no sabía que sentimiento desprendía y que me hacía sentir insegura.

Sonreí solo para alejar un poco mi preocupación de mi mente, y eso ayudo ya que Nozomi esta vez mostró una autentica sonrisa; una linda sonrisa verdadera que me hizo pensar que todo estaría bien a pesar de todo lo que tenía aún por descubrir.

Me levante del suelo sin decir nada y después acerque mi mano hacia Nozomi para que ella también me tomara de la mano, ayudando a que se levantara. Con la otra mano tome a _Homura-chan_ y se la di a Nozomi la cual la abrazo con felicidad. No solté la mano de Nozomi, a pesar de que ella comenzó a caminar con rapidez y arrastrándome de la mano yo no la solté, a pesar de que mi mano estaba resbalosa por el agua de lluvia.

—Entonces, Elichi… —Comenzó a decir Nozomi—, ¿qué haremos ahora? ¿Le puedo decir a mamá? —La mire desconcertada pero sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Decirle qué? —Mi voz incluso parecía diferente, y es que no sabía a qué se refería Nozomi en ese momento. Nozomi estrujo el mojado peluche entre sus manos, incluso me pareció que temblaba un poco, pero su rostro no expresaba ese nerviosismo que mostraba con sus manos.

—Ya sabes, Elichi, no te hagas la tonta… —Aquel repentino insulto me pareció algo alarmante, no sabía a qué se refería, pero me comencé a preocupar cuando la escuche.

—¿A-A que te refieres, Nozomi? —Me detuve y la sostuve de los hombros. Ella no me miro a los ojos sino que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué quieres decir? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—¿De qué hablas? Estas actuando muy extraño… —Y entonces, sentí que mi mirada se abrió por el asombro que sentí en ese momento, al igual que mi corazón volvió a golpear salvajemente contra mi pecho, y es que no sabía comportarme de otra forma al ver el ligero color carmesí del rubor de Nozomi en sus mejillas. Aun no entendía que le pasaba, o lo que me quería decir, pero eso me hizo sentir menos preocupada.

—Estoy hablando de que tú eres ahora la chica con la que comparto mi sentimiento… —Tarde un poco en comprender las palabras de Nozomi, y como no hacerlo si se expresaba de una manera extraña para hablar de algo tan simple.

Aun así, cuando comprendí a lo que se refería, sentí que mi cuerpo entero se calentó, y parecía que vapor salía de mi cara, podía sentirlo, estaba segura que no era imaginación mía ya que realmente estaba echando vapor del rostro, incluso mi vista se difumino un poco.

—Le diré a todos mis amigos que Elichi y Nozomi estamos enfermas de sentimiento y como las dos lo compartimos para ser muy, muy felices juntas —Nozomi solo me vio de soslayo, sin levantar la mirada—. Tú lo prometiste; dijiste que estabas enferma de sentimiento al igual que yo.

No dije nada y es que, aunque lo intentara, aunque miles de palabras revoloteaban en mi cabeza en ese momento, ninguna era adecuada para decir y expresar lo que sentía, ni siquiera pensaba que pudiera reproducir una palabra en un momento así.

—Le diré a _Kikuo-chan_ y a _Olivia_ , también le diré a _Elichi_ … —Nozomi me miro con ánimo—. No, a ti no, a mi otra _Elichi_ que me espera en casa. _Homura-chan_ ya lo sabe así que no será necesario decirle la noticia. Quizás podamos hacer una fiesta entre todos y celebrar el nuevo sentimiento de Nozomi. Me gustaría invitar a mi mamá, a la señorita doctora y a Nicochi. Oh, Elichi, ¿puedo decirle también a Nicochi y a sus hermanitas? Seguro que se alegran cuando sepan cual es la verdadera enfermedad de Nozomi ya que esta enfermedad no es mala, como tú me dijiste ¿verdad? Además también vendrá papá después de un día muy cansado del trabajo y él me felicitara diciendo que Nozomi es muy lista por descubrir lo que tenía… ¡Oh! Elichi, no pongas esa cara, no te preocupes, le diré también que me ayudaste a descubrir todo acerca de la persona de la que estoy enam…

—¡Detente! —Dije por fin sintiendo como mi rostro estaba tan caliente que ni siquiera pensé que estuviera a una temperatura normal. Sentí como mis labios temblaban y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza o de felicidad, tal vez eran de frustración o pánico—. N-no…

—¿No? —Nozomi me miro incrédula— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué no? ¿A qué te refieres con no? ¿No puedo decirle a papá? —Negué insistentemente con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces a mamá…? —Negué con más ímpetu, sintiendo incluso dolor en mi cuello—. ¿Pero entonces a Nicochi si? Ella siempre me cuida cuando no está mamá, además de que me presta a sus hermanitas cuando no quiere jugar con ellas… —negué de nuevo, pero las palabras de Nozomi me parecieron extrañamente intrigantes; aunque no creo que sea el momento de pensar en eso—. ¿Entonces de que sirve estar enferma de sentimiento si no puedo decirle a nadie? —La voz de Nozomi parecía realmente decepcionada, pero al escucharla no pude pensar en la forma en que lo expresaba, sino en lo tierna y dulce que se veía al decir eso; que linda.

—N-No podemos decirle a nadie… —Dije entonces, después de poder recuperar un poco la compostura—. Aun no podemos…

—¿Por qué?

—E-Es difícil explicarlo… —Dije sin realmente pensar las razones. Lo único que sabía es que era necesario que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro, después de todo aún tenía problemas que solucionar con la madre de Nozomi—. Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie… —Nozomi me miró fijamente, incluso pensé que lo hacía por horas, pero entonces, después de un tiempo, ella soltó un suspiro con resignación.

—Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie, pero… —Ese "pero" me alarmo de nuevo—, pero _Homura-chan_ ya lo sabe, y no sabes lo habladora que puede ser cuando nadie la ve. Un día, cuando estaba estudiando para un examen de bruja, ella me dijo todas las respuestas del examen, realmente no sé cómo se enteró, pero en ocasiones… —Nozomi presiono a su muñeco de los costados, como si pretendiera taparle los oídos y entonces, con una voz suave y confidente, me dijo—: no sé si confiar mucho en ella, después de todo sirvió para una bruja malvada antes de que estuviera conmigo… —Nozomi se llevó el dedo índice a su boca en señalan de concentración—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Nozomi, no es…

—¡A sí! Su…

—Nozomi, por favor, déjame hablar un segundo.

—¿No te interesa saber que esa bruja malvada planea cosas muy, muy malas? Podría matarte mientras no te des cuenta. Sus poderes mágicos son muy fuertes, incluso yo, que soy todavía una aprendiz…

—Nozomi… —Dije insistente, incluso menos tensa que antes; por alguna razón había perdido un poco el hilo de la conversación, ya ni siquiera me acordaba porque estaba tan avergonzada. Aunque, a pesar de eso, Nozomi continuaba hablando, a pesar de que ya no le prestaba mucha atención.

—… Y entonces ella decía cosas muy malas de las otras brujas, pero eso solo era porque estaba enamorada, como tú y yo… —Ahora recordaba el porqué de mi vergüenza, y regreso más violenta que nunca—. Pero entonces por fin murió un día, yo la vi con mis propios ojos, y es ahí donde encontré a _Homura-chan_. ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusto mi historia?

—No… —Dije sin pensarlo, solo esa palabras salió de mi boca, ni siquiera era lo que quería decir. Pero al parecer Nozomi no pensaba igual ya que me vio indignada—. No, no quise decir eso, claro que me gusto, es una historia muy linda.

—¡No es linda! Es muy triste

—S-Sí, tienes razón, es muy triste… —Tome un respiro, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir, realmente tenía que tomar aquella situación antes de que se me escapara de las manos y Nozomi comenzara de nuevo con sus desvaríos—. Pero, Nozomi, regresando al tema… —Respire profundo y volví a exhalar todo el aire; vaciando por completo mis pulmones, tratando de que así mi corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte como lo hacía en ese momento—. Es mejor que no le digas a nadie nada de tus sentimientos por mí, hasta que sea un buen momento… —Me puse seria en ese momento y vi que Nozomi cedía al ver como su rostro mostraba intriga, como si pusiera toda la atención del mundo en lo que decía—. Te prometo que le diremos a todos una vez que todo se solucione… —Aquellas palabras me dejaron un poco aturdida; a pesar de que lo decía, no sabía que era lo que se tenía que solucionar. No sabía si realmente lo que decía era lo que de verdad deseaba hacer, pero tenía que mantenerme firme con esa idea—. Te prometo que este sentimiento nunca cambiara, pero, mientras tanto, quiero que no le digas a nadie. Ni a tu mamá o a tu papá, ni a Nico-san, ni a tu doctora. Quiero mantener este secreto entre tú y yo, ¿me harías ese favor? —Instintivamente lleve mi mano a su rostro, acariciando suavemente su mejilla—. Nozomi

El rostro de Nozomi parecía sorprendido cuando termine de hablar, incluso pude ver que su rostro se tensaba por la vergüenza que mostraba. Quizás no había entendido muy bien mis palabras, pero en ese momento pareció saber a lo que me refería con cada una de ellas.

Nozomi tomo mi mano que estaba en su rostro y la presiono con más fuerza contra su mejilla. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y yo pude sentir la comisura de estos, sintiendo lo suaves que eran al tacto. Sus ojos se llenaron de brillo, de un brillo hermoso que me mostraba confianza.

—Si Elichi lo dice, entonces este será nuestro secreto… —La sonrisa de Nozomi se acrecentó, parecía incluso un poco burlona—, de momento… —y dejo por ultimo salir una risita que parecía bastante sugerente, como si me dijera que trataría lo mejor que podía de guardar nuestro secreto pero que no prometía nada. Aun así me alegre al oírla, ya que era un gesto muy lindo e inocente.

Los últimos albores del ocaso iluminaron y acompañaron a esa sonrisa de Nozomi; haciéndola parecer misteriosa y hermosa a la vez. Los ojos verdes de Nozomi brillaron de otro color; el color del ocaso. Mi corazón dio un súbito latido con cada gesto de Nozomi, mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los de ella, mientras la atraía más a mi húmedo cuerpo, mientras que, paso a paso, comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo y bajábamos las escaleras del templo que guardaba con recelo nuestro secreto.

…

Era ya muy noche mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de Nozomi, ella daba brinquitos entusiasmados y yo no la soltaba de la mano, incluso me dieron ganas de saltar junto con ella; como si fuera una niña pequeña. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento a su lado que no hubiera dudado en comenzar a hacerlo si no hubiera sido por…

—¡NOZOMI! —Ese estruendoso ruido que me saco de mi propio mundo de pensamientos.

Mire en la misma dirección de la que había provenido ese grito, al igual que Nozomi, asombrada, miro hacia el mismo lugar que yo. Realmente estaba asombrada al ver a la madre de Nozomi a unos pasos de nosotras, pero por alguna razón me esperaba que fuera más mi sorpresa, que fuera incluso tanta que hiciera que mi corazón golpeara con dolor en mi pecho, pero al verla a los ojos, al ver como los ojos carmesís de aquella mujer estaban llenos de lágrimas, no pude evitar sentir tristeza por ella.

—¡Mamá! —Grito animada Nozomi. No parecía entender muy bien la situación, y realmente me alegraba de eso; al menos no tenía que saber todo por lo que estaba pasando su madre; realmente me alegraba que no lo supiera.

—N-Nozomi… —Murmuro la mujer y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras.

Yo solté al instante la mano de Nozomi, aunque me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo. Nozomi me volteo a ver desconcertada, pero yo solo me cruce de brazos y le esboce una sonrisa, tratado de expresarle confianza y tranquilidad, y al parecer funciono porque Nozomi se volteó de nuevo hacia su madre y corrió a abrazarla.

La mujer llego con brusquedad a lado de Nozomi y la envolvió con todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus piernas incluso parecen esforzarse mucho por no ceder y dejarla caer. Amargos sollozos inundaron toda la calle, sollozos desgarradores que nunca me imaginé escuchar; sollozos que me destrozaron el corazón… Y entonces, en ese momento lo pensé, en ese momento, al ver como Nozomi era abrazada por la señora Yazawa, al ver como su madre lloraba con fuerza, al ver como Nozomi trataba de desviar la mirada, quizás no comprendiendo muy bien la situación, en ese momento pensé en el sentimiento que compartía esa mujer con Nozomi, era un sentimiento muy puro, aunque no lo pensé al principio, era aun sentimiento de una madre preocupada por su hija.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo… —Dijo su madre con la voz entrecortada y entre sollozos—. Por favor, Nozomi, por favor, no me vuelvas a hacer esto… —La mujer presiono mas a Nozomi en sus brazos y ella miraba más desconcertada a todos lados, incluso me miro a mí con curiosidad.

Di un paso hacia ellas, tratando de no perturbar aquel momento del reencuentro entre las dos. Me acerque lentamente y, cuando estuve cerca de las dos, me quede en silencio a su lado, solo viendo, solo aguantando las ganas de llorar, solo recordando las fuerzas que me daba el secreto que compartía con Nozomi, solo eso me hacía no romper en llanto en ese momento.

—¿Por qué llora mamá…? —Me mordí el labio inferior al escuchar las palabras de Nozomi, pero no podía evitar pensar en que ya me esperaba esa reacción en Nozomi, realmente esperaba que dijera eso y, por alguna extraña razón, lo agradecía mucho.

—N-No estoy llorando…

—No es cierto, si lloras —Nozomi llevo su mano con inocencia la rostro de su madre—. Vez, son lágrimas de mamá —Su madre se limpió con desesperación las lágrimas—. ¿Es por que Nozomi hizo enojar a mamá? —La mujer esta vez reacciono diferente ya que negó con fuerza con la cabeza.

—Nunca me enojaría por algo que tú hiciste… No vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿entendiste? —Y, como si las palabras de Nozomi solucionaran todo, la mujer dejo de llorar para ver fijamente a su hija, en un momento tan íntimo que no quería siquiera interrumpirlo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? —Dijo la mujer, más tranquila.

—No —Dijo Nozomi sin entender a las repentinas preguntas de su madre y encontrándome con su enorme sonrisa que apareció en sus rostro, ignorando por completo el habiente que se había creado—. Elichi me encontró, ella me encontró y me dijo… —Abrí los ojos, alarmada, pero Nozomi se tapo la boca con ambas manos—. Me encontró en el templo y me ayudó mucho, mucho —Menos mal Nozomi sabe disimular bien—. Después jugamos un rato hasta que se hizo de noche.

La mujer se enjuago sus últimas lágrimas y me volteo a ver por primera vez con un aire de reproche en sus ojos, aunque estos brillaban tanto que me pareció el gesto más amable que hubiera visto antes de esa mujer.

—¿A, si? —Dijo la mujer con los ojos cerrado y tratando de tomar un respiro—. Me alegra que te haya encontrado —un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer cuando me miro a los ojos, pero desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido—. Qué bueno que ella sabía dónde estabas, y que te trajo de vuelta.

No dije nada, simplemente me quede mirando el rostro de la mujer, y, aunque quisiera decir algo, en ese momento no tenía nada que decir; las palabras incluso me parecían comunes después de recordar como ella abrazaba a Nozomi hace un momento.

—Es mejor que entremos a la casa—La madre de Nozomi se acercó de nuevo a su hija y la tomo de los hombros, aunque esta vez parecía aun poco preocupada—. Por dios, Nozomi, estas toda mojada. Estuviste jugando en la lluvia ¿verdad?

—Sí, fue divertido, pero fue todo culpa de Elichi —No creo que fuera buen momento para decir eso, y como me imagine, me lleve una mirada llena de molestia de la madre de Nozomi; aunque ya la había visto tantas veces que comenzaba a acostumbrarme a esa mirada.

—Así que fue…

—Eso no es del todo cierto, ambas nos divertimos mucho —Ignore por completo la mirada juiciosa de la mujer y, al contrario de lo que pensaba en ese momento, le sonreí.

A la señora Tojo quizás no le quedo de otra más que quedarse en silencio. Simplemente libero un suspiro y comenzó caminar hacia el edificio de apartamentos frente a nosotras. Entonces soltó otro pesado suspiro y se volvió hacia mí.

—Sera mejor que entres y te cambies de ropa antes de que regreses a casa —Dijo la mujer desganada. Me proponía a negarme al verla actuar así, pero no pude hacerlo al ver como Nozomi me sonreía y me veía esperanzada—. ¿Vienes entonces? —La mujer me miro fijamente, esperando mi reacción.

—Está bien… —Dije con calma mientras caminaba cerca de Nozomi hacia su departamento.

Subimos las escaleras y, en el momento que estuvimos frente a la puerta del departamento donde vivía Nozomi, un fuerte ruido se escuchó desde adentro.

El sonido se hizo más fuerte cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando detrás de ella a Nico, la cual veía a su verdadera madre con un rostro desconcertado y preocupado.

—¡¿La encontraron?! —Gritó mientras nos examinaba a una por una pasando aquellos ojos carmesís por cada una de nosotras, hasta que su mirada se llenó de asombro al ver a Nozomi frente a ella.

—Oh. ¿Qué haces en mi casa Nicochi? ¿Te equivocaste otra vez? —Dijo Nozomi inocentemente—. ¿O acaso hicieron una fiesta y no me invitaron? —Un puchero apareció en sus mejillas, incluso yo me creí un poco lo que decía ya que no pude evitar soltar una leve risita. Pero esto fue precisamente lo que hizo que me ganara la mirada de Nico; parecía un poco frustrada cuando me vio.

—¿Qué haces aquí Ayase? —Dijo ella entre dientes. Fruncí el ceño con molestia al escucharla.

Di un paso hacia ella pero me detuve al ver el brazo de la madre de Nozomi frente a mí.

—Ahora no Nico-chan. No es momento para eso, ¿no te parece? —La mujer soltó otro suspiro y entro con Nozomi a la casa; apartando a Nico de su camino.

Nico no me despegaba la mirada mientras caminaba detrás de la señora Tojo y Nozomi; realmente intimidaba a pesar de su apariencia y su corta estatura. Mire fijamente a Nico hasta que una voz nueva hizo que mi mirada se centrara de nuevo hacia dentro del departamento.

—¿La encontraron, Michiru-chan? —Era una voz de una mujer madura y dulce, la cual creaba un ambiente verdaderamente apacible.

Me adentre más al departamento ignorando por completo a Nico; aunque ella me seguía muy de cerca. Mire en todas direcciones encontrándome que, en la pequeña sala del departamento, había una mujer que no conocía.

La mujer no dudo en acercarse a nosotras, su rosto mostraba preocupación, pero al menos parecía más tranquila que la madre de Nozomi y de Nico

—¿Cómo estas pequeña Nozomi? —Dijo la mujer con tranquilidad, con aquella voz melodiosa y madura; me parecía una voz única y tranquilizadora. Nozomi la miro detenidamente y asintió un poco… ¿tímida?

—Estoy bien. Este día jugué mucho con mi amiga Elichi. —La mujer soltó una suave risita.

—¿Elichi, de la que tanto me hablas?

Me acerque hacia esa mujer y me quede absorta en mis pensamientos mientras la veía más de cerca. Era una mujer madura y muy hermosa; con un cabello largo color carmín que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros; con unos labios finos que hacían lucir hermosamente un pequeño lunar debajo de ellos; pero definitivamente lo que más me llamo la atención eran sus ojos; aquellos ojos rasgados que parecían un poco intimidantes pero que definitivamente trasmitían cierta calma. Mire asombrada a la mujer que estaba frente a mí y no pude evitar estremecerme al verla directo a los ojos y al ver cómo me sonreía.

—M-Mucho gusto, soy… —Hice una reverencia cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo viéndola— Ayase Eli. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Nozomi.

—Parece que Nozomi no me dijo mentiras sobre ti… —Dijo la mujer de pronto, ganándose toda mi atención—. Siempre me dice que eres muy educada con todo el mundo, además de que pareces muy confiable —La mujer se acercó a mí y me hizo una reverencia—. Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Nishikino; Tomoyo Nishikino —la mujer me miro directo a los ojos y, de una manera más formal, me extendió la mano en forma de saludo—. Soy la doctora de Nozomi, es un placer conocerte.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Qué? ¿No me digan que se sorprendieron con el final? ¿No me digan que no esperaban que Nozomi tuviera a esa persona como doctora? Después de todo sabemos que Nozomi tiene algo en la cabeza, algo muy oculto dentro de ella, tenia que si o si tener a una neurocirujana como doctora, ¿o me equivoco?  
Ok, ya en serio, espero que les guste la adición de la señora Nishikino a esta historia, hable un poco de ella en el capitulo final de temporada y tenia pensado desde el principio que apareciera; ademas que di una pequeñísima pista en una Review que respondí (fue en la de Robin Schultz)... Por cierto, ¿a que no adivinan que se viene a continuación? tiene algo que ver con cierta pelirroja; les dejo la premisa para que empiecen a preparar su paladar jejeje.  
Bueno, ahora ya sabemos como se llama la mamá de Nico y Nozomi, ademas de que la doctora hizo su aparición para confundir o solucionar mas las incógnitas de Eli. ¿Qué pasara ahora con Nozomi? ¿Podrá guardar su secreto que tiene con Eli? ¿Eli podrá descubrir mas acerca de Nozomi? ¿La señora Nishikino le ayudara? La directora de Otonokizaka se llamará Sakura solo para shipearla con la señora Nishikino? (Así es, shipeo muy fuerte a Sakura y Tomoyo en Sakura Card captor) Todas esas preguntas y mas en el siguiente capitulo...

Muchismas gracias por esperar esta historia y por todas sus Reviews, estamos a punto de llegar a las 100 y yo no podría estar mas agradecido de saber que les gusta esta historia, espero que la sigan disfrutando conmigo y gracias de nuevo por el apoyo que le brindan con cada capitulo... (Anuncio genérico a continuación) Si quieren saber cuando actualizo esta y mis demás historias siganme en Facebook para saber mas: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **SilentDrago:** jajaja ya se, aunque literalmente Eli lleva contando la historia desde el principio. Ya se, es increíble lo que la lectura puede hacer en el lector si es bien planteada, me gustaría mas aprender eso y con esta historia estoy tratando de explotar esa capacidad para narrar la historia. Un saludo enorme Silent y gracias siempre por estar ahí con tu Review.

 **Matsuri-Rose:** jajaja me mato lo de Densa-chan; pobre Eli, ella puede ser densa pero solo tiene ojos para Nozomi; al menos en esta historia jajaja; a no ser mmmm (escritor maquinando cosas). Es un gusto para mi escuchar que te gusta la historia y que te imaginas cada cosa en tu cabeza, y realmente es la cosa mas hermosa que he escuchado ya que eso es lo que pretendo con esta historia. Gracias por tu Review y espero que sigas disfrutando de Linda Locura.

 **Joss sonoda:** Estoy totalmente de acurdo contigo, Kumiko tiene la voz mas hermosa que he escuchado nunca, en serio que lo digo, y al igual que a ti me encanta cada vez que dice: Reina... Podría escuchar a Tomoyo Kurasawa (Seyuu de Kumiko) por siempre, tiene una voz tan única y especial que realmente me hace amarla; lo siento me voy por las nubes. Gracias por tu Review.

 **YourDaddy:** Que bueno que ya estas de animo. Poco a poco se va a ir viendo ese desarrollo de personaje para Eli, aunque en principio seguirá siendo un poquito densa, pero ahora que descubrió lo que siente por Nozomi, sus sentimientos florecerán para que sepa lo que de verdad quiere hacer para proteger lo que siente. Creo que todos han denominado a Nozomi como la mayor y madre que cuida a todas las chicas de µ's, pero con todas mis historias siempre busco cambiar un poco el rol de cada una y explotarlo un poco; solo un poco para que no se pierda el significado del personaje. Espero traer mas de Yukiho y Arisa pronto, al menos en un especial. En serio me alegra que ya te sientas mejor y que te des un tiempo para leer esta historia, aprecio mucho ese cumplido. Te entiendo cuando dices que es difícil hablar con extraños, yo una vez desempeñe ese trabajo y solo dure un día; yo también soy un poco tímido con eso. Disfruta tu día y gracias por tu comentario; también a mi me animo mucho en su día.

 **Robin Schultz:** Yo se lo que le compro, pero no lo diré hasta que llegue el momento de la verdad jejeje, ok no, al menos hasta que ambas lineas temporales se junten y aun falta un poco para eso. El amor que le tiene Eli por Nozomi sobrepasa todas las barreras que se le interpongan la densa...

 **EAA41777:** Que bueno que te gusto, y en especial que Nozomi te provoco diabetes, aunque la diabetes es mala, así que me gusta mejor repartir grandes cantidades de azúcar a nivel industrial... Muchas gracias por el comentario.

 **jaydisita.8709:** Me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo extra. Tienes razón al decir que a Eli el falta sutileza, pero yo no me esperaba algo diferente de ella jajaja. Quien no se sonrojaría con tan hermosa Nozomi? Hasta a Reina se le olvido su falsa heter... Ok no lo diré, eso es ir muy lejos jajaja. Es un gusto tomarme mi tiempo en responder sus Reviews, después de todo ustedes también se dan un tiempo para dejarme una hermoso comentario a mí.

 **Shana Hadadgali:** Como siempre digo: El drama es la cosa mas obscura y hermosa del mundo. ¿Qué haríamos sin drama? Simplemente no tendríamos emoción en la vida; o no nos ahogaríamos en un vaso de agua cada que podamos. Gracias por tu review.

Sin Mas, Muchísimas Gracias por Leer y por Sus Hermosas Reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Espero que pasen una agradable semana. Después de un tiempo por fin les comparto un nuevo capitulo de Linda Locura que espero que disfruten mucho; es un capitulo largo en agradecimiento por su paciencia.

En el capitulo anterior: Después de que Eli encontrara a Nozomi y le revelara sus sentimiento, ambas chicas regresan a casa de Nozomi con al premisa de conocer lo que siente la una por la otra, encontrándose de nuevo con la madre de Nozomi: la señora Michiru Yazawa, y con su linda doctora, la señora Tomoyo Nishikino. Eli deberá afrontar el cumulo de sentimientos que aun la acosan y tomar una decepciona que cambie por completo el rumbo de su historia.

Aviso que este capitulo es un poco confuso al principio ya que Eli narra lo que paso justo al finalizar el capitulo anterior, pero también esta en el salón de clases pensando en todo eso.

Disfruten el capitulo y espero que nos leamos pronto. Lento pero seguro, que esta historia se acaba si o si.

* * *

 **La doctora de la linda chica.**

Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos. Inmersa pensando, recordando cada brillo en los ojos purpuras de aquella mujer. Pensando detenidamente en su dulce voz, en su forma de hablar tan educada, en su sonrisa que me trasmitía tranquilidad, que me hacía pensar que sus palabras no las decía en vano. Palabras que resonaban en mi mente con un torbellino de sentimientos alrededor de ellas, palabras que me hacían sentir confundida, que me hacían temer, que me dejaban desconcertada. La doctora de Nozomi se ganó toda mi atención en ese momento y, por más que quería, ya no podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy la doctora de Nozomi…

Recordaba esas palabras lejanas; mientras frente a mí estaba una imagen diferente de ese día. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese día? Estoy segura que fueron un par de días desde ese suceso; desde el día en que descubrí mis sentimientos por Nozomi, de descubrir un poco de lo que había en su interior, de saber cómo me sentía a su lado, del amor que tenía por ella. Pero eso no era lo que predominaba en mi cabeza en ese momento, sino que la voz de aquella mujer aun resonaba dentro e mí. Por alguna extraña razón no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, resonaba con fuerza, con un eco abrasivo el cual no me dejaba descansar. Fueron sus palabras tan simples las cuales me dejaron aturdida; aquellas palabras que me aceleraron el corazón.

—Se nota que Nozomi te aprecia mucho… —Esas palabras me las dijo en el departamento de Nozomi. Ella estaba frente a mí; viéndome fijamente con una mirada amable que resplandecía en todo su rostro—. Nunca la había visto tan feliz antes, es como si realmente hubiera encontrado a una amiga de verdad. Y eso ya es decirte mucho ya que Nozomi tiene muchas amigas, ¿verdad cariño? —Nozomi no se acercó a ella, simplemente la vio desde lejos, y, por alguna razón, oculta detrás de su madre. Nozomi miraba a Tomoyo-san con lo que parecía timidez; solo consiguió asentir con su cabeza.

—Si… —Un suave susurro salió de la boca de Nozomi y un sonrojo abarco sus mejillas. Aquella reacción no era la que yo conocía, era un poco diferente. Aun así Nozomi se veía muy linda de esa forma; ocultándose por alguna razón de la mirada inquisitiva de Tomoyo-san e intercambiando miradas conmigo y con ella.

—Nozomi, es mejor que descanses. Tuviste un día muy pesado. —Dijo la madre de Nozomi mientras la tomaba de las manos y trataba de que se moviera de donde estaba.

—No quiero. Quiero seguir jugando con Elichi, con Nicochi y —Sus mejillas se volvieron a pigmentar de carmesí— con la señorita doctora.

—Oh, siento decepcionarte cariño, pero tengo que volver pronto al hospital… —Vi con incredulidad a aquella mujer; ella pareció darse cuenta porque de un momento a otro me miró fijamente a los ojos—. Mi esposo me espera para las últimas consultas de la noche. Además de que le prometí a mi hija que llegaría temprano a casa… —La mujer desvió la mirada—, o al menos eso trataré —Susurro mientras me esbozaba una sonrisa, una extraña sonrisa que me llenaba de algo extraño dentro de mí, un sentimiento que por alguna razón me oprimía el corazón.

—Pero… —Reprochó Nozomi.

—Parece ser que esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya Nozomi —Dijo Nico juguetonamente; acercándose a Nozomi—. Es hora de que descanses, hazle caso a… —Nico entrelazo su mirada con la de su madre, ambas miradas carmesís parecían saber lo que querían decir, y parecía que a Nico le costaba mucho continuar hablando— tu mamá.

Pero la reacción de Nozomi no fue de decepción, ni siquiera reprochó ante las palabras de Nico, sino que hizo algo que me dejo un poco desconcertada y realmente sin entender la situación. La forma en la que Nozomi miro a Nico fue extraña; sus ojos se entrecerraron en sospecha y miraba sin siquiera pestañear a Nico. Entonces una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Nozomi. Aquel rostro se parecía al que pone cuando se divierte mucho, pero en ese momento miraba con sospecha a Nico e intercambiaba miradas con su doctora. Una tenue risita burlona salió de su boca y, aunque me cueste decirlo, parecía un poco tonta. ¡Aunque quiero aclarar que a mí me pareció adorable!

—¿Qué tanto miras? —Dijo Nico cuando vio la forma en la que la veía Nozomi. Nico parecía un poco nerviosa

—Nada… —Dijo Nozomi con voz sugerente—, nada de nada… —Y comenzó a reír de la misma forma que antes, como si con eso ocultara algo que solo ella sabía, o incluso algo que compartía con Nico ya que, tanto Tomoyo-san como Michiru-san, hicieron caso omiso a su comportamiento, pero por alguna razón a mí me llamo la atención. ¿Qué ocultara esa mirada y esa risa de Nozomi?—. Entonces me voy a dormir, pero antes jugare un rato con Elichi.

—No, ella también se va —Sentencio la señora Tojo—. Gracias por ayudarnos el día de hoy, pero me temo que es muy tarde como para que estés sola en la calle.

—N-No me importaría quedarme a jugar con Nozomi… —La señora Tojo frunció el ceño ante lo que dije. Por alguna razón me gusto provocar a aquella mujer. Era extraño e impertinente, pero en ese momento tenía el presentimiento de que no podría hacer nada en mi contra para obligar a irme.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Michiru-san —Entonces la voz de la doctora me saco de mis pensamientos—. Se está haciendo tarde y no es bueno que estés sola por las calles —Tomoyo-san camino hacia mí—. Pero antes, me gustaría que me esperaras; te acompañare hasta tu casa.

—No es necesario —Me apresure a decir.

—Insisto, solo tengo que revisar a Nozomi antes de irnos —Sin oportunidad de contestarle nada más, la mujer me dio la espalda y se acercó a Nozomi—. Vamos cariño, es hora de tu revisión —La doctora tomo de la mano a Nozomi; una extraña mirada apareció en su rostro; parecía perdida en la mirada de aquella mujer—. No es bueno que te escapes de esa forma —su voz salió en un suave susurro—. No puedes saltarte así tus revisiones, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías, Nozomi-chan.

Por alguna razón no podía quitar la mirada de aquella mujer. No podía apartar mis ojos de la mano que aprisionaba el brazo de Nozomi y no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos purpuras y verdes de las dos chicas frente a mí. Nozomi me esbozo una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que la veía, pero esa sonrisa me hizo sentir algo nostálgica e insegura. Tomoyo-san comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Nozomi mientras que ella la seguía de cerca. Yo solo podía mirar cómo se alejaba, como lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Nozomi se cerraba y desaparecía detrás de ella; trayéndome de vuelta aquellos recuerdos de hace una semana. No quería pensar de nuevo en eso, pero entre todo ese silencio que me rodeaba, no pude hacer otra cosa que rememorar aquel día lejano de tormenta.

—¿Quieres tomar té, Ayase? —Solo la voz de Nico pudo traerme de nuevo a la realidad, haciendo que los pensamientos de aquella habitación desaparecieran al instante—. Vamos a mí departamento, te prestare algo seco para cambiarte.

—No creo que algo tuyo le quede, Nico-chan… —Dijo la madre de Nozomi mientras caminaba hacia mí—. Traeré algo de ropa seca de Nozomi, tú lleva a Ayase al departamento.

—¿Pero que va a pasar con Nozomi? —Pregunte mientras veía la puerta de su habitación, esperanzada a que saliera de un momento a otro con aquella hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y me mirara de nuevo a los ojos—. Me gustaría verla una ulti…

—No, ella tiene que descansar, ya paso por mucho el día de hoy. Tiene que descansar… —La mujer me vio directo a los ojos, con una mirada que era fría y que, con el brillo que aún permanecía en sus ojos carmesís por haber llorado antes, me parecía tranquila y reconfortante—. Déjala descansar hoy… Mañana podrán verse.

—¡¿Enserio!? —Grite emocionada; como si lo que decía Michiru-san fuera lo que esperaba desde un principio.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarme a los ojos, alejándose lentamente y dejando salir un profundo suspiro. A pesar de que decía que podía ver de nuevo a Nozomi, ella no parecía del todo convencida de eso.

—¿Vamos entonces Ayase? —La voz de Nico me sorprendió. Estaba muy concentrada viendo como la señora Tojo se alejaba y entraba a la habitación de Nozomi; viendo como entre la puerta y la habitación el cabello de Nozomi se veía entre la abertura y desaparecía al mismo tiempo que su madre lo hacia dentro de la habitación.

—S-Seguro... —Dije insegura y sin despegar la mirada de la habitación de Nozomi.

Salí con Nico del departamento y nos dirigimos al suyo. Estaba tensa, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo empezar una conversación con ella después de todo lo que paso.

Nico estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento y yo veía cada movimiento que hacía. Veía como de una de las bolsas de su suéter rosa sacaba una llave y como, torpemente y con sus manos temblorosas, trataba de meter la llave en la rendija del picaporte. Estaba Nerviosa, Nico estaba tan nerviosa como yo, pero no sabía que más hacer para cortar con esa incomodidad. Solo podía ver y esperar hasta que ella dijera o hiciera algo. No quería permanecer ahí, con ella, viéndola y sintiéndome angustiada.

—Pasa… —Dijo con una voz suave e insegura. Mire dentro de su departamento pero no quería entrar, me sentía mal, tenía un raro presentimiento. No podía confiar en Nico en ese momento, el ambiente estaba tenso y no sabía que más hacer—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí como tonta esperando?

—Yo… no… —dije con torpeza y di un paso hacia atrás—. Mejor espero aquí… —Nico me vio desconcertada y con el ceño fruncido en molestia.

—No te preocupes por eso… —Dijo Nico desviando su mirada y comenzando a caminar dentro de su departamento; sin reparar en que yo no la seguía ni pretendía hacerlo—. Deja de pensar en lo que paso antes con Nozomi… —Sus palabras me intrigaron; lentamente entre al departamento.

—¿Entonces te puedo preguntar…?

—No…

—Pero entonces…

—Dije que lo olvidaras, más no que te iba a contar todo lo que paso… —Nico camino hacia la sala de su departamento y desapareció tras una puerta. El departamento era similar al de Nozomi, así que supuse que había entrado a la cocina—. Te preparare té antes de que vuelva la señora…

—¿Es tu madre…? —Entonces, un fuerte ruido dentro de la habitación en la que estaba Nico me alarmo; era el sonido de cristales romperse. Corrí a la cocina, encontrándome a Nico parada frente a la estufa con las manos temblorosas y viendo hacia la nada; con su mirada perdida; con sus ojos carmesís perdidos en un punto imaginario del techo—. ¿E-Estas bien? —Di un paso hacia la cocina y vi como una taza de porcelana se había caído de sus manos y los fragmentos estaban esparcidos peligrosamente por todo el suelo.

Lentamente me agache a recoger los fragmentos de porcelana; sintiéndome culpable por lo que había dicho. Nico parecía conmocionada por mis palabras. Ni siquiera se movía, ni siquiera decía nada; parecía completamente petrificada.

—Lo… Lo siento… —Dije con una voz débil; sin dejar de ver la porcelana rota en el piso.

—No vuelvas a mencionarlo… —Su voz salió débil y mecánica—. Ni se te ocurra decirlo de nuevo.

—Pero yo…

—Ni una palabra, Ayase… —Los ojos carmesís de Nico me vieron fijamente, parecía muy molesta, pero sus cristalinos ojos parecían que romperían en llanto en cualquier momento—. No te perdonare si se lo dices a ella.

El tiempo que permanecí en aquel departamento estuve insegura e incómoda. Hasta el momento que salí de ese sitio silencioso pude volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Aunque ahora la imagen de Nico ocupaba mis pensamientos.

…

—Perdona mí insistencia al traerte conmigo, seguramente te pareceré una molestia.

Después de dejar la casa de Nico, Tomoyo-san se ofreció a llevarme a casa en su auto. Pero por alguna razón la presencia de aquella mujer era abrasiva para mí; el solo hecho de verla a los ojos me hacía sentir en un lugar diferente; en un mundo en el que mis pensamientos se hacían más intensos; haciendo que me perdiera en ellos.

—No tienes que decir nada si no quieres —Dijo la mujer mirando fijamente al camino frente a nosotras—. Me imagino que te cuesta mucho hablar con alguien como yo… —La mirada de esa mujer me pareció vacía y la sonrisa que antes tenía en su rostro parecía triste—. Debes de tener muchas preguntas…

Sentí que mis ojos se abrían por la sorpresa de sus palabras, no me imaginaba que fuera a decirme eso, para nada me imaginaba que aquella mujer descubriera lo que rondaba en mi cabeza en ese momento. Entonces recordé lo que le había dicho a Nico; lo que le había hecho. Pensé que no era prudente volver a mencionar aquel asunto, pero no podía evitarlo.

—L-Lo sabe… —murmure.

—Michiru-chan me lo conto todo —Dijo ella—, me conto lo que paso hace una semana con Nozomi. —Mi corazón se alteró dentro de mi pecho, sentí como se oprimía por cada latido que daba.

—U-Usted…

—Es mi deber saberlo, soy la doctora de Nozomi después de todo… —Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Y bien, ¿quieres preguntar?

Claro que me gustaría preguntar, claro que me gustaría saber lo que le había pasado a Nozomi en ese momento, el porqué de sus constantes gritos, el porqué de todo su comportamiento. Pero también dentro de mí tenía miedo, miedo a descubrir la verdad, miedo a que la verdad me alejara de Nozomi y miedo a sentirme desdichada y preocupada por ella una vez más.

—Y… Yo no… —Musite—. ¿Usted sabe lo que le pasa no es así? —Me atreví a preguntar, pero los latidos de mi corazón eran tan fuertes que me dejaban sorda; apenas si escuchaba el motor del auto o el sonido del viento golpear contra el parabrisas, y que decir de la voz de aquella mujer la cual fue casi como un susurro para mí.

—No sé si debería decirte… —Ella lo sabía, sabía todo lo que le pasaba a Nozomi. Sentí una gran impotencia al escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer, sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo con tan solo esas palabras, sentí el miedo que tanto temía sentir—. No lo hare, no te preocupes… —Y de nuevo con tan simples palabras me hacía sentir de nuevo tranquila—. En realidad, Ayase-san, mi verdadero propósito era que tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

—¿C-Conmigo? ¿Pero de qué? Yo no tengo idea de lo que le pasa a Nozomi… —Mi voz se quebró, no quería volver a llorar, no debía de hacerlo, todo saldría bien, todo saldría tan bien como lo prometimos Nozomi y yo en el templo.

—No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar, y no pretendo siquiera volverá a tocar ese tema —Mire incrédula a la mujer—. Realmente te quería conocer mejor… —Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro y con una mirada furtiva me vio momentáneamente; por primera vez sentí tranquilidad al estar con esa mujer—. Es mi deber como la doctora de Nozomi saber todo acerca de ella, y últimamente no deja de hablar de ti ni un segundo —La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió a una indescifrable, parecida a la que vi hace un momento en Nozomi; era burlona e insinuante—. ¿Me pregunto porque será?

—N-No lo sé… —Dije sin pensarlo. Pero por alguna extraña razón Tomoyo-san me miro divertida, como si se regocijara de mi reacción. Incluso comenzó a soltar leves risitas las cuales me comenzaron a irritar—. ¿Qué es tan divertido, si puedo preguntar?

—Vaya, carácter fuerte —La sonrisa de la mujer ahora sí que era genuina y la tensión que había a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido—. Nozomi me dijo que te enojabas con facilidad, pero no me esperaba esto para nada. Parece que eres más interesante de lo que pensé.

—¿Interesante? ¿A qué se refiere? —Pregunte molesta—. Si solo pretende burlarse de mí entonces…

—No es lo que pretendía Ayase-san, si realmente te ofendí te pido una disculpa… —Su mirada se desvió hacia el camino una vez más; mirando fijamente la calle por la que conducía—. Sabes, también tengo una hija que es un poco difícil de tratar, es por eso que sé muy bien cómo te sientes en este momento. Seguro que te sientes frustrada, preocupada al no saber nada de Nozomi, angustiada, con un vuelco de sentimientos impresionantes en tu corazón que no te dejan respirar con naturalidad —Sentí mi mirada ensancharse por la sorpresa—. Y también sé que sientes un gran cariño por Nozomi; un sentimiento tan grande que realmente me impresiona.

Mire desinteresada a otro lado, sintiendo todo lo que me describía aquella mujer dentro de mí, sintiendo verdaderas ganas de gritar en ese momento por todo lo que me acosaba por dentro. Pero aun así trate de ignorarlo, trate de desviar esa conversación con algo que fuera diferente, que alejara los sentimientos que dentro de mi albergaban, y solo había algo que me haría sentir mejor, lo sabía, lo sabía porque con el solo hecho de imaginarme sus sonrisa y escuchar sus palabras dentro de mi cabeza, sentía como me aliviaba de esos abrumantes sentimientos…

—¿Qué fue lo que le cuenta Nozomi de mí? —Entrelace mis dedos y me quede inmersa en ellos; estruje mis dedos y comencé a sentirme nerviosa esperando la respuesta de Tomoyo-san.

—Me cuenta siempre muchas cosa de ti… —Levante mi mirada y vi el rostro de esa mujer, era distinto, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos como yo lo había estado hace unos momentos—. Sabes, conozco a Nozomi desde que era una niña… —La mujer guardo silencio, como si escogiera bien las palabras con las que debería continuar—, y creme cuando te digo que no la había visto tan feliz como lo es ahora —Aquella sonrisa que esbozaba la mujer me lleno de paz; me sentí tranquila al escuchar el tono con el que hablaba de Nozomi—. Cada día me cuenta de ti: de cómo juegan juntas, de cómo cantas con ella, me dijo que tienen un peluche con su mismo nombre, me conto del día que fueron juntas al parque de diversiones, de lo bien que se siente a tu lado y de cómo se llena de alegría con tan solo verte… —La mujer dejo salir una risita—. Ella es muy inocente como para contarme todo eso, me hubiera gustado que guardara aquellos momentos felices que paso junto a ti solo para ella; como si fueran un tesoro que la hicieran feliz cada que los recuerde. Pero me siento tan feliz, Ayase-san, de que me diga que ella disfruta cada día contigo… —Levante mi mirada; mi corazón volvió a golpear con violencia en mi pecho mientras veía los ojos cristalinos de la mujer derramar lágrimas. La luz de las farolas iluminaba con un brillo mágico sus lágrimas, pero yo me sentía tan extraña en ese momento; por una parte me alegraba mucho al escuchar la forma en la que me contaba esas cosas de Nozomi, pero las lágrimas de aquella mujer no me dejaban disfrutar del todo el momento—. Me hace tan feliz verla sonreír cada vez que dice tu nombre… No tienes idea de cómo es ver a Nozomi feliz después… —Tomoyo-san tomo un profundo suspiro—. Pero es suficiente de hablar de ella. Y eso que quería saber más de ti… —La mujer se llevó las manos a las mejillas y se limpió las lágrimas que se precipitaban desesperadas de sus ojos.

Me decía que quería que yo le hablara de mí, pero en ese momento ya no podía hacerlo, ya no podía pensar en decirle algo a esa mujer después de ver su reacción, después de ver la forma en la que se comportó al mencionar la felicidad de Nozomi; no podía continuar siquiera viéndola a los ojos, así que permanecí el resto del viaje en silencio, escuchando los suspiros de aquella mujer.

.

Y así es como recordaba ese día, como recordaba aquellas lágrimas derramadas por la doctora de Nozomi, de recordar como hablaba de Nozomi como si fuera una hija para ella, y realmente así me lo pareció al verla actuar de esa forma; era una imagen y un pensamiento que no podía sacar de mi cabeza.

—Elichi…

Solo la voz e Nozomi me lograba alegrar y dejar que todos esos pensamientos se fueran de mi cabeza.

—Despierta, Elichi… —Su suave aroma, su dulce tacto contra mi piel, la forma tan única de decir mi nombre me hacía sentir que todo saldría bien, todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad…?

—Nozomi…

—Las clases terminaron Elichi. Despierta, llevas durmiendo más de una hora.

Impresionada abrí los ojos. La luz del ocaso me cegó cuando vi directamente hacia la ventana del salón de clases. Alarmada levante el rostro encontrándome frente a frente con el rostro de Nozomi.

La mire detenidamente. Primero mi vista se dirigió a la blanca piel de su cuello y después subió poco a poco dejándome ver sus anchos labios; adoraba como de ellos salían suaves suspiros. Después me encontré con su nariz, con sus orejas y finalmente llegue a la parte que más amaba ver… a esos ojos curiosos que brillaban con la luz dorada y purpura del ocaso; en un espectáculo de color esmeralda que era mejor que los fuegos artificiales.

Y entonces, al verla directo a los ojos, esas palabras regresaron a mi cabeza como un torbellino de satisfacción y calma.

—Todo va a estar bien… —Sin darme cuenta las palabras salieron de mi boca en un susurro apenas audible, pero fue suficiente para que mi voz resonara con un suave eco en el salón de clases.

—¿Va a estar bien? A que se refiere Elichi… —Dijo Nozomi con curiosidad y aún muy cerca de mí. Nozomi me miro curiosa para después poner a _Homura-chan_ frente a mí y con duda le pregunto a ella—: ¿Elichi está hablando dormida? No lo sé _Homura-chan_ , a mí me parece que se está volviendo loca… —Y comenzó a reír, con aquella risa que me llenaba de felicidad por dentro. Definitivamente todo estaría bien, ¿verdad, Nozomi?

—Nozomi… —La llame y me acerque más a su rostro—. Me despertaste en la mejor parte de mi sueño… —Le reproché, mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora con el solo hecho de tener el rostro de Nozomi tan cerca.

—¿A, sí? —A ella no le pareció importar mi cercanía— ¿Y qué soñabas? —Nozomi me miro con sospecha—. Estabas soñando cosas desagradables ¿verdad? —Dijo con una voz burlona y apartándose un poco de mi lado—. Eres una niña mala por soñar ese tipo de cosas Elichi, es por eso que la bruja más fuerte de todas te castigara por pensar cosas extrañas… —No sé si era porque aún estaba adormilada o por que la mirada de Nozomi me daba más ternura que otra cosa, pero realmente tarde un rato en reaccionar ante sus insinuaciones. Pero cuando me di cuenta reaccione de la mejor forma posible: con una expolición en mis mejillas que lleno de calor mi rostro en tan solo un segundo.

—N-no es como si yo… —Nozomi rio satisfecha al ver mi reacción mientras que con sus manos apretaba el afelpado cuerpo de su muñeco—. Nozomi, no te burles de mí de esa manera.

—Caíste en mi trampa Elichi, eso es lo que te ganas por hacerme sentir mal cuando quieres burlarte de mí… —Nozomi se llevó la mano al corazón y lo sintió momentáneamente, dándome a entender a lo que se refería—. Era el turno de Nozomi para burlarse de Elichi, se lo merece por hacer que me duela el corazón.

—P-pero esto no es lo mismo, tu dijiste cosas que… —Mire a Nozomi dándome cuenta de algo—. Un momento, ¿de dónde aprendiste todo eso?

—¿Aprender qué? —Parecía fingir que no sabía a lo que me refería, pero yo sabía muy bien que sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Vamos, Nozomi, no te hagas la tonta.

—Me dijiste tonta, ¿quieres que empiece a llorar? —Reprocho Nozomi con molestia—. Te acusare con Nicochi.

—N-no, no lo hagas... —Parece que Nozomi, después del tiempo que pasamos separadas, consiguió un nuevo método de defensa, y era algo que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, entonces admite que te gane esta vez en hacer que te doliera el corazón… —La mirada de Nozomi no se despegó de la mía; me miraba expectante a mi respuesta. Me lleve la mano al pecho y, como Nozomi decía, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra él, aunque me costó dar una respuesta sincera a Nozomi ya que no sabía si mi corazón latía por ella y su forma de atacarme, o por todo los pensamientos que albergaban en mi mente en ese momento.

Solo pude asentirle a Nozomi con la cabeza cuando vi que esperaba pacientemente mi repuesta, por supuesto que ella comenzó a festejar como si hubiera ganado una gran batalla. Era tan linda cuando jugaba de esa manera y me hacía sentir tan tranquila.

Pero entonces algo hizo que desviara la mirada hacia la ventana, no queriendo ver más a Nozomi, era extraño incluso para mí hacer eso, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad.

Vi como el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte y vi como las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse para alumbrar la noche que se aproximaba.

—Nozomi… —La llame, haciendo que ella pusiera toda su atención en mí—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a casa antes de que obscurezca.

—¿A casa? Está bien. No me di cuenta de que era tan tarde.

—Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, si quieres.

—¡¿Enserio?! —Dijo Nozomi con alegría—. Qué bueno. Desde que estuve dos semanas sin venir a la escuela no había vuelto a ir junto con Elichi a mí casa —¿Ya había pasado tanto tiempo?—. Primero me gustaría ir por algo de comer, y después me gustaría pasear con Elichi en el parque… —Nozomi enumeraba todas las cosas que quería hacer, y realmente yo quería acompañarla para saber si así mi mente se despejaba un poco de aquellos vagos sentimientos que aun revoloteaban dentro de mi cabeza—. Después tenemos que dar una vuelta con _Cerberos-chan_ , y después iremos juntas a mi casa y ahí haremos una fiesta de karaoke…

—Nozomi… —Mi voz sonó mecánica, como si realmente no estuviera hablando en ese momento—. ¿Tomoyo-san ira a tu casa? —Pregunte sin siquiera pensarlo, sin siquiera saber a qué quería llegar con esa pregunta.

—¿La señorita doctora? —Nozomi me miro con desconfianza para después desviar su mirada de la mía, parecía diferente; su mirada, a pesar de tener ese brillo animado que siempre tenía, era distante y extraña—. Supongo que sí. La señorita doctora ha estado visitando mucho la casa desde que paso… —Nozomi, al igual que yo, miramos hacia la ventana—, desde…

—Como sea, es mejor que nos vayamos… —Dije mientras me levantaba de mi lugar—. Apresúrate Nozomi —Le esboce una sonrisa para que se sintiera más tranquila; para trasmitirle un poco de confianza—. Que te parece si, en vez de todo lo que quieres hacer, esta noche te preparo la cena en tu casa. —Me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano.

—¿Comida de Elichi? —Sus ojos brillaron tan fuerte que pensé que tenían luz propia—. ¡Me gustaría mucho! —Gritó entusiasmada.

Nozomi corrió hacia la puerta del aula y yo la seguí de cerca, no sin antes ver una última vez al ocaso que se veía desde la ventana; volviendo a pensar en todo lo que había dentro de mi cabeza.

…

Había pasado tanto tiempo de haber caminado con Nozomi después de clase que me pareció un poco extraño hacerlo. Incluso el solo hecho de pensar que volvería a su departamento me causaba cierta inseguridad; pero sabía que estaría bien.

Ese día no quería pensar más en lo que había pasado antes, tenía que animarme ya que las cosas habían vuelto momentáneamente a la normalidad. Ahora mismo solo estábamos Nozomi y yo, y eso nadie lo podía cambiar.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento no me sentí angustiada, no me sentí preocupada, ya que Nozomi se llevaba esos sentimientos con el solo hecho de verme a los ojos con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Incluso pensaba que, a pesar de no saber lo que yo sentía en ese momento, ella percibía que me costaba mucho estar con ella en su departamento, a solas; ella lo entendía. Lo sabía perfectamente porque me tomaba firmemente de la mano y no me soltaba, lo sabía a pesar de que no lo mostrara; Nozomi es una chica muy intuitiva a pesar de todo.

El departamento no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuve ahí, con la doctora Nishikino, con la madre de Nozomi. La sala estaba obscura y aunque no lo quisiera, mi corazón ya latía con fuerza contra mi pecho. No tenía que pensar más en eso, tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar lo que había pasado antes.

—¿Que cocinaras Elichi? —El solo hecho de escuchar su voz me tranquilizo, y lo agradecía demasiado; así no estaría pensando en otra cosa que no fuera en ella—. Quiero helado, y también _yakiniku_ y también… —Su mirada se encontró con la mía y al instante sentí como una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro—. ¿Estas poniendo atención, Elichi? Estas muy distraída el día de hoy. ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

—No… —Dije sin dejar de mirarla. De pronto, por un impulso que ni siquiera esperaba, me acerque más a ella—. ¿Quieres helado entonces? —Dije en un susurro—. Pero no compramos eso para la cena… —una risita que no sabía que saldría de mi boca de pronto resonó en el departamento—. Nozomi… —La mire más de cerca y, sin siquiera pensarlo, la atraje más hacia mi cuerpo, abrazándola, sintiendo su calidez cerca de mí, en ese momento quería solo abrazarla para sentir que todo estaría bien. ¿Cómo podría permanecer encerrada en ese departamento con ella, a solas, sin preocuparme de nuevo?

—E… Elichi… —Su suave voz me acaricio el rostro. Parecía sorprendida, y no me esperaba menos ya que fui muy impulsiva al abrazarla tan de repente; como nunca lo había hecho—. Que fue lo que…

—L-lo siento… —Susurré, pero no me aparte de su lado, al contrario, la atraje más hacia mí y deposite mi cabeza en su hombro. Abrí los ojos y vi a mí alrededor; a la tenue oscuridad del departamento—. ¿No te gusta? Perdón, no era mi intensión sorprenderte así —Aunque lo decía, no tenía intención de apartarme de su lado; no quería hacerlo.

—N-No es eso, es solo que… —Su cuerpo tembló en mis brazos, pero repentinamente una suave risita se escuchó en mi oído—, es solo que no me esperaba que Elichi hiciera este tipo de cosas… —Sentí entonces como las manos de Nozomi me aprisionaban la espalda; suavemente las subía y me atraían más hacia ella, en un acto tan inocente y torpe que ni ella misma parecía saber lo que hacía.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Nozomi —Reí al sentir como sus manos se trataban de acercar más a mi espalda—. Es solo que quería tenerte así por un momento… —Dije mientras lentamente me apartaba de ella, volviendo así a verla al rostro y ver la sorpresa y el lindo rubor rosado en sus mejillas—. ¿Fue muy repentino? —Nozomi negó lentamente con la cabeza y el rubor creció en sus mejillas.

—E… Esto es lo que hacen… —Nozomi desvió la mirada de la mía y, cuando lo hizo, no pude evitar sentir como el calor encendía mis mejillas y mi corazón latía con furia contra mi pecho; sabía lo que quería decir y, a pesar de que pacientemente esperaba que las palabras salieran de su boca, una parte de mi quería que se detuviera; era muy vergonzoso para mí—. Esto es algo que hacen las personas que están…, que están… enamo… enfermas de amor ¿verdad? —Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y desesperada buscaba mi mirada y una respuesta.

Asentí al ver como su linda mirada se ponía cristalina y su rostro desprendía ingenuidad. Sus mejillas estaban completamente pigmentadas de carmesís y sus pupilas temblaban en sus ojos; expectantes a alguna reacción mía. Sentí como la alegría me llenaba el cuerpo entero; sonreí en ese momento y deje salir una risita; Nozomi era tan inocente y linda que no podía evitar sentirme tan feliz en un momento así.

—Así es, Nozomi. Pero solo cuando tú lo quieras… —Dije sin dejar de verla a los ojos; llevando mi mano a la de ella y entrelazando nuestros dedos—, y solo cuando estemos a solas, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella asintió lentamente y, sin que me lo esperara, se lanzó a mis brazos repentinamente; con un rápido abrazo que duro lo mismo que un suspiro. Avergonzada y temblando se apartó de mi lado y camino lejos de mí—. Es mejor que preparemos la cena… —Dije mecánicamente sin dejar de ver como Nozomi se alejaba paso a paso de mí y viendo cómo, sin decir nada más, a pesar de que sus labios temblaban, se acercaba a la puerta de la cocina.

.

Cuando comenzamos a hacer la cena, las luces del ocaso ya habían desaparecido dando entrada a la noche. Se había hecho muy tarde a pesar de que no pensaba quedarme mucho con Nozomi, pero era inevitable no quedarme con ella cuando las cosas…, bueno, las cosas no estaban saliendo del todo bien.

—¡Nozomi, espera, te dije que no hicieras eso!

—¿Pero por qué, Elichi? Es divertido, y mira… —Dijo extendiendo algo de un plato que ni siquiera yo sabía lo que era—, es pegajoso y repugnante… —Nozomi rio mientras veía el extraño color verdusco del líquido, o algo, que había en el plato—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sabías cocinar?

—Claro que se cocinar, es solo que tú mesclaste muchas cosas al mismo tiempo; te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Estas insinuando que es mí culpa —Dijo ella mientras hacia un puchero—. Es tú culpa por no detenerme antes, a pesar de que te dije que yo no sabía cocinar.

—Claro que te detuve, pero tú estuviste aventando cosas por todas partes… —Como contestación me lleve una risa de su parte; yo, al mismo tiempo, libere un profundo suspiro, no sabía muy bien como habían terminado así las cosas—. No es gracioso Nozomi. Nos quedamos sin cena por tú culpa.

—¡Yo digo que tú tienes la culpa Elichi! Solo que te quieres desquitar con la pobre Nozomi por no saber cocinar… —Nozomi comenzó a levantar la voz, parecía que realmente creía lo que decía, pero juro que yo trate de detenerla. Ni siquiera quería que tocara nada de la cocina, sabía muy bien que le tenían prohibido acercarse a ella.

—Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado…

—Mi mamá se va a enojar contigo —Me tense al escuchar a Nozomi. Tenía razón, en ese momento su cocina era un completo desastre, no había preparado nada de la cena y Nozomi estaba manchada por todos lados del líquido de extraña apariencia que tenía en el plato. La señora Tojo no solo se enojaría, seguro que me mataba; ya podía presentir el peligro; seguro que…

Y, como ya es costumbre para mí, escuche como, en el peor momento, la puerta principal de la sala se abrió, acompañada de la tan melodiosa y recurrente voz de la señora Tojo anunciarse:

—Estoy en casa, Nozomi… —Su voz paso desapercibida en la sala, aunque en ese momento no sabía que ruido sonaba más: el del latido de mi corazón o el de los suspiros de la señora Tojo—. Veo que tienes invitadas… —Dijo mientras su voz se escuchaba cada vez menos; parecía decepcionada de alguna forma.

—Vino Elichi, Mamá. ¿Y a que no adivinas lo que me hizo?

—Silencio Nozomi —Dije acercándome a ella y tapándole la boca—. No digas nada. Mejor ayúdame a limpiar.

—¡No quiero! Quiero ir a saludar a mi mamá

—Nozomi, por favor, este no es momento de que actúes de esa manera.

—¿De qué manera, Elichi? —Dijo retadora.

—Como una niña mimada…

—¡¿Que me dijiste?! —Gritó Nozomi realmente ofendida—. Para tu información, yo ya soy una niña grande, Elichi; no puedo creer que me trates como una niña—. Nozomi hizo un puchero y me dio la espalda, y, al momento de hacerlo, la puerta de la cocina se abrió revelando detrás de ella a la figura de la madre de Nozomi con el rostro ensombrecido y viendo con sus grandes ojos carmesís cada rincón de su, ahora, destruida cocina.

—¿Me pueden explicar que es lo que hacen? —Dijo Michiru-san con voz sombría y en un susurro.

—Y-Yo no, es solo que pensé que… —Estaba llena de pánico al ver como los ojos de la señora Tojo me veían minuciosamente, esperando quizás que con el solo hecho de verme de esa manera me sacara alguna respuesta. Pero me costaba mucho hablar, no sabía que más decir; definitivamente la señora Tojo se desquitaría conmigo si no decía nada.

Me acerque más a Nozomi. No tenía opción, sabía que si ella decía algo lindo e inocente me ayudaría a escapar del enojo de su madre y así seguro que no terminaría muerta. Pero cuando me acerque y le di un codazo para buscar que dijera algo, ella…

—¡¿Nozomi, por qué?! —Grite al ver cómo ella, descaradamente, fingía estar durmiendo de pie y con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en todo su rostro—. Espere, señora Tojo, le juro que le puedo explicar que yo…

—Nozomi siempre hace eso cuando quiere escapar de un regaño —Dijo la señora Tojo mientras entraba a la cocina. Ahora que la veía, no parecía tan molesta como me lo imaginaba. La mirada de Michiru-san volvió a ver con recelo cada rincón de su destrozada cocina—. ¿Y, que pretendían hacer ustedes dos?

—Yo… bueno, es solo que pensé que podría prepararle la cena a Nozomi, ya que… —volví a mirar a Nozomi, viendo como de su boca salían ligeros suspiros y sus ojos, completamente cerrados, se esforzaban por no abrirse. ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, se veía tan linda fingiendo?—. Yo trate de que Nozomi no se acercara a la cocina, pero ella insistió en que quería ayudarme y entonces… —Michiru-san se acercó a la barra de la cocina, donde, convenientemente, estaba un cuchillo que había dejado ahí; si esto fuera una película de terror seguramente ya estaría muerta en este momento—. Yo no quería dejar que le pasara nada, pero ella me dijo que me quería ayudar, y entonces le deje hacer algo sencillo pero parece ser que no funciono y entonces…

—¿Entonces dices que fue Nozomi la que hizo todo…? —Ante las palabras de Michiru-san, Nozomi lanzo un profundo y sonoro suspiro; ¿acaso se está burlando de mí?

—Yo no quise decir eso… —Realmente tenía miedo de las reacciones de Michiru-san, y más al ver cómo su mano se deslizaba por la barra en dirección al cuchillo de cocina—. Limpiare todo ahora mismo. Siento mucho el destrozo que ocasionamos en su cocina, pero…

Y, repentinamente, haciendo que mis palabras se quedarán en el aire y haciendo que dejara de dar más explicaciones, el ruido del timbre detuvo toda acción de la madre e Nozomi. Vi hacia la puerta de la entrada y me sentí agradecida con la persona que había salvado mi vida al llamar a la puerta.

Michiru-san salió de la cocina no sin antes mirarme una última vez; con sus grandes ojos carmesís que parecían matarme solo con mirarme. La puerta del departamento se abrió de nuevo y, cuando lo hizo, Nozomi dio un brinco a mi lado y, como si realmente acabara de despertar, libero un profundo bostezo y se tallo los ojos.

—¿Ya es hora de la cena Elichi? —Dijo ella con su rostro apacible y con una voz suave y reconfortante para mí. Aunque en ese momento no me sentía así ya que por su culpa su madre casi se desquitaba conmigo—. ¿Qué pasa Elichi? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida? ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar? —Nozomi comenzó a mirar a su alrededor; fingiendo demencia. Maldición, y aun así se veía linda—. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi casa Elichi? Mamá definitivamente te va a regañar.

—¿Realmente se te olvido que fue tu culpa? —Los parpados de Nozomi se volvieron a cerrar una vez más, ignorando por completo lo que decía—. O no, Nozomi, no volverás a hacer eso… —me acerque a ella y apreté sus mejillas.

—M-me lastimas Elichi, aléjate… —Dijo fingiendo muy mal, ya que yo sabía que no la lastimaba en absoluto; y aunque así fuera, nunca lo haría—. Solo te quieres desquitar conmigo por algo que tú hiciste.

—En momentos como este no sé si hablas en serio o solo… —Y, sin dejar que terminara de hablar, la puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir, revelando ahora, además de a Michiru-san, a la doctora de Nozomi detrás de ella.

El ceño de Michiru-san se frunció en molestia una vez más; esta vez parecía más enojada que nunca y, al darme cuenta del porqué de su enojo, comencé temblar por lo atemorizada que me sentía. Rápidamente aparte mis manos de las mejillas de Nozomi y ella, volviendo a escapar del castigo que nos deparaba a ambas, volvió a fingir que estaba dormida.

—Me puedes decir, Ayase… —La voz de la señora Tojo daba verdadero terror—, ¿qué fue lo que pretendías al atacar así a Nozomi?

—Yo no… Nunca lo haría, nunca intentaría hacerle daño. Es solo que ella… —Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera seguir justificándome torpemente, la cabeza de Nozomi cayó repentinamente en mi hombro y, cuando lo hizo, la mirada de Michiru-san se apaciguo un poco.

—Parece que se divierten… —El lugar se llenó de tranquilidad con el solo hecho de escuchar su voz. Solo con su voz pudo hacer que mi corazón, que latía desenfrenado por el terror de ver a la madre de Nozomi a los ojos, ahora latiera con un sentimiento de incertidumbre dentro de mí. Los hermosos ojos amatistas de la mujer brillaron cuando me vieron; su largo y resplandeciente cabello escarlata, al verlo, me hizo sentir tranquila; todo lo que había pasado antes se borró de mi mente, ahora solo la veía a ella—. ¿Estaban preparando la cena para nosotras? —Dijo mientras que una hermosa sonrisa aparecía en todo su rostro, haciendo que el lunar debajo de sus labios luciera más hermoso que nunca.

—Así es… —La voz de Nozomi me sorprendió; por un momento olvide que estaba a mi lado. El rostro de Nozomi se levantó mientras que lanzaba de nuevo un profundo bostezo y se tallaba los ojos—. Intente hacer la cena con Elichi, pero no salió muy bien… —Dijo mientras veía a Tomoyo-san a los ojos. Un rubor rosado apareció en sus mejillas y un brillo extraño tomo posición de sus pupilas. Se veía hermosa en ese momento, pero yo no sabía porque se comportaba de esa forma, pero, por alguna razón, me gustaba verla así; se veía tan linda, se veía tan pura, se veía incluso más hermosa que nunca—. Yo quería cocinar helado, pero Elichi me dijo que el helado no se cocina, y entonces… —Nozomi corrió a traer el plato con aquel extraño líquido que antes tenía en las manos—, entonces yo le quería probar que si se podía hacer helado, pero quedo extraño y ahora hice una pócima secreta que, quien la bebe, puede morir envenenado… —Nozomi tomo aquel extraño liquido verdusco del plato y comenzó a jugar con el—. Se lo iba a dar a probar a _Homura-chan_ más tarde, pero Elichi comenzó a decirme que había hecho un desastre en la cocina y que mi mamá se iba a enojar. Yo le dije que no era cierto porque sabía… —Los ojos de Nozomi y de la doctora se encontraron, por alguna razón, al verlas la las dos, mi corazón se llenó de paz y tranquilidad—, porque sabía que usted también iba a venir a cenar con nosotras y mi mamá estaría muy, muy contenta… —Su mirada se volvió hacia su madre, y, con una tímida sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, le dijo—: ¿Verdad que no está enojada con Elichi y conmigo?

La señora Tojo tardo un momento en reaccionar, pero yo no prestaba atención en ella, solo podía concéntrame en la mirada esperanzada y hermosa de Nozomi; aquella mirada llena de tanta paz y que esperaba una respuesta sincera de su madre. Solo su mirada me derretía el corazón haciendo que mi cuerpo entero se sintiera cálido.

—Claro que no estoy molesta, Nozomi —Dijo Michiru-san cerrando los ojos y liberando un suspiro. Estaba segura de que estaba fingiendo, pero no se mostraría enojada frente a Nozomi y menos cuando la veía de esa manera tan dulce—. Es muy tarde para preparar la cena, es mejor que limpiemos todo esto y vayamos a comparar algo fuera… —Nozomi soltó un alegre gritito y fue corriendo con su madre a abrazarla.

—Quiero _yakiniku_ y helado… —Dijo animada mientras presionaba su cuerpo con el de su madre—. Podemos invitar también a Elichi, y también a _Homura-chan_ , a Nicochi, y a sus hermanitas y a la señorita doctora, por supuesto… —Michiru-san esbozo una tiesa sonrisa en su rostro mientras trataba de abrazar a Nozomi.

—Sera mejor que vayamos nosotras por la comida… —Dijo la señora Tojo viendo fijamente a Tomoyo-san—. Ustedes quédense a limpiar todo. Espero que cuando regresemos… —Su mirada de nuevo se dirigió a mí; decía que no estaba molesta pero conmigo lo parecía y mucho—, todo esté en orden. —Dijo mientras se acerba a la puerta de la cocina.

—Espera, Michiru-chan… —La voz de Tomoyo-san resonó de nuevo, dejando a todas paralizadas, incluso Michiru-san se detuvo y volvió su mirada de nuevo a ella cuando la escucho—. Ayase y yo iremos por la cena… —di un pequeño salto cuando escuche mi nombre salir de la voz de aquella mujer. Mire incrédula a Tomoyo-san, no me esperaba para nada que dijera algo como eso—. ¿Te parece bien si voy con ella y traemos la cena aquí?

Michiru-san se le quedo viendo con una mirada precavida, parecía que Tomoyo-san sabía lo que pensaba Michiru-san con el solo hecho de verla a los ojos; como si mantuvieran una profunda conversación sin la necesidad de palabras. La sonrisa imperturbable en el rostro de la doctora no desapareció y pacientemente esperaba una muestra de respuesta en el rostro de Michiru-san. Yo nos sabía muy bien lo que pasaba en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía porque Tomoyo-san había dicho lo que había dicho. Era inevitable no sentirme involucrada en todo eso al ver como esas dos mujeres se veían la una a la otra

—Creo que es mejor que yo ayude a limpiar —Dije de pronto, pero sin dejar ver el rostro de la madre de Nozomi; no me quería perder ni una sola de sus reacciones—. Después de todo, este desastre fue mi culpa.

—No… —sentencio de pronto Michiru-san—. Tú ve a comprar la cena con Tomoyo, mientras yo y… —Michiru volteo a ver a Nozomi, la cual, para mi sorpresa, volvía a fingir que dormía—, limpiare todo esto… —Dijo muy a su pesar y aguantándose, seguramente, las ganas de asesinarme que tenía por dentro.

Sin querer saber más de la actitud de Michiru-san, salí casi corriendo de la cocina y me acerque a Tomoyo-san. Vi una última vez a Nozomi y vi como pretendía despertar de una muy larga siesta y vi cómo, lentamente, inventaba salir de la cocina junto con Tomoyo-san y conmigo; o al menos eso intento ya que la mano de su madre la detuvo de hacerlo.

Tanto la doctora como yo salimos del departamento. Ella no decía nada, pero la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro no desapareció; parecía que en cualquier momento diría algo, pero, entre más pasaba el tiempo y ella no decía nada, yo me sentía más insegura.

—D… Disculpe… —Dije de pronto, llamando su atención mientras salíamos del edificio de departamento—. Usted…

—Piensas que lo hice a propósito, ¿cierto? —Dijo ella sin inmutarse y sin siquiera voltear a verme—. Parecía que estabas en problemas y yo solo…

—No estaba en problemas —Dije con voz firme—. No me hubiera importado quedarme a limpiar con Nozomi —Mire detenidamente a Tomoyo-san y es que, ahora que había hablado de esa manera, estaba segura que pretendía algo—. ¿Porque lo hizo entonces?

—¿Estas segura que Nozomi te iba a ayudar? —Una risa burlona salió de sus labios.

—No me ha contestado a mi pregunta —Mi voz salió fría, como hace mucho tiempo no la escuchaba. Era extraño, pero me sentía muy a la defensiva estando con esa mujer, era misteriosa, era extraña y lo que menos quería en ese momento era bajar la guardia con ella—. ¿Por qué quiso que yo viniera con usted? ¿Qué es lo que…?

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? —Dijo de pronto, sin dejar de caminar, sin dejar de mirar el camino frente a ella, sin siquiera percatarse de que me había quedado sorprendida por sus palabras—. Te podría preguntar lo mismo, Ayase… —Esta vez la mujer volteo a verme por encima del hombro—. ¿Por qué regresaste al departamento después de lo que…?

—No es algo que le incumba —Mi corazón latía muy fuerte en ese momento y no sabía porque; sentía que algo no estaba bien, sentía que las palabras de aquella mujer ocultaban algo más de lo que yo podía percibir—. Solo quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

—¿Y crees poder olvidar todo lo que paso? —Su voz salió como un susurro que me lleno de angustia—. No quiero que lo recuerdes, Ayase, pero sé muy bien lo que quieres ahora mismo…

—Usted no…

—Sé que quieres hablar conmigo de lo que paso, pero yo no te diré nada. Ya te lo había dicho antes, no volveré a tomar ese tema… —La mujer lanzo un suspiro y detuvo su andar, al igual que lo hice yo—. Perdón por compórtame así contigo, es solo que…

—No me importa que no me diga nada… —Tomoyo-san esta vez sí volteo a verme, con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de sorpresa. No sabía lo que hacía, no sabía que era lo quise decir, lo único que sabía era que no me dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente por ella—. Tiene razón, quería hablar con usted, pero era de algo completamente diferente a lo que usted se imagina.

—¿Y, si se puede saber, me podrías decir de que quería hablar? —No sabía que contestara en ese momento, había llegado muy lejos pero no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. Parecía que la doctora se había dado cuenta de que estaba insegura ya que no tardo en despegar la mirada de mí y comenzó a caminar de nuevo—. Me lo imaginaba, solo querías fingir que no te interesaba todo el asunto de Nozomi.

—¡Claro que me interesa! —me apresure a decir—. Sé que le pasó algo en el pasado, pero ya no quiero pensar mas en eso… —Tomoyo-san se volvió a detener frente a mí, pero esta vez no volteo a verme—. Solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes; solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Sé que sonara egoísta de mi parte, pero ya no quiero sufrir por lo que le pase a Nozomi, solo quiero verla feliz, y que ella esté tranquila… —Baje la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo como un fuerte grito de impotencia se quedaba en mi garganta y me lastimaba por dentro—. Ya no quiero verla llorar…

Un silencio que pareció eterno se apodero del ambiente. La extraña sensación que envolvía mi cuerpo se acrecentó, ya ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que decía; ni siquiera estaba segura que realmente mis palabras fueran verdaderas.

—Te entiendo… —levante sorprendida la mirada, encontrándome con los ojos purpuras de Tomoyo-san una vez más; desprendían una tranquilidad impresionante; algo que realmente agradecía entre el cumulo de sentimientos que me acosaban—. Yo tampoco quiero verla llorar… —un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios y sus cristalinos ojos se ocultaron detrás de sus parpados—. Pero incluso si no quieres ver que eso pase otra vez, tú tienes que saber la forma de evitarlo —Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir revelando su resplandeciente iris amatista—, ¿me equivoco…? —Mi corazón dio un fuerte golpe contra mi pecho. Ella sabía lo que pensaba, lo sabía muy bien a pesar de que yo pretendía ocultarlo todo—. Tienes que saber cómo no dañarla para no volverla a ver llorar. Y para eso tienes que descubrir lo que le pasa… ¿Eso es lo que en realidad deseas, Ayase-san? —La mirada de Tomoyo despareció al mismo tiempo que me daba la espalda—. Pero de mí no conseguirás nada. Lo siento Ayase-san, realmente siento mucho no poderte decir nada a pesar de todo… Sé que tú eres una buena chica; que eres confiable; me lo has demostrado con tus acciones. Ya te dije que Nozomi se la pasa hablando de ti, y eso es porque de verdad confía en que estés a su lado, que seas su amiga… Pero incluso para la amistad hay límites y, cuando menos lo esperes, descubrirás el verdadero significado de quedarte al margen tan solo observando lo que pasa con ella. No digo que te apartes de ella, te dije también que ella es feliz a tu lado, pero también te digo que no pretendas conocerla cuando solo llevas poco tiempo de hacerlo… —un suspiro salió de sus labios, un suspiro que congelo por completo mi corazón—. Y cuando llegue el momento, ella también tomara su propio camino y tú el tuyo.

No sabía lo que quería decir, no sabía cómo interpretar sus últimas palabras, lo único que sabía era que no podía aceptar que dijera ese tipo de cosas en un momento así; no podía dejar que dijera eso ya que yo sabía algo que ella no: yo era la única que sabía el amor que tenía por Nozomi. Así que no podía aceptar que dijera algo como eso tan simplemente, sin conocer lo que de verdad sentía.

—Entonces yo la ayudare… —dije de pronto; sosteniéndome el corazón con mi mano, sintiendo como latía desenfrenado—. Yo descubriré lo que le pasa y sabré como no hacerla llorar de nuevo. Yo sabré lo que paso en su pasado y permaneceré a su lado, no como una amiga… —Mire a la mujer a los ojos; sus ojos brillaban; tenía aquel hipnótico brillo que me colmaba el corazón—, sino como alguien que la quiere…

El sonido de mi corazón me aturdía los oídos, y el suave suspiro que salió de los labios de esa mujer me dejo desconcertada. Sus labios entonces esbozaron una sonrisa, una tenue sonrisa que se fue haciendo más grande conforme pasaban los tortuosos y lentos segundos. Su mirada se ensancho y, con una voz confiada y que parecía tranquila, dijo:

—Inténtalo entonces… —Su voz me acelero más el corazón, escuchando su palpitar en mis oídos y sintiendo como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones—. Y cuando lo hagas, espero que tú soportes no llorar…

El sonido de sus palabras se lo llevo el viento, y sus pasos que de pronto resonaron e hicieron eco en la calle me dejaron paralizada. Solo pude ver como se alejaba, viendo como su cabello carmesí se mecía mientras caminaba y viendo como ligeros temblores le estremecían el cuerpo. No sabía que había hecho, pero en ese momento, al ver como la doctora de Nozomi se alejaba, no me arrepentía de nada. Ahora tenía una meta, ahora podía olvidarme de estos horribles días de tormenta porque sabía lo que de verdad quería hacer. Tenía que averiguar quién era Nozomi en realidad para no hacerla llorar.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho el capitulo y que no se les haya hecho tan pesado. Quería cerrar por fin esta situación de los sentimientos tortuosos y angustiantes de Eli para dar paso a un nuevo suceso en el siguiente capitulo. Ya lo había dicho en Facebook y es que sigue un suceso que suele aparecer en casi todos los animes escolares; ¿Adivinan de que se trata?

¿Qué les pareció el papel de la señora Nishikino? ¿Creen que sea una aliada para Eli o una enemiga? ¿Por qué Eli se siente así al verla? ¿Por qué Nozomi vio de esa forma da Nico en el principio del capitulo? ¿Eli dejara de ser densa algún día? ¿Nozomi dejara de ser tan linda este loca o no? Preguntaría si piensan que saldría Maki en capítulos siguientes, pero en el capitulo anterior veo que muchos se dieron cuenta de que seria un personaje que aparecería pronto. Déjenme decirles que no sera la única, ya que, como paso con Rin y Hanayo en el primer Omake, las demás chicas restantes tendrán su pronta participación en la historia, sea en un Omake o no. De momento dejo la premisa que Maki sera de la historia principal; la necesito para que haga algo jejeje.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por su paciencia en las actualizaciones. Algo que note en el ultimo capitulo fue que muchos están poniendo más atención en cada parte de la historia, encontrando misterios que ni siquiera yo sabia que había puesto (algo que paso con la historia que cuenta Nozomi acerca de Homura, y la cual no tiene misterio alguno, solo es una referencia a Hechizo, pero me dieron una ida para algo posterior a eso), me encanta y me hace feliz que sea así ya que ya no los podre sorprender tan fácilmente, y ustedes estarán mas atentos a cada parte de la historia, lo que me da mas trabajo si quiero escribir las cosas correctamente; así que les agradezco demasiado a todos por eso.

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí a todos, realmente me siento agradecido por cada una de sus reviews. Si les gusta la historia no duden en seguirme en Facebook, donde diré cuando subo el siguiente capitulo de esta y de mis demás historias: **Biso47 Fiction**

 **Shana Hadadgali:** Que bueno que te gusto y si, Maki esta en camino; eso creo al menos jejeje.

 **Isoaf:** Gracias por preferir esta historia antes que a tu amiga; aunque no la descuides, ve y juega con ella jajaja. Que bueno que te gusto la inclusión de la señora Nishikino que no, no creo que sea la mamá de Nozomi; seria un poco extraño. Muchas gracias por la Review y sigue disfrutando de esta historia.

 **SilentDrago:** Nozomi solo quiere grita a los cuatro vientos que ya tiene a su primera novia; aunque al parecer ella aun no se entera del significado que conlleva eso. Pensé que seria una sorpresa lo del NicoxMaki, pero al parecer ahora ya ponen toda su atención a descifrar lo que escribo jajaja. Gracias Silent y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

 **Joss sonoda:** De hecho el nombre Michiru precisamente lo saque de ahí, fue extraño ya que de repente en mi reproductor estaba sonado el opening que cantan ellas dos y, como si fuera una revelación, y ya que no tenia pensado que nombre ponerle a la mamá de Nozomi, ese fue el que finalmente elegí. Me encanta la atención a los detalles que están poniendo en cada capitulo; ya no los podre engañar tan facilmente :( (PD: lo de las divagaciones de Nozomi no tenían nada que ver; ¿o si?)

 **YourDaddy:** Que exagerada, solo han pasado 85 años y una crisis existencial grave :( . Nozomi es tan inocente que le contaría de su relacional a todos sin saber lo que de verdad hace, es lo que pasa al tener una novia así; eso creo. Eli esta madurando poco a poco, y lentamente se dará cuenta de lo que tiene que de verdad hacer y el deseo por conocer más a Nozomiñ. Dios, en serio ame lo de la vibra gay de Tomoyo y esta confirmadisimo por las mismas autoras que a Tomoyo le gusta Sakura, aunque algunos aveces lo sacan de contexto. Yo se que esas dos merecen estar juntas, aunque tampoco odio la Ship que esta definida y es canónica, pero Tomoyo es un amor y se parece mucho a Nozomi y bueno, me pasaría años hablando de ella y de como la amo demasiado. (PD: ahora que me puedo desahogar; odio mucho que shipeen a Tomoyo con Eriol; ya lo dije, no me importa nada mas). Bueno, regresando a tu comentario; adore la referencia con Layton, ese vato esta muy loco, todo lo quiere solucionar con Puzzles (me encanta esa saga también). Gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

 **EAA41777:** Habra NicoxMaki, en serio, como ya dije, las necesito para algo, aunque al principio no iba a aparecer Maki en la historia y el remplazo a la situación que tenia planeada iba a ser desempeñada por Arisa y Yukiho, pero ellas son muy pequeñas para lo que planeo hacer. muchas gracias por tu Review y espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **jaydisita.8709:** Quiero expresarte mi mayor agradecimiento ya que, como puse en un post de Facebook, fue tú apoyo con tus Reviews en casi todas mis historias que ahora mismo estoy escribiendo esto y planeo seguir haciéndolo hasta que pueda. Realemnte me levanto el animo que alguien comentara mis historias y me dio una razón de que lo que hago no es en vano; muchas gracias por tu Review.

 **Robin Shultz:** jajaja Épica lucha, si supieras que... okno no diré nada hasta tener terminado el capitulo final de Hechizo jejeje, aunque si que es una referencia a Hechizo. Nozomi tiene tantas ganas de ser la novia de Elichi, pero ella aun no lo sabe y ahora vendrán nuevas formas de ver las cosas entre ellas con adición de su relación; ¿como lo sobrellevaran todo? Muchas gracias por tu Review. Y como dices que me dan poco, ustedes son los que me mantienen firme en la tierra y me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo como ya le dije a Jaydisita. Gracias a ti y espero que sigas disfrutando con la historia. Perdono por la demora en la actualización y mis falsas promesas en Facebook jejeje.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus adoradas Reviews. Comenten que les pareció este capitulo y nos leemos pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

Muy Buen Día. Hace mucho que no nos leíamos con esta historia. Pero bueno, las disculpas las digo abajo para que disfruten el capitulo de hoy.

En el capitulo anterior: ¿Que paso en el capitulo anterior? A si... Después de haber encontrado a Nozomi, Eli tiene mil cosas en la cabeza. Primero esta el hecho de la confesión de los sentimientos de la linda chica, después pasan muchas cosas por las que Eli no puede dejar de pensar, una de ellas es el hecho del extraño comportamiento de Nozomi. Todos estos pensamientos explotan una vez que conoce a Tomoyo-san: la doctora de la linda chica.

Sin Mas, espero disfruten el capitulo. Hagan su cadena de oración a Godokita para que esta historia no se quede guardada otros seis meses.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Las vacaciones de la linda chica.**

* * *

Gota a gota. Dentro de mi cabeza se reproducía el sonido de cada gota de agua caer de nuevo al agua. Suavemente, lentamente, plácidamente se reproducía con un eco imperecedero, que se repetía incesantemente. Azul, el agua cristalina se pigmentaba de color azul y reflejaba los rayos blanquecinos del sol. Las nubes viajaban lentamente en la superficie del agua. Era como nadar en el cielo; rodeada de las nubes, del sol, del azul cielo.

Chapoteos y gritos eufóricos predominaban en el ambiente; resonando con fuerza. Más ruido se unía al incesante borboteo del agua en mis oídos, y yo me sumergía en ella, me dejaba envolver completamente por la sensación húmeda que envolvía mi cuerpo; de la sensación cálida de los rayos que atravesaban la superficie. Silencio, el silencio se distorsionaba a mi alrededor y entraba a mis oídos como el fluir del agua.

Sin embargo, entre todo ese ruido; entre todo ese silencio, podía escuchar perfectamente un sonido que me hacía sentir intranquila. ¿Qué era? Era el descontrolado chapotear del agua; era el apresurado cumulo de sonidos que se acercaban a mí con más y más velocidad conforme pasaban los segundos. A mi alrededor, todo sonido era pequeño en comparación del que rápida y velozmente se acercaba hacia mí.

Desconcertada, mire a todos lados; a cada lugar donde la cristalina agua me cubría el cuerpo. Mire hacia los límites de la piscina en la que nadaba y, como si anteriormente me encontrara sumergida en soledad, una a una comenzaron a aparecer las personas que se amontonaban alrededor mío; nadando tranquilamente como yo lo hacía. No estaba sola a pesar de que antes me sentía de esa forma, pero estaba tan a gusto con esa suave soledad que no pude evitar dejarme llevar por ella.

El sonido que me parecía desconcertante se hizo más fuerte, y con ello, el agua a mi alrededor comenzó a perturbarse. Pequeñas olas de agua comenzaron a golpear mi cuerpo, mientras que una gran ola cubría a la que parecía ser la causante de tal alboroto.

La gran ola iba directa hacia mí, acompañada del incesante sonido de los chapoteos. De pronto, la pude ver, pude ver a la persona que se acercaba hacia mí. Solo podía ver su cabello afuera del agua, pero sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba. En esa ocasión, la chica no llevaba atado su cabello como de costumbre, sino que en su cabeza figuraban dos esferas de cabello muy bien atadas en cada extremo de su cabeza; parecía un oso con esos dos bollos de cabello que adornaban su cabeza.

Velozmente se acercaba hacia mí, o al menos así me lo parecía, pero en realidad iba muy lento ya que iba apoyada en una tabla para nadadores principiante. La chica se esforzaba por llegar hacia donde yo estaba. Parecía inquieta por no poder tocar el fondo de la piscina, y la verdad me comenzaba a preocupar por cada desesperada reparación que salía de su boca cada que entraba agua en ella.

—E-Elichi… —Mi corazón latió fuerte al escuchar su voz; parecía muy exhausta como para siquiera poder hablar—. Espera… No me dejes aquí…

Tranquilamente, me acerque a ella, lentamente y sintiendo el agua con mis manos. Nozomi pataleaba con furor el agua de la piscina, tratando de avanzar más rápido.

Me acerqué tranquila a ella y tomé la tabla con la que se sostenía, fue en ese momento que se detuvo; y con ello, el desesperado sonido del chapoteo del agua. Insegura, Nozomi se sostuvo firmemente de la tabla para que no se hundiera, pero parecía tan asustada de estar flotando en el agua; parecía tan temerosa. Pero, cuando la vi directo a los ojos, supe que mis suposiciones eran falsas.

Una sonrisa, una débil y nerviosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sus ojos se escondieron detrás de sus parpados y, como si fuera una pequeña niña, una risita salió de sus labios. Mi corazón latió más fuerte al escucharla, al ver como las gotas de agua escurrían de sus dos bollos de cabello; viendo como su piel se iluminaba por los rayos de sol que se reflejaban con las gotas de agua. En ese momento, Nozomi parecía un hada que surgía debajo del agua; con cientos de luces brillantes y mágicas cubriéndola. Pero, definitivamente, la luz más hermosa apareció después, cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos y me dejo ver el hermoso color esmeralda que tanto amaba.

¿Pero, como es que estábamos ahora en ese lugar? Te preguntaras ¿porque estamos en una piscina? Pues bien, todo empezó a inicio de mes… En mis primeras vacaciones de verano junto a la linda chica.

…

Calidez. Todo a mi alrededor era calidez. Desde que despertaba hasta que volvía a la cama para dormir me envolvía esa onda de calor que hacía que mi despertar fuera más complicado de lo que lo era en otros días. El sol era cruel en esta estación del año, llenando con su calor cada rincón de mi habitación. Se adentraba como si fuera un intruso e iluminaba con su luz blanquecina cada rincón.

Calor, no podía, ni puedo aún, soportar el calor de Japón, no puedo soportar ese sopor que me incitaba a volver a dormir. No podía aguantar el chirrido incesante de las cigarras fuera de mi casa. Tampoco soportaba el ruido de los niños que jugaban afuera. ¿Cómo es que lo hacían? ¿Acaso no les afecta en lo absoluto en el clima? Yo ni siquiera podía salir de mi cama y ellos jugaban animadamente afuera. Definitivamente, odiaba el calor de verano.

Llevaba despierta desde hace un rato, viendo como las manecillas del reloj de la pared marcaban la hora para poder levantarme de la cama. Era muy temprano por la mañana y no tenía necesidad de levantarme, pero digamos que, impacientemente, esperaba a que las manecillas marcaran la hora indicada y que el sonido del timbre de la puerta sonara anunciando su llegada.

La esperaba a ella, a Nozomi, ya que habíamos prometido ir a pasear juntas desde temprano. La esperaba porque, antes de salir de vacaciones, hicimos la promesa de vernos al menos una vez en la semana. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, ella quería que fuera una vez por día. Siendo sincera, a mí no me hubiera importando aceptar eso, pero sería demasiado vergonzoso decirle que si a esa petición tan inocente. Sinceramente, desde el fondo de mi corazón, yo también quería verla más seguido. Quería tenerla cerca de mí y jugar junto con ella; quería hablar con ella; quería pasear con ella… Para conocerla un poco mejor…

Los sonidos de mis suspiros inundaron el ambiente. Últimamente lo había estado haciendo mucho: suspirar. No podía evitarlo, cuando menos me lo esperaba, un suspiro siempre salía de mi boca involuntariamente; como si un fragmento de mi propia alma quisiera huir desesperado de mi cuerpo. Sabía muy bien la razón, sabía muy bien la razón que prevalecía dentro de mí; la razón de cada suspiro…, y me daba miedo recordarlo.

Cada suspiro se debía a lo que había pasado antes con Nozomi. No quería recordarlo de nuevo, pero era inevitable que no pensara en ello cuando estaba a solas, o el silencio de mi habitación me cubría entera. No podía evitar pensar en las palabras de Tomoyo-san, la doctora de Nozomi. Aquellas misteriosas palabras:

— _"Espero que tú soportes no llorar"_

Cada que recordaba esas palabras, irónicamente las ganas de llorar me llenaban por dentro; pero no sé por qué. Ni siquiera sabía lo que significaban esas palabras; simplemente carecían de significado para mí. Prometí no recordarlas más, prometí guardarlas para mí, dentro de mis pensamientos; pero era imposible que no pensara en ello.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la pelea que tuve con aquellas chicas de la escuela. De descubrir la verdad de la madre de Nozomi, de conocer a Tomoyo-san, de ver a Nozomi llorar… De igual manera, de ver la sonrisa alegre de Nozomi en el templo ser iluminada por los cálidos rayos del atardecer. Y para olvidarlo, lo único que me quedaba era esperar… Espera hasta que… el timbre de la puerta de mi casa anunciara su llegada.

El sonido del timbre resonaba con fuerza y yo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, me puse de pie y corrí hacia la puerta de mi habitación. No quería admitirlo, pero de verdad estaba muy agradecida por la llegada de Nozomi; así todos los malos pensamientos huirían de mi cabeza. Estaba muy emocionada por volver a verla, a pesar de no haber pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vi. No sabía que planes tendría para ese día, pero seguro que alguno de sus disparates me llevaría a una de sus tantas aventuras. De tan solo pensarlo me hacía sentir feliz.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido con cada paso que daba hacia la puerta de entrada. Era una extraña opresión, un pequeño y suave dolor que me acariciaba el pecho, que hacía que mi corazón se entumeciera y pudiera sentir como, plácidamente, bombeaba sangre al resto de mi cuerpo. Eso era para mí el sentirme con un sentimiento nuevo dentro de mí. Quizás lo que describo suene doloroso, e incluso extraño, pero esa era mi forma de experimentar lo que sentía.

Cuando me acerque a la puerta de mi departamento, tome un profundo respiro antes de tomar el picaporte y abrir la puerta. Algo me había estado molestando dese hace un rato, y era el hecho de mi molestia lo que ahora me dejaba desconcertada: Me molestaba que el sonido de la puerta solo había sonado una sola vez.

Sin pensar mucho en eso, abrí la puerta y me preparé mentalmente para volver a ver a Nozomi. No obstante…

—Buenos días, Ayase-san.

Esa voz madura no le pertenecía a Nozomi. Tampoco la admirable figura madura ni la blanca piel como la leche. Definitivamente ni siquiera se podía compara a la belleza de Nozomi. No se podía comparar a la sensualidad que irradiaba con el solo hecho de ver el lunar cerca de sus labios; o ese cabello color escarlata brillante que resplandecía bajo los cálidos rayos del sol de verano. Mi corazón volvía a latir desesperado y sentía mis mejillas más calientes que nunca, sin embargo, Nozomi ya no era la razón de ese sentir; eran esos ojos purpuras que curiosos me miraban y esperaban que dijera algo.

—B-Buenos días —Mi voz salió en un susurro apenas audible; sin embargo, dentro de mí, resonó con fuerza, haciendo que mi corazón temblara—. ¿T-Tomoyo-san, qué hace aquí?

Hilando las ideas, pensé en la razón del porque la doctora de Nozomi estuviera ahora frente a mi puerta, y no pude sino pensar en otra cosa que no fueran malas noticias. Al pensarlo, tome un profundo respiro que detuvo momentáneamente el latir de mi corazón. No quería pensarlo, pero si ella estaba ahí entonces…

—Parece que se encuentra bien, Eli-san —Mas, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Tomoyo-san me calmó. Sabía que nada malo le pasaba a Nozomi; sabía que me estaba preocupando demasiado en se momento—. ¿Puedo…? —La señora Nishikino, con una mirada al interior del departamento, pidió cordialmente pasar y yo, como aún estaba muy aturdida como para negárselo, no me quedo de otra que apartarme del lado de la puerta y dejar que la mujer entrara sin decir nada más.

—¿A-A que ha venido? —Sin darme cuenta, la voz fría que utilizaba a veces volvía a salir de mi boca; sentía como si no la hubiera usado en siglos—. No quiero ser grosera, pero es muy…

—¿Muy temprano para que te visite? —Dijo la mujer mientras recorría tranquilamente los pasillos de mi departamento; viendo alrededor; inspeccionando meticulosamente cada rincón con sus bonitos ojos color purpura—. Lo siento mucho, pero tuve que venir temprano ya que tengo que salir urgentemente al hospital.

—¿Y por qué no fue a su trabajo si tanta prisa tenia? —La mujer, al escuchar mis palabras, se dio la vuelta, encarándome—. Disculpe… —Su mirada era acusadora, pesada a pesar de que su sonrisa permaneciera en su rostro. No podía verla a los ojos naturalmente, no cuando, con solo su mirada, me hacía estremecer de una manera extraña.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Eli-san. En parte yo tengo la culpa por venir sin avisar —La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo más grande, e incluso pude percibir un poco de diversión en esta—. Pero sé que no interrumpí nada ya que parece que estabas preparada para salir de paseo —El lunar en sus labios lucia hermosamente junto a su sonrisa—. ¿Acaso ibas a salir con ella? —Mi corazón golpeo mi pecho—. ¿Con Nozomi?

—N-No es de su incumbencia —Desvié la mirada de ella. No quería seguir viendo la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro; me hacía sentir intranquila y muy nerviosa—. De cualquier forma, aún no contesta a mi pregunta.

—Ni tú a la mía —Dijo mientras soltaba una tenue risita—. De acuerdo, ni yo tengo tiempo para las bromas y ni tú tienes tiempo para seguir aguantando mis burlas —Al no mirarla a los ojos, al no ver su rostro, solo pude percibir como Tomoyo-san se acercaba a mí, muy despacio—. Sabes, Eli-san, nunca te agradecimos el día que encontraste a Nozomi—. Rápidamente levante mi mirada. La sonrisa en el rostro de Tomoyo-san permanecía, no obstante, otro sentimiento era el que irradiaba.

—¿A qué viene eso tan de repente? —Veía cuidadosamente cada reacción en su rostro, ni siquiera me atrevía a parpadear por el miedo de perderme algún detalle que se reflejara en él—. Yo nunca pedí que me recompensaran por encontrarla, y no pediré nunca algo como una recompensa. Nozomi no era un cachorrito perdido, Tomoyo-san —Fruncí el ceño y vi detenidamente cada reacción en el rostro de la mujer, viendo cómo, tranquilamente, dejaba salir un suspiro de sus labios—. Todo lo que hice fue porque quise. Todo lo hice solo por ella.

—Te agradezco que seas sincera conmigo —otro suspiro salió de sus labios—. Aun así, quiero que aceptes algo de nuestra parte.

—¿Nuestra?

—Aunque no lo creas, la madre de Nozomi también estaba muy preocupada, aunque ella es muy orgullosa como para admitirlo —Al ver su sonrisa, solo pude percibir un sentimiento sincero venir de ella—, como su hija… —Mi corazón golpeo de nuevo mi pecho. No estaba confundida en lo absoluto, sin embargo, aún me parecía que, al decir "su hija", seguía hablando de Nozomi, pero sabía que ya no era así—. Michiru-san quería recompensarte por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Nozomi —La mujer me miró fijamente—. Como cuando fueron al parque de diversiones.

No sabía que más decir ante sus palabras. No sabía siquiera cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que decía. Yo no necesitaba una recompensa en ese momento, no necesitaba que alguien me diera algo por pasar tiempo con Nozomi. Yo lo hacía porque quería, porque quería estar a su lado, no necesitaba que me pagaran, no necesitaba que me lo recordaran… Sin embargo, pensándolo detenidamente, cuando fue que comencé a sentirme de esa manera. Es decir, en el pasado no hubiera pensado en eso: en pasar el tiempo con alguien solo porque así lo quisiera y no porque me estuvieran obligando. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que necesite a alguien?

—Ayase, sé que lo que digo sonará grosero, ya que sé que tú quieres a Nozomi tanto que no te importaría hacer cualquier cosa por ella —Los purpuras ojos de Tomoyo-san brillaron; brillaban con un sentimiento que me tranquilizaba. Era como si la mujer hablará de alguien que apreciaba mucho; de una hija. Sus ojos desprendían un sentimiento maternal—, pero de vez en cuando, es bueno romper la rutina. Hiciste algo muy bueno, Ayase, así que no me cabe duda que Nozomi estará en buenas manos a partir de ahora. Es por eso que decidí recompensarte por ser su amiga, y no solo a ti, sino que también a ella.

—Tomoyo-san, por favor, no trate a Nozomi como algo que pueda perder —Sin pensarlo, me mordí el labio inferior. Me dolía, me dolía tanto al escuchar sus palabras—. Se lo prometí, yo…

—Deja eso de lado, Eli-san… —Repentinamente, y sin pensarlo, Tomoyo-san tomó mi mano tranquilamente y en ella deposito dos boletos.

—¿Esto es…?

—Es para el parque acuático que abre en verano —Bajé la mirada y vi detenidamente los boletos—. Este es un regalo de mi parte —La mujer liberó una suave risa—, al igual que los boletos para el parque de diversiones.

—Fue usted entonces…

—Se supone que esa vez se los había regalado a Michiru para que fuera con Nozomi —La mujer bajo la mirada, ocultando sus ojos de los míos—. Como te habrá dado cuenta, ella no cuenta con mucho y se esfuerza mucho en el trabajo. Y aunque no lo creas, Nico le ayuda mucho también. Así que, de vez en cuando, le doy este tipo de regalos —Repentinamente, la mujer levanto de nuevo la mirada—. Pero esta vez te toco ir a ti de paseo con Nozomi. ¿Me harías ese favor, Eli-san?

Mientras sentía el papel de los boletos en mis manos; mientras el crujir del papel resonaba con fuerza en mis adentros, puede escuchar un suave sonido detrás de mí. Era el sonido de pasos, de pasos pausados y que iban acorde al latir de mi corazón. Mi corazón latía desesperado; con el simple hecho de sentir el papel de los boletos en la palma de mi mano; solo con el hecho de escuchar los pasos que resonaban con más fuerza cada vez. Eso fue al menos hasta que el sonido de los pasos se detuvo y mi corazón dio un brinco dentro de mi pecho al escuchar…

—¡Ya llegué Elichi! —El animado saludo de la persona que desde un principio esperaba—. ¡Llegué temprano porque vine corriendo!

Al darme la vuelta con los boletos en mano, pude volver a ver a Nozomi, la dueña de mis pensamientos en ese momento, la dueña de todo lo que sentía dentro de mí, la única persona en la que pensaba en ese instante.

Extrañada, Nozomi nos veía desde la puerta de entrada. Sin embargo, no era a mí a la que veía, sino que la señora Nishikino era la que se robaba toda su atención.

Sus labios estaban tenuemente separados y sus mejillas estaban pigmentadas de carmesí; no podía saber si en ese momento era por el calor o por la sorpresa de ver a su doctora en mi casa.

—¿Q-Qué hace la señorita doctora aquí? —La mirada de Nozomi decayó hacia el suelo. La chica entonces entrelazo sus manos y comenzó a estrujarse los dedos con nerviosismo—. C-Creo que me equivoqué de casa, corrí muy rápido y no sé dónde estoy ahora… —Las mejillas de Nozomi se tornaron más rojas. Ahora me quedaba claro que de verdad estaba nerviosa ante la presencia de su doctora—. Es mejor que me vaya corriendo a la casa de Elichi, ella me está esperando y…

—Pero si estoy aquí —Dije tranquilamente y, sin prestar mucha atención en su extraño comportamiento, comencé a caminar hacia ella—. No te equivocaste de casa.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó inocentemente, mientras levantaba la mirada y me dejaba ver sus ojos color esmeralda; esos ojos curiosos que preguntaban con toda la sinceridad del mundo una pregunta completamente inocente—. ¿Estás segura que es tu casa? Yo pienso que también te equivocaste, Elichi.

—Esta es mi casa Nozomi —no pude evitar reír ante la inocencia de esa chica—. ¿Viniste para ir a jugar, cierto? En un momento nos vamos —Volteé mi mirada hacia donde estaba Tomoyo-san—. Solo tenemos que esperar a que…

—No tienes que decirlo, Ayase-san, yo también tengo que salir al trabajo —Sin decir nada más, la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras; hacia la salida del departamento—. No te olvides de la invitación que te hice. Si de verdad quieres ir enviare a alguien para que recoja tanto a Nozomi como a ti —La vi con desconcierto—. No me mires así, Eli-san, si no quieres ir no tienes que hacerlo —Su mirada se volvió hacia Nozomi—. Pero estoy segura que a Nozomi le gustaría ir a nadar en la piscina.

—Usted no decide e… —Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la sonrisa de Tomoyo-san detuvo cualquier palabra mía, al igual que lo hizo…

—¡¿Una piscina?! —La animada pregunta de Nozomi—. ¿Vamos a ir a una piscina?

—Así es Nozomi, me contaron por ahí que te gustaría ir a nadar —Dijo la mujer mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande. Ahora sabía lo que pretendía, me había derrotado, ya no podía decir que no a su invitación después de hacer que Nozomi se emocionara con la noticia de ir a nadar—. Así que decidí invitarlas a nadar en una enorme piscina.

—Yo…—El cuerpo de Nozomi comenzó a temblar—. Yo… —Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de los hombros—. ¡YO QUIERO IR! —Dijo con tanta emoción que casi me deja sorda—. ¡Yo quiero ir a nadar! Vamos ir a nadar y podré jugar todo el día con Elichi y con _Homura-chan_ , aunque ella no sabe nadar muy bien, pero como yo soy una increíble bruja, le enseñare todo lo que se acerca del mundo marino.

—Pues a mí, tu madre me dijo que tú eras la que no sabía nadar —Dijo entonces Tomoyo-san, riendo ante la actitud que había tomado Nozomi.

—Eso no es cierto, yo si se nadar, es solo que nunca he estado en una piscina —Con indignación, Nozomi infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero—. Mi mamá es una mentirosa por decir que Nozomi no sabe nadar, pero yo sí puedo. Una vez nadé junto a una sirena, no fue en una piscina, pero fue en un sueño que tuve. Pero, de todos modos, puede nadar con ella —Emocionada miró hacia el techo, ya no parecía que nos estuviera prestando atención ni a su doctora ni a mí—. Esa señorita sirena era muy linda. Y yo también pude nadar porque me creció una cola en lugar de mis piernas. Además, _Homura-chan_ también estaba ahí —Emocionada, y como si me fuera a contar un gran secreto, se acercó a mi oído—. No le digas a nadie Elichi, pero _Homura-chan_ no pudo hacer el hechizo para nadar y es por eso que no sabe —Una suave risa acarició mi piel e hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara.

—Bueno, ¿supongo que entonces aceptaran mi invitación? —Tomoyo-san me miró fijamente, esperando mi respuesta. Había ganado, no podía decir que no ante la emoción de Nozomi. Exhale un profundo suspiro mientras tomaba a Nozomi de la mano.

—Supongo que no puedo rechazarla después de ver que Nozomi está muy emocionada con ir.

—Pues bueno, mañana enviare a alguien para que pase por todas —De un momento a otro, la mujer parecía que divagaba. Ya no sabía si seguía hablándonos a nosotras o solo estaba hablando para sus adentros—. Supongo que tendrá cosas que hacer, pero si Nico también va entonces… —La mujer miro su reloj de pulsera y se alarmó al ver la hora—. Vaya, he estado mucho tiempo hablando, tengo que irme ahora…

—Espere, ¿Tomoyo-san?

—No llegare a tiempo al hospital.

—¿Tomoyo-san, a que se refería con…?

—¡Vamos Elichi! —Gritó Nozomi, emocionada—. Tenemos que practicar para ir mañana a la piscina.

—Espera, Nozomi… —Me acerqué a Tomoyo-san, sin embargo, ella corrió hacia la puerta del departamento—. Espere, aún no me dice quien…

—Elichi, vamos a jugar al parqué. Encontré algunos insectos que te pueden gustar.

—Espera, Nozomi, tengo que…

Sin embargo, cuando menos lo espere, la mujer de cabello escarlata ya se había ido y me había dejado a solas con Nozomi, y no solo con ella, sino que ahora me había dejado con una gran duda; ¿por qué había mencionado a Nico tan repentinamente?

Sin pensar mucho en eso, espere al día siguiente. Espere impaciente a ir a nadar con Nozomi. No me importaba tanto que una o dos personas más nos acompañaran; aunque seguro que me sentiría incomoda a lado de Nico. No podía decir nada para que no fuera, ya que Tomoyo-san había sido la que la había invitado.

Sabía perfectamente lo que haría si es que no podía estar a gusto a lado de Nico; suponía que me tocaría escaparme con Nozomi para estar a solas. Además, no creo que a Nico le importe demasiado estar sola, después de todo, creo que aún no nos tenemos la confianza suficiente para hablar normalmente, y no solo eso, ya que no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella al recordar lo que le dije aquel lejano día en su departamento; al verla llorar de frustración. Como sea, eso había quedo muy lejos y ahora solo lo recordaba como un recuerdo borroso que en mi mente me acosaba de vez en cuando.

Ahora, lo único que esperaba era volver a estar con Nozomi y disfrutar del día en la piscina con ella; como cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones. Hace tanto que no había ido a una piscina. Quizás la última vez fue cuando estaba en primaria. Pero sin duda, y sin temor, podía decir que esperaba ansiosa que el día siguiente llegara.

…

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con el abrasivo sonido de las cigarras; con ese insoportable chirrido que no me dejaba concentrar bien en mis pensamientos. Si bien, el calor del día anterior era intenso, esta vez era mucho más fuerte. Sin embargo, y a pesar de no ser una chica que se emocionara fácilmente, sabía que ese calor no duraría mucho ya que iría a la piscina junto a Nozomi. De tan solo pensarlo, el intenso calor me dejaba más tranquila y el sonido de las cigarras era más tenue y relajante.

Salí muy temprano de mi casa en dirección al departamento de Nozomi, incluso, era tan temprano, que mi madre y mi hermana se sorprendieron al verme salir sin decir mucho. Quizás se sorprendieron ya que no era una chica que se levantara temprano los fines de semana, y menos en vacaciones. De cualquier forma, al abrir la puerta de mi departamento, una fantasiosa escena me recibió afuera:

Los rayos blancos de sol se distorsionaban en mi visión creando ondas de calor que se difuminaban en el ambiente. Había un olor fresco en el aire y los sonidos, a excepción del chirrido de las cigarras, eran casi nulos. Sin duda, era un hermoso día el que hacia afuera. No podía esperar más tiempo para llegar a casa de Nozomi.

Camine lentamente, disfrutando del ambiente; del paisaje que me rodeaba. Nunca había visto a Japón de esa manera. Era mi primer verano en ese lugar y me parecía algo extraño, sin embargo, lo disfrutaba mucho. Disfrutaba que el suave viento acariciara mi cuerpo, el cálido sentir que me colmaba por dentro y el sentir de mi corazón latir tranquilamente con cada paso que daba hacia el departamento de Nozomi.

Crucé las ultimas calles para llegar al departamento de Nozomi y, justo cuando di la última vuelta en la última esquina, encontré que esta estaba ya muy animada y llena de gritos eufóricos pertenecientes a…

—¡Elichi!

Emocionada, la joven chica, al verme desde la lejanía, corrió hacia donde yo estaba. La vi detenidamente. Ese día llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de una pieza y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta como la que yo estaba usando. En su cabeza, un sombrero de paja con una franja carmín cubría su cabellera y la protegía de los crueles rayos del sol. Con sus manos sostenía una maleta enorme y que parecía dificultarle el paso.

—Elichi, Elichi, Elichi… —Decía mientras se acercaba más, aunque, lo que pensé que era emoción pronto se transformó en histéricas lágrimas.

Asustada, corrí hacia ella, viendo como algunas cristalinas lagrimas caían desde sus acuosos ojos; manchando sus mejillas; empapando todo su rostro. Preocupada, y al llegar a su lado, la atraje hacia mi cuerpo y la abracé con fuerza.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Dije, mientras temblaba en sus brazos—. ¿Por qué lloras, Nozomi? —La joven chica hipaba y sus sollozos se escuchaban cada vez más sonoros—. Nozomi, por favor, dime que te pasa, ¿acaso tú…?

—Mamá… —Nozomi intentaba hablar entre eufóricos sollozos que no se detenían—, mamá es muy, muy mala…

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —Desvié mi mirada para ver detrás de ella, donde la señora Tojo se acercaba lentamente con los brazos cruzados y sin una pisca de preocupación, es más, parecía un poco molesta e irritada.

Por alguna razón, al ver a la mujer tan "tranquila", supe que no me tenía que preocupar por nada más, sabía que ella hubiera estado igual de preocupada que yo si el llanto de Nozomi significara otra cosa. De cualquier forma, atraje con más fuerza a Nozomi a mi cuerpo, sintiendo como temblaba en mis brazos, sintiendo mi corazón latir en contra de su pecho; sintiendo el llanto que ya mojaba mi hombro.

—Tranquila… —Dije con clama, con una suave voz que golpeo el oído de Nozomi.

Al instante, al sentir mi aliento chocar contra su oído, Nozomi se apartó de mi lado y todo llanto desapareció de sus ojos; ahora me veía con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas. Por alguna razón pensé que el rojo de sus mejillas se debía al calor y no por mis palabras.

—Dime que te pasa Nozomi… —Las lágrimas salían aún de sus ojos, pero ya no sollozaba, parecía sorprendida al verme a los ojos—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo tu mamá ésta vez? —Rápidamente eche un vistazo detrás de Nozomi, viendo el rostro enojado de Michiru-san.

Sin decir nada. Nozomi simplemente se apartó de mi lado y puso la maleta frente a mí. Desconcertada, tomé la maleta y la abrí despacio, sin embargo, el cierre de esta se corrió desesperado y revelo el interior de la maleta. Algunos peluches salieron disparados de la maleta, cayendo uno a uno al suelo.

Suspiré al ver como los muñecos caían al suelo, parecía que había cientos, miles (estoy exagerando). Eran tantos que parecía que la maleta era mágica y guardaba dentro de ella un poderoso secreto.

—Mamá dice que no puedo llevarlos conmigo —Volvió a decir Nozomi, ocultando su mirada de la mía; apenada—. Pero yo le dije que quería llevarlos conmigo a la piscina porque es un día muy importante… —Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por sus mejillas—. Quiero que mis amigos vengan a nadar conmigo.

Mi corazón comenzó a dolerme cuando vi las lágrimas de Nozomi, no podía soportar verla llorar de esa forma. No obstante, sabía que esas lagrimas tenían un sentimiento diferente, ya que se parecían mucho a las de una niña pequeña; eran parecidas al llanto de mi hermana pequeña, Arisa, cuando no le daban algo que quería: Eran lágrimas de un berrinche de niña pequeña; lagrimas encaprichadas que brotaban desde sus ojos… En ese caso, al verlas y saber su significado, ya no tuve más miedo, al contrario, sentía que era un nuevo misterio de Nozomi descubierto en ese instante. En ese momento, no pude evitar sonreír ante la actitud aniñada de Nozomi.

—Nozomi… —Despacio, lleve mi mano a su mejilla y limpie las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos—. Esta vez tu madre tiene razón. No puedes llevar a tantos amigos a la piscina —Lentamente, y con ayuda de mi mano, Nozomi levanto de nuevo la mirada y se encontró con mis ojos. Pude ver sus brillantes ojos esmeralda brillar con los intensos rayos de sol—. Que te parece si solo llevas a uno —Involuntariamente, una risita salió de mi boca—. Creo que sé a quién querrías llevar…

—¡A _Homura-chan_! —Debido a los últimos hipidos, los hombros de Nozomi temblaron un poco. Entonces, desesperada, se comenzó a enjuagar las lágrimas con sus manos—. Quiero que ella me acompañe… Si solo puedo llevar a una, quiero que sea a _Homura-chan_ —Al terminar de limpiarse las lágrimas, su rostro volvió a aparecer detrás de sus manos—. Ella es mi mejor amiga…

Por alguna razón, al escuchar sus últimas palabras, me quede un poco desconcertada y sin saber que más decir. Mi corazón latió con fuerza de nuevo y sentí como mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, sin embargo, en ese momento no pensé demasiado en lo que había dicho; solo podía sentir mi corazón latir dolorosamente en mi pecho.

Sin pensar más en lo que había dicho Nozomi, la tome de la mano y caminamos en dirección hacia donde estaba esperando su madre. Lentamente caminamos a la par mientras su madre nos veía acercarnos.

—Parece que controlaste bien las cosas… —Susurró la mujer cuando estuvimos a su lado, sin embargo, no dijo nada más. En ese momento me parecía más enojada que de costumbre.

Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta del edificio de departamentos, el sonido de los neumáticos de un auto detuvo nuestro andar.

Un auto negro que parecía muy costoso dio la vuelta en la esquina de la calle y, de un momento a otro llego hasta la entrada de los departamentos en donde vivía Nozomi. El auto se detuvo al igual que el sonido del motor. Entonces, la señora Tojo se acercó a él, como si ya supiera quien era la persona que estaba dentro del auto.

La ventanilla del auto bajo lentamente, revelando así al conductor: un hombre con uniforme negro; parecido a los chóferes que tenían las personas acaudaladas. La señora Tojo le dirigió un par de palabras que yo no pude escuchar muy bien, antes de que la ventanilla de la puerta volviera a subir.

Curiosa me acerque a la mujer, quería preguntarle que había sido eso, que había pasado y quien era aquel chófer. No obstante, alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos antes de que pudieran salir de mi cabeza.

—Ya llegaste, Ayase… —Volteé rápidamente encontrándome con Nico—. ¿Supongo que ya solucionaste lo de Nozomi?

—Ya lo hizo. Ya no llevare a todos mis amigos, solo a mi amiga _Homura-chan…_ —Dijo Nozomi mientras sacaba a _Homura-chan_ de quien sabe dónde. En serio, algún día descubriré ese misterio: ¿En dónde demonios guarda a su muñeca? —Ahora, ya nos podemos ir a la piscina nosotras cuatro —Sorprendida al escuchar a Nozomi, me volví hacia ella.

—¿Quién más ira con nosotras? —Pregunté—. Pensé que…

—Pues pensaste mal, Ayase —Dijo Nico mientras se acercaba a nosotras—. ¿Pensaste que te dejaríamos sola con Nozomi? Pero no, esta vez yo las acompañare —No me había dado cuanta hasta que lo mencionó, pero Nico ya estaba preparada para ir con nosotras. Ese día llevaba puesto un vestido parecido al de Nozomi, sin embargo, este era de color rosa pastel en lugar de blanco. Supongo que ahora sé que los gustos de su madre son iguales para ambas—. Así que vámonos, no quiero perder más tiempo —Nico parecía incluso más emocionada que de costumbre; su voz la delataba completamente.

—No tengo problema con que tú nos acompañes, pero aún no sé quién es la otra persona. ¿Acaso? —Mire a la señora Tojo, sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza y camino en dirección a la puerta del edificio de departamentos. Parecía que ese día no quería hablar mucho con nosotras; o al menos conmigo.

Seguí con la mirada el andar lento de la señora Tojo, por alguna razón algo me dejaba intranquila al verla actuar tan fría ese día. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento abandono mi cabeza cuando escuche detrás de mí la puerta del auto que se abría repentinamente.

Volteé la mirada, viendo como la puerta negra del lujoso auto se abría y como, detrás de ella, revelaba a otra persona, y quizás la última que faltaba para emprender nuestro viaje.

Fue una chica la que bajo del auto para recibirnos. Su cabello era de un hermoso y brillante color escarlata, su piel era blanca como la luna. Aún parecía muy aniñada y conservaba el cuerpo de una; no parecía ser mayor que Nico. Por un momento, al verla detenidamente, llegue a pensar que era otra persona. Si no hubiera sido porque, al verle los labios y no encontrar el lunar debajo de ellos, seguro que la hubiera confundido con su madre.

Al verla a los ojos, supe que algo era extraño en su mirada; parecía que se irritaba con facilidad, incluso en ese momento parecía que estaba incomoda o enojada por algo. Sus ojos eran rasgados e intimidantes, y el iris de ellos era —como el de su madre— de un bonito color purpura; amatista.

La chica salió del auto, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo y, sin siquiera preguntárselo, comenzó a presentarse:

—Mucho gusto —Dijo con una voz aburrida y desinteresada—. Soy Maki, Nishikino, Maki —De pronto liberó un suspiro—. Mi madre las invito al parque acuático el día de hoy, y no es como si yo quisiera ir con ustedes. Lo que pasa es que no tuve opción, yo hubiera preferido no ir…

—Ya vas a empezar con eso, Maki-chan —La voz de Nico la interrumpió de pronto—. Es muy temprano para estar de mal humor.

—No te interesa, Yazawa. Déjame en paz.

—¡Es Maki-chan! Hace mucho que no te veía —Nozomi saltó animada a abrazar a la joven chica, y esta, al instante, la rechazo ante su inoportuna cercanía. A decir verdad, yo no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasado—. Por fin vamos a ir juntas a la piscina. Estaba queriendo ir desde hace mucho tiempo. Mira, mira, también voy a llevar a _Homura-chan_ y también va a venir Nicochi… —La mirada de Nozomi se llenó de sospecha y una risa tonta salió repentinamente de sus labios—; sé que quieres ir con Nicochi —Mientras más se reía Nozomi, las mejillas de Maki se coloreaban tenuemente de carmín; debía de ser por el calor—. ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida —Entonces, la risa tonta de Nozomi se detuvo y se acercó hacia mí—. Ella es Elichi. Es una compañera de mi clase y mi amiga —Sus palabras hicieron latir mi corazón, por alguna razón me sentí incomoda con lo que había dicho—. Salúdala Elichi. Dile hola a Maki-chan —Tardé un poco en reaccionar ya que las palabras de Nozomi aún resonaban dentro de mi cabeza.

—Oh… Lo siento, Son Ayase, Eli —Estiré mi mano para saludarla cordialmente—. Mucho gusto —Sin embargo, Maki rechazó el saludo.

—Es mejor que nos vallamos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa.

—Oh, vaya, Maki-chan. Parece que estas ansiosa por jugar en la piscina.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Entre gritos y burlas por parte de Nico y Nozomi hacia Maki, las cuatro subimos al auto y emprendimos el viaje al parque acuático.

.

El olor a cloro colmo el ambiente cuando llegamos al parque acuático. Lo que antes eran chirridos de cigarras, ahora se convirtieron en gritos eufóricos de niños y gente adulta divertirse.

El agua de la piscina se traslucía con los claros rayos blancos de sol. El ambiente estaba lleno de brillo; brillos de las gotas de agua cuando subían con cada chapoteo en la piscina. Brillos de los rostros de la gente que disfrutaba jugando en el agua.

—¡La piscina! ¡La piscina! —Gritaba emocionada Nozomi mientras veía el agua clara salpicar a la gente que jugaba dentro—. ¡Quiero ir a jugar ya!

No podía evitar sentirme alegre al verla actuar de esa manera. Estaba feliz, estaba tan feliz que las personas a mi alrededor desaparecieron, ahora solo la veía a ella; solo veía su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos que reflejaban la mayor felicidad que jamás hubiera visto.

—Espera, Nozomi —Dije, igual de emocionada que ella—. No puedes entrar con esa ropa a la piscina. Tienes que ir a cambiarte primero.

—Pero yo quiero jugar ya. ¿Segura que no se puede entrar así? —Su inocencia era incluso más linda que de costumbre; o quizás solo a mí me lo parecía.

—No, no puedes —Entonces, le extendí mi mano, invitándola a que la tomara—. Vamos, jugaremos todo el día y te enseñare a nadar…

Los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron grandes mientras veía fijamente mi mano. Parecía un poco nerviosa por esa muestra de cortesía por mi parte; aunque en ese momento yo no sabía muy bien cómo se sentía. Simplemente me había dejado llevar por el momento; solo hacia lo que me decían mis impulsos; solo quería tomar su mano e ir a jugar con ella. Nada más me importaba en ese momento; nada más existía a mi alrededor.

Cuando la mano de Nozomi tomo la mía, sentí como las dos no trasportábamos a un mundo distinto, en el que estábamos solo nosotras; no quería que ese momento acabara. Lo bueno de todo eso era que aún quedaba mucho tiempo por disfrutar a su lado; al menos hasta que el anochecer llegará.

Después de ponernos nuestros trajes de baño, tanto Nozomi como yo fuimos directo a la piscina. Olvidaba que también estaba Nico y Maki con nosotras, pero, dado que estuve siempre al pendiente de Nozomi, casi no las vi cerca de nosotras. Parecía que de un momento a otro desaparecían y después de un rato las volvíamos a ver. Sin embargo, ese hecho paso desapercibido por mi dado que, en primera, la hija de Tomoyo-san, Maki, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra; parecía que no era de su agrado. Y, por otro lado, Nico, de vez en cuando se acercaba a nosotras solo para saber cómo estaba Nozomi. La última vez que las había visto a ambas fue solo para que peinaran a Nozomi de esa manera extraña e inusual. Le habían puesto un par de bollos en el cabello lo cual, a pesar de sonar extraño, realmente lograba realzar la belleza y ternura de la linda chica.

Durante la mañana, nadamos todo el tiempo, bueno, al menos yo lo hice ya que, como me imaginaba, Nozomi…

—Vas muy bien Elichi, no sabía que pudieras nadar así, eres como esa sirena que conocí… Algún día te la presentare. Cuando vallamos al mar nadaremos las tres juntas y, si le caes bien, seguro que ella nos llevara a su reino. ¿Que? ¿No te lo dije? La señorita sirena era la princesa de un reino en el fondo del mar.

—Nozomi, se supone que venimos a nadar, pero tú no has entrado siquiera a la piscina. ¿Segura que sabes…?

—¡YO LO SÉ! Sé nadar muy bien. Es solo que no quiero que mi peinado se arruine.

—Mentirosa —Dije mientras sonreía. Verla mentir tan mal me parecía sumamente enternecedor—. Dijiste que sabias nadar, pero estas mintiendo ¿verdad? —La miré con sospecha mientras ella intentaba no verme a los ojos.

—Claro que se nadar, es solo que no quiero hacerlo… —Sus mejillas se inflaron y, como si fueran un par de globos rojos, se pintaron de carmesí.

—Ya dijiste eso, Nozomi… —Despacio, nade por la orilla de la piscina, igualando el lento andar de Nozomi, la cual caminaba por el borde viéndome desde la altura—. Vamos… —Entonces, me detuve— acompáñame —Saque mi mano del agua y la invite a que la tomara.

—Yo… —Nozomi se detuvo entonces y, con un creciente desasosiego que tomaba posesión de su todo su cuerpo, se estrujó los dedos de las manos—. S-Si se nadar…, es solo que…

—No tienes que fingir ser valiente Nozomi… —Dije con tranquilidad—, ven. Sabes, creo que es mejor que no sepas nadar…, así yo te puedo enseñar —Mi corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente mi pecho, ni yo misma sabía lo que decía en ese momento—. Te prometo que no te soltare, Nozomi.

Nozomi se quedó viendo al suelo e intercambiaba miradas con mi mano. Indecisa, la linda chica se comenzó a poner de cuclillas para intentar tomar mi mano. Ella temblaba, temblaba tanto que pensé que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, sin embargo, sabía que estaría bien.

Indecisa, con una mano toco mis dedos, pero la aparto tan rápido como pudo; parecía muy asustada aún. No obstante, esta vez fui yo la que tomo un poco la iniciativa y, antes de que apartará por completo su mano, yo la tome suavemente.

La sorpresa lleno su rostro al ver como la tomaba de la mano, y fue más su sorpresa al reencontrase con mi rostro. En ese momento sabia a la perfección que estaba sonriendo, y ella, al verme sonreír, supongo que no pudo contenerse y esbozo un rápida y fugaz sonrisa; una rápida y fugaz sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

—¿M-Me prometes… —Su voz salió suave y en un susurro—, me prometes que no me soltaras? —Nerviosa, se mordido el labio inferior, y yo, al verla, no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

—Nunca lo haría —Entrelace entonces mis dedos con los de ella—. Nunca te soltaría; no me podría perdonar si lo hiciera —La sorpresa volvió a su rostro, y esta vez el color carmesí de sus mejillas se hizo más notorio—. Vamos, Nozomi. Nademos juntas.

Ella, tímidamente, tomo mi mano. Sentía como temblaba. Sus ojos sorprendidos no dejaban de mirarme, y el tenue color carmesí subió poco a poco por todo su rostro. Entonces, suavemente, la acerque hacia la piscina. Lentamente ella metió un pie dentro y luego el otro, y, finalmente, de un tímido salto, entró al agua, chapoteando, perdiéndose momentáneamente debajo del manto acuático.

—¡Elichi! —Asustada, pataleaba mientras que yo la intentaba atraer más hacia mi cuerpo—. ¡No me sueltes, Elichi! ¡Elichi, no me sueltes, por favor!

A pesar de que no estuviera tan profundo, parecía que a Nozomi le daba verdadero terror estar dentro del agua, a pesar de eso yo me mostraba tranquila. Lentamente la atraje más hacia mí y la tomé de los hombros, tratando de trasmitirle calma; tratando de hacer que se tranquilizara.

Funciono. Lentamente la desesperación con la que pataleaba iba disminuyendo. Ahora, simplemente se dejaba guiar por mí; dejaba que yo la arrastrara suavemente por el agua. Después de un rato, más tranquila, volvió a verme a los ojos. Parecía sorprendida de estar ahora en el agua; sin ningún miedo. Entonces miro a los lados, viendo el agua que rodeaba su cuerpo, viendo como flotaba plácidamente con mi ayuda. No la solté en ningún momento ni pretendía hacerlo, en ese momento la sostenía firmemente de la cintura. Sin darme cuenta, estábamos muy juntas la una de la otra.

Muy despacio, la fui arrastrando más adentro de la piscina, donde ni mis pies ni los de ella alcanzaban el piso. Ella ya no parecía nada asustada, ahora simplemente se dejaba guiar por mí. Era como si estuviéramos danzando en la inmensidad del agua; yo la dirigía y ella me seguía. No la soltaba en ningún momento, tomaba su mano y la hacía flotar en la superficie cristalina del agua.

—¿Tienes miedo, Nozomi? —Le pregunte tranquilamente, solo sintiendo su piel con mis manos—. Si tienes miedo podemos regresar a la orilla.

Esta vez, y sin siquiera esperármelo, lentamente Nozomi se acercó más a mi lado y me atrajo hacia ella con sus dos brazos. Su cabeza descanso en mi hombro y, tranquilamente, y seguida de una risita, dijo:

—No… —El cálido aliento de Nozomi golpeo en mi nuca, haciendo que sintiera como la piel se me tensaba en esa parte del cuello—. Enséñame a nadar… —Nozomi volvió a mirarme a los ojos, en ese momento un hermoso sentimiento se percibía en ellos; un hermoso sentimiento que se reflejaba en el esmeralda de su iris— Elichi

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que consiguiera hacerme sentir avergonzada. Aun así, y a pesar de que quería ocultar mi vergüenza debajo del agua, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no soltarla de la mano.

La volví a guiar hacia adentro de la piscina. Aún me sentía avergonzada por lo que me había dicho antes, pero traté de mostrarme lo más concentrada que pude; aunque, con Nozomi tan cerca de mi cuerpo, era difícil que me concentrara en ese momento.

Le enseñe lo básico de nadar. Le enseñe a patalear contra el agua y, como era costumbre en ella, toda lección que le enseñaba la tomaba como un juego. Nozomi pataleaba tan fuerte la superficie del agua que comenzó a molestar a los demás nadadores, aunque ella reía y se divertía, y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Tranquilamente la guíe por la piscina. Ella pataleaba con ímpetu y comenzaba a flotar por su cuenta; nunca me hubiera imaginado que verla nadar fuera tan divertido y relajante. Era como si por fin pudiera regresarle un favor después de todo lo que hacía ella por mí; por fin le enseñaba algo que yo sabía hacer.

Nadamos durante un rato y después llegó la hora del almuerzo. Nozomi ya no quería salir de la piscina después de haber aprendido a flotar libremente por la superficie del agua. En ese momento estaba tan feliz que me parecía extraño verla con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro. No dejaba de hablar de cómo había aprendido a nadar, y ya no con una sirena, sino que…

—Saben, Elichi me enseñó a nadar —Le decía con alegría a Nico y a Maki—. Nozomi sabe nadar muy bien ahora. La próxima vez tendré una competencia con Elichi y seguro que yo ganare porque tengo la mejor maestra de todas. Nicochi, deberías de enseñarle a nadar a Maki, es muy lindo que alguien te tomé de la mano y te guié debajo del agua… —Las mejillas de ambas chicas se ruborizaron—. Quiero seguir jugando más tiempo con Elichi mas tarde. ¿Puedo jugar con ella? Por favor, Nicochi. Oh, no pongas esa cara, estoy segura de que Maki-chan también querrá jugar contigo.

En ese momento solo percibía su presencia, solo la veía a ella envuelta por los brillos del agua que caían desde su cabello y los hermosos resplandores del sol que se trasparentaban con su piel. Mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, sintiendo como me presionaba por dentro. Escuchar a Nozomi hablar de esa manera me causaba una sensación más grande que la felicidad. Sabía muy bien lo que en ese momento sentía, y, desde el fondo de mi corazón, no me hubiera gustado sentirme de otra manera; no quería que es sentimiento desapareciera. En ese momento solo quería disfrutar de estar a su lado; un rato más, hasta que la luz de la luna saliera.

—Juguemos otro rato en la piscina, Elichi

Quería permanecer el resto del día a su lado, sin preocuparme de nada más.

—Elichi… ¿porque estas llorando?

Solo quería continuar viendo esa sonrisa en sus labios, solo quería que se momento durara para siempre… Solo…

—¿Elichi…?

Quiero verla feliz todo el tiempo…

No sabía porque en ese momento había comenzado a llorar tan repentinamente. Quizás había sido porque me había dejado llevar por el momento, o porque estaba sumamente feliz mientras disfrutaba del día con Nozomi. Esas lagrimas no me gustaban en lo absoluto, no eran de felicidad, eran de…

—Maki, ¿puedes llevar a Nozomi a la cafetería? Las alcanzaremos ahí.

Sin espéramelo, la voz de Nico interrumpió mis pensamientos. Ahora me sentía desconcertada. No sabía lo que pretendía Yazawa en ese momento.

—Pero, Nico-chan…

—Está bien, puedes controlarla, has estado con ella varias veces…

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, es solo que…

—Estaré bien. Es Ayase, no mataría ni a una mosca; no te preocupes por ella.

Indecisa, la chica pelirroja tomó a Nozomi de la mano y, casi por la fuerza, comenzó a arrastrarla contra su voluntad.

—Espera ¿Qué le pasa a Elichi? Espera Maki-chan, quiero ir con Elichi. Ella estaba llorando. ¿Porque llora Elichi? ¿Tú sabes? ¿Puedo ir con ella?

—Quédate callada, Nozomi. Vamos a comprar algo de beber…

—¿De beber? Está bien, le compare algo de beber a Elichi para que ya no llore más… —Nozomi no dejaba de voltear hacia donde yo estaba; viendo cómo se alejaba lentamente.

Entonces, solo quedamos nosotras dos: Nico y yo. No sabía lo que pretendería hacer Nico en ese momento; no sabía que pensar de ella. Quizás esa era su venganza por haberla hecho llorar antes en su departamento, y ahora…

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Pregunté con frialdad mientras me enjuagaba las lágrimas de los ojos—. ¿Acaso quieres burlarte por llorar repentinamente? Adelante, Yazawa, supongo que eso te hará sentir mejor.

—¿Quieres dejar de estar a la defensiva solo por un segundo? —Nico liberó entonces un profundo suspiro—. No sé quién es más desesperante a veces, ¿tú o Nozomi…? —Otro suspiro salió de sus labios mientras, tranquilamente, volvía a caminar por la orilla de la piscina—. No pretendía burlarme de ti ni nada parecido. Es solo que pensé que lo mejor sería apartar un poco a Nozomi por unos minutos; al menos hasta que te calmaras.

—No necesito calmarme porque no me pasa nada —Mentí; aunque en ese momento no sabía siquiera el motivo de mi llanto—. A pesar de que pensaras que lloraba por ella, no fue por eso… Estoy segura.

—Lo lamento entonces Ayase, es solo que pensé que querías estar un momento a solas.

—Y sin embargo tú te quedaste conmigo —La mire con molestia—. ¿Acaso es así como te burlas de mí? Seguro que es por lo que te hice aquella vez en tu departamento. Puedes burlarte lo que quieras de mí, Nico, pero yo…

—Por fin me llamas por mi nombre… —Sin pensarlo, esas palabras habían salido repentinamente de mi boca. Sin pensarlo, el enojo había revelado lo que de verdad pensaba en ese momento. Con el simple hecho de decir, de llamarla por su nombre, toda tensión en mi disminuyo y la vergüenza se desbordo de nuevo dentro de mí—. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Sabes, la verdad es que quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar contigo.

—¿Y que tienes que hablar conmigo? —Dije, desviando la mirada y caminando frete a ella—. Si es por lo de tu madre, o por lo de Nozomi.

—No es eso, Eli… —Al escucharla decir mi nombre, sentí que la tensión entre nosotras disminuía un poco más—. Sabes, me enteré lo que quieres hacer por Nozomi…

—Yo no pienso hacer nada…

—Quizás el no hacer nada también está bien… —Entonces, el tenue susurro que salió de sus labios hizo que dejara de caminar; que dejara de huir de ella. Me detuve y volteé a verla a los ojos, estos brillaban; sus lindos ojos color carmesí brillaban intensamente con los rayos del sol. En ese momento no me cabía duda de que Nico estaba siendo completamente sincera conmigo—. Sabes, es divertido pasar juntas días como este. Por lo que pasa con mamá y Nozomi, casi no tengo tiempo de salir de casa, siempre tengo que cuidar a Cocoro y Cocoa. Oh, no te lo había dicho, esos son los nombres de mis hermanas —Otro suspiro salió de sus labios—. Es por eso que me alegro de haber venido el día de hoy.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —A pesar de que mi voz parecía intimidante, la mirada de Nico se conservó inmutable; ni siquiera parpadeo un poco—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo lo que me dices?

—Creo que tengo que disculparme por algunas cosas que pasaron hoy —La chica respiró profundamente, parecía que le costaba mucho continuar hablando. Parecía que su orgullo le impedía disculparse como era debido—. Como sea, me disculpo por lo que hizo mamá esta mañana, realmente estaba muy enojada por este viaje y más al enterarse que tú irías con Nozomi.

—S-supongo que ella aún no me acepta… —Entonces, toda tensión desapareció cuando la risa de Nico resonó en el ambiente.

—Tienes razón —Dijo ella, esta vez con una increíble y enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Mamá aún no acepta que tú puedas ser la persona que descubra lo que le pasa a Nozomi… —Susurró tan bajo que apenas si pude escuchar sus palabras—. Como sea. El caso es que ella estaba enojada porque tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara hoy a Nozomi. Así que discutí con ella… —lo decía tan tranquilamente que parecía que no le importaba discutir con su propia madre.

—¿Discutiste? ¿Por mí?

—Así es… —Nico me miro con arrogancia—. Le dije que tú podrías cuidar a Nozomi en la piscina. A ella realmente le da miedo que Nozomi se exponga a este tipo de ambiente; que vuelvas a hacer que sufra un ataque de pánico —Nico esbozo una tenue sonrisa y volvió a reír con confianza—. No me equivoque esta vez. Al verte enseñarle a nadar a Nozomi, de esa manera tan natural… Bueno, supongo que gane una gran apuesta este día…

—¿Tú, apostaste por mí?

—Gracias por la recompensa —Nico parecía sumamente alegre, como nunca la había visto actuar. A pesar de parecer fácilmente irritable, esta vez la pequeña chica parecía completamente fuera de su propio personaje frió y distante—. Vamos Eli, no tienes que portarte tan fría conmigo después de lo que hiciste. Para mí, ese día que estuvimos a solas en mi departamento quedo atrás. Además, tú no sabías lo que decías, y, después de todo este tiempo que te conozco, sé que eres tan densa que no sabes nunca lo que dices…, ni si lo que dices podría herir a alguien… Eres muy injusta, Eli.

—¿Acaso estas tratando de insultarme?

—Si…

Aunque frustrada y molesta, no fue ese sentimiento el que predominaba dentro de mí, sino que era algo extraño que rondaba en ese momento por mi mente. ¿Era felicidad? ¿Tranquilidad? No sabía muy bien lo que sentía al hablar con Nico en ese momento.

—Sabes, te parecerá extraño que te diga esto, pero dentro de poco nos iremos de viaje… —No sabía a qué venía tan repentina aclaración. Ni siquiera le había preguntado nada y ella de pronto se había puesto a habar de un viaje, sin duda, ese día Nico no actuaba como siempre lo hacía— Cada año vamos, como familia, a… —Nico miró hacia otro lado; hacia el agua de la piscina; hacia el reflejo de su rostro en la perturbada superficie del agua—. Mamá dijo que no te lo dijera, pero, como gane la apuesta, entonces puedo invit…

—¡Elichi!

Antes de que Nico pudiera terminar de hablar, Nozomi llego corriendo hacia donde estábamos. Mientras tanto, la chica pelirroja, Maki, la seguía lo más rápido que podía; parecía muy cansada, como si hubiera estado corriendo por un largo rato, sin embargo, Nozomi estaba fresca y tranquila. Además, lo más raro era ver como Nozomi cargaba una tabla para nadadores principiantes con sus dos manos.

—¡Elichi! ¡Elichi! ¡Elichi! —gritaba Nozomi eufórica mientras más se acercaba—. Como estabas llorando, te compre un regalo especial… —Al llegar a mi lado, Nozomi soltó la tabla y me tapo los ojos con sus dos manos—. Adivina que es…

—No lo sé, Nozomi… —Solo podía sentir su tacto en mis parpados. No veía nada más, todo a mi alrededor estaba obscuro, sin embargo, no me incomodaba esa obscuridad: era tranquilizadora y me hacía olvidar lo que había pasado antes.

—Bueno, después de haber hablado, creo que iré con Maki a comprar algo de comer —Esa era la voz de Nico—. ¿Vienes? ¿O quieres seguir lidiando con Nozomi?

—N-No es como si quisiera ir contigo… —Como me lo había dicho su madre, Maki era una chica muy difícil de tratar. No podía pasar dos segundos sin contradecirse a ella misma—. Iré solo porque tengo hambre, no porque tú me lo pidas.

—Deja de ser tan problemática, Maki… —Los pasos de ambas chicas comenzaron a desaparecer de mis oídos. En ese momento yo solo veía la obscuridad debido a que las manos de Nozomi aún permanecían cubriendo mis ojos.

—¡Yo no soy problemática! —Fue lo último que gritó Maki antes de que los pasos de ambas desaparecieran.

—Nozomi —Dije cuando sentí que la presencia tanto de Nico como de Maki había desaparecido—. Déjame ver, ya se fueron…

—¡No! Elichi tiene que adivinar que regalo le traje.

—No lo sé, es difícil de adivinar. ¿Puedes darme siquiera una pista?

—Bueno, te daré una pista, pero solo por ser tú —Entonces, de repente, las manos de Nozomi se apartaron de mis ojos, así que pude ver a la perfección lo que tenía "oculto" en las manos—. ¡NO VEAS! Estas haciendo trampa —al escuchar su eufórico grito, volvía a apretar con fuerza los parpados—. No te muevas, te lo pondré.

—¿Pondré? Eso quiere decir que…

—Espera a que te lo ponga Elichi —Nozomi parecía más molesta que contenta. Parecía que hacia uno de sus típicos pucheros que la hacían ver tan linda—. Eres una tramposa, Elichi. Ya no tiene caso la sorpresa, ahora sabes que es.

—No lo sé —De pronto, sentí como las manos de Nozomi se ponían en mi cuello y algo frió caía en mi pecho. Si antes no sabía lo que era, ahora estaba segura de saber la identidad del regalo de Nozomi.

—Y-Ya puedes abrir los ojos… —Dijo Nozomi tímidamente; mientras su presencia se alejaba un poco de mi lado.

Cuando abrí los ojos, al instante llevé mis manos a mi cuello, sintiendo el frió metal que caía en mi pecho. Detenidamente vi lo que colgaba de mi cuello: era un lindo collar de color azul claro con un cisne blanco colgando de él. Realmente era un muy lindo regalo, y era aún más lindo ya que me lo había dado Nozomi. Sin pensarlo, y sin dejar de ver el cisne en el collar, no pude hacer otra cosa que dejar que mis palabras salieran involuntariamente de mi boca:

—Gracias… —Dije sin pensarlo, solo sintiendo el cisne de metal contra mis manos; solo sintiendo el frio metal azul contra mis dedos—. Es un hermoso regalo, Nozomi. ¿En dónde lo conseguiste?

—En la tienda de regalos. ¿De verdad te gustó? —Después de un rato de no hacerlo, la volvía ver a los ojos; sus ojos se ocultaban de los míos; parecía más tímida que de costumbre.

—Me gustó mucho, Nozomi… —Entonces, lentamente, entrelace mi mano con la suya—. Que te parece si ahora yo te compro un collar parecido, para que vayamos a juego, ¿te gustaría? —Ya esperaba su respuesta, pero al escucharla, no pude hacer otra cosa que alegrarme.

—¡Si! —Gritó con alegría—. Me gustaría un regalo de Elichi, aunque ya me has dado muchos regalos… —Pensativa, se llevó un dedo a la barbilla—. ¿Recuerdas a _Elichi_? Y también, también… Bueno, no son muchos regalos, pero me gustó mucho _Elichi_ … —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con un tenue color carmín; parecía que había captado a la perfección lo que decía—. ¡Quiero decir! Que me gusta _Elichi_ , mi peluche, no que decir que tú… Bueno, si me gustas tú, es solo que…, es solo que…

—Está bien Nozomi, vamos… —Sin siquiera espera a que terminara de hablar, la tomé de la mano y comencé a guiarla por la orilla de la piscina una vez más—. Aún tenemos un largo día por delante, podemos nadar más tiempo y te comprare tu regalo. —Entonces, me detuve de nuevo, solo para sostener a Nozomi de las dos manos y verla directo a los ojos—. Muchas gracias por el día de hoy, Nozomi, me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

Detrás de nosotras, se alzaba un brillante sol que se difuminaba con la cristalina agua de la piscina. Todo ruido era tenue, todo grito despareció de pronto, solo la hermosa imagen del sol y el agua nos acompañaba a ambas; de un momento a otro solo éramos nosotras dos. Con el hermoso sol de paisaje y con el calor de verano acariciando nuestro rostro… Acariciando nuestro sentimiento mutuo.

* * *

Y Bueno, que les pareció el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho. La verdad, creo que comienza un poco lento pero después, en la parte de la piscina, en la parte de la piscina me emocione mucho como desde hace mucho no lo hacia. Por cierto, la introducción de la historia, pasa después de que Nozomi le da el regalo a Eli, por si pensaron que quedaba muy feriara de lugar, pero no. Por cierto, esta historia guarda muchas referencias, en especial una de mi serie Yuri favorita; los que me conoscan ya sabran cual es; si quieren ponganla en las Reviews. Adema,s la otra referencia es de una serie que esta ahora en emisió que es lo mas hermos que he visto desde hace tiempo ¿Saben cual es?

Como sea ¿Que creen que pase ahora con las dos chicas? Acaso Eli soportara descubrir la verdad? ¿Porque Nico quiere acercarse más a Eli? ¿Donde la iba a invitar? ¿Se esperaran que la inclusión de Maki fuera tan rápido? Aunque en este capitulo no destacó mucho, en los próximos me enfocare un poquito mas en Nico y Maki. Nico y Maki tendrán su propio Omake, sin embargo, esto me lleva a la pregunta: ¿Quieren que sea Nico o Maki las protagonizas del Omake, o quieren que sea Yukiho o Arisa? Las cuales también les debo un capitulo especial. No duden en poner sus respuestas y opiniones en las Reviews, las cuales aprecio mucho que me compartan y me llenan de animo para seguir escribiendo.

Y bueno, creo que las disculpas no son suficientes para disculparme por el atraso de esta historia. Ya no pondré escusas ya que tuve tiempo suficiente para escribir este capitulo y esta historia en general; es por eso que me castigue al no escribir mas One-shots o capítulos sueltos. Como sea, realmente lo lamento, peor digamos que, la razón principal de que no actualizara, es que ya tenia el capitulo escrito desde hace mucho, sin embrago, este no concordaba temporalmente con la historia, es decir, este capitulo que leyeron no era el que ya tenia escrito. Como se los adelante, en capítulos pasados, se supone que seguíais un suceso escolar que se ve en todos los animes, y, solo para disculparme, se los diré: Digamos que seguía el festival escolar y no el capitulo de la piscina. De cualquier forma publicare el festival escolar dentro de un par de capítulos más, el cual es de suma importancia.

Y bueno, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir esperando esta Historia, hasta el momento,, es la historia que mas Reviews tiene de todas las que he escrito y no me queda otra coas que agradecerles a todos por su tiempo y paciencia. Muchas gracias por todo, de veras. Ahora, pasare a las Reviews...

 **Robin Schultz:** En especial, a ti, te agradezco todo el apoyo que me das en Facebook, muchisimas gracias por todo. Ahora bien, con respecto a la Reviews, jajaja pobre doctora cacheteada, pobre mamá de Maki, ella no tiene la culpa de ser tan sexi y misteriosa. Y pues con la neutralidad de la Tomoyo, pues ya se vera en los siguientes capítulos; al menos en este ya se notan sus intenciones. Algún día habrá besito entre Nozomi y Eli... O quizás no, ya sabes como soy con los besos, no los apruebo tanto. Muchas Gracias por tu tiempo y tu Review.

 **SilentDrago** : Muchas Gracias por estar siempre pendiente de la historia Silent, ,muchas gracias también por el apoyo. Y pues si, a todos nos dejo más dudas la aparición de Tomoyo; hasta a mí (razón de mi hiatus jajaja). ¡Oh, es cierto! Nunca te agradecí por haberme avisado de la confusión de nombres, no se que me pasaba ese día, pero gracias por avisar, lo corregí luego luego que vi tu Review en aquel entonces. Por cierto, ya ni me acordaba de la platica de Tomoyo y Eriol, y si, odio muchísimo a quien las emparejan, ella es Lesbiana confirmadisima y él esta con Mizuki, no se porque aún los emparejan. Como sea, muchas gracias por la Review, Silent.

 **ScarletDespair41777:** Muchas gracias por tu Reviews. Ya se, a nadie le agrado el misterio de Tomoyo; como sea, espero que ayude en algo, eso espero... Y pues también amo la inocencia de Nozomi, sin embargo, tengo planeado un capitulo en el que... Ups, casi reveló un gran secreto. Muchas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

 **Fujisaki Naoko** : Que bueno que le diste una oportunidad a mi historia, de verdad te lo agradezco y espero que sigas disfrutando los siguientes capítulos y espero no decepcionarte. Desde aquí te mando u gran saludo y muchas gracias por tu Review.

 **Shana Hadadgali** : Lo que le pasa a Nozomi es un misterio, hasta para el escritor jajaja y Maki, pues apareció en este capitulo, poco pero contundente, mostrando momentos tsunderes como los que ya no hay jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu emoción y tu Review.

 **Joss sonoda:** Bueno, como Dije, si sentí que el capitulo pasado fue un poco soso, espero que este capitulo compense un poco el anterior, ya que pienso que hubieron muchas escenas muy bonitas, como el de la piscina que espero que te haya gustado... y pues... jejeje... Eli y la señorita Nishikino... Jejeje... No dire mucho de eso... No diere nada de eso... Muchísimas gracias por tu Review y espero que sigas disfrutando de la hitoria. PD: Supongo que todos los yuristas tenemos ese sentido de descubrir parejas; me pasa mucho a mi también jajaja.

 **Chico o chica Guest 1:** Realmente agradezco toda tu efusividad y los halagos que le das a este fic, no sabes cuanto agradezco que digas que te gusta. Espero no decepcionar posteriormente que la historia avance y espero que lo sigas disfrutando.

 **Chico o chica Guest 2:** Que bueno que le diste una oportunidad a la historia y me alegra leer que te gusto mucho. Espero que lo sigas disfrutando y ya...

 **Stevan Souma-kun:** Me encanto la forma en la que escribiste tu Review, como muy poética jajaja. Que bueno que te gusto y muchas gracias por la Review. Por cierto, con respecto a la otra Review, todo en esta historia es misterio, tanto que el mismo autor no sabe que aclarar primero :(

 **YourDaddy:** jajaja, claro que Eli puede describir a la mamá de Maki de esa forma, solo retala y veraz como termina haciendo que su corazón se acelere jajaja... (Me encanto lo de esta casada jajaja). Y pues bueno, como dije, no se supone que siguiera un capitulo acuático, pero seguía el del festival escolar; aún así te acercaste bastante a la respuesta correcta. Muchas gracias por tu Review, casi no hubo NicoxMaki pero pronto lo habrá...

 **jaydisita.8709:** jajaja... (risa malvada noises) Bueno, ya no diré nada más de Tomoyo o de Eli y Nozomi, parece que captaron muy bien el mensaje. (PD. me encanto la referencia de Sakura y Shaoran con yukito). Tienes Razon, y en este capitulo Michiru no asesino Eli solo porque habian muchos testigos. Muchas gracias por tu Review y, solo por ser tú y por todo el apoyo que me brindas te diré una frase: En todas las historias hay antagonistas. Espero disfrutes tu día y muchas gracias por leer.

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian empire:** (Disculpa, espero no sea alguna indiscreción, pero ¿que significa tu Nickname? me parece muy curioso e imponente). Ya se, pensé que solo a mi me pasaba que, cuando estaba en un lugar publico y leía escenas Yuris hermosas, era el único que quería gritar como loco, pero me alegra que el Yuri vibes llegue a todo el mundo. Siento quela escena no haya culminado con un beso, es solo que, como te habrás dado cuenta, son las escenas dulces y simples las que más me gustan. Como tú bien dices, todo a su tiempo, que yo tango que planear más cosas par hacer suf... digo, para continuar el drama... Mientras tanto, la relación de Eli y Noozmi continuara y crecerá mucho más, hay que ser pacientes... No te preocupes por la ausencia, aquí te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos para que disfrutes, y espero, sigas disfrutando de la historia... Muchas gracias por la tu Review, la aprecio mucho. (PD. Extrañe tu show de luces al entrar uwu)

 **ARAMARU-CHAN:** Muchas gracias por tu Review en otra de mis historias, de verdad me alegra verte por aquí... Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia y en especial la actitud de Nozomi, me alegra mucho que lo digas y que notes ese vinculo que van creando ambas. Gracias por hacerme notar que te gusta esta extraña y linda actitud en Nozomi, como vengo diciendo desde el principio, yo siempre he visto a Nozomi muy linda y tierna fuera de su personaje maternal, así que no me cuesta mucho trabajo redactarla de esa forma. Gracias por los buenos deseos y espero nos leemos pronto.

Dios, esta vez fueron muchas Reviews pero tenia que contestarles a todos ya que ustedes también me regalan un poco de su tiempo con cada review que escriben.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por Sus Adorables Reviews. Nos leemos luego... (¡Por Godoka, extrañaba mucho decir esta frase!)


	15. Chapter 15

Muy buen Día. Dios, ¿qué es esto? navidad.

Bueno, hubo actualización doble de mis historias y hoy le traigo el tan ansiado y esperado capitulo nuevo de linda locura. El cual (hace mucho que no decía esto) necesitaran una buena dosis de insulina para soportar toda la azúcar que trae consigo el capitulo y Nozomi. En serio quedo muy lindo.

 **En el capitulo anterior:** Las vacaciones de Eli y Nozomi empezaron, y, a pesar de eso, Eli aun se siente un poco preocupada por todo lo que ha pasado desde que conoció a Nozomi. Sin embargo, pudo pasar un agradable día con ella yendo a un parque acuático y divertiendose para variar. No obstante, Nico, la cual también las acompañaba, tiene algo importante que decirle a Eli, es si como este capitulo da comienzo.

Espero que disfruten mucho la lectura.

* * *

 **XV**

 **Kioto y la linda chica.**

* * *

A veces, cuando recuerdo el rostro de Nico aquella tarde cálida de junio, no me podría imaginar siquiera que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Incluso ahora, al recordar su voz, al recordad sus ojos fijos en mí, con ese hermoso brillo carmesí en ellos; al recordar su hermosa sonrisa que se difuminaba con los rayos del atardecer, me hace pensar «ella realmente quería ayudarme». No lo sé. Nunca supe cómo interpretar esa linda sonrisa, y a día de hoy me cuesta aún hacerlo, siento que guarda tanto como la primera vez que la vi detenidamente, a día de hoy me pregunto: «¿por qué, desde el principio, me sonrió a mí, me vio a mí, me hablo a mí». La primera vez que la vi —a Nico quiero decir—, ella no se presentó hostil conmigo, ella simplemente buscaba proteger a Nozomi, protegerla de lo que fuera que yo aún no sabía. No puedo creer que toda esa confianza viniera de ella, y no de otra persona.

Recuerdo muy bien su silueta esa tarde de junio, debajo de los rayos de sol del ocaso que entraban por la ventana del auto; era tarde y volvíamos de regreso a casa en el auto de la familia Nishikino. Antes, en la piscina, Nico no había podido terminar de decir lo que tenía que decirme debido a la interrupción de Nozomi, pero ahora, la veía frente a mí, completamente decidida, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Su voz salía suave, acariciando mis sentidos; me provocaba algo de vergüenza hablar con ella ya que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Eli, recordando lo que te tenía que decir… —De verdad, Esa chica que frente a mí me veía, parecía más madura que nunca, a pesar de su corta estatura y sus rasgos aniñados, la forma en la que me hablaba detenidamente, transmitiéndome seguridad, de verdad me hacía pensar que era incluso mayor que yo, aunque creo que no lo era—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El día para nosotras se había terminado en el parque acuático, e íbamos de regreso a casa sumamente cansadas. Nozomi había estado jugando durante mucho rato, así que se había quedado profundamente dormida apenas subimos al auto negro que había mandado la señora Nishikino. Por otra parte, la chica de cabello escarlata, Maki, nos veía detenidamente, sin perderse cada reacción mía, cada reacción de Nico, sin embargo, permaneció callada casi todo el viaje. La única voz que resonaba era la de Nico y, de vez en cuando, la mía, cuando trataba de responderle.

—¿De qué hablas? —Dije sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería Nico, la verdad no me esperaba que ella me dirigiera la palabra de nuevo, pero, a juzgar por los que había pasado en la piscina, parecía que ese día Nico estaba más habladora conmigo que lo usual.

—Vamos, no te hagas la tonta, Eli —La mire con frustración ante la sonrisa burlona que apareció en sus labios—. Ya sabes, de lo que estamos hablando antes de que estas tontas nos interrumpieran —Un quejido salió de los labios de Maki; parecía salir desde lo más profundo de su pecho, aun así, se mantuvo callada—, ¿recuerdas? Lo de la apuesta que gane. —Recordado sus palabras, ahora me quedaba claro de lo que hablaba.

—Oh, ya veo —Miré por la ventanilla del auto. Pasábamos por un túnel que apenas si era iluminado por las luces naranjas y artificiales de los focos puestos en cada lado—. ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir entonces? Era algo de un viaje, ¿cierto? —Instintivamente, mis puños se cerraron de repente, sentía que algo estaba mal con sus palabras—. Tú y Nozomi se…

—Sí que lo recuerdas. No eres tan lenta como lo pareces Eli; a pesar de ser rubia. —Nico esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dejo salir una suave risa que me hizo irritar.

—Es mejor que ya no hables si solo te dispones a molestarme. Además, que tiene que ver que sea rubia, pienso que estas siendo muy grosera, Yazawa. Si solo querías molestar creo que esta conversación se acabó aquí.

—Tu cállate… —De pronto, como si fuera un estruendo (a pesar de solo haber sido un suave susurro), la voz de Maki resonó en todo el auto. Rápidamente, volví mi mirada hacia ella, pero ella ocultó la mirada de la mía; parecía como si repentinamente se le hubieran escapado las palabras que tenía en su cabeza, eso lo supe por el hecho de que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas en el momento que volteé a verla.

—Como sea, pretenderemos que no escuchamos eso —Nico rió y Maki se puso más roja aún. Parecía que Nico disfrutaba mucho hacer sufrir a la joven chica con ese tipo de cosas; o quizás solo era mi imaginación—. Bien, ¿en que estaba…? —Nico se llevó un dedo índice a la barbilla, pretendiendo que pensaba algo—. ¡Ah, sí! La apuesta que gane.

—No te voy a dar nada si es lo que quieres.

—No es lo que pretendía. Además, tú no tienes nada que darme.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque tanto misterio? Dilo de una vez, Yazawa. Esto comienza a cansarme.

—Necesitas tener más paciencia, ¿te lo han dicho? Además de densa también tienes muy poca tolerancia.

—No quiero escuchar eso de ti —Musite.

—Bien, bien, te diré todo lo que se —Al escuchar las palabras de Nico, volví a verla de frente, a sus ojos color carmesí que no se había despegado ni un segundo de mí—. Cada año, Nozomi, Mamá, esa tsundere… —Dijo señalando a Maki, la cual parecía bastante frustrada.

—¡OYE! —Gritó Maki, molesta y con el rostro sumamente rojo—. ¿A quién le dices tsundere, idiota? —Nico vio fijamente a Maki y, sin siquiera inmutarse, continúo hablando.

—Y yo, vamos de viaje de vacaciones a un lugar que elija esta chica —Nico vio por el rabillo del ojo a Nozomi, la cual dormía plácidamente en mi regazo—. No sé por qué tenemos que ir al lugar que ella decida, siempre terminamos yendo al mismo lugar —Nico parecía que hablaba más para ella que para mí.

—¿Y eso a mí porque me debería de importar? —Dije fríamente, bajando la mirada, sintiendo como el cabello e Nozomi se mecía en mis piernas y me provocaba un raro y agradable sentimiento—. Parece que tienen un viaje familiar cada año, ¿y qué? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso?

—Eres muy lenta. No sé si seguir contándote o esperar a que el próximo año te des cuenta —Nico ya no se rio esta vez, esta vez parecía hablar en serio—. Pues bien, no esperare hasta el año que viene, así que te lo diré —Nico dejo salir un profundo suspiro—. Digamos que, alguien de aquí gano una apuesta, ¿puedes saber quién es?

—¿Te estas burlando de mí? —Nico asintió— ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? —Nico volvió a asentir.

—Pues bien, la apuesta consistía en que, si Nozomi lograba estar a gusto este día contigo, y si tú lograbas tranquilizarla como lo demostraste antes de ir al parque acuático, podía decirte acerca de este viaje —Nico, por primera vez en lo que llevábamos del viaje en el auto, desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla de su lado—. Mamá no quería que te dijera por ningún motivo al lugar al que vamos a ir, pero creo que puedo decirte y tú tomaras la decisión correcta.

Aun no me quedaba claro lo que pretendía Nico al decirme todo eso, pero seguramente quería que interviniera de alguna manera. Es decir, eran las vacaciones familiares de su familia, y, además, Nozomi iba a ir también. No sabía si, después de este viaje a la piscina, podría verla de nuevo en un corto periodo de tiempo, quizás con sus vacaciones me sería imposible ir a visitarla y jugar con ella hasta tarde. La única cosa que podía hacer era…

—Podría ir con ella…

—¡Al fin! —Gritó Maki al otro lado del auto, más tranquila y despreocupada—. No sé qué le vez a esa idiota, Nico-chan —Musito lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo escuchara.

—Ella es lenta, te lo dije Maki-chan. No obstante, parece que por fin lo descubrió —Nico se volvió hacia mí—. Y bien, ya que sabes que iremos de viaje, ¿nos acompañarías? Iras solo porque quieres, no porque yo te lo haya dicho, iras solo porque Nozomi estará ahí y mamá no podrá negarse ante eso.

—Y-Yo… —Miré incrédula a Nico, no sabía muy bien que decir ante la insinuante invitación—. No lo sé, creo que ya tengo suficientes problemas con tu… con la señora Tojo como para crear nuevos —Mi mirada decayó hacia mis rodillas, hacia donde descansaba tranquilamente Nozomi. Detenidamente me quede viendo su soñoliento rostro, viendo como su cabello caía por su rostro, viendo como sus suspiros salían plácidamente por sus entre abiertos labios—. Me gustaría mucho ir, pero…

—¿Pero? —Nico lanzó otro suspiro—. Pensé que, en el momento en el que te dijera la noticia, saltarías de emoción por ello. Pensé que no dudarías por nada del mundo —Los ojos de Nico permanecieron fijamente viéndome; sus dos brillantes ojos carmesís mostraban una increíble sorpresa—. ¿Tienes miedo?

Mi corazón, al escuchar las palabras de Nico, comenzó a golpear con fuerza mi pecho. Mis respiraciones entonces se comenzaron a acelerar. Ya no podía seguir viendo a Nico a los ojos, tenía que huir de su desconcertante mirada.

—Tienes medio, Eli —Nico susurró de nuevo—. Pensé que tu harías cualquier cosa por ella —Mi cabeza era un remolino de sentimientos en ese momento. No sabía que más hacer, no sabía cómo pensar con claridad ante todas las dudas que albergaban en mi mente en ese momento—. No te preocupes... —Entonces, la voz de Nico volvió a resonar fuerte dentro de mí—. No es por lo que crees por lo que te estoy invitando a este viaje.

—¿E-Entonces? —No volteé a ver a Nico, sino que vi el paisaje por la ventanilla del auto, el oscuro túnel había quedo muy atrás y ahora se veían los edificios de _Tokio_ en su máximo esplendor, iluminados con la suave luz del crepúsculo—. ¿Entonces porque me lo dices si no es por eso?

—Te lo dije, vamos cada año a un lugar que elige Nozomi… —Detenidamente miré mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, sin embargo, no era mi reflejo lo que trataba de ver, sino era a Nico que se encontraba detrás de mí; con los ojos llenos aún de esa sorpresa que me aterraba—, pero no es por lo que tú piensas… Ellas siempre elige ese lugar, pero no es porque… no es porque pasé algo en ese lugar —Titubeó.

Desesperadamente quería gritarle y averiguar si tenía razón, si estaba tan segura de eso. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué me decía todo eso ahora? Ya no sabía que más pensar, solo quería que esa conversación acabara.

—De cualquier forma, no puede inmiscuirme, así como así, en su viaje familiar. Lo siento, pero…

—Maldición —La voz de la joven pelirroja captó la mirada tanto de Nico como la mía—. Puedes dejar de ser tan dramática. Escúchate por un segundo, estas actuando como toda una tonta. Nico-chan te está invitando a que pases más tiempo con Nozomi por el simple hecho de que confía en ti, deja de ser tan egocéntrica.

Las palabras de una niña de trece años a veces podían ser hirientes, y, en este caso, lograron hacerme pensar en el cómo me estaba comportando acerca de todo lo que me había dicho Nico. Quizás parecía inmaduro para mi seguir las palabras de la joven de cabello escarlata, pero no podía negar que algo de razón tenía; estaba siendo egoísta conmigo misma, con Nozomi. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en las palabras de su madre, de la señorita Tomoyo: _«espero que puedas soportar no llorar»._ Lo único que quería era que esas palabras no se hicieran realidad, es por eso que me sentía insegura, es por eso que tenía miedo de que, al lugar al que Nozomi fuera, al lugar al que Nico me invitaba, ocultara en él los secretos que tanto temía descubrir.

—Maki-chan tiene razón. Estas siendo egoísta Eli —A pesar de que las palabras de Nico eran hirientes para mí, ella no dudo en esbozar una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera como la que me había mostrado antes de que sus palabras comenzarán a salir de su boca—. De cualquier forma, yo no puedo obligarte a acompañarnos, y tampoco te pueden obligar las palabras de una niña de trece años —Nico volteo a ver a Maki y esta, al instante, rehuyó su mirada—. Sin embrago, nada me impide decirte que cada año vamos de viaje a _Kioto_. Siempre nos vamos por estas fechas. Mamá compró los boletos para irnos la semana que viene en el primer tren bala que sale de la estación de _Tokio_ —De pronto, y si darme cuenta de que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, el auto en el que viajábamos se detuvo lentamente—. Yo ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte, es tu decisión aceptar mi invitación o no.

Miré detenidamente a Nico y vi cómo, despacio, sumamente despacio, abría la puerta del auto. Detrás de Nico salió Maki, dejándonos a Nozomi y a mí a solas; aunque ella aún estaba dormida como para sentir siquiera que me acompañaba. En ese momento la única que quedaba en ese cálido auto eran mis pensamientos y yo; los pensamientos que había dejado Nico en el aire después de sus palabras.

Permanecí un par de minutos en el auto si decir nada, nadie parecía reprochármelo, y Nico y Maki ya se habían ido y habían desparecido detrás de la puerta del edificio de departamentos en el que vivía Nozomi.

Por mero instinto, me moví un poco para acomodarme mejor, sin dame cuenta de que había perturbado repentinamente el sueño de alguien que plácidamente musitó en voz muy baja:

—¿Y-Ya llegamos a casa? —Fue como un suave suspiro que me acaricio profundamente dentro de mí. Fue una voz sumamente dulce la que salió de la boca de Nozomi—. ¿Ya llegamos a la casa de Nozomi? —Decía sin siquiera abrir los ojos, tratando de desperezarse y estirase poco a poco; parecía que había dormido por una eternidad—. Hoy, Nozomi jugó mucho… —Nozomi liberó un profundo bostezo—, es por eso que Nozomi tiene mucho sueño. Hoy, Nozomi dormirá toda la noche con _Homura-chan_

Solo podía escuchar sus palabras y verla detenidamente, cada movimiento, cada lento movimiento que hacía; cada suspiro que de su boca salía. Sus manos lentamente se acercaron a sus parpados y despacio, sumamente despacio, se froto los ojos. Entonces, estos volvieron a aparecer detrás de sus parpados, sus dos perlas del color de las esmeraldas; sus hermosos ojos volvieron a aparecer y me vieron con sorpresa.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué hace Elichi aquí? —Nozomi desvió su mirada de la mía y vio hacia todos lados—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el auto de la mamá de Maki —Dije al instante, sin titubear, parecía que la conversación que tuve antes con Nico hubiera desaparecido—. Supongo que estas muy cansada. Vamos, te acompañare hasta tu departamento.

—Pero estoy muy cómoda aquí —Dijo tranquilamente, mientras se acurrucaba mejor en mi regazo—. ¿Puedo quedarme así un poco más? —Dijo inocentemente sin una pisca de malicia, sin una pisca de miedo, sin una pisca de vergüenza ante lo que decía. Yo, para mi sorpresa, no estaba avergonzada con lo que había dicho Nozomi, simplemente me deje llevar y me acomode mejor, en una posición en la que Nozomi pudiera estar más cómoda—. Gracias, Elichi —Verla así, tan tranquila, me hacía pensar por un momento que no era la misma Nozomi que conocía; que no era la energética y alegre chica que aparentaba ser—. ¿Puedes cantarme una canción también? Mamá lo hace para que _Homura-chan_ y yo nos durmamos.

—De ninguna manera —Lentamente acerqué mi mano hacia su frente y comencé a acariciar el cabello que caía por su flequillo—. Yo no sé cantar tan bien. Sera mejor que nunca me escuches cantar.

—¿Segura? Yo pienso que Elichi canta muy bien.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura si no me has oído ni una sola vez? —una suave risita salió de sus labios, una suave e inocente risa que me erizó la piel.

—Simplemente lo sé.

—Eres un misterio, Nozomi —Dije sin pensarlo. De pronto, sentí una opresión en mi corazón—. Sabes, Nico me dijo que…

—¿Quieres pasar las vacaciones conmigo, Elichi? —Su pregunta fue tan repentina que logró paralizarme entera. Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más, viéndome directamente, dejándome completamente sorprendida y desconcertada—. Vamos a ir de viaje a _Kioto_ estas vacaciones.

—¿Si? —Mi pecho se oprimió, sentía que quería llorar, pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, mis sentimientos se contradecían dentro de mí—. Que bien.

—¿Vamos juntas? —Su pregunta sumamente inocente me aceleró más el corazón. No sabía cómo sentirme; nos sabia como interpretar ese entumecimiento que recorría mi pecho y me paralizaba cada una de mis extremidades—. Te enseñare un lugar muy especial…

Dejando de lado lo que sentía en ese momento, hice lo primero que pude, dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza al ver esa linda sonrisa que poco a poco aparecía en los labios de Nozomi; al ver como sus dos parpados se cerraban plácidamente; al ver el rostro tranquilo de la linda chica.

—Seguro…

…

No fue sino hasta una semana después cuando el viaje familiar de Nozomi había sido planeado. Al principio, el solo hecho de pensar en que yo las acompañaría al viaje no fue algo que celebrara la señora Michiru, sin embargo, se mostró más serena de lo que en realidad me imaginaba; parecía que no podría negarse a que las acompañara; en parte también porque Nozomi fue la que le pidió a su madre que me dejara ir con ellas, eso ayudó mucho a que su enojo contra mí se calmará; o al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

El día del viaje, me desperté muy temprano por la mañana. El sol ni siquiera había salido, y había una gruesa capa de nubes aún en el cielo nocturno. Las luces de las farolas iluminaban un poco la tenue obscuridad matutina y en el ambiente se percibía el aroma y la sensación del roció de la madrugada. Era una bella mañana; era tranquila e irreal, era como un solitario sueño en el cual yo era la única persona contemplando todo eso.

Salí de casa antes de que saliera el sol, con una pequeña maleta que contenía todo lo necesario para el viaje. Al ser la primera vez que viajaba desde que había llegado a Tokio —la primera vez en ir de vacaciones—, sentía un extraño vacío dentro de mí, además de un sentimiento de abandono y temor por conocer algo nuevo. No obstante, a ese sentimiento nostálgico se le unía una gran emoción. No podía esperar a ir de vacaciones con la persona que me hacía sentir feliz, con Nozomi. De tan solo pesarlo, de verdad parecía como si fuera un sueño. Estaba impaciente por ir con ella y comenzar nuestro viaje de vacaciones. Todas las preocupaciones eran ahora pequeñas en comparación al hecho de pasar tiempo con Nozomi.

Caminé por las oscuras calles de _Tokio_. Afuera, el viento frió golpeaba mi rostro mientras caminaba, sin embargo, y ya que era verano, ese viento se sentía agradable y relajador.

Habíamos acordado ir hasta la estación de trenes y encontrarnos ahí. Según tenía entendido, cada año, la familia Tojo y Yazawa seguían una misma rutina: levantarse y llegar temprano a la estación de trenes, tomar el mismo tren que Nozomi siempre escogía y hospedarse en una ciudad al norte de _Kioto_. A pesar de que me sintiera feliz, en esos planes no destacaba mi presencia, y sentía que era una intrusa que se entrometía en sus vacaciones familiares. A pesar de eso, y si no hubiera sido por la comprensión y apoyo de Nozomi, quizás aún me estaría preocupando por el hecho de que de verdad era una intrusa en su viaje. Eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo ahora, ni siquiera me importaba que la señora Yazawa me viera como la que probablemente arruinaría sus vacaciones, o al menos eso quería creer.

Llegué muy temprano a la estación de trenes, justo cuando los primeros rayos de sol matutino quebraban las nubes y resplandecían en el horizonte. Como lo había pensado, era una hermosa mañana. Nunca había estado en esa estación de trenes (al menos en la de _Tokio_ ), así que me costó un poco encontrar el lugar en el que habíamos acordado encontrarnos. Tuve que pedir indicaciones para llegar a la terminal que llevaba al tren bala que nos llevaría a _Kioto_. Ahí, la familia de Nozomi me esperaba, además de que también estaba Maki y la señorita Tomoyo.

Apretando mi maleta al verlas en la lejanía, titubé un poco si debería de acercarme o espera un poco más. Despacio, comencé a caminar hacia ellas mientras veía cómo Nozomi, la chica de hermosos ojos y cabello desarreglado, corría en todas direcciones de la terminal, acompañada de dos pequeñas niñas, las cuales supuse eran las hermanas de Nico. Era la primera vez que veía a ese par de gemelas, y de verdad eran —no tanto idénticas a ellas ya que eso era obvio—, extremadamente parecidas a Nico y a Michiru-san. Las tres niñas corrían de un lado a otro de la estación, y no fue hasta que la más grande de ellas me vio que…

—¡Por fin llegó Elichi! —Nozomi corrió hacia mí con una hermosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro—. Te tardaste mucho. Llevamos aquí toda la mañana —Nozomi llegó corriendo hacia donde estaba y me tomó de la mano; un sentimiento cálido recorrió todo mi cuerpo—. Ven, ven, Elichi, mira, mira, a mis hermanitas —Las dos niñas, hermanas de Nico, se escondieron detrás de Nozomi—. Bueno, no son mis hermanitas, pero Nicochi a veces me las presta, ya te lo había dicho un día, recuerdo eso y recuerdo que _Homura-chan_ también estaba ahí; bueno, realmente ella siempre está conmigo, lo que la convierte en una entrometida por estar siguiéndome a todos lados —Nozomi miro a su muñeca con sospecha, la cual colgaba de un cinturón de su vestido.

—¿Ellas son las hermanas de Nico? —Pregunté tratando de volver a llamar la atención de Nozomi; como siempre, una vez que comenzaba a desvariar, era difícil volver a la conversación inicial con ella—. Mucho gusto, soy…

—¡Elichi! —Gritaron, no solo las dos gemelas, sino que también lo hizo Nozomi.

—Les he hablado mucho de ti Elichi —Me dijo Nozomi con emoción—. Mira, la que tiene el listón azul es Cocoro y la del listón rojo es Cocoa, sin sus listones, nunca podrías diferenciar quien es quien. A mí me costó mucho saber diferenciarlas, es por eso que Mamá les regalo esos listones.

—Mucho gusto —Las vi detenidamente, realmente me sorprendía lo parecidas que eran, la única forma de distinguirla, como me había dicho Nozomi, era por el color del listón que sostenía su cabello color negro—. Bueno, Nozomi, no quiero hacer esperar más a tu mamá, es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se moleste con nosotras.

—Tienes razón —Nozomi esbozo una sonrisa sospechosa—. Aunque no te preocupes por eso, mamá no se enojara hoy. Hoy, mamá está de buen humor, siempre está de buen humor cuando vamos de viaje ya que es un lugar al que a Nozomi le gusta mucho, así que me ha prometido que nunca se enojaría cuando vamos a _Kioto_. Vamos, si quieres ver cómo reacciona con tu llegada.

—E-Espera, yo… —Nozomi me tomó de la mano y me comenzó a guiar a lado de su madre, donde también Nico y Maki me vieron detenidamente.

—Buenos días, Eli-san —Dijo Michiru mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Te estuvimos esperando un buen rato. ¿Segura que no se te olvido nada? ¿Tienes tu boleto y tu equipaje bien organizado? —Asentí con la cabeza— Pues bien, supongo que nos vamos —La mujer me dio la espalda y tomó una gran maleta que estaba a sus pies. Aunque, antes de comenzar a caminar, se acercó con la mamá de Maki—. Nos vamos entonces, Tomoyo-chan. Te prometo que te llamare apenas lleguemos a la residencia en la que nos hospedamos. No te preocupes por Maki, Nico me ayudara a cuidar tanto a Nozomi como a ella —La mujer suspiró y volteó a verme de reojo—. Es bueno que nos acompañes, Eli-san, confió en que nos apoyaras cuidando a las niñas.

Quizás Nozomi tenía razón, la mujer no parecía en absoluto enojada, pero era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar tanto sin antes irritarse o mostrar una mueca de desagrado en sus labios. ¡Vamos! Me sorprendía también que no hubiera levantado la voz a pesar del escándalo que hacia Nozomi con las dos gemelas mientras corrían alrededor de ella. De cualquier forma y a pesar de que me intrigaba esa rara forma de comportarse de la señora Tojo, la verdad no le tome la debida importancia; pensé que sería bueno dejarla descansar también a ella de enojos y preocupaciones. A pesar de eso, y sin duda, su raro comportamiento me hacía sentir más insegura al contrario de cuando se enojaba, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, solo quedaba adecuarme a ese extraño humor hasta que supiera como interpretarlo.

—De acuerdo, Michiru-chan —La señora Nishikino se acercó a ella, y le dio un prolongado abrazo—. Quiero que se cuiden y que regresen con bien— Supuse entonces que la mamá de Maki no iría con nosotras, algo que de verdad alivianaba el viaje y el ambiente que me envolvería durante las vacaciones, ya que, sin la presencia de Tomoyo-san, me quitaba un peso del cual preocuparme. Aun no sabía cómo comportarme a su lado. Cada que la veía a los ojos amatistas y brillantes que irradiaban cordialidad y sinceridad, me quedaba paralizada sin poder pensar con claridad—. Te encargo mucho a Maki —La susodicha se estremeció en su lugar y dejo de ver de frente para ocultar su mirada de su propia madre; después de eso, fingiendo desinterés, comenzó a enrollar un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.

—Estaré bien. Realmente no tienes que preocuparte por mí —Dijo con un tono de voz altanero y confiado.

—No me preocupo por eso —La mujer sonrió con malicia, su sonrisa era parecida a la de Nozomi cuando iba a decir algo que de seguro me avergonzaría—. Tienes a una confiable chica que esperara a darte un _tour_ por todo _Kioto_ , ¿verdad, Nico-chan?

—Preferiría no encargarme de niñas maleducadas, señora Nishikino —Dijo Nico, causando entonces una gran irritación y un sonrojo salvaje en el rostro de Maki.

Sin decir nada y con el rostro aún muy rojo, Maki tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar sin decir nada más.

—No te separes demasiado Maki —Gritó la señora Tojo mientras tomaba apresurada su maleta—. Bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de una semana, Tomoyo-chan —Michiru-san le siguió el paso a Maki, seguida de Nico y sus dos hermanitas.

Al final, en la terminal la cual poco a poco se iba llenado de gente, solo quedamos Nozomi, la señora Tomoyo y yo. Yo solo veía alejarse a la familia Yazawa y Maki a lo lejos, sentía como el tiempo se paralizaba a mi alrededor viendo las espaldas y las características cabelleras negras de la familia Yazawa y me hizo pensar: «El purpura no concuerda con ese color ¿verdad?». Antes de seguir divagando en mis pensamientos, el amable tacto de Nozomi me sostuvo de la mano, y, al instante, volteé a verla a los ojos.

—Espero que tengan buen viaje ustedes dos —Dijo Tomoyo-san mientras se acercaba más a mí—. Ambas necesitan un descanso —La distancia que separaba el rostro de la mujer con el mío poco a poco se fue haciendo más corto—. Pasa todo el tiempo que necesites con ella… —Me susurró al oído—, síguela a donde quiera que vaya —Abrí sorprendida los ojos al escuchar sus palabras—. A donde quiera que vaya, Ayase…

El ruido a mi alrededor se silenció, solo dejando el rastro del susurro de la señora Tomoyo. De pronto, tuve la sensación de percibir como todo el mundo a mi alrededor perdía el color; era como si frente a mi todo hubiera desaparecido y un inmaculado color blanco fuera lo único que existiera en un espacio vacío con mi sola presencia. El susurro de Tomoyo-san resonaba con más intensidad en ese etéreo lugar. No sabía que significaban sus palabras, pero sin duda me hacían estremecer; me hacía temer algo que ni siquiera yo sabía; dentro de ese espacio en blanco, el único sentimiento que sentía era angustia a lo desconocido de sus palabras. Mi corazón no latía con normalidad, y sentía que el aire se me acababa con cada respiración que daba, sin embargo, puede regresar al mundo real cuando…

—¿Nos vamos, Elichi? —Dijo Nozomi mientras me tomaba más firmemente de la mano. Ella había reaparecido en el cumulo de incertidumbre que me rodeaba; su sonrisa era amplia y muy linda, y su mirada era comprensiva—. ¿Tienes miedo? —Volteé a verla de verdad asustada, ¿acaso lo había notado? ¿Acaso ella había escuchado las palabras de Tomoyo-san?

A pesar de mis suposiciones, su hermosa sonrisa se hizo más grande en sus labios. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, haciendo que un cálido sentir calmara todo mi cuerpo. Mi corazón latió de nuevo desesperado, pero esta vez no fue por la angustia de las palabras de Tomoyo-san, sino que era un sentimiento más cálido y reconfortante que me hacía olvidar todo lo malo que había dentro de mi cabeza en ese momento.

—No tienes que tenerles miedo a los trenes —Me dijo tranquilamente. ¿Así que a eso se refería con miedo?—. Son muy grandes y si, al principio Nozomi también tenía miedo de subir a uno. Pero no te preocupes, Elichi, hay un tren muy lindo que se llama como yo: " _Nozomi_ ", y, cuando subas en él, podrás sentir una gran tranquilidad dentro de ti. Te prometo Elichi… —La mano de Nozomi me presionó más fuerte, transmitiéndome seguridad y ternura—, que yo estaré contigo para que no te asusten los trenes. Ahora vamos, no podemos hacer espera a mamá porque, si lo hacemos, seguro que esta vez sí se enojará.

Caminamos hacia donde nos estaban esperando la familia Yazawa junto a Maki, dejando a Tomoyo-san sola en la terminal. Nozomi me llevo de la mano. Quizás se había dado cuenta de que de verdad me sentía insegura en un lugar así, y que mis pensamientos se habían disparado cuando escuche las palabras de Tomoyo-san; claro está que ella no sabría con certeza la forma en la que me sentía y las cosas que me había dicho su doctora, sin embargo, ahora no me cabía duda de que ella tenía un don especial, el cual era que presentía cuando las cosa me incomodaban o me hacían dudar. Con el solo hecho de acercarse a mí, de tomar mi mano, todas mis dudas se esfumaban, con el simple hecho de verla a los ojos, me hacía sentir mejor y más tranquila. Es obvio que ella no sabía que me hacía sentir segura y tranquila, ni tampoco que su forma de ser era un don espiritual mágico que Nozomi poseía, pero me gustaba pensar que así lo era, me gustaba pensar que el corazón de Nozomi se conectaba con el mío cuando más lo necesitaba y me hacía sentir en completa calma.

Después de reunirnos con la señora Yazawa, arribamos por fin al tren bala y, como dijo Nozomi, este tenía el mismo nombre que ella. Nozomi me contó que siempre tomaban el mismo tren bala porque a ella le gustaba mucho ese, y que no podían tomar otro porque sentía que su viaje no sería igual; ella se sentía insegura a veces por las cosas más pequeñas, así que estaba completamente segura que todo lo que hacía estaba celosamente cuidado; desde ese viaje, hasta el transporte que abordarían; me atrevería a decir que todo el viaje ya estaba planeado a como Nozomi lo decía.

La madre de Nozomi parecía muy cordial esa mañana como para poder hablar conmigo con normalidad. Hablar con ella fue como la primera vez que la conocí; igual que la vez que me dio los boletos para el parque de diversiones al que fui con Nozomi. En realidad, ella era la que habla, yo solo me abstenía a escucharla. A pesar de eso, parecía que no le importaba la poca atención que le ponía a su plática, y no era por ser grosera o estar resentida con ella, es simplemente que se me hacia sumamente extraño que me hablara con tanta familiaridad; como si lo que paso antes con ella no hubiera pasado nunca. Bueno, al menos intentaba, a su manera, sentirse a gusto a mi lado, y eso era algo que apreciaba.

El viaje duró alrededor de dos horas y media, el cual pareció más pesado debido que Nozomi no dejaba de molestar. Como llevaba a la mayoría de sus peluches en la maleta, se puso a jugar con ellos acompañada de Cocoro y Cocoa, fue por eso que Nico y Maki, debido a que ya no soportaban los gritos y risas de las niñas, se molestaron y se fueron a otro cubículo, dejándonos solas a nosotras junto con su madre. Yo no podía decir nada, ni siquiera me podía concentrar con los ruidos y risas de Nozomi y las dos gemelas, así que, sabiendo que no podría detener su euforia, me uní en sus juegos molestando ahora a la señora Yazawa, la cual intento en vano conciliar el sueño en lo que llegábamos a _Kioto_.

Fui increíble nuestro arribo a la estación de trenes de _Kioto,_ lugar que era de más decir que parecía modernista o minimalista. Cuando puse un pie fuera del tren, un sentimiento de extrañeza comenzó a fluir dentro de mi cuerpo. Ya no estábamos en Tokio, ese sitio se sentía lejano en comparación al sentimiento de estar en un nuevo lugar. En el ambiente, había un agradable aroma a sal de mar combinado con un sentir tibio que se adhería a mi cuerpo. Los sonidos dentro de la estación eran poco a comparación de la estación de Tokio. Cuando salimos de la terminal de la estación, una hermosa vista me recibió. En el cielo apenas si se veían nubes, estaba completamente despejado y estaba pigmentado de un hermoso color azul. El viento traía ese aroma salino de agua de mar hasta donde estábamos y la brisa hacia volar nuestros cabellos suavemente, acariciándonos, parecía que nos daban la vivienda. Fuera de la estación, había una enorme explanada de asfalto y los taxis salían apresurados con más personas. Pero, si levantaba un poco la mirada, podía ver un paraje lleno del verdor de las montañas y los arboles brillantes y florecidos. Incluso las personas que conocía no se veían de la misma forma. Nico estaba iluminada con una sincera felicidad, y Maki sonreía y se dejaba acariciar por el agradable viento. Michiru-san, parecía disfrutar mucho del clima, de la vista, de todo, mientras que las dos escandalosas gemelas se habían quedado muy quietas viendo el horizonte junto a su madre. Mientras tanto, Nozomi…, bueno, yo ya había aceptado el sentimiento que sentía por ella, y no solo por la forma en la que se comportaba, sino también por lo hermosa que era, así que la forma en la que se veía en ese momento puede que careciera de valor debido a que, para mí, siempre se veía linda. La brisa acariciaba amablemente todo su cuerpo, haciendo ondear el vestido de una pieza que tenía puesto. Ese día, en su cabeza, tenía un lindo sombrero blanco, y Nozomi, con tal de que no saliera volando con el viento, lo sostenía con su pequeña y blanca mano, esa pequeña acción ya hacía que se viera diferente; más madura por así decirlo. La sonrisa de sus labios era linda, pero algo en ella me dejaba no tan satisfecha; era demasiado simple, su sonrisa era simple. De cualquier forma, no le tome mucha atención a ese pequeño detalle. Por otra parte, sus ojos color esmeralda tenían un brillo cristalino, como si lagrimas fueran a salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento, sin embargo, solo era superficial ya que a mí no me parecía que fuera a llorar o algo parecido; sus ojos, al contrario, tenían un sentimiento el cual no sabía como nombrar en ese momento; era misterioso y místico. En fin, en ese lugar las cosas no eran iguales y me quedaba claro. Todo era diferente, y sabía que todo cambiaría desde que había puesto un pie en _Kioto_.

El lugar en el que nos hospedaríamos no quedaba exactamente en _Kioto_ , sino que teníamos que tomar un autobús hacia la ciudad de _Kyōtango_ y era aproximadamente otra hora de viaje, y, por si fuera poco, teníamos que volver a tomar otro autobús que nos llevaría a _Tangocho Taiza_ lugar el cual, según palabras de Nozomi, "era un lugar precioso cerca del mar". Como dije, el viaje ya parecía estar completamente planeado.

Al subir al autobús, las dos gemelas fueron a sentarse con su madre debido a que ya se les veía muy cansadas como para jugar con Nozomi; las dos cayeron rendidas en el regazo de su madre. Mientras tanto, Nozomi se sentó a mi lado y me comenzó a mostrar los lugares por los que pasaba el autobús.

—Mira, mira, Elichi. Desde aquí se puede ver perfectamente el mar —Decía asombrada mientras me enseñaba el mar desde la ventana; la verdad, yo también estaba maravillada por el lugar—. Después iremos a jugar ahí, el agua es muy clara y limpia y la arena es tan fina que se te mete entre los dedos de los pies y te hace cosquillas —Nozomi corrió al otro lado del autobús, y yo la seguí ante su euforia.

—¿Qué es eso, Nozomi? —Pregunté emocionada—. Es un poco extraña esa estatua, ¿no crees? —En la costa cercana, había una estatua de piedra de lo que parecía ser una mujer acompañada de su hijo. La verdad no sabría muy bien cómo definir esa escultura.

—Uhm. No lo sé, pero siempre me ha llamado la atención. Mamá dice que siempre tengo que rezar frente a ella para que me dé buena suerte. Pero deja eso y mira, mira esto…—Nozomi corrió a otro lado del autobús— ¡Es el acuario! Tiene muchos peces, me gustan ver los peces que viven ahí.

Mientras el autobús seguía su trayecto, Nozomi me iba mostrando más y más lugares del lugar, desde la playa hasta las angostas calles y las casas que parecía haber sido construidas antes de la gran guerra; en ese aspecto no había mucha diferencia de esas casas a las que había en el área de _Tokio_ en la que vivíamos. Después pasamos por un lugar que apenas si se veía, pero Nozomi se emocionó mucho al pasar a lado de él. Ella no me quiso decir de qué lugar se trataba, solo me dijo que estaba impaciente por llevarme a ver ese lugar.

—En ese lugar hay un jardín enorme y arriba hay un bonito templo. —Me dijo sonriendo y como única pista al notar que estaba impaciente. Quería que me dijera que tenia de espacial ese lugar, pero ella se reservó a no hablar de más, aunque algunas cosas sí que se le escaparon debido a la emoción que pienso que sentía— Habrá un festival y… —Frunció el ceño—. ¡Eso es trampa Elichi! Ya no te voy a decir más. —dijo mientras hacía un puchero; que linda.

La residencia en la que nos quedábamos tenía una maravillosa vista hacia la costa. Cuando nos bajamos del autobús, los sonidos de las olas nos recibieron cordialmente; ese sonido del mar era algo tranquilizador. Lentamente, e ignorando que la señora Yazawa entraba con el equipaje a la residencia, yo me separe de ellas para poder ver más de cerca el mar.

La arena se arremolinaba en la playa debido a la cálida y suave brisa que corría por ella. Las olas de mar hacían espuma en la arena y regresaban brillando con la luz natural del sol. El aroma de sal de mar prevalecía siempre en el ambiente y ahora se le unía el sonido del agua de mar. No me hubiera imaginado ver tan bonita escena en mi primer año en Japón. De pronto, una cálida mano me tomó por sorpresa.

—Es linda ¿verdad? —Me dijo Nozomi mientras llegaba a mi lado—. Me gusta mucho esta playa.

—¿Se puede saber por qué te gusta tanto, Nozomi? —Pregunté mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los de ella—. ¿Qué tiene de especial esta playa que no tenga otra que conozcas?

—Bueno… —Nozomi soltó mi mano y se acercó al barandal de piedra que dividía la playa de la calle de asfalto en la que nos encontrábamos—. Quizás sea porque no he visto otras playas, Elichi. Pero esta, me gusta porque… —Me acerque con ella muy despacio— me trae recuerdos.

—¿Recuerdos de cuando venias con tu madre?

—Claro, todos los recuerdos con mamá en esta playa son como tesoros que guardo en mi corazón —Nozomi guardo silencio un segundo el cual me pareció eterno. Ella se la había pasado hablando durante todo el trayecto de nuestro viaje, y ahora, que guardara silencio tan abruptamente me pareció un poco raro—. Me gustaría también crear lindos recuerdos contigo, Elichi.

—Solo si tú lo quieres —Me acerqué a ella y la volví a tomar de la mano—. Te juro que nos divertiremos esta semana solo nosotras dos, y espero que tú me enseñes los mejores lugares de este lugar. No te voy a mentir, Nozomi, la verdad es que me siento un poco perdida por estar en este lugar, pero, si es un lugar que tanto le gusta a Nozomi, ya no pensare más en eso y simplemente me dejare llevar por ti —Un suave sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, un lindo y hermoso sonrojo carmesí que se contrastaba con los rayos de sol.

—D-De nuevo te estas burlando de mí, Elichi… —Dijo con pena mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado para ocultar su rostro—. Siempre eres mala con Nozomi al decir esas cosas…

—¿Esas cosas? —Sonreí, solo quería seguirla molestando otro poco más—. ¿Qué clase de cosas digo, Nozomi?

—¡Ya sabes! —Gritó con desesperación—. Cosas como las que me dijiste en la piscina cuando me enseñaste a nadar, o cosas como las que me dijiste en el templo —Nozomi, como era normal en ella, se llevó una mano al corazón y la quito rápidamente.

—¿Te duele de nuevo tu corazón? —Sonreí al ver como su sonrojo se hacía más intenso; era muy linda cuando se ruborizaba—. ¿No te gusta que te duela?

—Me gusta solo si es por ti —Musitó, suavemente. Sus palabras se las llevo una suave brisa que le acaricio en ese momento su cabello—. ¿Está mal?

—No está mal, solo si así lo quieres, Nozomi —Despacio, me acerqué más a ella e intenté hacer que me viera de nuevo a los ojos—. Nozomi… —Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho—, a mí…, a mí también me duele el corazón —capté entonces la mirada de Nozomi cuando escuchó mis palabras, sin embargo, yo desvié la vista hacia el profundo mar azul frente a nosotras—. Y sabes, no me molesta ya que eres tú la que hace que me sienta así —Tomé con más firmeza su mano—. Gracias, Nozomi, por invitarme a pasar las vacaciones contigo —Nozomi movió los labios, parecía que quería decir otra cosa, sin embargo, sus palabras no abandonaron sus pensamientos debido a un grito que nos sorprendió a ambas; incluso provocó que nos soltáramos de la mano.

—¡Niñas! —Era el grito de Michiru-san—. Vengan a ordenar su equipaje. Iremos a comer después de que se instalen en las habitaciones —La madre de Nozomi se acercó a nosotras—. ¿Pasa algo? —Dijo inocentemente—. Eli-san, tienes el rostro muy rojo, procura ponerte bloqueador solar sino quieres quemarte con el sol —Michiru-san volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la residencia—. Nozomi, vamos, iremos de paseo más tarde, ahora tienes que escoger una habitación.

—¡Pido una habitación con Elichi! —Gritó Nozomi con emoción.

Antes de ir con ellas, mire una última vez hacia el mar. De verdad era un lugar que me llenaba de un sentimiento extraño el corazón, era un lugar tan bello que seguía pensando que me encontraba en un sueño.

* * *

Y bueno ¿qué les pareció este capitulo? a decir verdad, no estaba muy convencido al principio, pero, cuando lo comencé a corregir, me gusto mucho como empieza el viaje de vacaciones de Nozomi y Eli; aunque no dudo que algo extraño ocurra en él, no lo se, creo que el ambiente es obvio, o ustedes que piensan. Por otra parte, que parte les gusto más de este capitulo, a decir verdad, y no es como me gustara, pero al parte donde Tomoyo se acerca a hablarle a Eli, Dios, no se que pensar, acerca de eso, es decir, ya deja tranquila a la pobre niña jajaja. Como le gusta a Tomoyo torturar a la dens.. Quiero decir, a Eli. Y bien ¿qué piensan que pase en el viaje a Kioto? ¿Eli descubrira algo o seran simplemente fluff y fluff por todos lados? ¿Qué pocultaran las extrañas insinuaciones de Tomoyo y porque michiru se muestra tan amable? ¿que pasara ahora con el amor de Nozomi y Eli? Pues bien, nos leemos dentro de un año con una nueva actualización jajaja

Ya en serio, lamento mucho la demora con esta historia, he querido actualizar lo más rápido posible esta y mis demás historia, y literalmente y a pesar de estar de vacaciones, ahora mi compromiso primordial es con ustedes de cumplir con las actualizaciones que les debo, así que prometo trabajar más y traerle esta historia lo mas pronto posible; no prometo anda, pero quería actualizar como lo hacia antes, una semana esta historia y la siguiente semana otra historia diferente, como cuando subía Hechizo; ya veré como cuadrar mi horario, pero espero me tengan paciencia y sigan apoyándome con esta historia que se nota que les encanta y las disfrutan leer y yo la disfruto mucho escribir.

Y bien, no puedo creer el apoyo en las Reviews que le dan a esta historia, Muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones. Así que vamos con ellos:

 **Joss Sonoda:** Agradezco mucho que esperes esta historia y la verdad muchas gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo a pesar de que estés ocupada. Muchísimas gracias y espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo también. Mucho animo en el trabajo y te deseo lo mejor. Bonita semana.

 **Fujisaki Naoko:** me pasa algo parecido cuando leo cada parte escrita de Nozomi, es como un sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación por saber lo que le pasa, es como que es demasiado tierna como para aceptar que algo le paso en el pasado. Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia y gracias por el apoyo.

 **Maclowd** : Loco :v Bueno, el papel de la doctora y su relación con Nozomi es un misterio aún, claro que tiene una responsabilidad con Nozomi, pero aun no se sabe porque, aquí puse una pequeñisimas pista, ya saben, de esa que me gusta poner y después desatan el fin del mundo jajaja. Si, también la sobrereacción de Eli tiene un motivo que quisiera tomarlo como segundo plano en capítulos posteriores, pero alguien ya lo descubrió en las Reviews jejeje. Y pues si, ya se me ocurrió un buen capitulo NicoxMaki en Kioto, sera su especial. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por tu Review.

 **Robin Schultz:** Hola, espero que te encuentres bien. Y pues bueno, quizás no haya besitos pero tampoco hay actualización pronto; todo esta equilibrado, como debe de ser. Con eso de las cachetadas a las personajes, ya sentí pena de ella, pobres de todas, incluso ya sentí una cachetada dirigida a mí.  
De verdad siento mucho mi demora y que hayan esperado no menos de medio año, realmente el que se siente mas apenado de eso fui yo ya que nunca me ha dejado dejar inconclusas las cosas, pero bueno, son las situaciones que me tocaron vivir. Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia y espero que todo vaya bien para ti en la universidad, si no me equivoco, cuando se publico el capitulo anterior, tu escuela pasaba por algo, y supongo que ahorita estarás muy atareada, así que desde aquí te mando mucho animo y un !Fight dayo! con todo el corazón de Emitsun bb. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos luego. Pd: Ame lo de que Eli mataría a un oso por Nozomi, y es que si.

 **YourDaddy:** Dios, que buena Review, no paraba de reír el día que la leí y ahora que la leo jajaja. Me encanto que dijeras lo del que la mamá de Maki saco un doctorado en sonrojos locos. Y pues bueno, con respecto a como tomaría Eli la noticia de lo que le pasa a Nozomi, supongo que tendría mucho miedo, o quizás tomaría todo el valoir, no lo se, por eso es importante el capitulo del festival; pero no diré más.  
Por cierto, habrá un Omake tanto con Nico y Maki como con Yukiho y Arisa; ya pude saber como hacer cada uno de ellos sin la necesidad de escoger solo uno. Y pues bueno, muchas gracias por tu Review y muchas gracias por el apoyo constante a esta historia. PD. Sigue divagando, es divertido divagar, divaguemos todos y descubramos la verdad.

 **SilentDrago:** Hola Silent, espero que estés muy bien y muchas gracias por esperar esta historia, ya venia que la esperabas en cada nuevo Oneshot que subía y por fin aquí esta. Pasando a la Review, digamos que si, a Eli le dolió lo que le dijo Nozomi a Homura-chan; le dolió mucho, de hecho, fue daño critico hacia su corazón, pero bueno, como bien dices la relación que tiene ellas dos es mas fuerte que la que tiene Nozomi con la entrometida bola de felpa de Homura jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo en esta y mis demás historias, de verdad me hace feliz leer cada una de tus reviews, yo también me tengo que poner al día con tus historias pronto. No leemos luego y que pases un agradable día.

 **ShadowPena9:** Mucho gusto en conocerte, últimamente te he visto comentar mis historias y de verdad que te agradezco el tiempo que me regalas al leerlas y dejar una Review, de veras te lo agradezco. Pasando a la review, a parte de que tienes razón al decir que la historia de Nozomi no puede ser contada tan fácilmente por la doctora, tocaste un punto muy importante en tu review y que hasta ahora nadie me había dicho: el sentir de Nico. No quiero decir mucho, peor Nico es también una pieza clave de ahora en adelante en la historia y quizás en este capitulo se haya visto más de eso. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y espero no decepcionarte de ahora en adelante. Esta de mas decir lo agradecido que estoy al leer tus reviews en esta y las demás historias en las que comentaste y nada, muchas gracias y nos leemos luego.

 **Shana Hadagali:** Sí, lo se, todo es hermoso y bello hasta que la nación de la depresión ataca jajaja. Que bueno que te guste la historia y que ta haya gustado la aparición de Maki.

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire:** Vaya, extrañaba tu entrada, pero cada vez son más extravagantes jajaja.  
Que bueno que no dejaste de sonreír en el capitulo, después de la tempestad tenia que venir la calma, es decir, después de capítulos anteriores no podía seguir con el mood obscuro todo el tiempo. Por cierto , también a mí me encantó el inicio, es como misterioso y no sabes lo que de verdad esta pasando hasta que Nozomi salvaje sale del agua. Bueno, las referencias del capitulo pasado fueron de mi anime/manga favorito: Sasameki koto, ademas del anime que estaba en emisión que recomiendo mucho llamado: Manaria Friends, este último es bellisimo. Bueno, todo se tendrá que descubrir tarde o temprano, y ni yo se que pasara con las chicas, bueno si se pero no me gusta recordarlo porque soy muy sensible. Por otra parte, tomare en cuanta a Arisa y Yukiho para el especial y si, se que la aparición de Maki fue mas bien sosa, la verdad quería darle mas euforia la momento en que apareciera, pero por circunstancias ajenas a mi idiotez, no pude hacerlo jajaja.  
Muchas gracias tus palabras de apoyo, de verdad aprecio cada Review que me dejas debido a que de verdad me dan ánimos para seguir con la historia y ademas me dan nuevas cosas en las que pensar y en las que debería mejorar la historia. PD: Gracias por la aclaración de tu Nick, siemrpe me ha llamado la atención. Nos Leemos luego.

 **ARAMARU-CHAN 26:** Hola, espero que te encuentres muy bien. Muchas gracias por destacar el como escribo a Nico con Maki, y de verdad he de decir que es la que pero se me da, debido a eso y a pesar de que es mi Ship favorita, es que no escribo mucho de ellas. Por otra parte, si, me gusta mucho escribir NozoxEli, de cualquier cosa que sea, ellas siempre son mis personajes consideradas para cada historia que escribo. Ademas, muchas gracias por tu Review, de verdad muchas gracias por darte el tiempo a leer esta historia y espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes. Nos leemos luego en una de tus historias o en la mía (que aun te debo una review por cierto jajaja). Muchas gracias pro comentar.

 **jaydisita.8709:** Muchísimas gracias por otra más de tus Reviews, de verdad la aprecio. Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo. Por cierto, ese nerviosimo de Eli tiene nombre, y se llama de una forma que no diré para no crear controversias jajaja; bueno, la densa-chan aun no lo sabe con certeza. Si, también creo que esa escena en la piscina tiene un toque de tristeza combinada con melancolía, porque es decir, a pesar de que es un momento feliz, los recuerdos de lo que le pasó a Nozomi aun se mantiene vivos en la cabeza de Eli, un problema si me lo preguntas a mí. Muchas gracias por Tu Review, de verdad la aprecio. que tengas agradable día y nos leemos luego.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por Sus Reviews que cada vez son más y es razón para celebrar que les gusta la historia. Muchas gracias y nos leemos luego.


	16. Chapter 16

Muy Buen Día.

Bueno, despues de tanta espera (bueno, esta vez no tanta), les quiero compartir un nuevo capítulo de Linda Locura; el cual es demasiado largo para compensar la demora; además de tener mucha salsa, demasiada salsa. Si tiene insulina es mejor que la preparen, al igual que deberian de tener pañuelos a la mano.

En el capítulo anterior: Nozomi y Eli emprenden su viaje de vacaciones a Kioto. Al principio, Eli era densa y no sabía si ir o no, pero solo bastó un empujón de su linda chica para que la sumisa de Eli fuera de viaje con ella (creo que eso se escucho muy mal). Además de que la señora Tomoyo no deja de molestar en esta historia. Y así empieza este capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **XVI**

 **El cerezo y la linda chica.**

* * *

Mi mente divagaba, en el mundo eterno de un profundo sueño. Había oscuridad a mi alrededor, y mis pensamientos, esos que ahora mismo se reproducen en mi subconsciente, sonaban con un suave eco el cual se lo llevaba el viento. El susurro del viento me incitaba a quedarme más tiempo en ese perecedero y oscuro espacio; no quería despertar, quería disfrutar un poco más del cálido sentir en mi cuerpo, de mi voz que me reconfortaba como si fuera una dulce melodía, de mis pensamientos que brotaban y se materializaba como si fuera un humo plateado que se elevaba hasta lo más alto de esa oscuridad. Pero entre esa oscuridad, entré el mundo de sueños que me rodeaba, una sola luz comenzó a aparecer. Era como una estrella en el firmamento; la única estrella que brillaba en toda esa negrura. Era como un suave sentir. Era la voz más hermosa que nunca hubiera escuchado. Era la voz de…

—¡Eh! —Nozomi—. Elichi, despierta. Es tarde, tenemos que salir a jugar. ¡Eh! Elichi, vamos, despiértate. Vamos, no podemos desperdiciar ni un solo segundo —Era como una suave brisa, la voz que interrumpía mis sueños—. Vaya, Elichi no despierta. ¿Qué debería de hacer, Homura-chan? ¿Qué? ¿Agua fría? No lo sé. ¿No crees que, si mojo el piso, mamá se enojara? No, no, hay que pensar en algo mejor. ¿Qué? ¿Una bofetada? Sabes, Homura-chan, no ayudas en lo absoluto, mejor quédate callada y déjame pensar. Veamos, por aquí hay… Déjame ver, esta es una camisa de Elichi, ¿y esto?… Deja eso, Homura-chan, Elichi se va a enojar… Veamos, algo con que despertarla. ¿Y si le tapo los orificios de la nariz? No creo que la pase nada. ¿Qué podría morir? No lo creo, ella es bastante resistente, puede aguantar un golpe sin siquiera inmutarse, es Elichi, ¡súper Elichi! Ya sé, Homura-chan, no creas que lo voy a hacer… ¿Qué donde pienso poner esos tapones? Bueno, no… ¡no es lo que tú crees! Mejor ayúdame a despertarla. Eres bastante inútil en algunas ocasiones, Homura-chan. ¿Qué use magia? Bueno, la usaría si alguien no se le hubiera olvidado mi varita mágica. ¿A qué viene ese tono? ¡Claro que fuiste tú! ¡Deja de copiarme todo lo que digo! ¡Qué grosera, Homura-chan!

—No… ¿Nozomi? —No supe cuándo, pero ese placentero y tranquilo sueño se vio interrumpido de pronto, con el estruendoso ruido de la voz que iluminaba la obscuridad—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es de día?

—Ves, la despertaste. —Susurró Nozomi con molestia.

En la habitación, una chillante luz blanca iluminaba cada rincón. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana y yo, poco a poco, pude adecuar la vista a esa nueva luminiscencia. Miré a todas partes, hasta por fin encontrarme cara a cara con Nozomi, la cual me veía con inocencia y muy nerviosa.

—Buenos días, Nozomi. —Ella, nerviosa, miró sospechosamente a todos lados mientras se ponía las manos en la espalda.

—B-Buen día, Elichi. ¿Dormiste bien? —Nozomi se acercó un paso hacia mí—. De hecho, dormiste demasiado, tanto que no podía despertarte. Sabes, Homura-chan quería hacerte algo bastante malo —Nozomi tomó a Homura-chan en sus brazos. Bostece sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras—. ¡Claro que fuiste tú! ¿A qué viene ese tono conmigo? ¡No quieras echarme toda la culpa!

—N-Nozomi, no sé si lo entiendo bien, ¿pero no crees que es muy temprano?

—Por supuesto que lo creo.

—No me refería a eso, es solo que… —Miré mi teléfono el cual estaba al lado de mi almohada. Nozomi lo vio con sospecha y comenzó a retroceder lentamente—. Apenas son las seis. ¿Qué pretendías levantándome a esta hora?

—Pero esta es la hora perfecta para despertar, ¿verdad, Homura-chan? —Nozomi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a corretear por toda la habitación—. Esta es la hora en la que tenemos que empezar a explorar cada parte de este lugar. Más tarde saldremos a desayunar con mamá y Nicochi, así que no tendremos tiempo de hacer nuestros ejercicios matutinos y recibir todos los poderes espirituales del señor sol —Nozomi corrió a otro lado, hacia el armario donde estaban las maletas y, sin pedir siquiera permiso, comenzó a sacar toda mi ropa.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—No hay tiempo de preguntas, tenemos que salir rápido —Nozomi me aventó un par de camisetas y calcetines—. Vístete rápido —Después, un pantalón salió volando de la nada—. Rápido, rápido Elichi, no podemos desaprovechar ningún minuto —Y, por último, me aventó a Homura-chan—. Espera, ¡¿dónde estás Homura-chan?! Rayos, esa inútil de Homura-chan se escondió en algún lado para no salir con nosotras y… ¡Oh! Ahí está. ¿Qué hacías con ella Elichi?

—Nozomi, ¿no crees que esto es excesivo?

—No, no lo creo —Nozomi se acercó a tomar a Homura y, al instante, corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Tu vístete rápido, iré a que la señora de la posada me regale algo de comer.

—Espera, no… —Sin posibilidad de decir otra cosa, Nozomi salió corriendo. Sus pisadas se escucharon fuertes por el pasillo, mientras que yo me quede sola y con un montón de ropa acumulada sobre mí. Definitivamente yo tendría que arreglar todo el desorden después.

 **…**

El primer día en _Kioto_ , no sé cómo describirlo, ¿calmado? ¿Quizá? Sí, esa era la palabra. Justo después de levantarme, fui directo con Nozomi, ella estaba en la cocina de la posada, reclamándole a la anciana cuidadora del lugar que le regalara, como dijo ella, algo de comer. A pesar de que la señora, muy amable, le ofrecía algo, Nozomi parecía no bastarle con eso y le pidió más y más, según ella, porque tenía que hacer un viaje muy largo. No sé cómo la señora pudo aguantar tanta presión viniendo de Nozomi, pero al final le dio una bolsa completa con pan.

Después, como tenía planeado desde un principio, Nozomi me llevó afuera, a investigar un poco el lugar. Recorrimos las calles desiertas y viejas de aquella ciudad. Las casas, como vi desde el autobús, se asemejaban mucho a las que había en la zona de _Tokio_ en la que vivíamos: viejas y quizás construidas antes de la guerra. Caminamos por las calles, bañadas con un suave rocío del amanecer. El aroma del mar se impregnaba muy bien en el ambiente y el cielo estaba despejado y claro. Era una hermosa mañana para pasear, aunque la verdad yo solo seguía a Nozomi por donde me llevaba y no veía otra cosa que no fuera su espalda. Al no conocer mucho el sitio, decidí simplemente mantenerme callada y ver las cosas que ella me enseñaba.

Por la tarde, salimos a comer con Michiru-san a un lugar de mariscos cerca de la costa. Después fuimos al acuario que estaba muy cerca de donde nos hospedábamos. Ahí, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo, viendo el ecosistema a través de un cristal lleno de agua y vida. Pronto quedamos sumidas en un profundo azul, un brillante azul que nos rodea enteras. Nunca había ido a un acuario antes, pero esa vez me sentí como si de verdad estuviera en el mar, debajo del agua, viendo y contemplando toda esa vida marina. El frío del lugar me hacía sentir más partícipe del entorno marino; de verdad se sentía como si estuviera sumergida en el mar.

Después de eso…, supongo que regresamos a la posada, cansadas y sin nada mejor que hacer. La primera en caer rendida al sueño fue Nozomi, la cual se quedó dormida justo en la sala donde servían la cena. Literalmente no había terminado de comer cuando, con los palillos tendiendo de su mano, dormitaba y cabeceaba; era enternecedor verla.

Si el primer día no había sido algo a destacar, el segundo tampoco fue realmente algo impresionante. Sí, amaba ver la vista del mar cada que me despertaba y dar un paseo con Nozomi antes de que todas despertaran; creo que era mi parte favorita del día. No obstante, por la tarde, cuando nos tocaba reunirnos con la madre de Nozomi y con las demás, el ambiente que me rodeaba se volvía menos encantador y algo pesado de soportar. Y ya no era por el simple hecho de que me costará estar al lado de Michiru-san, sino que simplemente cada que caminaba con toda la familia de Nozomi me sentía fuera de lugar; me preguntaba si Maki también se sentirá así, aunque no lo creía ya que ella se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Nico.

El segundo día fuimos a visitar la costa y la playa. Fuimos todas a la estatua de la mujer que había visto desde el autobús. Pensé que descubriría el nombre y para qué servía, pero estaba casi abandonada a pesar de estar limpia y bien cuidada. Ahí, Michiru-san dijo que podíamos pedir un deseo a la estatua, y Nozomi, emocionada, fue la primera en correr a su lado y comenzar a rezar. Después de eso fuimos más adentro de la ciudad, a un lugar en el que servían un maravilloso _Yakiniku_ ; platillo que fue petición de Nozomi. Después, regresamos a la posada y Nozomi y yo esta vez nos quedamos despiertas hasta muy noche, conversando en nuestra habitación y jugando a las cartas. Después, como a eso de la media noche, se unieron a nuestra plática Nico y, aunque reticente, Maki. Jugamos a las cartas y conversamos juntas, por primera vez me sentí a gusto con Nico y con Maki, ya que Nico parecía muy amable al hablarme y Maki no estaba tan molesta como la vez en la que viajamos en el auto de su familia de regreso del parque acuático. Conocí un poco más a la chica, la cual iba a una secundaria cercana a su casa y conocía a Nico prácticamente desde que era una niña. El padre de Maki era dueño y director de un hospital, y el padre de Nico, según me dijo ella misma guardando cautela, era un empleado, enfermero en el hospital. Sin embargo, eso fue lo único que me dijo de él, y yo no quise preguntarle más; se veía un poco incómoda hablando de ese tema.

 **…**

Recuerdo muy bien el día siguiente. Recuerdo el clima templado y cálido; recuerdo el suave aroma salino en el aire; recuerdo los rayos de sol que entraban temprano en la habitación y recuerdo el silencio que me envolvía entera, como en un capullo de incertidumbre sin saber de verdad lo que iba a pasar. Incluso el día en el que desperté se sentía diferente; más pesado a mi parecer.

Desperté aturdida, probablemente por quedarnos despiertas tan tarde. Todo lo que me rodeaba era un profundo silencio. Mi despertar no había sido como los días anteriores, en los cuales Nozomi, con su armoniosa voz, me incitaba a recibir un nuevo día. No, ella ni siquiera estaba en la habitación cuando pude ver después de que mi vista se adecuó a los blancos rayos de sol. La habitación estaba vacía, y, como único sonido, el reloj de pared, con su _tic tac_ , absorbía el silencio. Extrañada, tardé unos minutos en plantearme la posibilidad del paradero de Nozomi. Nada había cambiado desde la noche anterior. Las cartas que habíamos usado para jugar seguían en el suelo. Su cama a lado de la mía estaba aún sin tender. Sus cosas estaban afuera de su mochila y, como me esperaba, Homura-chan tampoco estaba en ninguna parte.

Despacio, me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana. Afuera, una bruma gris cubría el suelo de la calle y llegaba hasta la playa que estaba al otro lado. El viento levantaba suavemente la arena de la playa y las olas se arremolinaban en la arena como queriendo devorarla. Miré al reloj que estaba en la pared. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra típica rutina de ir a pasear por la mañana, ya era medio día, y no había rastros de Nozomi por ninguna parte.

Pero era extraño, ya que no me sentía preocupada o presionada por su inesperada desaparición, así que, a pesar de que me sentía rara al estar por primera vez sola en la habitación, me vestí y bajé a la cocina de la posada, donde pensé que me encontraría a Nozomi robando de nuevo comida o ayudando a la encargada. No obstante, cuando entré a la cocina, tampoco en ella se encontraba Nozomi, sino que la que me recibió fue…

—Despertaste tarde hoy —Nico. Ella ni siquiera me vio a los ojos, simplemente siguió con lo suyo frente a la estufa de la cocina—. Oye, podrías avisarle a Maki-chan que venga, estoy esperando a que traiga algunos ingredientes desde hace un buen rato —No me moví ante sus palabras, pero mi cuerpo sorpresivamente comenzó a sentirse extraño—. Esta vez me tocó preparar el almuerzo, suelo hacerlo muy a menudo en estos días. Sabes, la señora de la posada es muy amable por permitirme…

—Sabes… —Titubeé en mis palabras. Sabía que era grosero interrumpirla cuando hablaba con tanta tranquilidad, pero era exactamente esa tranquilidad la que me desconcertaba—, ¿s-sabes dónde…?

—¿Nozomi? —La miré con sorpresa. Había adivinado lo que estaba en mis pensamientos en ese momento sin siquiera mostrar ni un síntoma de preocupación—. Ella salió esta mañana, como siempre. No te preocupes —Justamente, al decir que no me preocupara, yo…—. Hoy tenía que ir a un lugar importante. Me sorprende que no hayas ido con ella, ¿la hiciste enojar? —Nico rió burlonamente—. Todos los años se desaparece así y regresa siempre para la cena. Realmente me pregunto, ¿a dónde se irá por tanto tiempo?

—¿No estás preocupada por ella? —Pregunté mientras me adentraba más a la cocina. Ella, al instante de hacer la pregunta, desvió su mirada, pero, antes de que dejara de darme la cara, pude ver una sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios; era una sonrisa extraña y distante—. ¿Sabes a dónde fue? Iré con ella.

—Ya te lo dije, no es necesario —Nico se puso frente a la estufa y revolvió algo que había sobre una olla—. Sabes, Eli, tienes que darle su espacio de vez en cuando. Creo que tú y mamá la consienten demasiado —Una suave risa resonó en el ambiente—. La primera vez que venimos aquí, mamá se puso igual que tú. «¿Dónde está Nozomi?», preguntaba desesperada. «¡Tenías que cuidarla!». Esa vez me regaño mucho por el simple hecho de no estar al pendiente de ella —Nico giró con sus talones y se acercó a la mesa que estaba a un lado de la estufa—. Pero quiero que comprendas una cosa, Eli… —Su mirada se levantó hacia mi rostro, su sonrisa no desaparecía y sus intensos ojos carmesís me miraron fijamente; por alguna razón me sentía intimidada—, ella ya no es una niña, se puede cuidar sola —De la mesa, Nico tomó un plato—. Y si te preocupa, ella estará bien, se llevó a su muñeco con ella.

—No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila con esto, cuando fuiste tú la que, la vez de la pelea, fuiste quien más se molestó.

—¿Aún recuerdas eso? —La voz de Nico fue seca—. Eso quedó en el olvido —Iba a reprocharle, pero, antes de poder hablar, ella me miró de nuevo—. De cualquier forma, ella estará bien, yo confió en ella —Nico se acercó hacia mí—. Pero, si de verdad te preocupa, porque no vas a buscarla —Nico caminó hacia mí con desinterés. Sus ojos me voltearon a ver una última vez antes de salir de la cocina—. Sé qué harás lo correcto.

Las palabras de Nico se quedaron en el aire, eran pesadas, indescifrables. Esa no era la primera vez que me decía eso, y aún me costaba descifrar la verdadera intención de esas palabras. Pero, a pesar de que lo que decía parecía hostil e insinuante, algo dentro de mí lo aceptaba. Sí, era verdad que aún estaba preocupada por Nozomi, pero, la escuchar a Nico hablar de esa forma, al escucharla tan despreocupada del asunto, esa preocupación, ese miedo, poco a poco fue abandonando mis pensamientos. En algo tenía razón Nico: Nozomi ya no era una niña, y no le hacía bien que yo estuviera pegada a ella; seguro que también quería su espacio, y yo, al menos, quería respetar eso.

Era extraño ese comportamiento en mí. A pesar de que no podía dejar de pensar en Nozomi, las palabras de Nico servían como un supresor a los deseos que tenía de salir corriendo e ir a buscarla. Nico parecía tan poco interesada en lo que hiciera, que de verdad no me importaba salir a buscar a Nozomi en ese instante o esperar un poco más a que regresara.

En el almuerzo comimos solo la familia Yazawa, Maki y yo. Al parecer, ninguna de ellas notaba la ausencia de Nozomi, era como si se hubieran olvidado de ella de un momento a otro.

—¿Nozomi salió de nuevo? —Fue el único comentario de Michiru-san. Ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención a sus palabras, solo estaba interesada en el almuerzo que había preparado Nico—. Se ve delicioso, Nico-chan, este año te esforzaste —Entonces, su mirada subió hacia mí—. Buenos días, Eli-san. Que cara de pocos amigos tienes esta mañana, vamos, sonríe un poco —Su sonrisa era sincera, sin embargo…—. Ya sé, te sientes sola por no estar con Nozomi. No te preocupes por ella, regresara en un instante, ella conoce mejor que nadie esta ciudad, no tengas miedo de que se pierda y…, Nico, ¿se llevó algo de comer verdad? —Nico asintió—. Pues ahí tienes —Apartando su mirada, Michiru-san liberó un suave suspiro—. Vamos a ir a la playa a jugar con las gemelas, ¿vienes con nosotras? —Su sonrisa me daba escalofríos.

No sabía si aceptar su invitación o no, pero al verla a los ojos, rojos como las rosas, no sabía si podía negarme a su petición. A pesar de lo intimidantes que pudieran ser sus ojos, opte por quedarme mejor en la posada hasta que regresara Nozomi. No obstante, esta vez sí se negó, algo que me pareció raro en su comportamiento.

—Le diré a Nico que se quede contigo. No creo que sea justo que te quedes sola.

—Estaré bien, no tiene que preocuparse.

—Está bien, a Nico no le importa —No sé si Nico lo sintió igual, pero que la forzara a quedarse conmigo sin siquiera pedirle su opinión, me pareció algo desesperado y egoísta

—No se preocupe, de veras. Quizás después pueda ir a pasear por ahí, no quiero molestarla con mis cosas.

—No es ninguna molestia, y de verdad insisto. Si quieres ir a algún lado, Nico te acompañará; también sabe de algunos lugares que te pueden interesar —La mujer volteó a ver a Nico—. ¿Verdad que no te importa, Nico? —El silencio de Nico era lo más extraño de todo, simplemente asintió sin decir nada—. Puedes pedirnos lo que quieras, ¿sabes? No tiene que torturarte por lo que pasó en el pasado con nosotras, simplemente disfruta este día de tus vacaciones.

No sabía qué pensar ante el comportamiento de Michiru-san. Parecía normal y se notaba que sus intenciones conmigo era al menos de disculparse. Pero no había pizca de sinceridad en sus palabras, y, al escuchar lo último que me dijo, no pude evitar pensar que ella era la última persona que se disculparía conmigo y olvidaría de verdad todo lo que había pasado antes. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza.

Michiru-san y las gemelas salieron de la posada por la tarde; justo después de almorzar. Yo, como le había dicho, me quede en la posada, esperanzada en que Nozomi regresará pronto, pero, después de esperar una hora, ella no regresó. Nico se quedó conmigo. En serio me sorprendía que se perdiera de ir a la playa con su madre y lo cambiará por pasar el tiempo conmigo.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar? —Me preguntó entonces, por la tarde. El sol comenzaba a pintarse de un color más oscuro y tenue que el de la mañana—. Estoy aburrida. ¿Quieres ir a jugar? O quizás… No lo sé, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo contigo, además, ¿dónde se metió esa idiota de Maki? Se supone que se quedaría con nosotras.

—Si tanto quiere ir con ella, ¿por qué no vas? —Yo estaba acostada en mi cama, pretendiendo que leía un libro, sin embargo, veía cada reacción en el rostro de Nico, y, en ese momento, estaba muy rojo.

—¿Yo? ¿Ir con ella? Ella es la que debiera estar aquí con nosotras —Hizo énfasis en nosotras—. ¿No dijiste que ibas a ir a caminar? ¿Aún está en tus planes?

—Quizá más tarde, cuando regrese Nozomi.

—¿Segura? Se está haciendo muy tarde, deberías de ir ahora mismo —Nico se levantó de la cama de Nozomi, en la que estaba acostada leyendo una revista de moda—. Hay lugares a los cuales no has ido, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no investigas el pueblo?

—¿Tú vendrás conmigo?

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —Nico me vio con ambigüedad—. ¿Qué se supone que soy? ¿Tu niñera? Ya estas grande para cuidarte solita.

—Básicamente, me estás echando. —Dije desinteresada.

—Así es —Nico rió—. En serio, tardas una eternidad en captar lo que te quiero decir. Pero, sé qué harás lo correcto

—Me dijiste lo mismo en la mañana —La miré con sospecha—. ¿Qué ocultas, Yazawa?

—Todo es un misterio para ti, ¿verdad? —Nico suspiró—. Solo vete. Es tarde y hay buenos lugares que puedes visitar. Puede que te encuentres con Nozomi —Sus palabras fueron el último empujón que me incitó a hacerle caso.

—De acuerdo —Con fastidio, me levanté de la cama y me dispuse a salir.

Antes de salir de la habitación, vi por última vez a Nico, ella aprecia demasiado extraña. Había hablado tan misteriosa en la mañana, pero ahora parecía que literalmente no quería que estuviera con ella. Me pareció un poco raro, pero, dado que nuestra relación no era la mejor de todas, prefería salir sin ella a que estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo sin nada de lo que hablar.

Salí de la posada y miré hacia el cielo, estaba despejado y el silbido del viento resonaba en mis oídos. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, sin un plan en la cabeza, simplemente dejé que mis pies me guiaran por esa nueva ciudad. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía nada en la cabeza en ese momento, ya que, el deseo de volver a ver a Nozomi carcomía mis pensamientos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la veía, y la verdad me estaba engañando todo ese tiempo de que mi preocupación era mínima. Tal vez, mientras deambulaba por ahí, me la encontraría caminado por las calles sola y con su animada sonrisa; tal y como había dicho Nico. Dije que caminaba sin rumbo, pero como única guía tenía su recuerdo siempre en mi cabeza.

Caminé por las angostas calles que separaban las casa. De verdad, ver y caminar por ahí me recordaba mucho a un lugar rural, en el que apenas la civilización se comenzaba a asentar. Las casas era lo más maravilloso del lugar ya que, caminando y perdiéndome por los callejones, parecía que había retrocedido en el tiempo.

Mis pasos me llevaron a un caudal que se cortaba por un puente. Casas y más casas decoraban la escena frente a mí; como si estuviera en una película de época. No había mucho que destacar más que el río cortado por el puente y el suave sonido del agua correr plácidamente. Hubiera deseado mostrarle eso a Nozomi, a no ser que ella ya lo conociera.

Caminé por más de media hora y después paré en una tienda de conveniencia a comprar algo de beber. Afuera de la tienda había una banca de madera que parecía bastante vieja y olvidada. Me senté. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, así que el cielo se tornaba de color dorado y naranja, dándole al cielo un encanto más misterioso. Si Nozomi hubiera estado ahí conmigo, seguro que decía cosas maravillosas de ese lugar, y seguro que inventaba una historia acerca de eso.

Después de un rato, caminé por la calle que circundaba al supermercado y llegué a la escuela preparatoria local, se veía muy diferente a _Otonokizaka_. Si pensaba que de por sí el alma mater de mi abuela era vieja, la preparatoria que tenía de frente le hubiera ganado en un concurso de deterioro, seguro.

Despacio, caminé por toda la escuela y vi como los rayos de sol iluminaban el campo de atletismo que se alcanzaba a ver. Sin darme cuenta, llegué de nuevo a la calle que conectaba con el mar. No sabía qué más hacer, estaba pensando en regresar a la posada, pero, a lo lejos pude ver un observatorio que se adentraba hacia el propio mar, y quise ir ahí a ver si encontraba algo interesante.

La calle del mar que llevaba al observatorio estaba dividida por ladrillos rojos. Al principio del camino había un monumento extraño de unas rocas rectangulares amontonadas la una con la otra. Sin prestarle mucha atención, seguí mi camino hacia el observatorio. Algunos pequeños árboles enverdecidos estaba plantados a lo largo del camino; hacían que este adquiriera un tono gris con las sombras de las copas de los árboles, por las cuales se filtraban algunos rayos de sol del ocaso. El sonido de las olas al golpear las rocas que cubrían el camino se hacía más intenso con cada paso que daba. La bruma del viento salado se hacía más intensa; puedo recordar a la perfección la fría y agradable sensación de la sal de mar en mi piel. El viento se hizo más intenso y bramaba con más fuerza; queriendo hacerle competencia al sonido de las olas de mar. Cuando llegué al final del camino, al lugar donde estaba el observatorio del mar, me di cuenta de que no estaba solo.

—No… —Su cabello era como una de las ondulantes olas de mar; flotaba suavemente con la brisa del viento—. ¿Nozomi? —Susurré al vacío. Fue tan queda mi voz que el viento la opaco y se la llevó prisionera.

Apoyada en el barandal que cubría el observatorio, estaba ella, Nozomi. No se movía, parecía una pintura, una foto que se contraponía con el tiempo. Su cabello ondeaba con la brisa del viento, su sonrisa era amplia y suave. Su mirada brillaba con los rayos naranjas del sol. Se veía muy linda, tanto que no quería interrumpirla. Sin embargo, su mirada escondía algo que no sabía en ese instante como describir; esa mirada que veía hacia al mar era muy diferente a su típica mirada. Parecía melancólica por alguna extraña razón.

Despacio, y debatiéndome si de verdad podía interrumpir a Nozomi, me fui acercando hacia ella. Sabía que no era así, pero para mí, en ese momento, yo era una intrusa en ese lugar, tanto que mis pasos resonaban incluso más fuerte que las olas del mar. Mis suspiros salían despacio entre mis labios y, al ver la mirada de Nozomi, al ver como sus verdes y hermosos ojos estaban cristalinos viendo hacia la eternidad del mar, no pude evitar sentirme un poco extraña de interrumpir y hablarle. No obstante, no hubo necesidad de que yo interrumpiera, ya que ella, como si sintiera mi presencia, se dio la vuelta repentinamente. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, estos brillaban, brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar. No sabía porque, pero en ese momento, al ver la sorpresa reflejada en todo su rostro, lo único que quería era ir y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Y-Ya es tan tarde? Seguro que mamá se enoja de nuevo conmigo.

—¿Dónde estabas Nozomi? —Su mirada escudriñó mi rostro. De sus labios salía un suave rastro de aliento que quería escapar. Era extraño, pero parecía que le costaba mucho decirme algo, aunque, finalmente y con una sonrisa que se esbozaba en su rostro, me habló tranquilamente.

—Solo estaba paseando por ahí —Despacio, se volvió a dar la vuelta, dejando de verme a los ojos y volviendo su mirada al amplio mar frente a nosotras—. Fue un paseo muy largo —rió suavemente—. Suelo pasear durante unas horas, pero esta vez me perdí.

—¿Te perdiste? —Sus palabras me hicieron dudar, y es que…—. Pero tu mamá dijo que conocías muy bien este lugar —Nozomi se quedó estática. No hablaba, sus labios estaban cerrados, pero su mirada estaba llena de sorpresa—. Vamos, Nozomi, estas ocultando algo, ¿verdad? —Acerqué mi mano a su hombro, sin embargo, dudé en si podía tocarla y llamar su atención; algo dentro de mi impedía que me acercara más a ella, no sabía que era, pero se sentía extraño; todo mi cuerpo se sentía sumido en una extraña duda—. ¿Te paso algo? ¿Estás bien? —Nozomi volteó, y yo, antes de tocarla, me retracte y escondí mi mano en mi espalda antes de que ella se diera cuenta de mis intenciones.

—Estoy bien —Una bonita sonrisa iluminó su rostro—. Si mamá piensa que conozco este lugar, debe ser cierto. Es solo que, cada que vengo, encuentro lugares cada vez más maravillosos —Nozomi volvió la mirada de nuevo al mar—. Como este, ¿no te parece bonito este lugar? Hay tantos colores, aromas, sensaciones especiales que no puedo creer sentir ahora mismo. Es como si me hubiera transportado a un lugar diferente, a un lugar en el pasado en el que solo me encuentro yo sola —Una suave risita salió de sus labios—. Ya estoy diciendo tonterías de nuevo ¿verdad? Lo siento.

—¿Tonterías? —La miré detenidamente—. Claro que no son tonterías —Sonreí, y esta vez sí me acerqué más a su lado, poniendo mis manos en el barandal del observatorio y recibiendo la suave brisa fría del atardecer—. Sueles decir ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. Es esa parte de ti la que me gusta, Nozomi —Ella volteó a verme, pero yo no le di la cara. En ese momento me sentía muy nerviosa por lo que decía, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía—. Me gusta que seas sincera en lo que piensas. La verdad… La verdad, cuando te conocí… —Nunca le había dicho eso, así que era difícil para mí expresarlo en palabras—, sí que pensé que lo único que decías eran tonterías e incoherencias —Su mano, de pronto, tomó la mía que estaba sobre el barandal. La vi a los ojos, estos brillaban, brillaban tan hermosamente que eran hipnóticos; ya no podía dejar de mirarla—. Pensé que eras tonta, y simple, y me costaba relacionarme contigo, tú no eras la persona con la que me hubiera gustado estar —Sentí un vuelco en el corazón—. No quería aceptarlo al principio, no quería aceptar lo que sentía por ti. Porque tú, Nozomi, hiciste algo extraño en mí.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te hice algo malo?

—No me refiero a algo malo, sino que hiciste que mi frialdad desapareciera de pronto —Las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un suave color rosado—. No sé porque te digo esto, perdona.

—Está bien —Nozomi volvió su mirada al mar, algo que me libero del peso que me imponían sus ojos, ya que algo tenían que no dejaban que me sintiera tranquila—. Se nota que te cuesta decirme todo esto —Sentí mis mejillas arder—. Es la primera vez que te escucho sincerarte conmigo —La risa que liberó Nozomi se reprodujo como un suave eco dentro de mí—. Me hace muy feliz escuchar que pude hacer que cambiaras —De pronto, sin siquiera saber lo que hacía, tomé su mano y entrelace sus dedos con los míos.

—De verdad, lo que siento por ti… —Su mirada se entrelazó con la mía. Sabía lo que le quería decir, sabía lo que quería hacer en ese momento, sin embargo…— Sé que estoy…, estoy… —algo dentro de mí decía que no podía cruzar esa línea, y poner mis sentimientos en palabras; al menos no ahí, al menos no aún. Dudé en mis palabras, titubeé, pensé lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza—, estoy muy agradecida contigo por sacarme de mi terquedad y orgullo, Nozomi —No, eso no era lo que quería decirle, sin embargo, mis palabras ya flotaban en el aire mientras que ella apretaba más el agarre con que sostenía mi mano—. Lo siento, estoy diciendo cosas raras.

—¡Para nada! —Gritó de pronto. Sus ojos me veían fijamente y su mano, lentamente, fue acercándose a su pecho. Como solía hacerlo al sentir su corazón acelerado, ella apartó su mano como si la pincharan como una aguja. Yo sonreí, sonreí al ver ese acto tan inocente que no había cambiado para nada su patrón.

—¿Te duele el corazón? —Pregunté mientras le sonreía.

—Si —Contestó simplemente. Sus labios se movieron, pero no pude percibir lo que murmuraba, o lo que susurraba, una fuerte ventolera silbaba tan fuerte en ese instante que apenas si pude escuchar lo que decía—. Se siente extraño —dijo después de que la ventolera se detuvo y me dejó escuchar de nuevo su voz—. Es…

—¿Extraño? —Reí, mientras trataba de soltar su mano—. Supongo que todo lo que hacemos es extraño, ¿no, Nozomi?

—Sabes, —Su voz salió suave entre sus labios—, mamá una vez me dijo que tengo que confiar en las personas, que tengo que dejar que ellas me conozcan para que no me hagan daño —Esta vez quedé desconcertada, no sabía lo que decía, no sabía a qué veía ese discurso tan repentino—. Me he encontrado con muchas personas, con tantas que no puedo evitar olvidar sus nombres, y ellas, casi todas me han tratado bien. Siempre sonreían, sonreían porque decían que yo las veía siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro —Nozomi miró cabizbaja hacia el suelo del observatorio—. Tú… ¡Tú también sonreíste! Sonreíste mucho, tanto que hiciste que mi corazón latiera fuerte —Su voz era tan pura, tan cristalina, que no me cabía duda de la sinceridad de sus palabras—. Tu sonrisa es bonita —Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, tan fuerte que apenas si podía sentir la sensación de mi demás cuerpo; no podía creer que esas simples palabras hicieran que me sintiera así; ahora sabía que, lo que antes no le dije a Nozomi, el sentimiento que habitaba en mi cuerpo, era sincero y no tenía por qué tenerle miedo a esa palabra que una vez le dije en el templo _Kanda Myojin_ —. Tus ojos son bonitos también, y toda tu eres bonita —Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron—. Pero creo que lo más bonito de todo… —Nozomi me tomó de las dos manos y me vio directo a los ojos—, lo más bonito de todo es la forma en la que me hablas y me aguantas, aunque sea una niña rara.

—¡No digas eso, Nozomi! —Apreté más el agarre que unía nuestras manos—. Claro que siempre te soportaría. Te lo dije, quizás antes me costaba relacionarme contigo, pero tú me enseñaste algo muy importante.

—¿Qué fue? —Nozomi me miró, expectante a mi respuesta, sin embargo, aún me costaba decirlo, aún me costaba decir esa palabra—. ¿Qué fue lo que te enseñe? —Sentí mi rostro arder por lo ruborizado que seguro estaba. La sonrisa de Nozomi se amplió a una burlona, pero que sin duda me reconfortaba, me reconfortaba tanto como para confirmar mi sentimiento por ella.

—¡Nozomi! —Grite exaltada, tratando de liberar toda la tensión que tenía en mi cuerpo—. Solo me estas molestando, ¿verdad? Vamos, deja de hacer eso y regresemos a casa —Nozomi comenzó a reír estruendosamente, sabía que solo se estaba burlando de mí, pero más que molestarme, me hizo sentir feliz. Al igual que ella, sonreí al ver su hermosa sonrisa contrastarse con la luz del ocaso—. Eres muy mala, Nozomi.

—Oye —Dijo entre risas—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a otro lado? Aún no he terminado de pasear, y aún queda mucho tiempo para que oscurezca.

—¿S-Segura? —Dije desviando la mirada de ella y viendo hacia el mar, donde el sol poco a poco se ocultaba más en el horizonte—. Se está haciendo tarde, y si no regresamos seguro que tu mamá se molestará.

—No te preocupes por eso —Nozomi me tomó firmemente del brazo y me comenzó a guiar de vuelta a la calle; lejos del observatorio—. No está lejos y seguro que te gusta, vamos, vamos —Antes, al verla por primera vez en el observatorio, me parecía que algo no estaba bien con ella, que parecía más melancólica que de costumbre, pero ahora, al verla sonreír de esa manera, tan animada como siempre, esa preocupación se fue y desapareció de mi cabeza—. Además, olvide algo ahí.

—¿Algo? —Miré por todas partes, era verdad, no me había dado cuenta de que lo único que le faltaba a Nozomi era su típico muñeco de felpa—. ¿Dónde está Homura-chan?

—¿Homura-chan? —Nozomi se detuvo un segundo para después avanzar de nuevo—. Vamos por ella, está en el templo cercano. Solo tenemos que cruzar una calle, después caminar y caminar más. ¡Vamos, hay que darnos prisa!

Nozomi, llevándome de la mano, comenzó a correr conmigo sostenida y detrás de ella. Ella comenzó a reír, parecía que se divertía mucho, y yo, al escucharla, no pude evitar sentirme igual, todo lo que antes me pesaba, todos los pensamientos del pasado habían quedado atrás, en ese momento solo éramos Nozomi y yo, y ese sentimiento que brotaba en nuestros corazones.

 **…**

Caminamos por las calles aledañas, entre el fulgor del ocaso, hasta llegar a un templo de nombre —según lo que dijo Nozomi— _Mihashira._ Este se encontraba arriba de una ladera, llena de un pasto tan verde que de verdad me hacía pensar que era un espacio espiritual. Los arcos _Torii*_ , de concreto gris y desgastado, señalaban la entrada del templo entre un cúmulo de árboles que hacían parecer a la meseta más misteriosa. Los rayos naranjas del atardecer se filtraban entre las copas de los árboles e iluminaban las escaleras de concreto desgastado; parecían pequeñas gotas de luz que se deslizaban por los escalones.

Nozomi, la cual caminaba frente a mí, estaba iluminada por la hermosa luz filtrada, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y su sonrisa parecía mágica e irreal. Mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido en ese momento que sentía que todo se paralizaba a mi alrededor. Era como si, con cada pisada en los peldaños que llevaban al templo, el tiempo se detuviera para nosotras, como si estuviéramos atravesando un plano completamente distinto al del mundo real.

La subida hacia el templo era empinada, pero, una vez llegamos hasta el final, pudimos ver de nuevo un espacio despejado, lleno de arbustos verdes que bordeaban un monumento que se encontraba en medio de ese claro. No le puse mucha atención, ya que Nozomi tampoco se detuvo a explicarme lo que era; ella simplemente se limitaba a guiarme por el camino.

—Aún es más adelante —Dijo Nozomi con voz queda—. ¿Tienes miedo? —Preguntó mientras me volteaba a ver con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios—. No te preocupes, no hay fantasmas o cosas extrañas aquí; eso creo —Su sonrisa me daba confianza y, a pesar de que si tenía miedo, podía sentirme segura a su lado.

Caminamos otro tramo más entre la empinada ladera hasta que por fin, al final del camino, frente a nosotras apareció aquel viejo templo de aspecto olvidado y siniestro. La fachada, de apariencia deteriorada, era de un pálido color gris, y el techo era de un color esmeralda brillante.

Nozomi por fin me soltó de la mano y comenzó a correr animada hacia el templo; yo la seguí de cerca. En ese lugar, parecía como si nuestra existencia fuera la única. El ambiente se sentía pesado y el fuerte viento golpeaba las copas de los árboles que rodeaban el área del templo. El sonido del viento le daba un toque más misterioso al lugar. Dentro de mí sentía algo extraño, algo parecido a la preocupación y a la soledad. Quizás era porque el ambiente se sentía turbio, o porque de pronto el cielo que antes estaba pigmentado de un cálido color naranja del atardecer, se había tornado de un brumoso color gris.

Comencé a caminar más rápido, hacia donde Nozomi corría con emoción. Ella gritaba y jugaba en todo el templo como si ese lugar le perteneciera; como si ya estuviera familiarizada. Sus risas resonaban con eco en todo el lugar. Parecía que el sonido del lugar le contestaba a su euforia, porque el eco se escuchaba lejano y espectral. Entonces, entre el griterío y risas de Nozomi, una sola voz interrumpió todo.

—¡Oh! Pequeña niña, volviste —Era la voz madura de una anciana, al cual salió por la puerta principal del templo. Las arrugas en su cara se marcaban nítidamente en todo su rostro; parecía estar muy entrada en años. Su voz era suave pero aun así era potente; tanto como para cortar la emoción de Nozomi. Su cabello era canoso como la espuma de las olas del mar. La mujer caminó despacio hacia Nozomi, bajó las escaleras que había frente al templo y se acercó a nosotras—. ¿Olvidaste algo? Pensé que no te vería sino hasta mañana.

—¡Abuela! —Mi corazón se estremeció de pronto—. Mira, mira, traje a alguien para que la conocieras —Nozomi, al ver que yo no me acercaba, y la verdad, aunque quisiera, no podía moverme, fue corriendo a mi lado y me tomó de la mano, guiándome frente a la mujer.

—Oh, ya veo —La mujer aguzó la mirada a pesar de que me encontraba frente a ella; parecía que le costaba verme de cerca—. Es una señorita muy guapa. Y dígame, ¿usted se llama? —Tardé un momento en responder, mi cabeza era un lío de pensamientos en ese momento. Volteé a ver a Nozomi para que me socorriera y dijera mi nombre, sin embargo, ella también esperaba, esperaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

—E-Eli… —Me costó decir mi nombre, nunca me había pasado antes, pero quizás era por el ambiente a mi alrededor, o por la mirada de esa mujer, la cual me inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza como si buscara algo—. Ayase, Eli —Volví mi mirada a Nozomi, sus ojos se abrieron más grandes, como…

—Eli —Repitió la mujer frente a mí—. ¿Eres esa Elichi de la que mi nieta me habla tanto en sus cartas? —Mi corazón dio un fuerte golpe contra mi pecho; era doloroso. Así que sí era la abuela de Nozomi. ¿La verdadera abuela o solo era otra farsa?

—¡Elichi! —Gritó emocionada Nozomi a mi lado, mientras me sostenía con más fuerza de la mano—. Elichi, ella es mi abuela. Se llama…

—Nozomi, no te preocupes, ya me presento yo —Por un momento temí algo, por un momento un nombre que había escuchado antes regreso a mi memoria. Repetí el nombre en mi cabeza, aquel nombre que había salido involuntariamente de los labios de Nozomi aquel lejano día en su departamento; justo después de tener su ataque de pánico.

Los ojos de la mujer se hicieron más grandes y su semblante se puso más serio. El iris de sus ojos era parecido al de Nozomi: de un intenso color esmeralda. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban más opacos que los de Nozomi.

—Un gusto en conocerla —su voz se hizo más fuerte en mis oídos—, señorita Ayase. Mi nombre es Shinobu; Tojo, Shinobu.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento. El ambiente a mi alrededor se tornó de otro color. Frente a mí, un profundo color rosa aperlado cubrió todo el lugar; sentía como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de avanzar. El nombre de aquella mujer se repetía incesantemente dentro de mí; oprimiéndome, sofocándome, haciéndome recordar todo lo que tenía que olvidar. Entonces, las palabras que más miedo me daban volvieron a mi cabeza como el flashazo de una cámara: «Espero que tú soportes no llorar».

—¿Hija, está bien? —La mujer se acercó a mí. Sentía como mi respiración se entrecortaba—. ¿Quieres entrar al templo? De repente te pusiste muy pálida —La miré detenidamente a los ojos, pero no podía hacer eso, incluso el simple hecho de hacerlo me hacía sentir asustada e insegura.

—E-Estoy bien —Traté de sonreír, pero en su lugar, estoy segura que esboce una rara mueca. Estaba segura de eso porque Nozomi se acercó preocupada a mi lado.

—¿Estas bien, Elichi? ¿Te duele la pansa? Ya sé, fue porque Nozomi te hizo caminar mucho el día de hoy. Lo siento, Elichi, perdón por no darme cuenta antes —Apenas si podía captar sus palabras, pero al menos me sentía más tranquila al ver que se preocupaba por mí.

—No te preocupes Nozomi —La miré a los ojos; a su rostro. Su sonrisa irradiaba sinceridad, y era completamente diferente a la de antes; era muy linda—. ¿Así que ella —Me dirigí a su abuela— es tu abuela? —Hice una reverencia, aunque mis piernas temblaban tanto que casi no me podía sostener en pie—. Mucho gusto.

—Vamos, niña, no tienes que ser tan formal. Vamos, mírame a los ojos, que esta vieja ya no pude aceptar una cordialidad como la tuya —Shinobu-san volteó a ver a Nozomi—. Cómo me dijiste, es una señorita muy educada, Nozomi. —La mujer rió. Su risa era armoniosa; muy parecida a la de Nozomi—. Vengan, no se queden más tiempo afuera, entren al templo. Les serviré algo de té.

—La verdad es que…

—La verdad es que solo venimos por algo que se me olvidó, abuela —Antes de siquiera yo poder decir algo para salir huyendo de ese lugar, Nozomi se me adelanto; fue un alivio ya que yo aún no podía expresarme del todo bien—. Homura-chan se quedó en el templo. Esa tonta. Le dije que la vería en el observatorio y nunca fue.

—¿Homura-chan? —La mujer se quedó estática mientras veía a Nozomi—. ¡Ah! Homura, esa Homura-chan —La mujer le sonrió amablemente, su sonrisa era tranquilizadora—. ¿Se quedó adentro? —Nozomi asintió—. Entonces ve por ella, nosotras te esperaremos aquí.

Nozomi corrió hacia el templo. Solo podía verla alejarse, solo podía ver como desaparecía en el umbral de la puerta del templo. Entonces, una tenue soledad embargo mis sentidos.

—Así que, ¿cómo es Nozomi en la escuela? ¿Se comporta bien? —Dijo Shinobu-san de pronto—. Perdón si te causa muchas molestias, es solo que a veces se pone muy efusiva y alegre por cualquier pequeña cosa —Su mirada era penetrante. Sentía como si pudiera ver a través de mí; a través de todo lo que pensaba en ese momento.

—Ella es… —Sus ojos, opacos, se veían intimidantes desde mi perspectiva—, ella es alegre y animada. Ella no me molesta en lo absoluto, es más, me alegra pasar cada día a su lado.

—¿Es así? —Asentí despacio, sin dejar de verla a los ojos—. Me alegra escucharlo de ti. Ella siempre me habla mucho de ti en las cartas que escribe —La mujer, con una voz serena y mirada amable, me miró fijamente a los ojos—. Pareces muy tensa —Al escucharla, no pude evitar ponerme más nerviosa—. ¿Ella no te hablo sobre mí?

—No —Contesté rápidamente—. Ella no lo hizo. Es la primera vez que escucho de usted. Yo no sabía que ella tenía una abuela.

—Todo el mundo tiene a una abuela —La mujer rió. Tenía una suave risa como la de Nozomi. Sin embargo, esta se silenció al instante que el viento que nos rodeaba bramó con más fuerza—. ¿Lo sabes? —Sus ojos me miraron con seriedad—. ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a mi nieta? —No sabía a lo que se refería, así que solo negué con la cabeza—. Eso está bien, está muy bien.

—No sé a lo que se refiere con saber —Miré detrás de ella, hacia el templo—, y quizá la decepcione si le digo esto, pero lo único que sé de ella es que la señora Yazawa…

—Esa mujer… —Shinobu-san musitó entre dientes—. Continua, Ayase-san, ¿qué me querías decir sobre ella?

—B-Bueno, lo único que sé es que ella no es la verdadera madre de Nozomi —La mujer no se movía, ni siquiera parpadeaba. En ese momento, era como si ella pudiera arrebatarme mis pensamientos y hacer que le dijera todo lo que creía; su mirada era sincera y me hacía sentir confianza en ella—. También, siento que ella es la causante de lo que le pasa a Nozomi… Pero solo es lo que pienso, no quiero decir que…—La miré fijamente, seguía sin moverse, solo me observaba expectante—. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Adelante —La sonrisa de la mujer decayó a una mueca extraña—. Siempre y cuando no sea nada acerca de Yazawa —Era extraño la forma en que lo decía, sin embargo, no era de ella de quien quería hablar.

—¿Usted de verdad es…?

—¿La abuela de Nozomi? —Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Nada cambiara el hecho de que te lo diga —Quedé expectante a su respuesta. Ella liberó un pesado suspiro—. Claro que lo soy. Soy su abuela y la conozco desde que nació.

—¡Entonces usted sabe lo que…!

—Suficiente de eso, Ayase-san —Dijo tranquilamente—. Deja de preocuparte por todo el pasado, mejor concéntrate en la ella de ahora —La mujer se acercó a mí. Lentamente, su mano, llena de arrugas y nudosa, se acercó a mi rostro; su tacto era suave a pesar de eso—. Eres muy joven como para querer resolver todo por ti sola. Dime, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿Por qué quieres salir lastimada?

—¿Cómo sabe que me preocupo? —Miré cabizbaja al suelo. No sabía ya ni lo que sentía dentro de mí, no sabía si era enojo o tristeza, no sabía cómo sentirme a lado de esa mujer—. Yo lo único que quiero es saber más de Nozomi y ayudarla en lo que pueda; no quiero volver a verla llorar. ¿Está eso mal? —La mujer negó—. ¿Entonces por qué no me dice de una vez lo que le pasa? —La mujer suspiró nuevamente, mientras apartaba su mano de mi mejilla.

—Hija, el hecho de que te lo diga no va a cambiar nada. Es un gran mérito que tú hayas descubierto que algo no está bien con esa niña, pero recuerda esto, Eli-san, tú también lo eres —La mujer me sonrió, era una sonrisa hermosa, deslumbrante, parecida a la de Nozomi; ahora no me cabía duda de que ella era de su verdadera familia—. Deja de preocuparte por cosas que no tienen sentido y concéntrate en tu juventud. Eres una niña apenas. Tú, por más que quieras, no vas a poder detener el paso del tiempo, y, cuando te enteres de la verdad, simplemente te va a quedar afrontarlo como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

—Nozomi me cuenta mucho de ti en sus cartas. Me cuenta como estas siempre junto a ella —La mujer acercó de nuevo su mano hacia mí, ahora tomándome de las manos—. Eres la primera amiga de mi nieta, eso tenlo por seguro. Eres confiable y sé que puedo depositar toda mi confianza en tus manos. Pero, Eli-san, no quiero que cargues con el peso de su pasado. Nozomi es muy frágil, y tú aún no entiendes cómo ayudarla; aun eres una niña como ella.

—¡¿A qué se refiere con…?! —Sin embargo, antes de poder preguntar, Nozomi llegó corriendo por detrás de Shinobu-san.

—Ya llegué. Encontré a Homura-chan escondida en uno de tus baúles, abuela. Perdón porque esta tonta te ocasionó tantos problemas.

—No es ningún problema, es bueno que la hayas encontrado —La mujer soltó mi mano y volteó ver a Nozomi—. Supongo que es hora de que regresen a casa. Tu mamá se va a enojar si no regresas pronto.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, abuela. Te preocupas demasiado por eso —Nozomi se acercó rápido a mi lado

—Recuerda que mañana empieza el festival. ¿Vendrás a ver a esta anciana una vez más?

—¡Por supuesto que sí abuela! —Nozomi se unió más a mí; abrazando mi brazo—. ¿Puede ir también Elichi al festival?

—¡Claro! Solo si ella quiere —La mujer me sonrió, pero yo no sabía cómo corresponderle a aquel gesto amable—. Es mejor que se vayan antes de que anochezca. Bajar la ladera de noche es peligroso.

—Está bien, Nozomi tendrá cuidado abuela. Pero, antes de eso, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar?

—¿A otro lugar? ¿A dónde quieres ir a esta hora, Nozomi? —Preguntó la mujer cordialmente.

—Al cementerio —Los ojos de Shinobu-san se abrieron grandes; su rostro estaba imbuido en sorpresa. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Por otro lado, yo comenzaba a sentirme igual que ella.

—¿Para qué quieres ir ahí, cariño? Es tarde, y sabes que a esta hora salen todo tipo de criaturas fantasmales que te pueden hacer mucho daño.

—Eso no me importa. He estado estudiando mi magia durante todo este tiempo. Soy muy fuerte abuela, puedo derrotar a todos los fantasmas sin la necesidad de que me hagan daño.

—Bueno, supongo que, si la bruja más fuerte de todas ha estado estudiando mucho durante este tiempo, no le presentará ningún problema.

—¡Gracias abuela! —Nozomi me tomó firmemente de la mano—. ¡Vamos, Elichi, hay algo que tengo que mostrarte! —Nozomi volvió a guiarme de la mano, sin embargo, antes de alejarnos y despedirnos de su abuela, ella se acercó a mí y, con sus palabras susurrantes y un sentimiento disperso lleno de incertidumbre, me dijo:

—Ella confía en ti más de lo que pensé. Cuídala, por favor.

Nozomi me jaló de la mano y yo no tuve tiempo cuestionar a Shinobu-san por lo que me había dicho. Simplemente pude ver cómo, despacio, ella me daba la espalda y regresaba al templo.

Nozomi y yo corrimos por la ladera del templo, de regreso por el camino por el que habíamos llegado. El sol del atardecer ese ocultaba despacio en el horizonte, ya casi no había luces en el cielo; todo se comenzaba a tornar oscuro. Dentro de mí, las palabras de la abuela de Nozomi resonaban como un eco imperecedero. No sabía cómo sentirme; solo sentía como mi cuerpo se entumecía con el recuerdo de sus palabras. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que concentrarme por otra cosa.

Al llegar al monumento que estaba subiendo las primeras escaleras, dimos la vuelta y lo rodeamos para encontrar otro camino. Nozomi corría frente a mí, y si no fuera porque ella me llevaba de la mano, yo quizás no hubiera podido seguirle el paso.

Al final del camino había otro _Torii_ cubriendo la entrada del cementerio, este era de un brillante color escarlata. Nozomi me sostuvo firmemente y dejó de correr; ahora me llevaba caminado lentamente entre las tumbas del lugar.

—No tengas miedo Elichi, le pedí a mi abuelita que me diera una varita mágica más poderosa, así que no tienes por qué temerle a los fantasmas o monstruos que hay por aquí.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí Nozomi? —Me aferré más a su mano. Mi cabeza era un cúmulo tan grande de sentimientos que no sabía si tenía miedo o no.

—Hay algo muy hermoso que te quiero enseñar.

Las tumbas, de roca gris y descuidada, eran iluminadas por los últimos fulgores del sol del ocaso. Mis pasos y mi corazón estaban acompasados al mismo tiempo. La tierra crujía bajo mis pies y mis respiraciones se escuchaban fuertes dentro de mi cabeza. Me sentía mareada. Sentía que más y más tumbas aparecían frente a mí, a mis costados, en un continuo e inacabable ciclo que, por más que caminaba, no podía salir de él. Pronto, el horizonte también se notó muy alejado de mí, e incluso el cielo con los tonos plateados de la pronta noche me transportaron a un mundo fuera de la propia realidad.

Sin embargo, algo en ese extraño plano abrasivo en el que me encontraba me hizo sentir que no estaba sola del todo, me hizo sentir de nuevo el tacto de Nozomi que tomaba firmemente mi mano. Su calor, su luz frente a mi resplandecía más fuerte que la tremenda incertidumbre que me rodeaba. Ella era la luz que me guiaba entre las tumbas. No obstante, y a pesar de que la luz de Nozomi era fuerte y me transmitía calor, una nueva luz iluminó mi camino.

Era como un espectro el cual veía frente a mí, era como si una suave brisa de pronto acariciara mi cuerpo, envolviendome en un sentimiento de seguridad. Pequeños pétalos salían de esa luz, rosa durazno como las copas de ese árbol. Los pétalos de cerezo cubrían toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba, y pronto, sentí que volvía al mundo real, al mundo en el que los últimos minutos del ocaso lo cubrían todo.

Frente a mi apareció un solo árbol, florecido y con hojas de cerezo decorando toda su copa. La luz del ocaso, dorada y naranja, se filtraba a través de las hojas del árbol; las cuales tenían un color durazno; casi blanco. Entonces, sentí el tacto de Nozomi apretar más mi mano, eso hizo que la volviera a ver. Su sonrisa era muy linda, y sus ojos parecían que romperían en llanto en cualquier momento.

—¿Te gusta? —Me dijo con tono esperanzado. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, y, cuando lo hicieron, mi corazón volvió latir con normalidad, me sentí cálida por dentro y me sentí tranquila a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado antes—. Este es mi lugar favorito de todos. Este es un árbol con grandes poderes espirituales, tiene tantos que nunca se marchitara.

Los pétalos de cerezo caían como si fueran gotas de lluvia, se precipitaban hacia el suelo y rodeaban todo el lugar; sobre todas las tumbas alrededor de ese cementerio. Ya no me parecía un lugar aterrador, sino más que eso, me envolvió un sentimiento de misterio.

—¿Esto es lo que querías que viera? —Aferré más mi mano a la de Nozomi y volví mi mirada hacia el árbol. Sonreí, involuntariamente sonreía al ver la cascada de pétalos que brotaba del árbol de cerezo—. Tienes razón… —Sentí como mis palabras acariciaban mis labios, húmedos por algo imprevisto que me pasaba en ese momento—, es muy lindo, Nozomi, tienes razón —Deje salir un suave suspiro, pero más que eso, este resonó como si fuera un sollozo.

—¿Por qué…? —La mano de Nozomi, despacio, fue acercándose hacia mi mejilla—. ¿Por qué lloras, Elichi? —Así que por eso sentía frío en mi rostro, así que por eso sentía que mi corazón me oprimía por dentro.

—Yo… —Ni siquiera tenía respuesta para eso—, no lo sé —Las palabras de la doctora Nishikino regresaron a mi cabeza.

—¡Yo si lo sé! —Miré a Nozomi con asombro ante sus palabras. Ella volteó a verme, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y sus ojos viéndome con sinceridad. Su mano subió hacia mis mejillas y, despacio, sumamente despacio, comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que bajaban por ellas—. Este es un lugar muy bonito, seguro que te sentiste muy emocionada —Dijo tranquila. Yo quería creer en sus palabras; quería creer en ella—. La primera vez que vine aquí, yo también me emocioné mucho. Sé cómo te sientes —Nozomi, de pronto, llevo una de sus manos a mi pecho. Este palpitaba tan rápido que no sabía si era por el tacto de Nozomi o por todo lo que sentía en ese momento—. Primero, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que pensé que se escaparía de mi pecho —Después, entrelazo sus manos con las mías—. Mis manos también temblaban como las tuyas, lo recuerdo muy bien —Y, por último, llevó sus dos manos a mis mejillas, donde aún se precipitaron mis lágrimas—. Y también, Nozomi se puso muy… ¿triste? Al punto de no poder dejar de llorar.

—No creo… —La miré a los ojos. Despacio, tomé sus manos con las mías, manteniéndose unidas a mi rostro, a mis mejillas; no quería que se apartara de mi lado—. No creo que este sea el mismo sentimiento.

—Yo creo que si —Sus ojos me vieron fijamente, como si quisiera gritar otra cosa, como si quisieran que todas las palabras que guardaba salieran en ese momento, sin embargo, lo único que Nozomi dijo fue—: Elichi… —Mi nombre salió de sus labios como un suave susurro y acaricio mi rostro—, tú también hiciste algo extraño en mí —Mi corazón ya no podía latir más fuerte, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban por el tacto de Nozomi que aún me sostenía—. Yo, yo de verdad también te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí —Despacio, sumamente despacio, Nozomi se fue acercando más a mí. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo; hacia mis hombros—. Antes, tú no pudiste decirlo, ¿lo recuerdas? En el observatorio —La cabeza de Nozomi se fue acercando a mi hombro, y ahí descansó plácidamente—. Tú me gustas, me gustas mucho, Elichi —Su cuerpo tembló, con una ráfaga fría de viento. Sentí como mis ojos se abrían por la sorpresa—. Creo que estoy enamorada de ti…

La confesión de Nozomi se sentía cálida dentro de mí, y, a pesar de que palabras similares ya habían salido de Nozomi la vez que la encontré en el templo _Kanda_ , sentía que esta nueva confesión, esas palabras que brotaban desde lo más profundo de ella, eran más sinceras que antes, eran más fuertes y me unían un poco más con ella. Mis manos escalaron por su espalda, tratando de atraerla hacia mí, de un momento ya la abrazaba, de un momento a otro ya sentía su calor junto a mí.

—Yo también —Susurré, mis palabras se mezclaron con el viento y con los pétalos de cerezo que caían del misterioso árbol a lado nuestra—. Yo también estoy enamorada de ti —Levanté la mirada. La noche había llegado y la luna ya iluminaba todo el lugar con su manto color plata—, Nozomi

Su nombre se lo llevó el viento y se quedó grabado como un espectro en ese lugar misterioso, a lado del árbol de cerezo, en ese cementerio que no era para nada siniestro ni aterrador.

* * *

 _*Torii: Arco japonés que se encuentran a la entrada de los templos._

Bueno, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? A pesar de que parce que la historia por fin comienza a resolverse, no se si de verdad paso eso o comenzaron a haber más misterios aún. Primero esta Nico, después la mamá de Nozomi, después la doctora entrometida y ahora la abuela de Nozomi viene a darle más problemas a la pobre Eli. Yo digo que mejor ya la dejen ser feliz con Nozomi y se acabe la historia. ¿Qué creen que pase a continuación? ¿Porque Nico se comporta tan amable con Eli? ¿Qué fue esa extraña reacción de Michiru-san cuando Eli quería salir sola? ¿Qué significarán las últimas palabras de la abuela de Nozomi? ¿Se solucionara todo esto o solo serán más y más dudas? ¿Por qué demonios no dejan de molestar a la parejita de enamoradas y viven todas su vida feliz? Pero no verdad, Eli sola se hace daño queriendo descubrir lo que le pasa a Nozomi. Y bien, ¿cuál fue su parte favorita de este capítulo?

Recuerden que sus Reviews son importantes para esta historia debido de que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Espero leer sus soluciones a todas las preguntas y que me digan que les parecio este capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, de verdad me sorprende que a muchas personas les guste y la lean con emoción (al menos eso me imagino jajaja). El proximo capitulo sera un especial, y, como ya había dicho en Facebook, será NicoxMaki. Como premisa diré que el capítulo de Nico y Maki se sitúa a la par de este. Espero terminar todo el arco de las vacaciones antes de entrar a la escuela de nuevo. Falta solo el festival de verano y ya.

 **SilentDrago:** Pues creo que adivinaste en un poco de todo. En este capítulo hay más revelaciones a pesar de que hay más misterio, también el acercamiento de Eli y Nozomi es más fuerte e inquebrantable, y las escenas NicoxMaki se vienen despacio pero seguro en el siguiente capítulo. Espero sigas disfrutando de la historia, pasa buen día.

 **Fujisaki Naoko:** Perdón por hacerte llorar; pero gracias por expresar tus sentimientos con esta historia. La verdad, es interesante que lo digas pero pienso que una historia o un escrito tiene que tener en él todos los sentimientos del autor, así que sí, yo también me pongo muy emocional cuando escribo esta historia. De hecho, esa personalidad de Nozomi poco a poc deja de ser tierna y da un poco más de tristeza. Espero que Eli soporte no llorar. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y que tengas increíble fin de semana.

 **Firestorm from the Lunarian Empire:** Cada vez me cuesta más escribir tu Nickname jajaja, pero es un honor tenerte de regreso como un ave fénix.  
Pues bueno, no es que el capitulo pasado no me haya gustado, de hecho me gusto mucho como quedo, pero como solo lo sentí como un preludio a lo que venía en este capítulo. Y pues bueno, tiene razón, eso ayudó a darle a este capítulo un toque más preocupante y de drama, drama por todas partes. Espero que hayas sentido el gancho al hígado, este capítulo guarda más misterios entre líneas de lo que aparenta eso te tengo que decir. que bueno que te gusto la parte donde están en el auto, tambien es mi parte favorita, mientras que de este capítulo, disfrute mucho leyendo la aprte cuando están en el observatorio y la primera parte donde van al templo. Y bueno, no se si todo aquí fue arcoiris y azúcar, pero pues ahi estan mas y mas misterios, porque no jajaja. lo que sí faltó fue un beso de dos para reforzar la amistad jajaja (no, esta historia es pura para contaminarla con besos... ok no, ya llegará el momento).  
Me seguiré disculpando por la demora de la historia, lo bueno es que tengo comentarios como el tuyo que me demuestra que le gusta la forma en la que escribo a pesar de que me tarde mucho en hacerlo. Se que me falta mucho por mejorar la calidad de la historia, y seguramente este capítulo tuvo cientos de errores ortográficos, pero ya voy aprendiendo como se hace esto de escribir. Te deseo lo mejor de todo y espero que tengas un increíble día.

 **Shana Hadadgali:** Yo estoy seguro que Densa-chan podrá con todo lo que le pongan enfrente... Eso si no se suicida antes de descubrir toda la verdad. Pobre Niña, la ponen bajo mucha presión. (!Ah, lo dije! (No creo que nadie entienda esa referencia jajaja)).

 **Shadowpena9:** Que bueno que pienses que es interesante. Siendo sincero, últimamente he leído muy poco del fandom de love Live! y la verdad si que extraño esas historias que te enganchaban y querías seguir leyendo; últimamente no hay muchas historias así. No digo que mi historia sea de esas, pero me da gusto leer que te parece interesante lo que escribo. (Gracias por cierto por la Review en "Historias de enfermería" de hoy). Y pues bueno, el pasado de Nozomi apareció en forma de fich... digo, de abuela. Muchisimas gracias por tus Reviews y espero seguir teniendo el honor de que me leas. Ten un bonito día.

 **Robin Schultz:** Me da un poco de pena que todas se hayan llevado un golpe de tu parte; no se que hicieron pero perdonalas, su único pecado es ser densas y no saber lo que pasa a su alrededor (excepto a las mamás entrometidas, esas se se merecen cachetada guajolotera por acosar a la pobre Densa-chan). Espero que la cadena de oración sirva de algo, ya quiero que esas dos se casen de una buena vez. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, ten por seguro que, cada que leo una de tus Reviews o publicaciones de Facebook, me hace muy feliz y me hace querer seguir escribiendo, en especial porque me llevas siguiendo bastante tiempo y de verdad aprecio el tiempo que le dedicas a leer mis historias. También te deseo todo el ánimo del mundo en tus estudios y todo lo que hagas y espero que tengas un agradable día y fin de semana.

 **Aramaru-chan 26:** Bueno, no fueron años (por cierto, aún te debo una Review en tu historia). Con respecto a tu Review, que bueno que te haya enternecido a Nozomi, y con respecto a Nico, yo también creo que esconde algo, no lo se, no le ha pasado nada malo aun como para que esté tan tranquila, necesita quizás un buen escarmiento jajaja. Entiendo lo que dices de la flojera, hay veces que quiero escribir una biblia entera pero la flojera me invade y no hago nada en todo el día. Odio mucho eso porque, cuando me dispongo a escribir, ya es muy tarde y tengo otras cosas que hacer. Espero que estes muy bien y nos leemos pronto. Ten buen día.

 **jaydisita.8709:** Gracias siempre por apreciar mi historia, tú me tienes delirando porque siempre estas a pie de cañón en todo lo que escribo; de corazón, te lo agradesco. Describir la parte de un encuentro con tanta sinceridad, tambien me gusto mucho la escena de la playa con Nozomi y que lo digas con tan bellas palabras me hace pensar que el amor esta brotando en todas partes, me hace pensar que estas enamorada; quizás por eso disfrutas más de situaciones románticas como esta, no se, no quiero entrometerme jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tus constantes Reviews, espero que pases buen día y te deseo buen fin de semana.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por Sus preciadas y amables Reviews.


	17. Chapter 17: Extra II NicoxMaki

Muy buen día! Espero que les vaya muy bien.

Bueno, por fin me di un tiempo y les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Linda Locura con este especial NicoxMaki que es sumamente importante para el avance de la historia.

En el capítulo anterior: Comienzan las vacaciones de Eli y Nozomi. Al principio todo es tranquilo, pero como esto es Linda locura, las cosas no se pueden quedar simplemente en felicidad, ya que, por diversas situaciones, Eli llega al templo local y encuentra que Nozomi tiene una abuela, y esta, parece ser, si está ligada en sangre con Nozomi. Después de eso, pasa una confesión repentina de Nozomi, sumamente importante para la historia.

Espero disfruten este capitulo, narrado, como siempre, por la linda rubia densa.

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Especial 2. NicoxMaki**

 **Mientras la linda chica no está aquí.**

* * *

¿Qué cómo es que conozco esta historia? Bueno, podríamos decir que fue un secreto a voces. Los restos de ese día aún quedan guardados en mi memoria, incluso los restos de recuerdos que no me pertenecen pero que son importantes para explicar la situación de la linda chica. Y digo que no me pertenecen porque no estuve presente para ver o saber cómo se desempeñaban esos acontecimientos, ya que pasó después de que yo saliera de la posada, aquella tarde donde descubrí una de las verdades de Nozomi y donde, bajo un manto de pétalos de cerezo, se me declaró por segunda vez, pero esta vez con una sinceridad más prevaleciente que la anterior. Su mirada era diferente, incluso su voz, su rostro serio. En ese momento me costaba decir que fuera la linda chica de siempre. Y es que la primera vez que se me había declarado ni siquiera sabia el significado de lo que decía; para ella solo era uno más de sus juegos. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Pero no quiero desviarme de la historia principal, ya que esta vez no se trata de mí, sino que ahora te contaré la perspectiva de otra de las chicas que estaba muy ligada al destino de Nozomi. Como dije, esto pasó justo después de haber salido de la posada aquella tarde. Al salir, no me hubiera imaginado que algo importante vendría con mi partida, y es que la historia se desenvuelve entorno a un personaje que, para mí, pasaría desapercibido en lo que llevamos de todo este relato, sin pensar siquiera que sería pieza clave para descubrir los misterios detrás del comportamiento de Nozomi. ¿De quién estoy hablando? Hablo por supuesto de la chica de carácter fuerte pero que por dentro se preocupa mucho por las personas que la rodean. Por supuesto, habló de Nico.

Por dónde empezar. Quizás debería de narrar después de que salí de la posada y caminé deambulando por las calles de aquel lugar desconocido para mí, con la esperanza de reencontrarme con Nozomi entre esas calles.

Después de que abandoné la posada, un suave silencio reinó en todo el edificio. Nico se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Nozomi. Justo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, ella lanzó un suspiro cansado al ver cómo por fin me había ido. Sé que soy lenta, tanto Nico como Maki me lo han dicho mucho, pero creo que esta vez, el mensaje tan claro que me quería decir, no pude captarlo sino hasta muy tarde. Nico quería que saliera en busca de Nozomi, y me lanzaba indirectas para que saliera a buscarla ya que, quizás, ella sabía que no regresaría pronto como yo pensaba y estaba segura que lo haría. De cualquier forma, Nico se alivió al verme salir de la habitación o, mejor dicho, se liberó de la tensión después de lanzarme tantas indirectas.

—Esa chica es complicada de manipular —Musitó mientras se levantaba de la cama y dejaba la revista de moda que estaba leyendo—. Como sea, será mejor que yo también salga antes de que regrese mamá.

Nico se puso de pie y miró hacia la ventana. Como había dicho antes, Nozomi y yo éramos afortunadas al tener esa habitación, ya que por la ventana se veía el increíble paisaje del eterno e imperecedero mar azul. Nico miró distante hacia el mar y se perdió entre los sonidos que prevalecían en el ambiente. El aroma a sal impregnaba todo el lugar y, simplemente, Nico se dejó llevar por la tranquila sensación del sonido del mar y el aroma salino del ambiente. Sus hermosos ojos color carmesí brillaban con un sentimiento que parecía tan fuerte que era difícil de percibir. Yo no podía determinar el nombre de ese sentimiento; no fue sino hasta mucho tiempo después que lo supe. Y es que sus ojos mostraban una vehemencia misteriosa, una vehemencia sincera a lo que fuera que en su mente estaba rondando. Después de unos minutos, Nico se dio cuenta que había perdido tiempo por adentrarse en sus propios pensamientos, pero nadie la culpaba por eso, ya que, después de todo, ella también pasaba por muchas cosas sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla. Lo único que podía era guardar lo que sentía para ella, muy dentro, dentro y profundo en sus pensamientos; en su corazón.

Quizás estés pensando que yo no soy nadie como para percibir lo que de verdad ella estaba sintiendo, y no te equivocas, pero esta historia la estoy embelleciendo para que sea más atractiva para ti. No puedo estar totalmente segura de que ese sentimiento de Nico era el que prevalecía dentro de ella, pero sí que pudo decir que en sus ojos se denotaba esa vehemencia y una impresionante soledad. Lo sé porque, tiempo después, pude ver ese brillo indescriptible en sus ojos, y puedo estar segura de que ese sentimiento era el de una profunda soledad. ¿Qué porque Nico se sentía sola? Ni yo misma lo sabía, no aún. Aún no es tiempo para decirlo.

Como sea, siguiendo con el relato. Después de que su mirada se perdiera en la inmensidad del profundo mar azul, algo interrumpió su ensimismamiento cuando el sonido de pasos interrumpió en el lugar; como un intruso que interviene en un momento de suma tranquilidad en una noche tan pacífica que nadie quiere que se perturbe. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de la habitación, y Nico, temiendo a que fuera su madre, simplemente se quedó muy quieta viendo hacia la puerta de la habitación; esperando que de un momento a otro se abriera y vinieran las preguntas.

Sin embargo, no fue la madre de Nico la que irrumpió en la habitación, sino que fue…

—Regrese —Dijo la chica de cabello escarlata mientras entraba sin percatarse siquiera del ambiente tan espeso que se había creado en la habitación—. ¿Qué haces ahí parada, Nico-chan? —Maki miró dentro de la habitación, como si buscara algo o, mejor dicho, a alguien—. ¿Dónde está ella?

—Ella tiene nombre Maki-chan —Dijo Nico mientras se daba la vuelta. Su corazón latía muy fuerte por la tensión que sentía por dentro. Nico no quería admitirlo, pero le aliviaba que fuera Maki la que había llegado y no su madre—. Como sea, eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es… —Nico se dio la vuelta y vio a Maki con falso enojo— ¿dónde demonios te habías metido? Tuve que lidiar con Eli hasta que capto la idea de que tenía que irse.

—Yo… —Maki huyó de la mirada molesta y acusadora de Nico. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tenue color carmín—. N-No es de tu incumbencia. No tengo que decirte a donde voy cada que salgo. Además, yo te propuse que me acompañaras —La voz de Maki iba en decremento, al punto de que su voz se convirtió en meros susurros inaudibles—, pero preferiste quedarte con ella. ¿Qué tiene de importante…?

—¿Qué dices, Maki-chan? —Nico se acercó a ella con una mano acunada a su oreja—. Repite eso. No escucho lo que dices cuando hablas así.

—¡No te diré nada! —Gritó Maki mientras se apartaba un paso de Nico—. Espera un momento —Maki se percató de repente de algo—, ¿no se supone que tu mamá dijo que tenías que vigilarla? —Nico desvió la mirada hacia la ventana; dándole la espalda a Maki—. ¿No me digas que dejaste que se fuera?

—Ya te lo dije antes, Maki-chan. Que preguntes lo mismo que te dije es una tontería de tu parte. Pensé que eras más inteligente.

—¡Dejaste que se fuera! —Gritó molesta—. Tu madre definitivamente se va a enfadar. ¿Qué pasa si se encuentra con Nozomi? Sabes que ella…

—No se encontrará con ella —Nico dio un paso hacia la venta. Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo con ese sentimiento que transmitía y que denotaba tristeza—. Al menos espero que no lo haga —De pronto, una sonrisa abarcó sus labios, una sonrisa que se reflejó en el vidrio de la ventana. Maki comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

—Tenemos que encontrarla, Nico-chan. Si ella encuentra a Nozomi…

—Oye, a todo esto, ¿dónde estabas?

—¡No cambies la conversación!

—Sabes, esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras estado aquí con nosotras, pero decidiste irte a quien sabe dónde. ¿No crees que parte de la culpa de que se haya ido es también tuya?

—E-Estás intentando engañarme —Nico volvió a verla a los ojos y sonrió burlonamente—. No dejaré que me engañes, no es mi culpa, era tú responsabilidad estar con ella, y ahora…

Sin la oportunidad de terminar de hablar, en el piso de abajo se escucharon los alegres y animados gritos de las gemelas y la puerta de entrada al ser deslizada, seguido del grito de…

—¡Estamos de regreso! —La voz de Michiru-san parecía animada, sin duda estaba alegre después de pasar toda la mañana con sus hijas en la playa. Sin embargo, las que no estaba nada animadas y contentas eran Nico y Maki las cuales se miraron con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

—Bien, Maki-chan, si no me hubieras estado presionado nos hubiéramos largado antes de que mi madre regresara.

—¡¿Quieres echarme la culpa de nuevo?! ¿Dime quién fue la que dejo que ella se fuera?

—No hay tiempo para empezar a pelear, tenemos que… —Nico no terminó de reprocharle a Maki debido a que la puerta detrás de ellas se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar a las dos gemelas a la habitación.

La señora Michiru tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual pronto desapareció al ver los rostros asustados de ambas chicas. La mujer miró a su alrededor, viendo hacia todos lados de la habitación como había hecho Maki cuando había llegado a la posada.

—¿Dónde está? —Su mirada se ensombreció y Nico, asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde está quién? —Dijo Nico con una voz muy aguda que mostraba lo nerviosa que estaba al ver los intimidantes ojos de su madre; del mismo color que los suyos.

—¿Quieres una razón para hacerte la tonta, Nico-chan? —La voz de la señora Michiru daba verdadero terror. Era una voz dulce, pero en ella no se notaba ni pizca de amabilidad ni dulzura. Qué bueno que no estaba ahí para escucharla, o si no me haría recordar cuando Nozomi intentó cocinar—. Preguntare una vez más. Pero antes… —Se dio la vuelta hacia Maki—. Lleva a las niñas a la otra habitación —Maki asintió con la cabeza y, sin decir nada, tomó a las dos gemelas de las manos, ellas se le quedaron viendo fijamente a su madre antes de salir de la habitación. Maki hizo lo propio, viendo con preocupación el rostro de Nico— Bien, Nico ¿Dónde está?

—Bueno… —Nico no sabía qué decir, o si lo sabía no tenía las palabras para expresarse correctamente. Cualquier cosa que dijera sabía que sería en vano, ya que el enojo de Michiru-san estaba encendido, y ella más que nadie sabía que ya nada del mundo podría sofocar esa llama.

—Se suponía que la cuidarías —La voz de la mujer se fue haciendo más gruesa—. Se suponía que la seguirías a cualquier lugar que fuera —Nico miró cabizbaja hacia el suelo. Las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta, aunque, al escuchar lo último que le dijo su madre no tenía ganas siquiera de hablar. Ella también comenzaba a molestarse—. No me importa lo que le pase a ella, pero si se encuentra con Nozomi, y justamente hoy…

—Ya no importa —Dijo Nico desinteresada, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su madre a los ojos—. Ella se fue sin que yo me diera cuenta —Trató de buscar una excusa, pero le dolía hacerlo ya que, muy dentro de ella, quería decirle la verdad. Quería decirle que fue ella quien dejo que me fuera sola en busca de Nozomi. Nico apretó los párpados, los dientes y las manos en dos puños, se sentía frustrada de tener que inventar una pobre e idiota excusa para escapar del enojo sin fundamentos de su madre.

—Sabes que te conozco, Nico —Michiru-san se acercó a ella un paso, al mismo tiempo que Nico retrocedió—, y se bien cuándo estás mintiendo. Pero eso no importa ahora —La mujer exhaló un profundo respiro—. Ahora mismo quiero que salgas y la busques. No me importa el tiempo que te tome, no me importa a donde tengas que ir, no me importa que tan lejos vayas, lo que quiero es que la traigas de vuelta a esta posada en este preciso instante —La mujer levantó su mano y la acercó hacia Nico, sin embargo, ella retrocedió impidiendo así que la tocara—. Quiero que regreses con ella, o sino no vuelvas a poner un pie en este lugar —La mano de Michiru se quedó extendida en el aire y Nico, sin decir nada, y sin siquiera verla a los ojos, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación; ignorando por completo la mirada con la que la veía su madre, ignorando por completo lo que sentía por dentro en ese momento: un profundo enojo y un sentimiento de impotencia—. Si ella encuentra a Nozomi antes que tú… —Sin dejar que su madre terminara de hablar, Nico salió de la habitación y azotó la puerta detrás de ella. Internamente se culpaba por lo que había pasado, pero no estaba arrepentida en lo absoluto, y menos al ver la reacción de su madre y escuchar la forma en la que le hablaba.

Nico bajó las escaleras que llevaban al recibidor y ahí vio como Maki la esperaba a lado de la salida de la posada. Ella se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo, y cada que sus miradas se encontraban Maki dejaba de verla debido a que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Ella… —Maki quería romper el silencio que se había creado entre las dos, no obstante, antes de decir algo más, Nico la interrumpió, pero no con palabras, sino con una hermosa sonrisa que apareció repentinamente en su rostro.

—Voy a buscarla —Dijo Nico. Su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro, pero sus palabras tenían un sentimiento extraño de melancolía—. Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo —Nico abrió la puerta, dejando entrar el aire fresco que provenía desde la playa; dejando que el aroma entrara de nuevo en sus pulmones haciendo que se detuviera en la entrada. Aun así, no fue por el frescor del ambiente el motivo por el cual se había detenido, sino fue por la mano que firmemente la tomaba.

—Yo también voy contigo —Maki sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Nico, aunque esta temblara un poco. Nico volteó a verla una vez más y, tomando completamente por sorpresa a Maki, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, haciendo que no pudiera soltarse tan fácilmente; haciendo que no se pudiera apartar de su lado.

—Como quieras —Nico le sonrió y sostuvo con más firmeza su mano—. No te prometo que iremos cerca, quizás tardemos horas en regresar, ¿podrás soportarlo? —Maki la vio con molestia.

—Ya no soy una niña, no me trates como tal —Nico comenzó a caminar, seguida de Maki la cual se dejaba guiar por ella—. No es como si me importara caminar un poco contigo, y no lo hago porque quiera ir a buscar a esa tonta niña rubia —Nico la miró con sospecha. Maki desvió su mirada hacia el asfalto de la calle por la que ahora caminaban, aunque la mirada de enfado que tenía desapareció y una mueca de tristeza apareció en su rostro—. Siento que te hayan regañado —Musitó mientras inflaba las mejillas.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, Maki-chan. No fue tu culpa.

—¡Pero…! —Insistió Maki. Pero, antes de decir algo más, un abrupto jalón por parte de Nico hizo que se quedara callada.

—Vamos, no te preocupes por eso. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a esas dos; no pasara nada malo. Sabes, Maki-chan, a veces pienso que te preocupas demasiado. Debes disfrutar ahora que eres joven.

—Lo dices como si fueras una vieja.

—Repite lo que acabas de decir y me enojare mucho contigo —Maki sonrió, parecía que la tensión de antes poco a poco iba desapareciendo y se la llevaba el viento que provenía del océano.

—De cualquier forma, ¿por dónde empezamos? —Dijo Maki viendo a su alrededor.

—No lo sé —Nico cerró los ojos y puso un rostro pensativo—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—¿Yo? ¿No se supone que la buscamos a ella?

—Vamos, no seas aburrida, simplemente di a dónde quieres ir. Iremos a donde tú quieras, tenemos todo el día.

—Pero si no la encontramos, entonces tu mamá…

—Como dije: deja de preocuparte —Nico tomó con más fuerza la mano de Maki y la vio directo a los ojos—. El día de hoy solo seremos tú y yo. Dejemos de lado a esa rubia densa y a esa tonta niña mimada, y vamos a divertirnos nosotras dos solas —Maki desvió la mirada, debido a que un intenso rubor tomó posesión de sus mejillas—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al acuario? Ya sabes que por culpa de Nozomi no pudimos disfrutarlo del todo bien. Ella es muy ruidosa y no hacía otra cosa que no fuera incordiar a los visitantes. No sé cuántas veces tuve que disculparme ese día por ella.

—¿E-Estás segura de esto? —Nico la miró, incrédula.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres ir al acuario? Entonces…

—No me refiero a eso. Es solo que… —Sin dejar que terminara de hablar, Nico puso un dedo índice en los labios de la joven chica. Los ojos de Maki se abrieron en sorpresa y sus mejillas, que de por sí ya estaban ruborizadas, adquirieron un color carmesí más vivo; parecido a los rayos de un hermoso atardecer.

—Vamos, Maki-chan… —Nico acercó una mano a la mejilla de Maki y, suavemente, acarició su tersa piel—. No solo Nozomi está de vacaciones, también nosotras tenemos derecho a disfrutar estos días, ¿no crees? —Maki solo consiguió asentir con la cabeza, ya que se sentía como si hubiera entrado en un sueño. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado y su visión comenzaba a verse borrosa—. Pues bien, solo tenemos que buscarlas más tarde, no pasa nada si las dejamos un rato a solas.

Maki, quien veía a Nico con desconcierto, quería volver a reprocharle a la pelinegra, pero en ese momento, al verla directo a los ojos, optó por quedarse callada y simplemente dejarse llevar por lo que decía Nico. No quería admitirlo, pero Nico tenía razón, ella también quería disfrutar de sus vacaciones, y que mejor si era con Nico. Simplemente se dejó arrastrar por ella sin reprocharle nada más, y es que Maki había visto aquel brillo incierto que predominaba a veces en los ojos de Nico; ese brillo distante lleno de incertidumbre y soledad.

…

La verdad, no se detalles para decir con seguridad a dónde fueron esas dos, y tampoco quiero evidenciarlas ya que no se me hace correcto decirte lo que hicieron en su cita secreta… Pero lo haré, ya que tampoco me importa demasiado que Nico o Maki se enfaden conmigo, después de todo, es parte de la historia, y una historia tiene que transportarte a aquellos ayeres; transportarte al mismo lugar que ellas fueron para poder disfrutar más de ella.

El atardecer estaba próximo. Mientras yo deambulaba por ahí, por las calles de aquel histórico lugar y me encontraba con Nozomi en el observador de la costa cercana, Nico y Maki fueron en sentido contrario a mis pasos. Simplemente se dejaron guiar hacia donde el viento soplaba. No había muchos sitios a los que podían ir. En _Kyōtango_ solo había un par de sitios turístico, así que los únicos lugares que podían visitar era el acuario, el cual descartaron por completo, o los templos aledaños. Nico decidió que no sería buena idea ir al templo cercano, así que simplemente caminaron por ahí, por las calles que las transportaban a otra época. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de caminar las dos juntas parecía ser suficiente para tener a ambas contentas. Por primera vez, (aunque no estaba ahí para verlo) Nico y Maki se sintieron libres de un peso que no se habían podido quitar desde que llegaron a _Kioto_ ; y fue el hecho de que ninguna de las dos tenía que cuidar a Nozomi o a mí, simplemente estaban ellas dos solas; disfrutando el clima templado y con aroma a sal de mar. Viendo como el sol del atardecer se ocultaba entre el horizonte, entre el mar y el cielo. Caminando por las calles que las transportaban en el tiempo a una época más simple y sin preocupaciones. Increíblemente, ambas sonreían como nunca lo habían hecho, y es que el solo hecho de tener la presencia de la otra era suficiente para disfrutar.

—Caminar sin rumbo no está tan mal —Dijo Maki mientras caminaba a lado de Nico, viendo hacia el cielo; viendo hacia los nubarrones blancos que aún había en el cielo pigmentado de azul y naranja—. Supongo que es lo único que podemos hacer en este lugar.

—Hay muchos lugares lindos a los que podemos ir —Nico cerró los ojos y disfrutó del viento tibio que le golpeaba en el rostro—. Pero, por la prisa con la que salimos de la posada, no tengo dinero ni ningún plan en específico —Volteó a ver a Maki, sin embargo, está aún veía hacia el cielo, sin percatarse de cómo la veía Nico. Una sonrisa más grande se esbozó en sus labios y, sin siquiera pensarlo, una suave risa salió entre ellos—. ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora, Maki-chan?

—¿Eh? —Maki volteó a verla con desconcierto—. ¿Por qué te ríes tan repentinamente? ¿Y por qué preguntas? No tengo idea de dónde ir ahora —Dijo un poco avergonzada y confundida.

—Es solo que me pareció —Nico se acercó más hacia ella; acortando el espacio que había entre sus hombros— que de verdad estabas disfrutando esto —Sonrió de nuevo y volvió a reír—. Es impresionante verte tan calmada, cuando siempre sueles estar tensa.

—D-Deja de decir tonterías, claro que me puedo relajar de vez en cuando. De hecho, siempre estoy relajada, es solo que tú me sacas de quicio muy rápido —Maki ocultó su mirada de Nico, no podía seguir viéndola a los ojos, ya que con cada segundo que pasaba viendo esos amables ojos carmesís, más nerviosa se sentía. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y sentía que lo que decía sonaba cada vez más entrecortado. Ante el comportamiento de Maki, Nico la tomó de la mano sorpresivamente.

—Entonces, si no tienes un lugar al que quieras ir, ¿qué te parece si vamos las dos juntas a la playa? —Maki, al sentir el tacto de la mano de Nico sostener su mano, volteó a verla con sorpresa. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, de un perlado color carmesí. Sus mejillas parecían dos hermosos rubíes, tan enormes y brillantes que en ese momento Nico pensó que Maki estaba hecha de porcelana.

Nico no lo admitiría nunca, y de hecho sabía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos e intenciones —razón por la cual me ocasionó tantos problemas—, pero ella estaba muy feliz de pasar la tarde con Maki. Esa felicidad era comparada como la que yo sentía cuando solía pasear con Nozomi. Así que entendía muy bien ese sentimiento, sabía muy bien, sin siquiera preguntarle a Nico, que el corazón de ambas estaba latiendo como si fuera uno solo; acompasado con el tiempo. El cuerpo de ambas vibraba con ese suave latir, y las sensaciones que les producía el viento salino, el calor tibio del ocaso, se intensificaban más en sus cuerpos. Los corazones de ambas latían por ese sentimiento tan puro cuyo nombre me lo reservaré para mí; para poder guardarlo un poco más en mis recuerdos.

—¿Vamos entonces? —preguntó Nico, estática, mientras veía los ojos púrpuras de la joven chica de trece años. Los labios de Maki temblaron, las palabras que quería decir se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, no sabía porque se sentía de esa forma con el solo hecho de tomar a Nico de la mano, no sabía porqué estaba tan nerviosa, y era normal que se sintiera así. Maki era aún una niña después de todo. Si a mí me costó descifrar cómo me sentía, supongo que a alguien como a Maki también le costaría trabajo ponerle nombre a ese nuevo sentimiento.

—N-No es como si yo… —Sus palabras salían trémulas de sus labios; como susurros que se unía al silbar del viento—, no es como si yo quisiera ir, pero… —Los ojos de Maki desprendieron un hermoso brillo al encontrarse con la mirada de Nico—, si tú quieres ir, supongo que también iré —Su voz, al final, salió tan fina que denotaba todos los nervios por haber dicho esas palabras. Su rostro se pigmentó de un color más fuerte. Sin embargo, Nico disfrutaba verla así, porque, a diferencia de Maki…

—Vamos entonces.

Ella sí conocía el nombre del sentimiento que predominaba en su corazón al estar con Maki.

…

Nico y Maki se dirigieron a la playa, justo cuando los rayos del atardecer se difuminaban en el cielo con tenues colores dorados y naranjas. El sol del ocaso iluminaba y pigmentaba el mar. En el ambiente, además del sonido del viento que golpeaba las olas a la lejanía, se escuchaba el graznar de algunas aves acuáticas que volaban hacia el horizonte del atardecer. En el momento en el que Nico y Maki habían llegado a la playa, el panorama para mí era diferente: más grisáceo, más nostálgico por así decirlo, ya que con mis ojos el cielo se veía diferente y el viento que me golpeaba me producía una gran angustia. En ese momento ya estaba en el templo local junto a Nozomi y su abuela. Ya había descubierto un poco de la verdad que ocultaba esa chica; aunque aún continuaba un poco confundía por todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Pero no quiero desviarme de la historia principal, ya que esta no se trata de mí, sino de Nico y Maki disfrutando su momento a solas. Para ellas el cielo era diferente, lleno de un hermoso color. La brizna que llevaba el viento de agua de mar les golpeaba en los rostros a ambas. Maki, sorpresivamente, parecía muy animada al estar junto a Nico. No podía imaginármela comportase así, como si fuera una niña de su edad, pero Maki corría animada por la orilla del mar, y, cuando las olas ascendían hacia la arena, ella corría despavorida para que el agua no la alcanzara. Nico la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, y caminaba detrás de ella; simplemente viéndola; simplemente con esa sonrisa perenne que parecía que nunca iba a desaparecer.

—¡Vamos, Nico-chan! —Gritaba eufórica Maki, mientras el agua del mar mojaba sus pies descalzos—. ¡Ven! No te quedes ahí parada sin hacer nada. Si solo querías venir a hacer eso, ¿para qué vinimos a la playa?

—Veo que te diviertes —Nico se acercó hacia ella con las manos detrás de la espalda y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. Ahora sí que parece una niña. Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes? —Nico comenzó a reír al ver el rostro indignado con el que la veía Maki—. No quiero tener que lidiar con otra niña pequeña.

— ¡Y que si me comporto así! Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Maki le dio la espalda a Nico y camino más adentro hacia el mar—. Si no quieres jugar conmigo solo tenías que decirlo, no tenías que decir todas esas cosas desagradables.

—Pues a mí no me parecen cosas desagradables, más bien, es adorable que te comportes así —El rostro de Maki tomó de nuevo un color rojizo—. Está bien, ya que tanto insistes… —Nico, de pronto, se acercó corriendo a ella y se agacho para tomar un poco del agua de mar que mojaba sus pies—. ¡Toma esto! —Nico levantó el agua y la dirigió hacia Maki, empapándole el rostro cuando volteo al darse cuenta de que Nico estaba a lado suyo.

El rostro de Maki se puso aún más rojo, y con los brillos del agua salina que se derramaba por sus facciones se veía incluso más hermosa; no podría decir con sinceridad si era porque estaba muy avergonzada o porque estaba muy molesta ante el ataque sorpresa de Nico. La joven de coletas y pelo negro se reía eufóricamente, no podía evitarlo ya que no esperaba para nada esa reacción tan infantil en Maki.

Maki, sin perder más el tiempo, y queriendo detener la risa de Nico, también tomó agua de mar y se la aventó a Nico justo hacia el rostro. La sonrisa de Nico por fin desapareció de sus labios, al sentir como la tibia agua marina empapaba todo su rostro.

—¿Qué, acaso no estabas riéndote? —Dijo Maki con desdén—. Ya no escucho esa horrible y molesta risa. No me digas que… —Otro ataque sorpresa de agua salada hizo que Maki se quedara callada.

—Con que así quieres jugar, pequeña tramposa —Maki, sin siquiera esperar a que Nico volviera a hablar, tomó otro poco de agua y se la aventó.

—¡Tú fuiste la que empezó, tonta Nico-chan! —Nico comenzó a reír ante el infantil insulto de la pelirroja.

—Vamos, Maki-chan, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor —Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al momento de lanzar otro chorro de agua a Maki. La sonrisa en sus labios reapareció—. Pequeño tomate problemático.

—¡Deja de decirme así! —Maki no quería admitirlo, y aunque su ceño estaba fruncido, por dentro sentía una gran felicidad. Nico comprobó eso ya que Maki, de un momento a otro, comenzó a reír—. No soy un tomate. ¡Eres una idiota, Nico-chan! —Al insulto se le unió una sonora risa de Maki.

Fue así como comenzó una pelea de agua e inocentes insultos que no hacían más que acrecentar las risas entre las dos chicas. Sus rostros completamente empapados brillaban con los últimos rayos del sol del ocaso. Pero ese no era el brillo que predominaba en ellas, sino que el brillo más hermoso era el de sus sonrisas al estar riendo a la par.

Cuando ya no pudieron continuar lanzándose agua, ambas se dejaron caer a la fría arena de la playa. Ambas respiraban con dificultad, debido a que tanta diversión las había dejado agotadas. El pecho de ambas chicas se expandía y contraía con ímpetu y las respiraciones salían desesperadas de sus bocas. Un suave silencio, apenas perturbado por sus apresuradas respiraciones, se adueñó del ambiente, aunque eso duró poco ya que ese silencio se rompió cuando una de ellas habló.

—Creo que queda claro que fui yo la que ganó.

—¡¿Ganaste?! —Gritó Maki con indignación—. Está claro que yo fui la que te gano. Tú estás más cansada, mientras que yo aún puedo seguir. Eres una vieja, Nico-chan —Al escuchar ese último insulto, Nico se acercó velozmente hacia el rostro de Maki y le presiono las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos.

—Te dije que si volvías a decir así tendrías tu merecido, pequeño tomate.

—Déjame en pash —Maki intentaba liberarse de las manos de Nico, pero, a pesar de ser pequeña, Nico tenía la fuerza necesaria para no ceder ante las manos de Maki que buscaban apartarla—. Nico-shan, ya enteshi, ya entendshi, déjame en pash.

—Bien, parece ser que ya encontramos a la gran e inigualable ganadora —Nico dejó de estrujar las mejillas de Maki y, con altanería, se llevó una mano al pecho—. Puedes llamarme la número uno en competencias para lanzar agua —Maki se llevó sus dos manos a sus enrojecidas mejillas.

—C-Como digas —Dijo desinteresada. Para nada del mundo Maki pensaría llamarla así—. ¿Ahora —Maki miró hacia el horizonte, con sus dos manos aún en sus mejillas— qué haremos?

Un suave viento, frío por la noche próxima, golpeó el rostro de ambas chicas. Sin siquiera notarlo, y como si estuviera coreografiado, ambas miraron hacia la inmensidad del mar con vehemencia. Las palabras se les habían acabado y las risas habían terminado por fin; y no era que no supieran qué más decir, simplemente que no encontraron —ninguna de las dos— necesario volver a hablar. Todo lo que tenían que decir ya se había dicho. Todo, excepto…

Fue entonces cuando Maki abrió grandes los ojos, al ver como comenzaba a oscurecerse el cielo. Volteó con ímpetu a ver a Nico, la cual tenía la vista perdía en el cielo que se juntaba con el mar. Al verla tan pacíficamente, tan calmada, no sabía si podría decir lo que en su mente rondaba. No sabía siquiera cómo expresar esas palabras, y es que no quería romper un momento así con algo que sabría le traería problemas a Nico. Pero tenía que hacerlo, porque la luna ya salía y porque el cielo ya empezaba a oscurecerse.

—¿No piensas que —Dijo nerviosa, mientras se acercaba un poco más a lado de Nico— olvidamos algo?

—No, no lo pienso —Dijo Nico sonriendo. Ni siquiera disimulaba para ocultar que de verdad sabía muy bien a lo que Maki se refería. Ni siquiera pretendía ocultar el hecho de que, al mismo tiempo que Maki recordó el olvido y la razón por la cual estuvieran ahora juntas, ella también lo había recordado. Es por eso que esa sonrisa melancólica había regresado a sus labios, porque sabía que los minutos que había pasado con Maki en esas vacaciones de verano eran contados, y no sabía si se repetirían. Ella sabía que tenía que volver a la realidad en cualquier momento.

—Pero si no lo recuerdas —Maki se acercó otro poco más a Nico. No quería quitarle esa sonrisa de los labios, no quería que ese momento juntas terminara—, tu madre…

—Bien, creo que ya lo arruinaste lo suficiente —Dijo Nico fingiendo molestia—. De cualquier forma… —Maki volvió a verla a los ojos. Otra vez ese brillo nostálgico estaba en ese par de rubíes—, supongo que tienes razón; hay que regresar —Maki no toleraba verla así, y menos aún porque sabía que ella era la culpable por haberle recordado la razón por la que habían salido de la posada.

—Lo siento… —Miró cabizbaja hacia la arena de la playa. Con pena tomó un puñado de arena y la dejó fluir entre sus dedos—. Supongo que tienes razón, lo arruine esta vez —Maki apretó los párpados, pero, antes de siquiera cerrarlos por completo, sintió como el tacto de Nico tomaba gentilmente sus manos; dejando que la arena fluyera entre sus dedos.

—Está bien, no lo dije porque me haya molestado, no te sientas mal por eso —Maki subió la mirada, entrelazando otra vez sus ojos con los de Nico. En ellos permanecía ese brillo, pero este era un tanto, muy, diferente—. Deja de disculparte. Después de todo teníamos que volver a pensar en buscar a Eli y a Nozomi en cualquier momento —Maki frunció el ceño al escuchar la forma en la que Nico pronunciaba mi nombre—. Era obvio que estos momentos terminarían pronto.

—Pero…

—Que se le va a hacer. Es mejor que nos vayamos —Nico soltó la mano de Maki y se puso de pie. Sacudió su ropa de la arena que se había pegado en ella y dio un paso. Pero antes de siquiera poner su pie en la arena, la mano de Maki la detuvo sorpresivamente.

—Antes de eso, Nico-chan —La mirada de Nico denotaba sorpresa, y Maki, al verla de nuevo a los ojos, tuvo que desviar su mirada; sabía que no podría hablar si la seguía viendo. Sabía que no podría preguntarle lo que por tanto tiempo le había querido preguntar si la seguía mirando directamente—. ¿Te puedo… preguntar algo?

Nico esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se aferraba más a la mano de Maki. Era extraño que Maki la tomara de esa forma de la mano, fue por eso que Nico sabía que lo mínimo que podía hacer era escucharla. Ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque Maki no la viera hacerlo. Entonces se acercó a ella y se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura.

—Dime, Maki-chan.

—Q-Quizá te moleste si te pregunto esto —Maki se puso roja. Sabía lo que quería preguntar, pero pensaba que en sus palabras un sentimiento oculto se denotaría si lo hacía—. Pero es algo acerca de… —Nico se acercó más a ella, tratando de verla a los ojos—, de esa niña rusa de cabello rubio —Parecía casi como si Maki dijera mis características con desprecio, y es que, en un principio, ese sentimiento predominaba en sus palabras.

—¿Niña rusa? —Nico rió sarcásticamente—. Que forma tan extraña de llamar a Ayase, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. No cabe duda de que aún eres una niña, Maki-chan —Maki infló las mejillas ante lo dicho por Nico, pero eso le dio un poco más de confianza para preguntar.

—¿Nico-chan, que tienes tú con ella? —Dijo Maki sin más, sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía—. ¿Dime porque, de un momento a otro, te has vuelto más cercana a ella? ¿Acaso ella…, ella?

—¿Quieres saberlo, Maki-chan? —Maki se quedó estática viendo los ojos de Nico; el brillo nostálgico había vuelto a ellos. Maki asintió con la cabeza, dudosa en si de verdad debería escuchar la respuesta de Nico—. Supongo que, tratándose de ti, no habrá problema que te lo cuente —Nico se quedó en silencio un par de segundos—. Te lo diré, pero promete no decírselo a nadie —Nico puso su dedo meñique frente al rostro de Maki—. Eres una niña, así que haremos la promesa del meñique.

—¡Ya no soy una niña! —Gritó Maki, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de Nico—. Como sea, esto no significa nada.

—Pero si rompes la promesa, no te perdonaré jamás.

—Ya lo sé. Sé cómo funciona esto —Las mejillas de Maki se ruborizaron más—. Terminemos con esto y respóndeme de una vez —Maki fue la primera en separar su dedo meñique, y, fingiendo indignación, se cruzó de brazos. A pesar de que las palabras de Maki sonaban hostiles, respetaba mucho la promesa de mantener el secreto con Nico, así que no lo divulgaría, ya que, si lo hacía, sabía que algo malo le pasaría.

—Escucha, Maki-chan, esto solo es entre tú y yo. Si decido contártelo es porque sé que eres confiable, y eres la única persona a la que se lo puedo decir.

—Deja de darle tantos rodeos, dilo de una vez. ¿Qué tiene esa Ayase para que te pongas tan misteriosa con esto? —El corazón de Maki latía con fuerza. Duras punzadas predominaban con cada palpitar, eso no era parecido al tibio sentimiento que colmó su corazón antes, cuando jugaba o paseaba con Nico, esta vez se sentía doloroso dentro de ella—. Acaso ella te gus…

—Yo confió en ella —Dijo Nico sin siquiera poner atención a las últimas palabras de Maki—. Confió en que, por fin, ella… ella… —Nico liberó una risa llena de tensión—. Pensé que sería fácil de decirlo, pero es más complicado de lo que pensé —Maki la vio con preocupación. De verdad no sabía de lo que se trataba, pero el sentimiento de antes había desaparecido dentro de ella, ahora se sentía más temerosa que antes.

—¿Tiene que ver con Nozomi entonces? —Nico la vio fijamente a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero confiar en ella, Maki-chan —Maki quería decir algo, pero Nico no dejó que lo hiciera—. Quiero pensar que ella podrá por fin ayudar a Nozomi —El cuerpo de Nico comenzó a temblar—. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero… —De pronto, y al ver como desde los ojos de Nico comenzaba a derramarse un par de lágrimas, Maki se acercó y la atrajo hacia ella, en un sorpresivo abrazo que ni siquiera ella esperaba.

—Nico-chan —La voz de Maki salió en un angustiado sollozo—. Perdón, yo no debí de haber preguntado. Perdón, perdón…

—Otra vez disculpándote —Nico liberó una risa de nuevo y le sonrió a Maki al darse cuenta que de sus ojos también rodaban un par de lágrimas—. Vamos, no es para tanto, deja de llorar, acaso no dijiste que no eras una niña. Solo las niñas malcriadas lloran por algo así —Maki se separó del abrazo y con desesperación comenzó a enjuagarse las lágrimas con sus muñecas—. ¿Quieres seguir escuchando? —Maki no sabía que decir, simplemente presionó sus párpados y asistió con la cabeza; no sabía en ese momento si había hecho lo correcto—. Está bien, Maki-chan, pero quiero que entiendas que si te cuento esto es porque sé que las cosas saldrán bien, y sé que Nozomi podrá ser feliz a lado de Eli… Confío en que ella pueda hacerla feliz por fin y liberarla de todo lo que le pasa —Nico llevó una mano a las mejillas de Maki y acaricio su piel con suavidad—. Maki-chan, por favor, no tienes que cargar con estas palabras, no quiero que sientas la responsabilidad por lo que haga de ahora en adelante. Me gustaría mucho que me ayudaras, pero tampoco te voy a obligar a hacerlo. El solo hecho de que me escuches es suficiente como para poder sentirme satisfecha. Maki-chan, mírame a los ojos —Maki, difícilmente, trató de hacer lo que le pedía Nico—. Escucha bien, no quiero que sientas pena por mí por lo que voy a decir, te odiaría mucho si lo hicieras, pero, Maki-chan yo… —El labio de Nico tembló ante las palabras que estaban próximas a salir—, lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi familia.

El viento del mar sopló tan fuerte que las olas bramaron con fuerza. El cielo ya estaba completamente oscurecido. Para ese entonces yo ya había escuchado las palabras de Nozomi bajo el árbol de cerezo eterno que estaba en el cementerio. Ya había sentido como los sentimientos detrás de su confesión me llenaban el corazón. Mientras tanto, en la playa donde estaba Nico y Maki, un suave silencio perduraba y el viento acariciaba sus rostros.

...

Después de bajar del templo junto a Nozomi y escuchar su confesión repentina, la tensión por descubrir el hecho de que tenía una abuela y todas las cosas que entre ella y yo conversamos se fue minimizando poco a poco. Me sentía más tranquila y menos preocupada a pesar de que aquellas palabras de la mujer del templo resonaban aún dentro de mi cabeza. Pero sabía que las cosas saldrían bien, aunque no podía asegurarlo, sabía que así seria. Porque yo amaba a Nozomi y ahora sabía que ella también me amaba a mí. Es por eso que las preocupaciones dentro de mí eran menores a comparación del sentimiento de felicidad que poco a poco ocupaba mi corazón.

Al bajar del templo las luces de las farolas ya iluminaban las calles y el sonido de las olas era lo único que predominaba en el ambiente. Nozomi no dijo nada después de haber salido del cementerio, simplemente se aferró a mi mano y no me soltó ni un segundo.

Cuando bajamos las últimas escaleras que llevaban a la calle principal y pasamos por el arco _Torii_ …

—¡Oh! —Nozomi miró a la calle con emoción— Mira, mira, Elichi —Su dedo señaló a la tranquila oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Miré hacia donde me señalaba encontrándome con…— ¡Son Nicochi y Maki-chan! —Al escuchar sus nombres, ambas chicas voltearon a vernos. Yo sonreí al verlas. Era extraño, pero me sentía muy tranquila.

Nozomi corrió hacia ellas, haciendo que yo también lo hiciera ya que no me soltaba ni un momento de la mano. Cuando llegamos a donde estaban esperándonos, me di cuenta de que ellas también se tomaban firmemente de la mano.

* * *

Pues bien, aquí termina este bonito capítulo que no saben cuánto me gustó escribir, y más por la forma narrativa que ya había usado en historias pasadas. Pero bueno, me gustaría saber su opinion del capítulo. ¿Por qué piensan que Nico se siente sola y triste en ocasiones? ¿Qué es lo que siente Maki por Nico? ¿Algun dia le dirá lo que siente? ¿A qué se refiere Nico con querer recuperar a su familia? ¿Cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones con Eli? Esas y mas preguntas, en lugar de respuestas, en el siguiente capítulo de Linda locura, que por fin seguirá con el cierre de las vacaciones y se viene un capítulo muy bonito. Esperenlo con muchas ganas.

Por cierto, en el capítulo pasado nadie pareció notar algo de suma importancia. No les diré mucho para no hacer spoiler, pero hay algo oculto en la parte donde Eli encuentra a Nozomi en el observatorio. Además, hubo muchas cosas entre líneas, demasiadas si me lo preguntan, pero eso lo dejo a su criterio.

Otra vez muchisimas gracias por darse un tiempo y leer la historia. De verdad les agradezco la paciencia que me tiene a la hora de las actualizaciones. Quise darme un tiempo de la escuela, sin descuidar claro está, y comenzar a escribir de nuevo. La próxima actualización no se cuando sea, pero espero sea pronto, muy pronto. Ahora, si quieren enterarse de cuando actualizo esta y mis demás historias, les recomiendo y me sigan en Facebook si quieren, hay memes, euforia y muchas galletitas; eso creo... **Biso47 fiction.**

 **Naoko Fujisaki:** Entiendo lo que dices, casi siempre me pongo sentimental al escribir esta historia, eso es bueno porque al menos se que transmitió lo que escribo a los que me leen, así que el sentimiento es mutuo. Que bueno que te gusto la parte de la confesión, también es mi parte favorita. Espero que tengas un buen día y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.

 **SilentDrago:** Bueno, esta fue la segunda confesión, pero esta fue más seria y no tanto a juego como la primera en el templo; ojo en eso... mientras tanto, estoy de acurdo a que Eli no debería apresurar las cosas, porque seguro que sale lastimada como en el pasado; espero que pueda llevarlo debidamente y aceptar lo que le pasa a Nozomi aguantando las ganas de llorar. Con lo de la abuela, es muy buena pregunta, es aparte de toda la maraña de secretos que hay en esta historia, y bueno, no se hizo mención porque, básicamente, la respuesta está oculta en el capítulo anterior, es algo que pasa con Nozomi; más pistas no daré. Y por último, parece ser que me exprese mal al referirme al papá de Nico, pero puse que _trabajaba_ como enfermero en el hospital Nishikino, mas no dije que estuviera vivo, de hecho no lo está, como siempre; ya vez que Nico no quiso dar más detalles. Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, Silent, como siempre, y esta vez me aclaraste muchas situacione,s asi que gracias x2

 **YourDaddy:** Primero que nada, jajaja, no paré de reír después de que pusiste lo de la humillación, lo siento, se que es descortés pero eso me hizo el día. Por otra parte, creo que diste en el clavo al decir que el capítulo anterior esta lleno de misterio, y la verdad, ese misterio es más espeso de lo que parece. Acertaste a ver otro punto importante, que aquí se aclara, y fue el hecho de la reacción de Michiru-san, al igual que acertaste lo de Nico y su relación que mantiene con Eli, están on fire, se nota que has leido muy bien entre líneas. Y también lo de la abuela, así es, en el siguiente capítulo se nos casan la densa-chan y nozomi-bb; ok, eso último no. que bien que acertaste a muchas cosas, y es un gusto tenerte de vuelta, espero que hayas descansado en tus vacaciones. muchas gracias, como siempre, por el apoyo y te deseo un buen día.

 **ARAMARU-CHAN 26:** Hola de nuevo, espero y estes muy bien. Bueno con respecto a tu review, en serio veo que muchos pensaron que el papá de Nico estaba vivo, pero no es así, perdónenme por mi idiotez de escribir mal las cosas. Y pues, me pregunto que pensara un muerto de Nozomi, no lo se jajaja ok, ya paro. Concuerdo con lo de la abuela misteriosa, cada vez le ponen más difícil a Eli que sea feliz con Nozomi. Y pues perdon por la demora, pasó mucho tiempo, pero como bien dices, hay que tener un sentimiento para escribir y que el capítulo quede moderadamente bien y como nos gusta. Espero volver a leernos pronto y espero estes bien. Ten buen día.

 **Robin Schultz:** Chale, cada que dejas una Review, es para cachetear a alguien y ahora me tocó a mí, chale, perdón por lo que hice :'v. Ya me dio miedo, si puedes golpear a la tierna abuela de Nozomi, no me quiero lo que harás en este capítulo con Michiru o con Nico o hasta con las pequeñas gemelas. Concuerdo contigo, y me gustó mucho lo que dijiste de que mantener a Eli ignorante era la peor tortura que le pudieron hacer; siento eso. Juro que después de este arco, las respuestas vendrán como el agua, porque, como premisa diré que a esta historia no le queda mucho para que acabe; queda el fin de las vacaciones y, como dije hace mucho, el festival cultural. Espero que estes bien, te agradezco mucho el apoyo constante a pesar de tardar demasiado en actualizar y muchas gracias por Leer. Ten buen día.

 **Shana Hadagali:** A sí, casi me olvido de la referencia de presión jajaja, lo siento, en ocasiones soy muy idiota, pero es bueno que la entendieran jajaja. me alegra que digas que te gusta y que esta es una de tus historias favoritas, en serio no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace que digas eso y espero que, de aquí hasta que acabe la historia, te siga gustando. Yo se que Eli sera lo suficiente fuerte, solo hay que esperar. Que pases un buen día y hasta luego.

 **ShadowPena9:** No te preocupes por cuanto tardes en dejar tu Review, no importa cuanto sea, yo me alegro de que sigas leyendo esta historia y esperare con mucho ánimo una opinión tuya. De hecho yo también me disculpo por tardar en actualizar. que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y todos los sentimientos que en el conllevaba. No me queda otra que desearte buen día y espero nos sigamos leyendo de aquí en adelante.

 **jaydisita.8709:** que digas que la forma de escritura te transporta a las escenas que describo, es para mi suficiente como para hacerme poner sentimental, cada que me escribes y me alagas, de verdad siento que no merezco tanto, pero me hace muy feliz que mi forma de escribir te guste y le guste a más gente. Muchisimas gracias, de verdad por todo el apoyo que siempre me das, es más de lo que tu piensas, ya que siento que cada vez me acerco a la forma de escribir que tanto he deseado; aquella parecida al libro de 20000 leguas de viaje submarino en el que Verne te transporta al plano narrativo del libro y te hace vivir lo que los protagonistas están viendo y experimentando, en serio gracias. Y pues tu tambien acertaste la temática de este capítulo, y se desveló el porque del comportamiento de Nico y su madre. Y pues si, los misterios aumentas pero no todo en esta historia son misterios, pronto se resolverán. Otra vez gracias por decir que te enamora esta historia y espero nos leemos pronto. Muchas gracias por cada una de tus Reviews y pasa buen día.

 **Yutiff:** Hola, muy buenas. ¡Hello! No se lo que digo, pero es un honor que hayas leído toda esta historia a pesar de no ser tú lenguaje predilecto. De verdad me alegra que te haya gustado and Thank you for Reading. Si te parece más cómodo, está bien que me des tus opiniones de la historia como mejor te acomodes, yo puedo leer un poco, al menos, de inglés y poquito de japonés. Me hace muy feliz que te guste la ternura de Nozomi. Nozomi is very adorable and beauty and one little angel. Don't deserves suffer with his past. Muchisimas gracias y espero leerte pronto. Have a good day.

Sin Más, Muchísimas Gracias Por Leer y por Sus bellísimas Reviews. Cada vez somo más y espero que esta historia siga creciendo gracias a su apoyo.


	18. Chapter 18

Buen Día. Deseo que les haya ido bien durante todo este tiempo de ausencia.

Pues bueno, toca nuevo capítulo, y que mejor con el final de las vacaciones de Eli y Nozomi en esta historia. Por cierto, no se alarmen por el título, en este capítulo no se quemara nada. Es más, consigan insulina, y mucha si es preciso, no quiero que nadie se infarte con la dulzura de Nozomi.

En el capítulo anterior: Eli, sí, Eli nos narró como Nico y Maki pasaban sus vacaciones, hecho que puso en marcha el plan para que Nico recuperara a su familia tomando así la decisión de ayudar a densa-chan

Disfruten el capitulo y no se olviden de comentar qué les pareció.

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **Flores de fuego y la linda chica.**

* * *

Recuerdos. Todos hasta el momento han sido recuerdos que he compartido con Nozomi, y este último fue uno que no me pertenecía, pero que de verdad es importante porque es algo muy preciado para mí. Recuerdos. Dicen que todos somos personas hechas de fragmentos recuerdos. Que nos caracterizan, que nos dan una personalidad, una esencia única y difícil de igualar, ya que todos vivimos de diferente manera. Los recuerdos son los que nos hacen mantenernos firmes en todo lo que hacemos, y darnos una meta a la que queremos llegar. ¿Qué porque digo esto? Quizás porque más adelante sea necesario para comprender a la linda chica. ¿Quieres continuar con su historia? Ten en cuenta los recuerdos que te he narrado, desde el primero, cuando conocí a Nozomi, hasta el último que salga de mi voz. Quizás ya te diste cuenta de algo importante, quizás ya sepas porque esta historia va en torno sólo a la linda chica. Pero recuerda, y no lo olvides, que todos son recuerdos que prevalecen arraigados como el hermoso árbol de cerezo en el que Nozomi se me confeso por segunda vez. Y cada palabra que brota de mi boca, es un pétalo brillante, imperecedero, que nunca, nunca se marchitara. Espero que, en algún futuro, estos recuerdos prevalezcan y tú continúes contándolos. ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

Nuestro último día de vacaciones se acercaba. La historia en _Kioto_ estaba por terminar. Así que solo restaba contar una cosa: El festival al que la abuela de Nozomi nos había invitado.

Después de salir del cementerio del árbol de cerezo imperecedero, nos encontramos con Nico y Maki, las cuales, como ya lo había dicho, iban tomadas de la mano. El silencio que reinó entre las cuatro era increíblemente denso. Ninguna de nosotras habló durante el trayecto hacia la posada. Y de verdad no hacía falta; no parecía que con nuestras voces pudiéramos romper aquel evanescente silencio. No hacía falta romperlo, y yo no quería hacerlo ya que aún pensaba mucho en las palabras de la abuela de Nozomi; aún pensaba en todas las verdades que, aunque fueran pequeñas, me acercaban un poco más a descubrir lo que se escondía detrás de la gruesa máscara que caracterizaba a Nozomi.

Al llegar a la posada, y, como si realmente camináramos solo Nozomi y yo, Nico y Maki entraron sin decir nada más, simplemente una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Nico antes de volver su mirada hacia dentro. Justo en la puerta estaba la madre de Nozomi. Michiru-san vio incrédula a Nico y a Maki, las cuales, sin prestar mucha atención a cómo las veía a ambas, pasaron de largo mientras la mujer las seguía con la mirada; con los ojos bien abiertos, como si fuera una depredadora acosando a su presa. Nico y Maki desaparecieron detrás de la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones, y no las volví a ver en esa noche. Mientras tanto, la inquisidora mirada de Michiru-san recayó sobre nosotras, o mejor dicho…

—¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? —Su voz sonó como un susurro espectral. Su voz era mecánica y sin sentimiento alguno—. Es tarde…

Pensé, realmente pensé que en ese viaje no llegaría a ver a Michiru-san enfada conmigo. Ya veía que me equivocaba. Pero ese enojo era muy diferente al sentimiento de temor que siempre solía transmitir. No, esta vez ese enojo era verdadero; era puro y verdadero enojo, no como las veces anteriores que solo me miraba para asustarme y alejarme de Nozomi. No era siquiera parecido a la mirada que me mostró cuando descubrí que ella no era la madre de Nozomi.

—Estaba con…

—Ve a tu cuarto, Nozomi —Nozomi no dejó de sonreír, pero su mano se aferró más a la mía. No me había soltado ni un segundo, y ahora parecía que de verdad no pretendía hacerlo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Nozomi se hizo más grande y sus ojos se abrieron ilusionados, era una niña pequeña en ese momento; al menos en su rostro lo parecía, porque yo sentí que algo no estaba bien, y era el hecho de sentir como su mano temblaba junto a la mía.

—Fuimos a pasear durante todo…

—¿No me escuchaste, verdad cariño? —Dijo Michiru-san, fingiendo amabilidad. El ambiente se había puesto tenso a nuestro alrededor, y yo no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía describir cómo me sentía en ese momento—. Es tarde, cariño, vayan ustedes dos a dormir. Mañana me contaras lo que hiciste el día de hoy.

—Pero Nozomi aún tiene mucha energía para seguir jugando con Elichi. Nozomi se portó bien durante todo el día, y me divertí mucho jugando con la ab…

—A tú habitación, Nozomi. No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo —Fue solo un momento, pero alcance a ver claramente como los labios de Michiru-san se fruncían. Parecía que reprimía muy bien esos sentimientos que le quemaban por dentro en ese momento. La mujer dio media vuelta—. Vamos, es tarde. Si tienen hambre hay algo de cenar en la cocina. Pero no se desvelen mucho —La mujer seguía hablando, mientras se adentraba a la posada. Ni siquiera parecía prestar mucha atención a lo que decía—. Mañana tenemos que regresar muy temprano para tomar el autobús.

—Pero mamá… —La mujer detuvo su andar y volteó la mirada de nuevo. Un rictus de sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Nunca la había visto comportarse así.

—Cariño… —Sus párpados se cerraron, haciéndome imposible percibir las verdaderas intenciones de sus palabras—, mañana hay que despertar temprano. Me dirás lo que tengas que decirme mañana por la mañana.

—Pero no puedo esperar. Hoy, Elichi y yo…

—Mañana, Nozomi.

—¡Escúchame! —La mano de Nozomi se aferró con más fuerza contra la mía. La miré detenidamente. Sus ojos cristalinos brillaban bajo la luz amarillenta y artificial que había en el recibidor—. Nozomi fue con Elichi a ver a la abuela —Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron de poco en poco, dejándome ver aquellos amenazantes y amables ojos color carmesí. Su sonrisa desapareció; aquella sonrisa falsa por fin había desaparecido de su rostro—. La abuela dijo que mañana va a haber un festival, y a Nozomi la invitaron para participar en la danza _Kagura._ Así que iré con Elichi.

—Ya lo decidiste —La mujer respiró profundamente y exhaló todo el aire acumulado—, así que realmente no importa si te digo que no —Tranquilamente, se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino—. Es tarde, y si mañana quieres ir es mejor que se vayan a dormir.

Michiru entró a la habitación que llevaba a los dormitorios, y un profundo silencio albergó el espacio en el que nos encontrábamos. La mano de Nozomi seguía temblando, pero, cuando su madre desapareció detrás de la puerta, ella me volteó a ver con inocencia y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Creo que mamá se enojó un poquito —una suave risita salió de sus labios. De verdad parecía que no había notado el ambiente tan tenso que se había creado entre ellas dos; o quizás solo lo ignoraba—. Es hora de dormir, Elichi… —Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos.

—Si… —Sonreí, o al menos lo intenté. Debido a todas las cosas que me habían pasado en ese día, mi cabeza estaba hecha una maraña de pensamientos, una maraña tan enrevesada que era difícil para mí concentrarme del todo bien en algo fijo. Lo único que pude decir fue—: Vamos, Nozomi. Es hora de dormir.

…

Los rayos matutinos se filtraban por las aberturas de la ventana. Era muy temprano por la mañana. Aún se podía respirar el rocío matutino del exterior y se sentía como los cálidos rayos del sol traían consigo el aroma del mar impregnado en el aire. Era una bella mañana que se veía desde la ventana de nuestra habitación. Yo apenas si podía levantarme. Después de la caminata del día anterior, me costó realmente un poco despertarme sin sentir todo mi cuerpo un poco entumecido. Sin embargo, Nozomi… Bueno, ella parecía que no le había afectado el cansancio en lo más mínimo, porque, a primera hora, fue la primera en despertar y, junto a las gemelas en la habitación, sin importarles un poco que yo siguiera dormida y en proceso de despertar, ya hablaban muy animadas. De cualquier forma, a mí tampoco es que me importara mucho que me despertaran de esa forma, y, la verdad, después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, poco había podido dormir de cualquier forma.

—Tenemos que apurarnos —Dijo Nozomi, liderando a las dos pequeñas y escandalosas gemelas.

—¿Para qué, Nozomi-chan? —Dijo la pequeña de cabello negro.

—Pues veras, Cocoro-chan —Nozomi sonrió con presunción—. Nozomi va a bailar en el festival que van a hacer en el templo. Voy a bailar y voy a cantar hasta que se me acabe la voz y se me cansen los pies.

 _—¡Increíble!_ —Dijeron las dos niñas súper animadas—. _Nosotras también queremos bailar._

—¡No! —Nozomi se cruzó de brazos, ganándose la desaprobación de las dos niñas—. Nozomi fue elegida después de una ardua elección. Los dioses y los espíritus del templo me eligieron a mí. Ustedes no podrían ir porque es peligroso. Los dioses se enojarían.

—¡Pero yo quiero bailar!

—¡Y yo también!

—Aunque digan eso, yo no pudo hacer nada. Las cosas ya fueron elegidas por los dioses protectores del templo y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitar su decisión.

—¡Que injusto!

—¡Injusto, eso es muy injusto! ¿Por qué solo Nozomi-chan pude ir a bailar? Nosotras también queremos.

Durante un rato, las gemelas se la pasaron reclamándole a Nozomi y haciendo pucheros, mientras que ella parecía que sonría cada vez más al escuchar los reclamos. Parecía que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a las dos gemelas con su buena fortuna de interpretar una danza tan importante. Parecía que inflaba su ego hasta las nubes el simple hecho de escuchar los reclamos de las dos pequeñas gemelas.

—Déjalas ya, Nozomi —Me incorporé en la cama y recorrí sus rostros con la mirada—. Es cruel que presumas de esa forma.

—Ves, Eli onee-san lo dice, así que es cierto.

—Eli onee-san tiene razón, Nozomi-chan está siendo cruel.

 _—¡Cruel, cruel!_

Nozomi volteó a verme a los ojos y sus mejillas se inflaron en un puchero. Refunfuñando se acercó a mí con las mejillas rojas.

—Elichi, no digas eso. No es mi culpa que los dioses me hayan elegido a mí —Y ahí iba de nuevo a presumir—. Si los dioses me eligieron tengo que hacer un trabajo increíble para que no se arrepientan de su decisión —Desvió la mirada—. Pensé al menos que estarías de mi parte en esto. —Nozomi fingió sentirse dolida por mis palabras. Ahora que lo pienso, esa mañana parecía más mimada que de costumbre. Quizás simplemente fueran imaginaciones mías.

—Estoy de tu parte, Nozomi. Pero que molestes a las gemelas de esa forma es injusto para ellas —Despacio, me levanté de la cama—. Vamos, deja de jugar y pongámonos en marcha para preparar todo para el festival —Le extendí mi mano. Ella la miró, dudosa, mientras que el rubor de sus mejillas coloreaba más fuerte sus mejillas

—D-De acuerdo —Nozomi tomó mi mano y, sin esperarlo, las dos gemelas se le unieron y me tomaron también. Les sonreí a ambas sin decir nada.

—¿Ya sabes lo que vestirás el día de hoy? —Nozomi volvió desviar su mirada e infló sus mejillas.

—Es un secreto —Musitó.

…

El festival era por la tarde, así que no tuvimos mucha prisa a la hora de prepararnos para salir. Nozomi se mostraba muy emocionada. Durante todo el día se la pasó cantando y bailando por toda la posada, debido a que, según ella, tenía que practicar para poder participar en la danza _Kagura_. Yo no sabía de qué se traba esa danza, ni mucho menos que preparación había llevado Nozomi para participar en ella, sin embargo, y conforme las horas avanzaban en el día, esa emoción que mostraba ella también comenzaba a contagiarme. Ahora, al verla divertirse hasta el atardecer, me hacía sentirme ansiosa de que llegara el festival.

No fue hasta que la luz del sol se ocultó detrás de las olas del mar, y un cielo anaranjado por las luces del ocaso, pigmentaron el cielo de un pálido color naranja. Fuera, debido a las tonalidades del cielo, se sentía una sensación extraña; brumosa. El viento era frío esa noche, y las olas del mar resonaban con más fuerza. Sin embargo, no era el ruido de las olas lo que predominaba en el ambiente, sino que, a ellas, se le unían los gritos de barullo provenientes del templo cercano y de las calles aledañas que estaban cerca de la posada.

De pronto, el sonido de tambores y música comenzó a ser más fuerte, y los ruidos animados de personas comenzaban a resonar con más fuerza. Me asomé a la ventana y vi como un convoy de gente disfrutando la música estival, caminaba cerca de la posada. Justo en medio de toda la gente reunida, danzantes con ropa típica japonesa cantaban y bailaban detrás de un pequeño palacio de madera que era cargado por cuatro personas; una en cada extremo del castillo.

—Impresionante —Musité, sin recordar siquiera que no estaba sola en la habitación. Pero la verdad no me importó mucho ya que era la primera vez que veía un festival de ese tipo, y por ese motivo me puse más emocionada al ver a toda la gente disfrutar y caminar en conjunto en dirección al templo local.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, ¿cierto? —Dijo de pronto la voz de Nico detrás de mí. Volteé a verla, pero no porque quisiera hacerlo, sino que mi mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia detrás de su espalda. Esperaba ver a alguien más con ella—. Si la estás buscando, tienes que saber que tardará en salir. Arreglar su vestuario es difícil, y más si se trata de una niña tan poco paciente como lo es Nozomi.

—Esperare entonces. Quizás pueda…

—¿Ayudar? —Nico esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Me gustaría ver que lo intentes. Incluso mamá se desespera cuando tiene que ayudar a Nozomi a cambiarse para este día —La mire precavida—. Será mejor que salgamos. Mamá dijo que nos vería en el festival, y, la verdad, yo no pienso esperar a que ella esté lista, prefiero alejarme lo más posible antes de que comiencen los gritos desesperados de Nozomi.

—Nico… —Su nombre salió como un susurro de mis labios—, ¿acabas de decir que hacen esto todos los años? —Nico me dio la espalda, y, sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Quizás simplemente fue mi imaginación, pero en sus labios, la sonrisa que tenía en ellos me pareció que se hacía incluso más grande.

—Sí, claro, todos los años es lo mismo. Invitan a Nozomi a participar en la danza, la abuela la lleva al festival y siempre, no hay año que no lo haga, siempre se pone de terca de que todo tiene que salir como a ella le dé la gana —Nico tomó la puerta y la deslizó para salir—. Sería tonto preguntar si te lo había dicho —Volteo a verme, con una sonrisa maliciosa—, ya veo que no te lo dijo… O quizás simplemente se le olvidó mencionarlo —Nico guardó silencio un segundo—. ¿Vienes entonces? Yo iré con Maki y me adelantare. Si tú quieres…

—Iré… —Dije inmediatamente, cortando las palabras de Nico. No sabía porque, pero en ese momento, y después de lo que me dijo y en la forma en la que me los dijo, tenía curiosidad de saber un poco más de aquel festival y del porque Nozomi participaba cada año. No esperaba que Nico me dijera algo más, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo—. Creo que será una mejor idea que quedarse aquí.

—Es extraño que digas eso. Después de todo, viniste a este viaje porque Nozomi te lo pidió, ¿no es así? Y que ahora salgas con Maki y conmigo… —La sonrisa de Nico se acrecentó y sus ojos mostraron malicia—. Quizás esa niña se ponga celosa si te escucha diciendo que te iras antes —Sentí como el calor recorría todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis mejillas—. Te pusiste roja, Ayase.

—Deja de burlarte —Desvié la mirada—. Si vas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios, entonces yo…

—Vamos, es solo una broma, no te lo tomes tan en serio —Nico se apartó de un lado de la puerta, haciéndome entender que saliera junto a ella—. Es hora de que también disfrutes un poco del festival, lejos de la niña mimada que está en la otra habitación —Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. Esas mismas palabras ya las había escuchado; de la voz de la abuela de Nozomi.

Caminé hacia donde estaba Nico, sin despegar mi mirada de ella. Quizás solo me lo parecía a mí, pero notaba una ligera extrañeza en su forma de comportarse. Era extraño, ya que parecía tener un poco más de confianza conmigo, o quizás solo me lo estaba imaginado debido a que había pasado ya bastante tiempo a su lado.

—Nico —Me puse a su lado y la vi directo a los ojos; esos cristalinos y melancólicos ojos carmesís—, no vuelvas a llamar a Nozomi de esa forma. Ella no es una niña mimada —La sonrisa de Nico casi desapareció. Parecía que quería dejar salir una risa, pero se contenía.

—Es una forma dulce de llamarla, ¿no lo crees? —Fruncí el ceño al escuchar su respuesta. No sabía lo que pretendía: si hacerme enojar o simplemente burlarse de ella o de mí—. La tontita niña mimada. Que no te moleste, a ella le gusta que le diga de esa forma. Después de todo, es como mi hermana.

Escéptica de sus palabras, me quedé viendo como Nico salía de la habitación y vi cómo, sin siquiera añadir más y sin hacer caso a mi mirada molesta, caminaba hacia la sala de estar de la residencia. Yo, después de un rato, fui junto con ella. Ya no sabía cómo sentirme después de escuchar la forma tan insultante con la que se refirió a Nozomi. Estaba un poco confundida.

Fuera de la residencia, el primer contingente de gente que iba en dirección al templo se iba haciendo más pequeño. Pero había algunas personas, niños y mujeres, rezagados. Aunque parecían divertirse incluso escuchando la música del festival a lo lejos.

Junto a Nico y Maki, nos dirigimos hacia el templo, siguiendo la música que, conforme más nos acercábamos, más tenue y armoniosa se hacía. Al llegar a la calle cercana al templo, esa que llevaba hacia las escaleras de piedra y el arco _Torii_ de concreto gris, ya comenzaban a verse algunos puestos de comida y juegos iluminados y decorados de forma armónica y de acuerdo al color del festival; los colores dorado y escarlata adornaban cada puesto. Los tintes y motivos orientales predominaban en todo el lugar, al igual que la música, los sonidos, los olores de la comida y el clima templado del lugar, contribuían a hacerme sentir más partícipe de ese festival. Y quizá era porque me sentía muy emocionada y distante de todos mis pensamientos de los días anteriores, pero de verdad sentía que un peso muy grande se iba de mis pensamientos al estar rodeada de ese ambiente misterioso y alegre.

No nos detuvimos mucho tiempo en los puestos de comida o a jugar en los puesto recreativos; aunque tengo que decir que más de un puesto llamó mi atención y quería probar suerte en alguno de ellos; dado sea el caso de un lugar en el que podías atrapar peces dorados con una paleta de papel de arroz, o los globos de hule que tenías que pescar con un anzuelo, o probar los platillos locales, los cuales, a primera vista, no se veían tan apetitosos, pero desprendían un aroma agradable e incitante a probarlos.

Sin embargo, no nos quedamos mucho tiempo. Nos dirigimos directo a las escaleras del templo y pasamos por debajo de los árboles amontonados en la entrada. La luz del atardecer se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles, y quizás esa era la razón por la que los recuerdos del día anterior regresaron como un trueno a mis pensamientos.

La música se atenuó a mi alrededor, y los pasos que daba en los peldaños de concreto parecían resonar y contraponerse con la música de tambores que retumbaban más adelante. Me sentí mareada al subir de nuevo las escaleras, y rememorar todas las cosas que habían pasado cuando llegué a la cima de ellas; cuando llegue a aquel templo de techo esmeralda y fachada deteriorada. Las palabras de la abuela de Nozomi regresaron a mi cabeza, y, sin darme cuenta cuanto tiempo había permanecido en ese trance…

—Bienvenidas —La voz de la anciana del tempo volvió a resonar vívidamente dentro de mí—. Veo que llegan temprano—. Volteé a mi derecha, y, a un lado del arco _Torii_ escarlata que delimitaba la entrada al templo, estaba esa mujer de ojos amables y cabello violeta canoso—. Oh, ¿dónde está Nozomi? ¿De nuevo se demora?

Me quedé expectante al rostro de la mujer, sin decir nada, viendo su sonrisa amable y las arrugas que se formaban en la comisura de sus labios al sonreír. Trate de abrir la boca para contestar, sin embargo, y lo agradezco, la voz de Nico interrumpió mis ideas.

—Shinobu-san —Nico cerró los ojos e hizo una cordial reverencia hacia la mujer—. Buena tarde —Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar la forma tan formal en la que hablaba Nico; no esperaba escuchar ese tono de voz en ella—. Sabe que Nozomi se tarda mucho en prepararse para el festival. Estará aquí junto a mi madre en cuanto terminen de preparar su vestimenta —La mujer volteó a ver a Nico, sin embargo, no parecía atenta a sus palabras más que yo. Parecía absorta en un punto imaginario detrás de ella. Estaba segura que se rehusaba a verla a los ojos.

—Ya veo, Nico-san. Está bien, esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario —La mujer se volvió hacia mí—. Ustedes pueden disfrutar mientras el festival. La danza en la que participa Nozomi empezará cuando el sol se oculte. No te la pierdas, Ayase-san —Y, sin decir otra cosa, nos dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el templo, el cual estaba abarrotado de gente, y, al estar tan concentrada en Shinobu-san, no me había dado cuenta.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la vestimenta de Shinobu-san, la cual llevaba puesto la típica vestimenta de las cuidadoras de los templos; vestía como una _Miko_ tradicional. Su cabello, lacio y atado con un pasador negro, se mecía de un lado a otro. El vaivén de su cabello me recordaba un poco a los pétalos de cerezo que caían del árbol de cerezo que estaba en el cementerio.

—Ah… —El suspiro repentino de Nico me regresó al mundo real, haciendo que perdiera de vista a Shinobu-san entre toda la gente—. Siempre es difícil hablar con ella. —Me volví hacia Nico.

—¿La conoces? —Nico sonrió, y, al escucharme, Maki se juntó con ella, como queriendo unirse a la conversación.

—Pues claro que la conoce —Contestó la menor—. Ella y yo hemos venido al festival mucho antes que tú.

—Basta, Maki-chan, no era necesario decirlo de esa forma —Nico rió al ver a Maki a los ojos. Un suave rubor carmín iluminó las mejillas de la menor—. Claro que conozco Shinobu-san. Ella es la abuela de Nozomi, no es ningún secreto y seguro que tú has escuchado recientemente de ella.

—Sí—Musité—, Nozomi me la presentó ayer —Las palabras de la mujer volvieron de nuevo a mi cabeza. Pensé en contarle lo que me había dicho Shinobu-san el día anterior a Nico y a Maki—. Me pareció agradable, tiene una forma de hablar un tanto misteriosa —Pero mejor opte por guardar sus palabras un poco más para mí.

—Se preocupa mucho por Nozomi, y parece muy sincera a la hora de hablar —Nico sonrió y me dio una palmada en el hombro. Sentí de pronto la mirada de Maki en mí; y cómo no sentirla, si era pesada y con un sentimiento amenazador—. Así que con ella no hay secretos. Puedes preguntarle lo que sea y ten por seguro que te contestara. —Nico se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Aunque sus palabras no suelen tener mucho sentido al principio —La chica soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se ponía de nuevo en marcha, con Maki detrás de ella—. Vamos, creo que es hora de que nos divirtamos hasta que la danza comience.

Y así lo hicimos. No pensé que me podría divertir con Nico, la cual parecía lo suficientemente animada como para prestar atención en otra cosa que no fuera el festival, o con Maki, la cual no dejaba de hacer que entre Nico y yo hubiera cierta distancia. Sin embargo, el recorrer el festival y escuchar el barullo de la música y de las personas, era bastante entretenido, al punto de hacerme olvidar un poco, solo un poco, a Nozomi. Y es que de verdad lo que más esperaba era su danza. Los minutos se me hacían eternos ya que en todo lo que pensaba era la forma en la que nos sorprendería.

El sol del ocaso comenzó a desaparecer y las farolas de papel de color escarlata resplandecieron para iluminar el lugar. Múltiples luces comenzaron a tomar presencia en el centro del templo; como si un fuego intenso lo consumiera por completo. La luz plateada de la luna menguante ya se podía ver en el cielo, entre las nubes grises que la cubrían. La música, antes fuerte y predominante, comenzó a ser más tenue, hasta que un suave silencio musical dejó que solo las voces de las personas que miraba atentas resonaran como un imperecedero eco. Un par de reflectores, con luces pálidas y amarillas resplandecieron, y de pronto, acompañadas de un suave sonido de una flauta, las puertas del templo se abrieron.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes, y mi corazón, antes tranquilo, comenzó a latir con fuerza. Mis manos temblaban y sentía mi respiración entrecortada. Fueron tres chicas las que salieron por la puerta del templo: una castaña, que lideraba a las otras dos, una pelinegra, que caminaba suavemente, como si flotara…, y, hasta atrás de las dos chicas, caminaba Nozomi. Mi corazón, impávido en ese momento, parecía querer escapar de mi pecho.

Quizás no fuera la que más destacaba de las tres, ya que la primera en salir se puso frente a Nozomi y a la otra chica. No obstante, era Nozomi la que se robaba toda la atención. Apenas si podía ponerles atención a las otras dos chicas, y para mí era inevitable quitarle los ojos de encima a Nozomi. Ahora sabía porque le había tomado tanto tiempo cambiarse; estaba preciosa.

Iba envuelta en un kimono blanco de la parte de arriba, y rojo en la parte de abajo, parecido a los que utilizan las cuidadoras del templo, pero su vestimenta me pareció incluso más misteriosa que el simple uniforme de _Miko_. La falda era tan larga que rozaba el suelo, y de las mangas del Kimono sobresalía tela sobrante que bajaba por la figura de Nozomi; como un pequeño caudal blanco. En su mano derecha llevaba sujetado un abanico blanco que parecía de papel, y en la izquierda, resplandeciendo de un hermoso color dorado cuando se encontraba con las luces de las farolas, llevaba un cascabel dorado. Realmente estaba tan absorta en ella que no me di cuenta cuando la música de la flauta se hizo más fuerte, y las tres bailarinas comenzaron a moverse grácilmente.

Mi vista se quedó prensada en Nozomi. Aunque lo intentará, no podía ver a otra persona que no fuera a ella. Parecía que todo desaparecía a mi alrededor, solo quedaba el ruido de la flauta y ella acompañándome. Nozomi danzaba y parecía sumamente concentrada. Daba giros tranquilos, en calma, como si fuera las plácidas olas del mar de la costa. Sus manos se levantaban y, de vez en cuando, tranquilamente, hacía sonar el cascabel que tenía en la mano. Eran suaves sus vueltas, como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo llevado por el viento. Sus manos se levantaban, como si estuvieran controladas por un par de hilos. Su danza era tan tranquila y… silenciosa, que no pude reparar si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal. Incluso yo sabiendo de danza clásica, en ese momento estaba tan absorta como para juzgar sus movimientos. Me imaginé, tiempo después, que no lo había hecho del todo bien, debido a que las personas a mi lado parecían más impresionadas por la chica que bailaba en el centro que por Nozomi. Pero yo solo la veía a ella, a Nozomi. Para mí, ella era la que más resplandecía, y la que mejor bailaba.

Repentinamente, la flauta resonó con más fuerza, y, al encontrarme absorta en Nozomi, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Fue solo un momento, en el que los ojos esmeraldas de Nozomi me miraron, pero ese solo segundo bastó para que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera plácidamente cálido y mi corazón latiera tranquilamente dentro de mi pecho. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al verme, fue tan rápida y fugaz que ni siquiera parecía haberlo hecho; era una sonrisa infantil y hermosa. De pronto, la música de la flauta terminó, y las tres chicas hicieron una reverencia hacia el público que se aglomeraba para verlas. Los aplausos, tenues como las gotas de lluvia al caer contra el asfalto, resonaron un poco y las tres chicas volvieron de la misma forma que habían llegado: despacio y mecánicamente, como si hubieran estado ensayando ese baile y esa salida por años. Pero incluso yo me daba cuenta que la única que no parecía muy adiestrada en esa danza era Nozomi, porque, apenas terminó la danza, ella…

—¡Elichi! —Fue corriendo a mi lado, con el cascabel aún firmemente sostenido en una mano, y el abanico en la otra—. ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó? —Preguntó eufórica mientras sus manos, difícilmente debido a la vestimenta, me atraían más hacia ella—. Nozomi estaba muy nerviosa —Algunas risas comenzaron a resonar y las personas que estaban a mi lado miraban a Nozomi extrañados del repentino y abrupto comportamiento. Era como si Nozomi hubiera cortado por completo un acto espiritual sin importarle demasiado las consecuencias, y, a día de hoy, creo que así lo había hecho.

—E-Estuviste… —Mi corazón aún latía constantemente y más al sentir a Nozomi tan cerca de mí—, muy bien —No sabía si, entre el barullo de los cuchicheos de la gente mi voz llegaría a oídos de Nozomi, debido a que era tenue y casi inaudible por lo nerviosa que me encontraba—. Brillaste demasiado…

—¿Cómo una estrella? —Dijo ella mientras me miraba a los ojos—. ¿Nozomi es una estrella en el cielo nocturno? —Despacio, llevé mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié suavemente.

—Claro —Esbocé una sonrisa—. Resplandeciste más que una estrella. Resplandeciste como la luna —una tenue sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nozomi, aunque parecía que mi cometario le causaba más vergüenza que felicidad.

Despacio me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano, sin dejar de ver la sonrisa que me esbozaba y la emoción y alegría que me transmitía. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, y justo cuando di un paso más hacia ella, la voz madura de su abuela volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

—Oh, cariño —La mujer, pasando entre la multitud de gente que se aglomeraba a nuestro alrededor, caminó despacio hacia nosotras—. Lo hiciste muy bien, Nozomi, no me esperaba menos de una bruja tan poderosa como tú.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Nozomi, sin dejar de sostener mi mano, dio un paso hacia su abuela—. ¿De veras, de veras, piensas que hice un buen trabajo? —La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—De verdad, Nozomi —Sus ojos volvieron hacia mí, esos ojos verdes pálidos que me hacían sentir prisionera de un encanto—. Pero ahora, ¿qué te parece si te cambias de ropa y vas con Ayase-san a divertirte en el festival? Ya hiciste suficiente con ayudarme con la danza, y estoy segura que querrás disfrutar el resto de la noche junto a tu amiga.

—¡Sí! —Los dedos de Nozomi se desenlazaron de los míos—. Me iré a cambiar, Elichi, no me tardo. Estaré lista lo más rápido que pueda. No te muevas de aquí, de acuerdo, correré rápido y me cambiare para…

—Ve de una vez, Nozomi —Dije mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa, a lo que ella me contestó con una tenue risita y dándome la espalda para correr directo hacia el templo.

Permanecí viendo como Nozomi desaparecía entre la multitud de gente que nos rodeaba, hasta que se perdió detrás de las puertas del templo. De pronto, sentí que un profundo silencio perturbaba el ambiente y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado sola con la abuela de Nozomi. Ni Nico ni Maki estaban ahí conmigo, no sabía a donde se habían metido. Miré a la mujer de canoso cabello violeta directo a los ojos, y de nuevo me sentí intrigada por la sensación que me hacía sentir.

—¿Te gustó la danza? —Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio entre las dos. Yo asentí con la cabeza, sin pretender hablar, y no era porque no quisiera decirle algo, sino que no sabía qué decir—. Nozomi lo hizo realmente bien este año.

—¿En serio? —Pregunté más por compromiso que por interés. Lo que quería era evadir sus palabras. En cierta forma, tenía un poco de miedo de que terminara diciéndome algo parecido a lo del día anterior.

—Debiste de haber visto la danza del año pasado —La mujer cerró los ojos y rió tenuemente—. Por ser tan impulsiva, terminó cayendo en el último paso. Se llevó la mirada de todos, pero todos la ayudaron a levantarse de nuevo —La mujer miró cabizbaja al suelo—. Debiste de haberla visto, toda apenada y con lágrimas por todo su rostro. Parecía una niña pequeña —La mujer volvió su mirada a la mía. No sabía que pretendía diciéndome eso; no sabía qué más decirle—. Lo siento, solo quería compartirte este recuerdo, ya que pienso que este año bailo tan bien porque tenía un motivo para hacerlo.

—¿Y cuál era ese motivo? —La mujer sonrió y lanzó una suave risa.

—Pensé que podías deducirlo fácilmente, Ayase-san —La miré extrañada—. Por supuesto que tú fuiste la razón del porque Nozomi se esforzó este año —Me sentí muy avergonzada al escucharla. Sentía las mejillas arder en ese momento. Pronto, un silencio volvió predominar entre nosotras; un pesado e incómodo silencio.

Sin poder decir nada más, mire hacia la puerta del templo, esperanzada a que Nozomi saliera en cualquier momento y terminara con esa incómoda sensación que se había creado con su abuela. Los segundos pasaban, y ella permanecía a mi lado. «¿Por qué no se va?», pensaba, tratando de evitar la tentación de volver a verla a los ojos. Sin embargo, una idea regresó a mi cabeza justo cuando una cabellera negra pasó por uno de los puestos cercanos a la puerta del templo. Eran Nico y Maki. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante fueron las palabras que ella me había dicho por la tarde.

—Disculpe —Mi voz salió trémula, temblorosa y muy baja. Pero fue lo suficiente para captar la atención de Shinobu-san—. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —Volví mi mirada al rostro de la mujer y ella me esbozó una sonrisa, como si esperara pacientemente a que dijera justamente esas palabras.

—Pensé que nunca lo harías. ¿Acaso se trata de lo que hablamos ayer?

—No es eso —Mire de reojo su rostro, tratando de captar algo que me hiciera confiar en lo que estaba a punto de decir. Ella se mantenía inmutable—. Estoy segura que hay muchas cosas que no me contó ayer, pero como le dije antes, lo único que quiero es tratar de ayudar a Nozomi. Conocerla mejor. —La mujer escuchaba atenta, aunque no parecía que fuera a hablar—. ¿Usted dijo que Nozomi ya había participado en la danza, cierto? —Sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Pero, ella no me dijo nada al respecto —Mire hacia las puertas del templo, como buscando las palabras para continuar—. Y en la mañana parecía que esta danza era algo nuevo para ella, como si fuera la primera vez que participaba —La mujer me vio de frente—. Usted y Nico me dijeron que ya lo había hecho antes —Su reacción al mencionar a Nico parecía como si la pincharan con una aguja afilada; era desconcertada y como si no creyera de verdad que el nombre de Nico figurara en mis palabras.

—Es verdad, Ayase-san. Cada que viene de vacaciones, Nozomi participa en la danza _Kagura_ del templo —La mujer suspiró y sus ojos me miraron fijamente; tenía una mirada pesada en ese momento; incluso llegué a considerarla intimidante—. La verdad, no quería ocultarte ese detalle, es por eso que te conté lo que sucedió el año pasado; para que te dieras cuenta de que Nozomi…, ella ha participado en este festival desde que… —guardó silencio y pasaron los segundos antes de que las palabras volvieran a salir de sus labios; seguro que dentro de su cabeza elegía las palabras correctas con las que sentía que tenía que continuar—, desde hace unos cinco años —Desvió la mirada, y yo me sentí aliviada de que lo hiciera—. Pero eso no es importante. Los años son pasajeros, pero los recuerdos quedan incluso por más viejos que nos hagamos. Ella aún es joven, y los recuerdos que ha creado son… —De pronto, percibí la duda en su mirada. Parecía que, incluso para ella, le costaba seguir hablándome cordialmente y sin titubear. A pesar del desliz en sus emociones, la sonrisa de sus labios no desaparecía; se mantenía bastante serena a pesar del brillo extraño que se percibía en sus ojos—. Déjame preguntarte algo a ti, Ayase-san.

—¿A mí? No creo que yo sea de ayuda, solo soy…

—Una niña interesada en mi nieta —La mujer sonrió maliciosamente—Eso es claro para mí. Es fácil darme cuenta incluso lo mucho que Nozomi confía en ti. Aun me cuesta creerlo, que alguien como tú sea amiga de mi nieta —La voz de la mujer iba en decremento—. No puedo evitar pensar en que te estas aprovechando de su situación.

—¡Yo no…!

—No me lo tomes a mal, Ayase-san. Esto para nada es un regaño. Es solo que aún me cuesta creer en las demás personas cuando se acercan a Nozomi. Y creo que te has dado cuenta que no soy la única con este prejuicio —A la mente, instantáneamente, regresó la imagen de Nico. Y cómo olvidarla, si ella, desde que entré a la escuela preparatoria, parecía que alejaba a las personas que trataban de hacerle daño a Nozomi. Aunque yo era su excepción—. El simple hecho de que tú estés interesada en ella me hace pensar que solo estas a su lado por lo que le pasa. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando pierda ese encanto? ¿Cuándo pierda lo que la hace especial para ti?

—Yo… —Me quede pensando en sus palabras, la cuales resonaban como un profundo eco en mi cabeza. Sentí como mis ojos se abrían involuntariamente por la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento. Mis labios temblaban en busca de las palabras adecuadas con las que contestarle. Sin embargo, sabía lo que tenía que decir—, yo no estoy con Nozomi solo por lo que le pasa. Un vínculo muy fuerte nos une; uno que ni siquiera yo entiendo. Yo no siento pena ni lastima por ella, porque yo sé de lo que ella es capaz. Yo la conoz… —Dude en decir que la conocía. Sin embargo, las palabras que brotaban de mi boca me daban una extraña confianza que calentaba mi pecho. Notaba el pinchazo que solía sentir cada que veía a Nozomi, e instintivamente me llevé la mano al pecho, sintiendo el latido acelerado con que golpeaba mi corazón—. Nunca pensaría de esa forma de Nozomi. Ella es mi primera amiga. La primera que confió en mí —Repentinamente, las memorias de cuando estaba con Nozomi en el observatorio de la costa regresaron a mi cabeza—. Yo le he dicho que al principio no me interesaba en ella, que era tonta y que pensaba que solo me traería problemas —Hice una pausa y esboce una sonrisa—. Sí, Nozomi me ha traído problemas. Pero son problemas que quiero afrontar a su lado. Porque yo… —había ido muy lejos, así que decidí mejor guardar silencio. Quizás eso no convenciera a su abuela, ni siquiera sabía lo que decía.

—Te lo dije, Ayase-san —Shinobu-san volvió a hablar al ver que yo no pretendía hacerlo de nuevo—, confió realmente en ti, y no es por todo lo que me has dicho ahora, sino por la forma en la que Nozomi también se expresa de ti. Ella te tiene un gran aprecio, y eso es algo que yo no puedo negar —Mi corazón se sintió cálido y volvió a latir plácidamente. Que la abuela de Nozomi dijera eso, con su tono de voz tan tranquilo, de verdad me daba confianza—. Espero que esos recuerdos que construyas con mi nieta, no se borren nunca. Les rezare a los dioses por que Nozomi pueda recordar cada una de las cosas que comparte contigo, siempre. Ella aun es pequeña, y tiene muchos recuerdos que construir. Sé que incluso tú te has dado cuenta de que, en ocasiones, esos recuerdos que Nozomi construye se pierden en la nada. Pero, compréndeme, Ayase-san, que ya no se en quien confiarle la seguridad de mi nieta —Sentí como mi pecho se oprimía al ver una solitaria lágrima rodar por sus mejillas—. Ella aún tiene mucho por lo que vivir, no dejes que lo olvide, Ayase…

En ese momento, no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería. En ese momento, lo único que escuchaba eran mis palpitaciones aceleradas dentro de mi pecho y las incesantes palabras de la Shinobu-san mi cabeza. La lágrima que había salido de sus cristalinos ojos esmeralda, rodaba por sus arrugadas facciones, hasta que se perdió en las comisuras de sus labios. No se me ocurría qué más decir, pero sin duda agradecía esa confianza, aunque eso quería decir que…

—¿Eso quiere decir que no confía en nadie más? —La mujer miró cabizbaja hacia el suelo, y se llevó, despacio y disimuladamente, una mano a la mejilla por el mismo lugar donde había bajado la lágrima—. Supongo que usted sacrifico mucho por Nozomi también —Dije, comprensiva—. Si no, no la hubiera dejado con la señora Yazawa —La mujer levantó repentinamente la cabeza, entrelazando su mirada con la mía. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios; arrugas aparecieron en las comisuras de estos, al mismo tiempo que una tenue risa salió de la nada.

—Has entendido bien —Musitó tan bajo que apenas si la entendí—. Aunque eso ya no importa. Yo no he sacrificado tanto como lo ha hecho esa mujer —Volvió su mirada hacia el templo. Como lo había hecho antes, parecía estar pensando en las palabras adecuadas para seguir la conversación—. Escucha, Ayase-san, Nozomi necesitaba a una madre después de lo que pasó… —Abrí sorprendida los ojos—. Yo no podía llenar ese vacío dentro de ella. Nozomi necesitaba el amor de una madre cariñosa y que cubriera la visión que ella tenía de una. Yo ya estoy muy vieja para aparentar ser su madre, para cubrir esa fachada. Nozomi necesitaba a alguien que la amara tanto como alguna vez lo hizo su madre —la mujer soltó un pesado suspiro—. Y ese amor materno solo se lo podía dar alguien que la quería tanto como su verdadera madre —A la cabeza se me vino la mirada adusta de la madre de Nico.

Pensé, realmente pensé que podría soportar las palabras de Shinobu-san, que podría digerir todo lo que me decía. Sin embargo, al decir eso último, esas esperanzas de poder llegar a ser un poco más cercana a Nozomi se fueron esfumando como un humo plateado. A pesar de que algunas cosas me quedaban ahora más claras, las dudas dentro de mi cabeza seguían creciendo. La señora Yazawa, Michiru-san, parecía estar ocultando incluso más cosas de las que simplemente aparentaba. Pero eso ya no era sorpresa para mí, ya que sabía, desde que descubrí que ella no era la madre de Nozomi, que esa mujer guardaba muchas cosas que le daba miedo revelar.

—Oh… —la voz de Shinobu-san hizo que regresara de mis pensamientos—. Por fin salió del templo. Le tomó más tiempo del que esperaba. —La mujer no me volvió a ver a los ojos, simplemente se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa, la cual vi cómo se forzaba por mantener—. Supongo que será conveniente que las deje a ustedes dos solas. No quiero molestarte más, Ayase-san —La mujer dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, mientras yo veía como Nozomi salía del templo y, animada, corría hacia donde estábamos esperándola, apartando a las personas que se interponían en su camino en el proceso—. El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales comenzarán dentro de poco, supongo que te gustaría verlos junto a ella. —Sin mirarme a la cara, se dio la vuelta e hizo una suave reverencia hacia mí; yo hice lo mismo, simplemente por inercia—. Fue un gusto conocerte. Cuida bien de mi nieta por mí. Créeme cuando te digo que deposito toda mi confianza en ti —Volvió girar para ahora darme la espalda y dio otro paso—. Diviértanse.

Shinobu-san desapareció, tranquilamente, entre la multitud de gente que se conglomeraban alrededor del centro del templo. Solo podía ver su cabello, como una cascada de pétalos de cerezo, yendo de un lado a otro. La mujer me había dejado con más dudas, no obstante, esta vez no me sentía tan melancólica y angustiada. Quizás era porque Nozomi corría hacia mí, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, y vistiendo un _Yukata_ de color púrpura claro. Su cabello, suelto en ese momento, se mecía de un lado a otro, y con la mano levantada, me saludaba con euforia, como si fuera la primera vez que me veía en la noche. Nozomi se detuvo a lado de su abuela y le dio un gran abrazo. Ese fue el último recuerdo que guardo de Shinobu-san. Ya no la volví a ver después de que me dijera esas palabras, y que depositara toda su confianza en mí.

—¡Elichi, Elichi! —Nozomi llegó a mi lado y me sostuvo de la mano—. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaran pronto, vamos, tengo un lugar especial —Sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de hablar, Nozomi me llevó de la mano entre la gente.

Nos adentramos más hacia el templo, donde rara vez veía a alguien más pasar. Era un lugar detrás de este, cubierto de árboles como si fuera un pequeño bosque. Entre los árboles se respiraba un aroma diferente, y un sentimiento de temor recorrió por completo mi cuerpo. Estaba oscuro. Entre los árboles por los que solo la luz de la luna plateada se filtraba, una tremenda oscuridad se cernía sobre nosotras. Yo comencé a temblar, debido al temor que la obscuridad me provocaba.

—¿Tienes miedo? —La voz de Nozomi me sobresaltó. Solo escuchaba claramente sus pasos que hacían crujir la tierra debajo de nuestros pies—. No tengas miedo, Elichi —Su mano se aferró más a la mía—. Estás conmigo, yo te cuidare —Volteó a verme y me sonrió. Aún tenía miedo de caminar por ese lugar, pero al menos podía sostener la mano de Nozomi y sentir que disminuía un poco ese temor—. Perdón por traerte aquí de repente —Dijo Nozomi con calma—. Siempre he sido impulsiva y no me detuve a escuchar lo que pensaban acerca de acompañarme hasta aquí —Su mano se puso fría, extrañamente fría—. Lo siento, Elichi, por ser tan desconsiderada. Pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, los fuegos artificiales se ven más hermosos más adelante.

—Está bien, Nozomi —Mis manos temblorosas se aferraron más a las de ella—. Solo, prométeme que no me soltaras y me dejaras aquí… —Sostuve firmemente su mano, tratando que mis temblores disminuyeran un poco.

—No sabía que tenías miedo de la oscuridad, Elichi —Me estremecí al escuchar sus tranquilas palabras—. Que bueno que ahora lo sé —Volteó a verme y me esbozó una tranquila y sincera sonrisa—. Prometo no olvidarlo, para que cuando estés conmigo puedas estar segura a mi lado.

—N-Nozomi… —Toda preocupación desapareció al oír sus palabras. Quizás eran palabras que después ella olvidaría, pero yo las cargaría por ella, y se las recordaría siempre que pudiera. Quería protegerla, y ahora más que nunca—. Solo no me sueltes… —Musité.

No sé si en ese momento escuchó mis palabras, ya que un atronador sonido resonó en el cielo, mientras que múltiples luces, de un fuerte color escarlata, iluminaron el cielo nocturno. Nozomi volteó a verme con premura y, sin decir nada, comenzó a correr conmigo sujetada de la mano.

—¡Están empezando, están empezando! Date prisa, Elichi —Me sorprendí por su destreza al correr tan rápido con el _Yukata_ puesto, pero eso no me importó tanto al llegar a un claro cerca de un precipicio, donde, como bien decía Nozomi, era el punto perfecto para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Desde ese lugar en el que estábamos, se podía ver todo el pueblo desde arriba y el cielo despejado. Múltiples luces de colores que tronaba en el cielo. Los fuegos artificiales nos recibieron como si fuera un fuego que quemaba todo el firmamento.

—Tenías razón —Dije cuando otro estruendoso rugido resonaba en el cielo, y las luces de colores, ahora purpuras y doradas, se abrían como una hermosa flor de fuego—, este es el mejor lugar en el que podemos ver los fuegos artificiales —Me acerqué a ella y la miré a los ojos. Nozomi estaba muy atenta viendo los colores de los fuegos artificiales iluminar el cielo. Su rostro brillaba con los colores que resplandecía y sus ojos se iluminaban hermosamente; como si fueran un par de espejos que reflejaban las múltiples luces en el cielo. Despacio, acerqué mi mano a ella, para tratar de llamar su atención, sin embargo, ella fue la que me sorprendió en el momento en que volví a escuchar su voz.

—Me alegra haber venido contigo, Elichi. No podría haberle enseñado este lugar a otra persona que no fueras tú —Solo veía como movía sus labios, ya que su vista seguía perdida en el cielo. Más fuegos artificiales comenzaron a decorar el cielo nocturno, múltiples colores resplandecían hermosamente junto a las estrellas, y mi corazón, con cada estruendo, latía tan fuerte que pensé que escaparía de mi pecho—. También tengo algo que darte, Elichi —Extrañada, la miré a los ojos; aquellos amables ojos color esmeralda que de verdad amaba ver. Aquellos ojos que denotaban infantilidad y pureza.

—Ya me has dado suficiente, Nozomi, no tienes que hacer más por mí. Este viaje, el hecho de pasar las vacaciones contigo, que compartas los mismos sentimientos conmigo. Esos es más que suficiente —Bajé la mirada, y sentí un poco de impotencia por lo que estaba por decir—. Al contrario, yo siento que no te he dado suficiente por permanecer a mi lado —Sentí como sus dedos se entrelazaron más con los míos.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Elichi! —Las luces en el cielo iluminaban sus facciones. Una linda sonrisa aún estaba dibujada en su rostro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido—. Tú me has dado tantas felicidades, que Nozomi no sabe cómo hacer lo mismo. Así que quiero darte un regalo que te haga igual de feliz que a mí —Iba a negar con la cabeza y contrariarla en que no necesitaba darme nada, pero ella, repentinamente, llevó su dedo índice a mis labios, haciendo que me quedara paralizada y sin saber que más hacer—. Cierra los ojos…

—¿N-Nozomi? —Sentí como el calor llegaba a mis mejillas, otro fuego artificial se consumió en el cielo, e iluminó su rostro de color esmeralda y zafiro—. No tienes que…

—Solo hazlo, Elichi —Con una infantil sonrisa y sus ojos esperanzados, simplemente no podía contradecir esa petición.

Cerré los ojos, despacio, tomándome mi tiempo para verla frente a mí todo el tiempo que podía. El retumbar de los fuegos artificiales apresuraba y hacían que sintiera como mi corazón se sobresaltaba. De pronto, una dulce esencia llegó a mi nariz. Sabia de quien era ese aroma, dulce y tranquilizador. Entonces escuche no solo las luces que se consumían en el cielo, sino las suaves reparaciones de Nozomi que acariciaban mis mejillas.

—Gracias, Elichi…

Repentinamente, sentí como algo húmedo descansaba en mi mejilla, y, al sentirlo, abrí rápidamente los ojos, encontrándome muy cerca del rostro de Nozomi y sintiendo sus labios contra mi mejilla. Mi corazón se aceleró más. Comencé a moverme nerviosa, pero no quería que ella se separara de mi lado, así que, despacio, llevé mis manos hacia su cintura y la atraje mas hacia mi cuerpo.

—Gracias, Nozomi…

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron continuaron iluminado el cielo por un tiempo. Yo sostenía firmemente la mano de Nozomi y veía esperanzada como las luces iluminaran toda esa negrura llena de incertidumbre. El silencio invadió ese pequeño claro de luna y mis sentimientos volaron con la brisa salina que venía desde la playa. Solo un hermoso firmamento de estrellas, y la luna menguante, nos iluminó a Nozomi y a mí, después de que el último brillo de las enormes flores de fuego se consumiera, y con él… Mis vacaciones a lado de la linda chica llegarán también a su fin.

* * *

Finalmente, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. De verdad ame demasiado escribir este capítulo, y, sin temor a equivocarme, creo que fue el que me ha gustado de todos. Mi parte favorita fue en la que Maki se pone celosa por Eli, y, obviamente, la escena con los fuegos artificiales. Por cierto, lo de "flor de fuego" vine de la palabra japonesa _Hanabi_ (obviamente) la cual es mi palabra favorita ya que junta el Kanji de flor (hana) y hi (fuego). En serio que por eso amo el idioma japonés, ya que hay muchas palabras con este significado especial. ¿Y para ustedes? ¿Cual es su capitulo favorito de este capítulo? No olviden ponerlo en los comentarios.

¿Qué pasará ahora que Eli conoce solo un poco más a Nozomi? ¿Podrá sobrellevar todo lo que le pasa? ¿Cuál será la forma en la que la ayudara? ¿Qué vendrá ahora que Eli sabe algo acerca de los recuerdos de Nozomi? y ¿Cómo pretenderá Nico ayudarla de ahora en adelante? Parece que ya hizo sus primeros movimientos. En el siguiente capítulo, regresamos a Tokyo, y a Otonokizaka, que pasamos buenos momentos en Kioto, pero fue suficiente para vacacionar.

Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo brindado en esta historia. Es la historia más visitada y leída que tengo, pero todo se debe a ustedes. Yo les debo mucho, ya que, a pesar de que me tardo en actualizar, ustedes siempre me apoyan y me regalan generosamente algo de su tiempo para leer esta linda, muy linda locura. De verdad, muchas gracias y sigamos hasta el final, que no falta mucho.

Siganme en Facebook, para saber cuando actualizo, tambien tengo memes y somos de la religión del ciclo de Godoka. Además de que tengo una pagina de **Wattpad** en la que también pueden leer mis historias. Tanto en facebook como en WAttpad me encuetran con el mismo nombre: **Biso47 fiction**

 **SilentDrago:** Primero que nada, espero que estes muy bien Silent. Deseo que todo haya estado mejor con las situaciones que atañen a tu país, que creeme que apoyó mucho el movimiento. Con respecto a la Review, pienso que tienes razón en que Eli no debería de saber tanta información, y es que la narración en ese capitulo si note que estaba un poco más rígida. Pero, como lo dije en Facebook y lo que alguien acertadamente ya se dio cuenta, esta historia es a base de una historia que cuenta Eli, y obviamente la está embelleciendo muchísimo por un secreto que no se revelará hasta el final. El motivo por el que escribí ese especial de esa forma, fue porque me pareció pertinente que ya descartar el hecho de que Eli contaba la historia para continuar resolviendo pocoa poco los demás misterios. Bueno, en cualquier caso, muchisimas gracias por la crítica, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Pasa buen dia, noche

 **ShadowPena9:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te gusto mucho el capitulo y también la forma de narrarse. Y, como dices, ese capitulo es muchisimo muy importante para la historia, mas de lo que piensan ya que da pauta a lo que todos esperaban: respuestas, ya no habrá más misterios, eso creo, solo respuestas para más adelante. Y, con tus deducciones, te dire que estas en lo cierto en casi todo. Me alegra que hayas encontrado todas esas respuestas en el capítulo pasado que si estaban ahí pero ocultitas como yo suelo hacerlo jajaja. Espero que pases muy buen dia, y deseo que nos volvamos a leer muy pronto. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Aramaru-chan 26:** Hola, que bueno verte de regreso, y no solo aquí, sino también escribiendo (En serio, aun te debo algunas reviews y leer tu historia nueva;a penas llevo un capitulo pero me pareció muy buena). Entiendo que no tengas tiempo y te agradezco que me regales un poco de él para que leas esta y mis demás historias; cada una de tus reviews son muy valoradas para mi y de verdad me animan a continuar escribiendo. Con respecto al capitulo, si, que bueno que te diste cuenta de que Eli estaba interactuando un poco mas contigo o con el lector; tómalo muy en cuenta más adelante. Y pues si, Nico solo quiere recuperar a su familia, aunque, como lo dice aqui, a Nozomi también la considera parte de su familia. Y bueno, no te entretengo más, prometo hoy si que si dejar mis respectivas reviews en tus historias y prometo leer los dos capítulos que me faltan por leer de tu nueva historia. psa buen dia, noche y nos leemos prontito.

 **Shana Hadagali:** Recibo con ánimo tus agradecimientos e, igualmente, muchas gracias por tu tiempo para leer esta historia. Si, a Eli le faltan muchísimas pistas para saber la verdad de Nozomi, pero poco a poco se acerca más a ella mientras que sus sentimientos afloran cada vez más. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por esperar esta historia. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo más adelante.

 **Robin Schultz:** Este es agradecimiento especial por su comentario de Facebook el cual lo vi tarde jajaja. Gracias pro todos tus comentario y en especial por descubrir que eli estaba contándole una historia a alguien. Antes de que leyera acerca de los recuerdos, yo ya tenía escrito la mayor parte de este capítulo, y me sorprendí mucho al leer que habéis acertado el tema de este capítulo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que nos leamos pronto. Y ya no cachetes a nadie, me dan pena que las lastimen.

Sin Mas, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por Sus Reviews, las cuales le dan vida a esta historia.


	19. Chapter 19: Omake II

Muy buen día final de año. Deseo que les esté yendo bien.

Bueno, esta es una sorpresa de fin de año, que espero disfrute. No creo que haga falta presentación, solo es un Omake de Linda Locura que no repercute con la historia principal.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Omake II.**

 **Estrecha relación y la linda chica.**

* * *

Último día de vacaciones. El calor veraniego, como siempre, me quemaba la piel. Odiaba y odio mucho el calor seco que azota Japón; quizás nunca me pueda acostumbrar a él. Las cigarras entonaban su melodía y sus chillidos predominaban en el ambiente. Ni siquiera sabía a qué lugar me dirigía, solo había salido de casa para ir a la tienda de conveniencia; pero hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho. Los espejismos que creaba el calor solo hacían que me sintiera peor, más cansada y hacían que incluso sintiera el sudor deslizarse por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Y eso que vestía una camiseta sin mangas y tirantes, no me podía imaginar a las personas que caminaba con un saco o con prendas con esas mangas largas que no hacían más que incrementar mi calor corporal.

Lo único que quería era regresar a casa pronto y ponerme debajo del aire acondicionado. O quizás no lo hiciera, ya que el motivo principal por el que estaba afuera de casa era porque el aire acondicionado se había estropeado. No me quedaba más remedio que deambular un rato por la ciudad y encontrar un lugar más fresco en el cual pudiera refugiarme.

La biblioteca estaba descartada, ya había terminado todos mis deberes de vacaciones, e ir a otro lado… Ni siquiera conocía muy bien los sitios de _Akiba_. Si tan solo mi hermana me hubiera acompañado, otra cosa hubiera sido; aunque tuvo la fortuna de ir a casa de una amiga.

Tome mi celular y vi la pantalla, aún era muy temprano para regresar a casa, y en la única persona que podía pensar para que me salvara del calor de verano era en Nozomi (no preguntes porque pensaba en ella, creo que ya está claro que pase mucho tiempo a su lado en vacaciones como para no hacerlo; supongo). Probablemente podría ir a su casa, y refrescarme un poco bajo su aire acondicionado; aunque quizás sería egoísta ir solo para eso. Además, estaba completamente y rotundamente descartado debido a que no me podía presentar en su casa sin más, diciendo «buenos días» y entrando como si fuera mi casa. Y peor aún, ¿qué pasaría si su madre estaba en casa? Creo que aún era demasiado pronto para volver a verla después del viaje a _Kioto_. ¡No, no! Definitivamente ir a su casa no era una opción.

Solo me quedaría seguir caminando hasta que… Hasta que… ¡¿Qué demonios hace ahí?!

Fue como una invocación; o quizás el calor ya me estaba haciendo daño de verdad y me hacía ver cosas donde no las había. Pero, ¿qué probabilidad había de que precisamente la haya encontrado a la vuelta de un callejón, oculta como si espiara a alguien? Con el solo hecho de verla hacía que el calor aumentara en mi cuerpo, y es que, lo más extraño de mi visión era que estaba vestida de una forma inusual (nada extraño realmente si hablamos de ella). Y es que llevaba sobre los hombros una capa, ¡una maldita capa con ese horrible calor de verano! Aunque a Nozomi no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo ese hecho. El resto de la descripción de su vestimenta estaba de más. Como siempre, en su mano derecha llevaba consigo a su muñeco de felpa, Homura-chan, y en la cabeza llevaba una boina color café al igual que lo hacía su muñeco.

Sin dejar de mirarla, pase por su lado, para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Sin embargo, después de pasar a su lado y detenerme repentinamente, no parecía notar que estaba ahí parada. Ella permanecía centrada y muy atenta viendo la puerta de un establecimiento que estaba al otro lado del callejón. Caminé un par de pasos, para que me notara. Quizás era por la locura que se me contagiaba, pero por un segundo pensé que realmente Nozomi era un espejismo, y ella no estaba ahí; me estaba volviendo loca con ese calor. Bueno, al menos eso pensé hasta que la chica habló.

—Estamos cerca de ellas, _Homura-chan_ —Nozomi escudriñaba con su mirada la tienda, tan atenta como si el edificio se fuera a mover como por arte de magia—. Ya sé, ya sé, ¿cómo se atreven a ponerle el nombre de _Homura-chan_ a una tienda de dulces? Definitivamente los demandare… —Miré hacia el letrero de la tienda, y, efectivamente, el nombre de Homura lucía en él con una hermosa caligrafía. Un segundo, ¿de dónde había sacado Nozomi lo de demandar a una tienda?—. Esa tienda nos pertenece por derecho, así que…

—Oye… —Musité mientras me acercaba más hacia ella. Nozomi se dio la vuelta, envuelta en pánico, y soltó un gritito asustado. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al verme tan cerca y su muñeco de felpa cayó al suelo por la sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces, Nozomi? No, más importante, ¿acaso no tienes calor?

—¡Elichi! —Gritó alterada, pero, al darse cuenta de eso, se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a susurrar con una voz muy tenue; como si temiera que alguien la fuera a descubrir—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿sabes? No se supone que tendrías que estar en casa terminado los deberes —Nozomi desvió la mirada de la mía y, en vez de contestar, levantó a su muñeco del suelo y le sacudido la tierra; aunque no parecía haberse ensuciado en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, ya que insistes, te diré mi plan secreto —al parecer solo quería desviar la conversación del tema para no decirme que no había hecho sus tareas—. Verás, el día de hoy estamos tras la pista de alguien de suma importancia para aclarar lo que acontece en casa de Nozomi últimamente —La mire a los ojos, no parecía bromear en lo absoluto, ya que tenía una mirada seria y llena de determinación—. Es un plan secreto que solo pocos pueden saber. ¿quieres que te lo cuente, Elichi?

—Bueno, en realidad no me…

—Bien, ya que insistes más, te lo diré —Nozomi se acercó a mí con confidencia y miró a los lados como cerciorándose de que no había nadie alrededor—. ¿Recuerdas a la chica de cabello color chocolate?

—No —Nozomi infló las mejillas, parecía enfadada de que ni siquiera hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo por recordar, y es que hacía mucho calor como para pensar en eso, y la verdad no sabía a quién se refería.

—Entonces no te contaré nada —Desvió la mirada con enfado y se cruzó de brazos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Nozomi. De verdad no sé de quién hablas, pero puedes contarme; te ayudare en todo lo que me pidas.

—¿Lo juras? —Con las mejillas aún infladas, Nozomi volteó a verme de soslayo; se veía muy linda—. De acuerdo, el día de hoy, tú y yo seremos los detectives que descubran este gran misterio. Yo soy Sherlock Nozomi —Una risa quería salir de mi boca al escuchar el ridículo nombre con el que se había nombrado, pero lo aguante todo lo que podía—, y tú serás mi amiga Elichi Watson.

—Espera, espera. No sé lo que pasa, pero esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Además, ¿de donde sacaste esos nombres tan ridi… —la vi a los ojos, eran tan enternecedores que no quise seguir con mi comentario que probablemente le rompería el corazón y su alma pura en mil pedazos—, tan peculiares?

—Mamá me contó una historia ayer antes de dormir. Era de detectives. Así que hoy Nozomi se convirtió en una detective de talla internacional, que desentrañará todos los secretos de esta pequeña ciudad —Nozomi me tomó de la mano—. Y juntas, descubriremos lo que se oculta detrás de esa tienda —Nozomi señaló la tienda Homura de dulces que había al otro lado del callejón—. Así que ahora, ¡vamos!

Sin esperar siquiera, Nozomi me llevó de la mano a la tienda, pero yo tenía tanto calor que me solté y dejé que corriera ella hacia el establecimiento. Quizás debí de haberla seguido de inmediato, porque, al entrar a la tienda de dulces, escuché un grito de Nozomi provocando un verdadero alboroto.

—¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a utilizar el nombre de _Homura-chan_ para su tienda! Primero que nada, tienen que cambiar el nombre y después darme uno de sus dulces.

Atemorizada detrás del aparador, una chica de cabello cobrizo miraba a Nozomi con desconcierto. Sus facciones temblaban y parecía que quería decirle algo a Nozomi, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—S-Señorita —La voz de la chica salió trémula. Sus lindo ojos azules miraban en todas direcciones buscando ayuda.

—¡Nozomi! —Me acerqué con molestia hacia las dos chicas y tomé a Nozomi del hombro—. No digas eso, ¿no vez que espantas a esta chica?

—Pero Elichi, ellas robaron el nombre de _Homura-chan_ , lo menos que podrían hacer es darle dulces a Nozomi.

—Eso no sucederá nunca, Nozomi. Homura es un nombre común, así que deja de espantar a la gente —libere un pesado suspiro— Esto solo me recuerda al día en que secuestraste a esa niña.

—No sé de quién hablas ¡Pero yo no la secuestré! —Se llevó un dedo índice a la barbilla, pensativa.

—D-Disculpen—Una nueva voz interrumpió las quejas de Nozomi—. Podrían hacer el favor de guardar silencio, están molestando a los demás clientes.

Detrás de la cortina que estaba a un lado del aparador de dulces, salió una chica un poco más alta que la que atendía la tienda. Su cabello era largo y de un brillante color azul; no pude evitar pensar en el mar de _Kioto_ al verla salir de detrás de la cortina.

—Lo sentimos —Dije haciendo una cordial reverencia hacia la chica. Ella hizo lo mismo. Era extraño, pero ella trasmitía una sensación de finura en la cual tenía que guardar la compostura y preséntale mis respetos.

Mientras tanto, Nozomi, bueno ella…

—¿Que estas comiendo, Nozomi? —La miré con desconcierto. Al parecer la chica del aparador le había dado un dulce y Nozomi ya lo comía toda contenta.

—Esta señorita es muy buena, ¡me regaló un dulce!

—No es regalado… —Miró a Nozomi a los ojos y, al ver la felicidad con la que comía el dulce, prefirió guardar silencio.

—No te preocupes, yo pagare por ella —La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Más importante que pagar…

—Oye…

—Hemos venido siguiendo la pista de alguien en particular, la cual entró a esta tienda —Como solía hacerlo, Nozomi, de quién sabe dónde, sacó una libreta y la ojeó con desesperación— hace aproximadamente una hora.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso hay alguien sospechoso aquí? —dijo la chica cobriza, mientras veía a todos lados con cautela; al parecer Nozomi ya la había atrapado en sus juegos—. ¿Acaso es alguien malo?

—Claro, muy, muy malo. Ella esconde un secreto que a Nozomi le interesa.

—¿Entonces, es una chica? —Dijo la chica de cabello azul—. Pero no creo que alguien aquí sea sospechoso, conocemos a las personas que vienen a comprar a la tienda, y que digas eso.

—Tranquila —Intervine antes de que se hiciera un verdadero escándalo por los malentendidos que causaba Nozomi—, no es nada de eso. Nozomi solo está jugando.

—¡No es un juego! Ella está por aquí —Nozomi corrió por todos lados hasta que al fin se acercó a las escaleras que estaban a un lado de la entrada—. ¡Está ahí arriba! —Dijo mientras que, de uno de los bolsillos de su capa sacaba una pequeña lupa e inspeccionaba unos zapatos que estaban debajo del primer escalón.

—¡Espera, Espera! —Gritó alarmada la chica cobriza—. Ese lugar no es para los clientes, arriba solo está mi habitación y la de mi hermana.

—Conque ahí la estás escondiendo —Dijo Nozomi viéndola con sospecha a través de la lupa—. ¡Así que tú eres su cómplice!

—Nozomi, estás llevando esto demasiado lejos. Solo estás molestando a estas chicas. Es mejor que no vayamos.

—No, Elichi, esto también te interesa —Nozomi se llevó las manos atrás de la espalda y, despacio, como si fuera decir algo de suma importancia, se acercó a mí—. ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que tu pequeña hermana, y la cual también es mi hermanita, está involucrada en todo esto?

—Mentirosa. Arisa salió esta mañana con una amiga. Deja de jugar… —Sin embargo, al mencionar el nombre de Arisa, la chica del mostrador dio un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa—. ¿Pasa algo? —La miré con sospecha.

—N-No —Dijo, alterada—. No es nada, es solo que…

—Suficiente, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado —Dijo la chica de cabello azul acercándose a nosotras. En su rostro se notaba que estaba ya un poco irritada—. Pueden retirarse ahora, ya tiene lo que querían y no se preocupen por pagar, lo único que queremos es que se vayan y que dejen de molestar a los clientes —Su actitud me pareció mucho más sospechosa; o quizás la paranoia de Nozomi comenzaba a contagiarme— Honoka, no te preocupes, yo pagaré lo que esa niña se comió para que tu madre no te regañe.

—Pasa algo, ¿verdad? —Dije mientras la veía cuidadosamente. Sus ojos luchaban por permanecer fijamente viéndome, pero por cada parpadeo, se alejaban un poco de mi rostro—. ¿Conocen a mi hermana, Arisa? —La chica desvió la mirada y vio a Honoka.

—A-Arisa-chan… —Honoka estaba un poco nerviosa, seguramente por mi mirada intimidadora. Ya no era consciente si le seguía el juego a Nozomi o si nos había involucrado a todas en un verdadero caso de detectives—. Si, la conocemos. Es amiga de mi hermana, Yukiho…

—¿Yukiho? —Deje salir un suspiro al escuchar ese nombre; lo cual me tranquilizó. Al menos ya sabía que si se trataba de un juego de Nozomi, porque, al escuchar el nombre de Yukiho, pude estar segura de que mis sospechas eran acertadas: Arisa se encontraba con ella, como me lo había dicho antes de salir de casa—. Está bien, también conozco a tu hermana; es amiga de Arisa, ¿cierto? —La chica asintió. Deje salir otro suspiro; todo ese asunto me había puesto demasiado tensa como para realmente ser un juego—. Siento las molestias que los juegos de Nozomi le ocasionaron, ya sabía que Arisa vendría a jugar con Yukiho y… —Mire a los lados, y la tensión se apoderó de mí una vez más—, y… —Nozomi ya no estaba por ningún lado—. ¡¿A dónde rayos se fue?!

Solo había dejado de prestarle atención un segundo, y Nozomi ya había desaparecido. Bueno, estaba segura que había subido a la habitación de esas dos chicas, debido a que ese era su cometido principal. Pero ese era el problema, ¿cómo se le ocurría entra así a una casa ajena? Antes había sido secuestro, y ahora era allanamiento de morada. De nos ser porque Nozomi era sumamente tierna, podría jurar que en el futuro se convertiría en una delincuente juvenil si no la detenía.

Caminé hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, encontrándome que, a los dos pares de zapatos que había debajo del escalón se le habían unido los de Nozomi. Cansada, suspiré y volví la mirada para ver a las dos chicas.

—Creo que no hacemos más que ocasionarles molestias —Ellas simplemente me esbozaron una sonrisa y se acercaron a donde estaba—. ¿Te molesta si subo por ella? Después de eso prometo que nos marcharemos.

—No es problema… —Honoka se acercó a mi lado y me guio por las escaleras—. Ah, casi me dan un buen susto, pensé que algo le pasaba a tu hermana. Tu amiga de verdad sabe cómo hacerte sentir presionada con un simple juego, por un momento me creí que alguien malo había entrado a la tienda. Ya que mis padres salieron, solo estamos Umi-chan y yo. No sabría qué hacer si un delincuente de verdad viene aquí.

—Honoka, no necesitas decir todo eso. Está claro que nadie entró en la tienda. Además, conmigo es suficiente como para ahuyentar a cualquier delincuente —Umi subía despacio las escaleras detrás de mí—. Aunque admito que esa chica sabe cómo poner tensa a cualquiera. Faltó poco para que fuera a buscar mi _Shinai*._

—Lamento eso. A veces es difícil lidiar con la forma de actuar de Nozomi. Es impredecible y no sabes cuando está hablando en serio o cuando está jugando.

Al llegar al último escalón de las escaleras, lo primero que vimos fue a Nozomi espiando detrás de la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Despacio, me acerqué a ella mientras las otras dos chicas esperaban detrás de mí.

—Nozomi, fuiste muy lejos. Tú…

—Shhh —siseó con más ruido del que pretendía que yo guardara—. Silencio, Elichi, estoy a punto de descubrir un misterio de lo más interesante.

—Déjate de juegos. No te das cuenta que…—Apresurada, Nozomi se acercó a mi lado y me tapó la boca con la palma de su mano. Un poco molesta por la forma en la que se comportaba, aparté su mano y, con irritación, le susurré—: ¿Qué cree que haces? Suficiente de juegos.

—Espera, está a punto de pasar… —Estaba a punto de reprocharle, cuando una voz dentro de la habitación me silenció al instante.

—Arisa-chan… No creo que…

Detrás de la puerta en la que espiaba Nozomi, alcancé a escuchar los tenues susurros de Yukiho. Su voz era pausada, entrecortada, como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio dentro de la habitación.

—Tranquila, Yukiho-chan… Yo siempre…— Esa era la voz de mi hermana, y se escuchaba bastante rara; hablaba con calma, pero, incluso sin verla, sabía que estaba nerviosa—. Siempre estaré a tu lado. No importa lo que…

—Pero nosotras… —La voz titubeante de Yukiho, hacía que la espera entre cada una de sus palabras fuera eterna y hacía que mi corazón palpitara con más fuerza—. Somos chicas, y yo… Sí, tú me gu… gus…

—Está bien, yo siento lo mismo por ti, Yukiho-chan.

Espera, Espera, Espera. No podía ser verdad, ¿en serio mi hermana se le había confesado a su amiga? Pero era menor que yo, y nunca había mostrado interés en cosas románticas; o quizás y sí, pero lo ignoraba. Nunca lo había mencionado, ni siquiera sabía que alguien le gustaba. Qué demonios pasaba ahí, tenía que saberlo, y la forma más rápida de descubrirlo era entrando a esa habitación y preguntárselo a ella misma. Seguro que le podría ayudar, después de todo ella… ella…

—Ella me ayudó a mí —Mis propias palabras me sorprendieron—. !Oh por Dios! ¿Ella está enamorada?

—Eso parece, Elichi. Por fin, Nozomi podrá saber todo lo que ocultan ellas dos, y así podré saber cómo… —Las mejillas de Nozomi se ruborizaron al verme a los ojos. Creo que ahora entendía un poco el plan de Nozomi; aunque no del todo.

—¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta? —Sin embargo, en mi cabeza rememoraba imágenes de días pasados, justo de la mañana antes de ir al parque de diversiones con Nozomi. Esa mañana mi hermana me había…

Llevé una mano a mi boca, dejando que un grito que quería salir se silenciara. Ahora ya no me sentía con el valor de entrar en esa habitación.

—¿Pasa algo? —Repentinamente, y haciéndome liberar un tenue grito por el susto que me provocó, Honoka me tocó el hombro con inocencia—. ¿Qué ocurre ahí den…?

—Arisa, creo que no deberíamos —La voz de Yukiho dentro de la habitación silenció la voz de su hermana—. Mi hermana está abajo, y no creo que… esto esté bien.

—Pero yo, realmente… —Un suave suspiro salió de la boca de mi hermana—. Sabes, sé que este sentimiento es verdadero, cada que te veo —La chica cobriza se acercó más a donde estaba Nozomi, para escuchar mejor lo que decía mi hermana. Volví mi mirada al pasillo y miré asombrada a Umi, la cual esperaba pacientemente a la distancia sin decir nada; parecía que no alcanzaba a escuchar desde donde estaba, ya que su mirada era de desconcierto absoluto—. Siempre que te veo, mi corazón se estremece y me duele mucho, mucho…

—Como a Nozomi… —Musitó suavemente Nozomi; aunque parecía que hablaba más para ella que para nosotras—. Ella tiene la respuesta que necesito.

—Esto no está bien, no deberíamos de estar espiando —Dijo Honoka, mientras volvía su mirada a Umi—, y menos si ella está aquí; hará un escándalo si… —No obstante, su mirada hizo que Umi se preocupara por la forma en la que la veía, y esta, con la mirada intrigada, se acercó a donde estábamos.

—¿Honoka, pasa algo malo…?

—¡Sé que este amor que siento por ti es verdadero! —Gritó mi hermana al otro lado de la puerta

Asustada por el repentino grito, Honoka miró a Umi, y yo, por inercia, hice lo mismo. Al verla al rostro, pude notar una imagen explosiva que nunca saldría de mi memoria, ya que la chica estaba completamente roja. El color carmesí en sus mejillas era parecido al escarlata del cabello de Maki, y ni qué decir de sus orejas, de las cuales parecía que salía humo color plateado; realmente me pareció verlo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y, paso a paso, se acercaba a la puerta en la que espiábamos.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que…? —La chica musitaba sin ningún sentido, mientras su cuerpo temblaba con cada paso que daba y sus mejillas se encendían como un fuego escarlata.

—Espera, Umi-chan, eso no está bien, ellas dos…

—¡Eso es muy desvergonzado! —Terminó gritando Umi mientras abría la puerta de la habitación—. ¡Que digan ese tipo de cosas, es…! —No obstante, Umi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que, repentinamente, y, como si fuera una luz, se apagó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Asustada, Honoka se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, pero, al momento de levantar la mirada hacia la habitación, el rostro de ella también adquirió un impresionante color carmín que escalaba como si fuera un manantial de sangre directo en sus mejillas.

Hice lo mismo que Honoka: ver dentro de la habitación, encontrándome él porqué del repentino rubor de la chica. Dentro de la habitación, encima de la cama que estaba a un lado de la ventana, pude ver como mi hermana estaba encima de su amiga Yukiho; con sus dos manos a un lado de su cabeza. Ambas tenían el rostro muy cerca de la otra, sus mejillas estaban tenuemente ruborizadas y pequeñas gotas de cristalino sudor deslizaban por el rostro tanto de Arisa como de Yukiho.

—Oh, no pude escuchar hasta el final —Volteé a ver a Nozomi con molestia, mientras que ella, al ver cómo la miraba, se cohibió un poco apenada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Musité.

—No es lo que…—Arisa comenzó tartamudear, mientras que, muy nerviosa, y casi de un salto, se quitó de encima de Yukiho—. Esto no es lo que piensan ¡Déjenme explicarles!

—¡¿Explicar?! ¿Qué es lo que tienen que explicar?

—Eli-san —Yukiho se acercó corriendo a la puerta y vio apenada a Umi, la cual estaba desmayada en el suelo, y a su hermana, que no se movía ni decía nada—. Esto realmente no es lo que parece. ¡No es lo que estás pensando!

—Yo estaba pensando que se estaban divirtiendo mucho las dos juntas —Dijo Nozomi esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Ahora no Nozomi! —Dijimos las cuatro mientras la veíamos molestas. Ella solo infló las mejillas e hizo un puchero por haberla callado de esa manera.

—Bueno, si me van a dar una explicación, es mejor que sea convincente… —Cerré los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarme. Sabía que no estaban haciendo nada malo, y yo solo había sobre reaccionado al ver a mi dulce hermanita encima de su mejor amiga. Me crucé de brazos, esperando a que cualquiera de ellas comenzará a hablar. Ambas se miraron nerviosas un rato, lo cual me hizo pensar que algo no iba del todo bien.

—E-Escúchame, Eli-onee-san —¿Desde cuándo me llamaba así mi hermana? Bueno, eso no importaba ahora. Ella parecía lo bastante desesperada como para comenzar a ser formal conmigo y realmente no quería que se sintiera presionada al darme cuenta de ese hecho; así que lo deje pasar—. Realmente esto no es lo que están pensando. Es solo que… Dile, Yukiho-chan…

—Oh, sí, nosotras… —Yukiho miró a todos lados, desesperada, buscando una respuesta. Y al parecer la encontró, porque su mirada se apaciguó de un momento a otro y se quedó estática viendo a Arisa— estábamos ensayando para la obra de teatro escolar —Liberé un suspiro al escucharla.

Así que solo era eso. Por un segundo pensé que mi hermanita se me había adelant… quiero decir, por un segundo pensé que había algo más entre esas dos. Pero si solo era una obra escolar, supongo que todo estaba bien.

—¡Si! —Gritó Arisa. Ya no había porque molestare con ella. Admito que en ese momento había sobre reaccionado demasiado, solo para tratarse de un ensayo para su obra escolar; aunque yo no lo sabía—. Nuestra clase presentará una obra escolar, y a nosotras… —Ya más tranquila, me esbozó una dulce sonrisa— nos tocó ser las protagonistas de la obra. ¡Es Romeo y Julieta! —Al escuchar el nombre, Nozomi se acercó emocionada a ella y la tomó de las manos.

—¡Oh! Conozco esa historia —Nozomi miraba con ojos ilusionados a Arisa y a Yukiho; se veía muy linda—. Que envidia, Nozomi también quiere participar.

—Lo siento, pero es una obra de nuestra escuela. Así que no puedes, Nozomi-sempai.

—¿En serio es solo una obra escolar? —Dijo de pronto Honoka, la cual permanecía en el suelo sosteniendo a Umi de los hombros—. Pensé por un momento que era otra cosa. Es un alivio que todo fuera un malentendido.

—Sí, sí, un malentendido —Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer toda esa tensión ya se había desvanecido, ya que ambas rieron animadamente; aunque aún parecían muy nerviosas, o al menos así me lo pareció a mí.

Después de resolver ese malentendido, Nozomi se la paso interrogando a las dos chicas acerca de la obra de teatro, pero, al ver que las dos parecían muy incómodas por las múltiples preguntas de Nozomi, pensé que era mejor dejarlas a solas y que siguieran ensayando.

Así fue como todo ese asunto se aclaró. Nozomi parecía más emocionada que nada cuando salimos de la tienda al enterarse de la obra escolar de mi hermana. A mí no me cabía la menor duda que, juzgando por lo que escuchamos en la habitación, ellas dos iban a hacer un increíble papel.

Nos despedimos de Honoka y de Umi. Esta última aún estaba lo bastante aturdida como para escuchar explicaciones. Es más, cuando salimos de la tienda parecía como si le hubiera dado un tipo de amnesia, porque no se acordaba de lo que había pasado antes en la habitación de Yukiho, así que decidimos que lo mejor era no contarle nada; por el bien de su salud. Mientras tanto, Nozomi y yo regresamos juntas a casa, y mi hermana se quedó un rato más con Yukiho.

—Oh, Nozomi también quiere hacer una obra en la escuela —Decía con voz ensoñadora.

—Seguro que podrás hacerlo —Dije. Ella parecía tan animada como para estar dando vueltas y vueltas sin importarle el terrible calor que hacía. Bueno, al menos ya no me sentía molesta con ella por lo que había hecho: irrumpir en una casa ajena y espiar a mi hermana y a su amiga. Me sentía más bien un poco más relajada y, sorprendentemente, fresca.

—Aunque… —Nozomi volvió la mirada a la tienda de dulces.

—¿Qué pasa, Nozomi? —Le esbocé una sonrisa.

—¿No se supone que estamos de vacaciones?

Abrí con sorpresa los ojos mientras veía el letrero de dulces Homura a la lejanía.

* * *

Y la densa lo hizo otra vez :v

 _Shinai*: Espada de madera hecha de Bambu utilizada en el Kendo_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Omake, para despedir el año y para cerrar esta temporada de verano de Linda Locura. Lo siguiente es entrar al Otoño y darle un fin a esta historia. Espero que no le quede mucho. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Acaso Eli ya no puede ser más densa? Yo creo que la densidad de Eli podría ser proporcional a la ternura de Nozomi al hacer actos delictivos de una manera completamente inocente.

Bueno, antes que nada, agradecer a todos y cada una de las personas que este año se tomó el tiempo de leer mis historias. Este año fue muy divertido el escribir para ustedes, aunque mi estado anímico no era el más óptimo, y se vio reflejado en las historias, creo que también fue un buen año para escribir en este Fandom. Antes que nada, agradezco a todas las personas que dia a dia esperan mis actualizaciones y espero y que mantienen el Fandom de Love Live! con vida. Deseo que realmente el siguiente año tengan todo lo que se propongan logra. Yo seguiré escribiendo, ya que este pasatiempo me proporciona un escape de mi vida y me divierto mucho haciéndolo.  
A todos y cada una de las personas que me leyó y que me dejó algunos bonitos pensamientos, consejos y recuerdos, les deseo muy feliz año nuevo.

 **Naoko Fujisaki:** Que me digas que el capitulo anterior te llegó de forma sentimental; me hace sentir entre culpable y feliz, ya que el capitulo logró su cometido y me hace sentir culpable por hacerte llorar; lo siento. Y pues no te equivocas; Nozomi tendrá que afrontar mucho ahora que Eli se dio cuenta de que algo pasa con sus recuerdos, para, como bien dices, no olvidar a Eli. Te comprare una caja de pañuelos extra para agradecerte todo el apoyo, y quizás no llegaron en navidad, pero lejana ahora en forma de Omake. Deseo que pases un buen año y espero que nos sigamos leyendo

 **ARAMARU-CHAN 26:** Espera, ¿a quién voy a matar? jajaja. Nada de eso, nada de eso... mirada sospechosa*. Bueno, entiendo un poco el sentimiento que transmites, ya que no se sabe que va a pasar en los siguientes capitulos, asi que cualquier cosa, trágica o no, puede pasar; esa es la incertidumbre de esta historia, aunque no creo que muera nadie; creo... Bueno, ya sabes que me gusta dejar desmayada y medio muerta a Eli, pero eso solo pasa en Hechizo jajaja. Y pues si, los recuerdos son importantísimos para esta historia; y como ya lo revele, dire como Spoiler que no por nada Nozomi se considera en esta historia una bruja, en honor a Hechizo y en honor a su subtítulo: Recuerdos del corazón. Cuantos capítulos faltan, ni yo lo se, y los secretos de la mamá de Nico tampoco los sé... Bueno si pero no lo vo a decir. Me alegra leer que mi historia hace que tu mente invente posibles rutas argumentales que puede seguir de aquí en adelante la historia de Eli y Nozomi. No es nada suavemente complicado, de hecho; pero el misterio y el drama es lo que le da vida a esta historia, y, aunque no me gusta el drama, es divertido escribirlo. Finalmente, te deseo lo mejor este año que viene y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

 **SilentDrago:** Es curioso, ya que este Omake lo estaba escribiendo cuando publique el capitulo anterior, y gracias a que dijiste que Eli era como Sherlock, se me ocurrió que este omake tuviera ese carácter detectivesco; aunque con Nozomi sherlock jajaja. Como dices, todo va caminando para construir todos los misterios y desentrañarlos por fin. Ya no habrá más misterios, solo respuestas. Que bueno que esten todos bien en Chile, y deseo que este año que entra nos sigamos leyendo tanto en tus historias como en las mías. Deseo lo mejor para ti, Silent y muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo.

 **Paul:** Que bueno que te gusto la actitud atolondrada (como lo dijiste) de Nozomi, a mí se me hace muy tierna escribirla así. Aunque más adelante se pone oscuro. No entendi muy buien lo de Chika, perosupongo que si... Bueno solo lo digo por convivir jajaja. Deseo que tengas buen inicio de año y gracias por leer.

 **Estevan Souma-kun:** Me alegra mucho leer que te emocionas con cada capítulo y deseo que siga siendo así con los capítulos siguientes. Muchisimas gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo leyendo y deseo que el próximo año te vaya bien.

Y a todos los que siguen esta historia, todos y cada una de las personas que me leen y que se toman el tiempo de escribirme o solo leerme; les deseo lo mejor desde el fondo de mi corazón (Sí, ya sé que soy cursi, pero ya saben que me gusta lo fluff). Y ahora si se viene mi frase favorita...

SIN MÁS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS ADORADAS REVIEWS. Muchas gracias por acompañarme este año y... ¡Feliz año nuevo! Nos leemos luego.


End file.
